Summer Service
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: When Zoro gets caught he gets a job in the Golden Coast Hotel, a place where the very rich stay on vacation. He thought that all rich people were the same. But that's all going to change when a crazy, lound guy comes in to stay with the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Did anyone miss me? I hope you enjoy this new fic that I created for a few months now. You see, I like to write out my 'rough' draft version before typing up the edited, better version of this fic for your reading pleasure. I may have a co-host speaker here, but I don't know. Oh well, until we meet again… Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Caught!

The city was dark with the absence of the moon and stars. Low, dreary lights can be seen through the windows of old, brick buildings.

"Stop!" Shouted a man with a black police officer outfit.

Two men were running away from the said cop.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

"Hurry up Yosaku!" Said a man with black hair and, oddly enough, dark shades on.

"Shut up Johnny!" Said a man with a strange headband.

"I said halt you thieves!" The pursuing cop called as he took out his gun. "Or I'll fire!"

The two men turned the corner of an alley, only to find themselves facing a dead-end. "Oh shit!" Both men said as they turned to see the cop, gun pointed at them.

"Drop the bags, put your hands behind your head and go down on your knees."

The men dropped the bags they were carrying and followed suit to what the man told them.

The cop was about to take out the hand cuffs when the feeling of cold, sharp metal lightly touched the bare skin of his neck.

"Tch… What did you morons do this time?" Said a man of nineteen, who was behind the cop with a katana.

"Brother!" Said the two.

"So…" Said the cop. "You're the one they call Demon Hunter Roronoa Zoro, the man that wields the impossible three sword style, santoryu."

"You heard right." The man, Zoro said as his sharp green eyes could be seen with the little light and the black bandana.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, or do you want to come as well?" The cop said as he heard a gruff response before the other man answered.

"I don't do well in cages made of metal bars and painted stones. But I'm not going to allow you to arrest these two for stealing a bunch of fruit."

"Theft is theft, and it's a crime."

"Not to those who live here…" He brought his blade away from the cop's neck. "It's life!" He hit the man at the back, instantly knocking the cop out. He brought the sword back into its sheath. "You guys alright?" He asked.

"Brother! Thank you!" The two said as they got up.

The man sighed as he scratched his neck before taking the black bandana, which revealed the short, moss green hair. "This is the third time this week! What did you steal this time?"

The two opened the bags, and there were chicken, fruits, vegetables, and…

"Is that a pearl necklace?!"

"Yeah…" Johnny said.

"What would we need from that!?" Zoro shouted. "Only steal food, nothing else!"

"I know!" Johnny said. "But I only touched it, wanting to know how it feels to hold a five thousand beli necklace and when someone started to shout at me, I fled!"

The green-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Five thousand beli right?" The other man nodded. "Only one way to do this."

The three left the alley and headed down a few blocks.

"Thanks again Brother for saving our necks back there."

Zoro didn't say anything as the dim light from one of the street lamps showed the three, tear-drop like gold earrings on his left ear.

* * *

They went into a pawn shop, where a man with heart-shaped glasses and long, wavy, pale blonde hair was standing behind the counter. The man's long face and thin beard looked from a magazine that was a few decades old. "My favorite people." He said and he put down the magazine.

The green-haired man rolled his eyes as he slammed the pearl necklace down on the counter. "Five thousand beli, Django." He went to the point.

The man, Django, looked at the pearl necklace to see if it's real before handing out the said amount. "Don't be strangers now!" He called, but was ignored.

Once out of the shop, Zoro counted and split the money in half so that the two men have 2500 beli.

"What about you, Brother?" Yosaku asked.

"I don't need it. Stay out of trouble." Was the last thing he said before heading towards the dead heart of the depressing city.

* * *

He passed by some broken window display cases and saw his reflection. He's a tall individual as well as masculine. He was wearing a white shirt that was wrinkled and needed a good wash, black pants, and a green haramaki sash around his middle with three swords on his right side.

He looked around the city he lived in. It was usually dark with gray bricks that have been tagged numerous times. The sidewalks were cracked, uplifted in some spots, and were either covered with weeds or dried blood from a gang fight. Garbage seemed to be everywhere in the streets as the cars were rusting away and the only paint job the automobiles could get were the tagging spray can kind. Some of the buildings either have broken windows or boarded up. Every now and then you could see a faint shilotte of a person, but no one dared to go out at the time of night.

A newspaper stopped by his feet when he was rounding a corner and saw an ad to a very fancy hotel. He glared at it and stepped on the ad. "Tch. Rich bastards and their hungry sluts." He growled as he headed down the street, which was a dead end. "This isn't right… Damn it!"

* * *

After awhile, he headed towards a forgotten dojo, which looked like it could fall into pieces any moment, and crossed a stone path that had dead weeds growing out of and was surrounded by dead grass. There were scorched marks on the outside and inside of the dojo, but amazingly the building stood strong.

When he stepped into the building, he stopped as a gun was pointed to his head, followed by six others.

"Roronoa Zoro, you're under arrest!"

Zoro put his hands up. 'Damn it…'

* * *

How is it? Good? Bad? Interesting? R&R! I'll get the first chapter up later, okay? But I like to have one or two reviews before I do. Until then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone! YGO Cupid here and here with me is none other than Vivi!

Vivi: Hello everyone!

She's going to be my co-host for this fic. If you have a problem with that, then sorry but she's staying until further notice. Since everyone waited so patiently for this chapter, I'm going ahead and start it.

Vivi: You got a review. (holds up a letter)

Really? Let me see. (reads) Wow! Thanks Loreto W! I didn't know if I was able to pull the city scene off well or not. Wow! Chile huh? That's so cool! And the English is really good to, or it could've been automatically translated. (shrugs) Who knows. Congratulations though! You're my first reviewer!

Vivi: It's time to start the fic!

Oh! Right! Anyway, thanks Loreto for the review and I hope you like this 'actual' first chapter of the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Sentence

'I should've picked jail.' Zoro thought as he pushed a cleaning cart around.

"Roronoa!" Shouted a man in a business like brown suit.

"What?!"

"You're supposed to clean the East Wing, this is North Wing!" The man shouted as he tapped the clip board. The man's name tag says 'Head Manager' and looked as though he was in his late forties, black hair was graying along the sides but balding at the front to middle of the scalp. He was slightly heavy with the gut poking out from over the pants.

"On it…" Zoro said grudgingly as he turned the cart around.

"Hold it Roronoa!" The man called. "Sniper! Get your ass over here!"

Coming out from the corner of the wall was a young man of seventeen with black, curly hair that touched his shoulders. He was thin, skin was a light tan, and had an unusual facial feature of thick lips, wide fearful eyes, but the strangest of all was the long, Pinocchio-like nose.

"You're working with Roronoa, Sniper!" With that the man left.

The two looked at the departing man before looking at each other. The oddly faced man trembled at the sight of Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro." He said, just wanting to get this day over with.

"S-Sniper Usopp!" He said as his nose started to drip from fear.

"Come on!" He said as he pushed the cart.

"Uh…" Usopp spoke. "East Wing is that way…"

Zoro glared, making the other turn blue. 'I should've picked jail.' He thought.

* * *

Zoro's POV

I work in a big ass hotel called the 'Golden Coast' that's in the heart of an equally big ass city of the rich bastards and hoes. I got this job from that dumbass Judge when I was given a choice, either this or jail.

I never liked being in cramped spaces with brutes who look at their cell mates when a woman is never around. No way in hell was I going there.

That is until I got thrown here at the worst possible time: Summer. The time of year where this shit of a hotel is going to be filled with all the big what-their-names and their 'friends'. I was put into cleaning duty because that douche of a head manager thought it was suiting for a man like me! Ha! He's just damn lucky I don't have my swords!

My swords, as long as I 'behave' myself, will remain in the police's storage room until I served my time, which was until the start of fall. Meaning I'm stuck here for about a few months, cleaning these rich bastards crap and not getting a thank you.

"You never heard of it!?" Usopp cried.

"Keep your voice down!" I warned as I fixed the bed in one of the hotel suites.

"But Zoro! You seriously never heard about the Summer Palooza?"

I glared. "I live down on 'Thief Street', remember?"

'Thief Street' is the term the 'upper class' called the city where I live. This city and my city were about five miles apart, but you might as well build a wall on the border where they meet.

"Well…" Usopp said, no doubt his excitement made him forget that small fact.

"What's the deal with the stupid 'palooza' thing anyway?" I asked.

I might as well know what I'm going to witness if I'm working here, with no pay.

"Well! If you're so interested." That guy said, suddenly sounding confident and cocky. "The Summer Palooza, though a strange name, it is a grand event that's held every year!"

"Obviously."

"The event is run by this one family and their friends, who are great people by the way!"

"Like I care."

"They come in by ships and everyone just goes crazy once they go into the hotel."

"What?" I didn't get that last part. "This whole thing is just these people going into the hotel?"

"That's… some of it…" Usopp said as he looked a little nervous. "You'll see! The family is really crazy, but a lot of fun!"

I rolled my eyes as I finished with the room. "Sounds really stupid, if you ask me."

I really didn't care about any of this, I just want to get this summer over with!

* * *

Normal POV: Somewhere out at sea

"Are we there yet!?" Whined a boy's voice, which was replied with a chuckle.

"We'll be there by tomorrow, little brother."

"Aww!" The said boy looked at the speaker, who's a man of twenty, lying comfortably in his hammock.

The boy of seventeen had black hair, wide brown-almost black eyes, fair skin, and a small scar under his left eye. He wore a red shirt vest and black jeans that cut off at the knees.

"But Ace! Everyone is probably already there!"

The said man lifted his had to see his little brother. He was wearing dark pants that were rolled up to the knees, no shirt which showed the well toned chest, his black hair was longer and somewhat wavy while the other was more like a windswept style, and he had freckles across his face.

"Geez Luffy, you have no patience."

The boy, Luffy, pouted.

"What a day!" Ace said. "Looks like we'll be greeted with fine weather tomorrow as well!"

Luffy broke into a wide grin. "Yosh!" He called as he looked out towards the sea. "I smell a great summer!" He said aloud.

Ace only chuckled. "You may be right!"

The other only laughed as thoughts of what will happen this year played excitedly in his mind.

* * *

How's this? R&R!

Vivi: And don't flame!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone! I just noticed something about the 'chapters list' and I would like to say I'm really sorry for that! Just so everyone is clear on it, the chapter 1 in the list is the prologue! And the chapter 2 in the list is the first chapter! Everyone get that, if you don't that's okay!

Vivi: You got another review from Loreto W.

This person is so awesome! Thanks Loreto! Don't worry the upcoming chapters will answer most of your questions!

Vivi: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sea-Ferrying Friends

The next morning, Zoro and Usopp were working like crazy getting the specific rooms ready for the 'people more important than your lives', which the green-haired man thought it was ridiculous.

"I agree!" Usopp said. "They don't even use the hotel rooms!" He looked at Zoro, who looked like he was ready to tear the place apart. "Wait until you meet them!" He said excitedly.

"You know these people?"

"Know them? I practically grew up with them!"

Zoro didn't believe it. "You're lying."

"Seriously! Ever since I was a kid I come over to the hotel and wait for them in the Grand Lobby. And Franky and Brooke will be there as well!"

* * *

Zoro's POV

Usopp is a well known storyteller, as I found out, as well as an upper middle class guy whose family history spanned over ten centuries of marksmen. So, hearing that he's friends with people that are even higher than upper class, which is ridiculous, is farfetched to me.

"Come with me Zoro! I'll introduce you to everyone!"

"What?"

"Come down to the Grand Lobby and meet them!"

"I'll pass."

"Oh come on! Not all of them act like snobby rich kids! Except Sanji a bit, but he's also a cook, so he acts like that anyway…"

I rolled my eyes. "The answer's still no."

"At least meet Luffy! He's nothing like anyone here! He doesn't even look rich!"

I knew that he won't shut up unless I agreed. "Fine! As long as you shut up!" I said, which made him back up to a wall.

I really don't believe what the liar said about Luffy; who names their kid Luffy anyway?

* * *

Normal POV: Grand Lobby

The Grand Lobby is just as the name suggested, the place was about a half a mile long. Reason for that was for the paparazzi and media news people to stand and wait until celebrities come in while the said celebrity has room to move and breathe. But the lobby wasn't facing the land.

Zoro learned that there were two lobbies, one facing the land, where the city is, and one facing the ocean, which gets the most attention this time of the year.

The Grand Lobby, unlike the other lobby with the antique red color carpet, had a dark, ocean blue carpet while the walls were painted with scenes of ocean life, both realistic and mythical, while the other lobby was a plain crème color with light tan pin-strip lines.

"Franky! Brooke!" Usopp called as Zoro reluctantly followed.

"Oi! Usopp!" Franky called.

The man of thirty-two was a pretty big muscular guy on the upper body and two thin, skinny legs.

Zoro, when first meeting the man, wondered how he was able to keep himself up.

The man also had light blue hair that was combed up so that it would look like a wave. He also has a steel plated nose and a metal hand that functions like a real hand, which he received when he was a kid from an accident years ago. What really made him stand out though was his island shirt that stayed unbuttoned and a black Speedo, which some would call him a pervert for wearing that. He also had blue stars tattooed on his arms, so when does a pose the two arms come together and see the star halves appear above his head.

"Yohohoho! And Zoro's here as well!" Said Brooke.

The man looked like he was in his thirties, but was really in his fifties, with a black suit with a small white ruffle at the front along with an orange ribbon bow around his neck. He wore black sunglasses, even in indoors, and has some scars going around his face. He had a crazy black afro that even a top hat was able to stay in place. He was also very thin and very tall.

"Yeah! Took time to convince him." Usopp said, which was rewarded with a hit at the back of the head.

"I'm right here, dumbass."

"Weather's been good." Franky said. "So…" He moved his shades from the top of his head to over his eyes as he did a pose and called out. "Their ships must be in super condition!"

"Yohohoho! It certainly has!" Brook said as he took out his violin. "Makes me want to play a song!"

* * *

Zoro's POV

Franky is a shipwright, but also helped create plans for the Grand Lobby and the ports outside the place. Brooke is a musician who can play any instrument. I don't know about them as far as that.

I looked around and I thought it was absolutely crazy that people, from media to celebrities, were here to see the sea-ferrying super class. 'Has the world reached its end or something?' I thought.

* * *

Normal POV: an hour before reaching port

"Yay! We're finally here!" Luffy called as he ran around about the ship. "**Ace! Shanks! Makino! Ben! Wake up!**"

* * *

Somewhere in one of the rooms, dark brown eyes opened. On one side there were three scars on the left side from above the brow to the cheek. The owner of those eyes and scars yawned and scratched his red hair. "We're here." He said with another yawn.

A woman woke up next to him. She had black blue hair and settle dark blue eyes. "Luffy seems more lively than usual." She said with a giggle.

The man chuckled while he scratched the small beard that was trying to form on his face. "That's what makes Luffy Luffy."

She laughed as both got up from the bed.

* * *

In another room, a man grumbled as rapid knocking was heard.

"**BenBenBenBenBenBenBen!!**" Luffy kept calling out while knocking.

The man got up and opened the door. "Oi, Luffy, where's the fire?" Ben said.

The man had long black hair that was usually kept in a ponytail.

"We're almost there! Hurry up and get dressed!" Luffy said as he ran to get Ace.

Ben only chuckled as he got dressed.

* * *

Luffy didn't even bother to knock as he busted the door open and jumped on his brother. "**ACE!**" He called.

"**WHAT!?**"

"We're here!" He said, his smiling never leaving his boyish face.

Ace groaned. "Did you have to do that?"

Luffy looked thoughtful, causing his older brother to sweat drop. "I just felt like it." He said like it was reasonable enough.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Any other ships?" He asked, causing the other to run out. He just laughed.

* * *

Luffy ran around all sides of the ship as the trio, and a few shipmates going here and there, managed to come out.

"Geez…" The red haired man, known as Shanks, said. "Where is everyone?"

Makino giggled.

"They'll come out soon Pops." Ace said.

"I'm not that old!" Shanks said, which made everyone laugh, except for Luffy who has a telescope and looked around in vain for any other ships.

Then he looked excited. "The 'Baratie'!" He called out then shouted from the top of his lungs.

"**NAAAMIII!! SAANGIII!! ZEEFFF!!**"

* * *

Baratie

A young woman of eighteen looked up from her telescope and shook her head. She had orange hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Nami-swan!" She looked to see a young man of nineteen ballet his way towards her while expertly balancing the dish of some kind of breakfast dessert. "Your fruit salad with the finest handmade yogurt, filled with my love for you!"

Nami simply smiled as she gently took the dish. "Why thank you, Sanji-kun!" She cooed, making invisible hearts appear to the young man.

Sanji had sun blonde hair which a lock of it covered his left eye. The right side of his face showed dark blue eyes and an oddly curled eyebrow.

"Luffy's here." She informed as she pointed with her fork to where the ship is. Sanji looked where she was pointing.

It was then they heard the echo.

Sanji grinned as he took out a cigarette case and took one cig out and lit it.

"How are those herbal cigarettes working for you?" She asked as he took a drag and light blue smoke came out through his mouth.

"Took awhile to get used to, but they're not bad." He answered.

She smiled as she looked out of the horizon and spotted another ship. "Looks like Robin and Chopper are here." She said.

"**ROBIN-SWAN!!**" Sanji called out then remembered. "Sor-"

She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I know." Then she lightly hit the back of his head. "Get everyone up! We're going to land port in an hour or two."

"Yes Nami-swan!" He said as he ballet his way into the ship.

She grinned and shook her head. "That's Sanji for you." She said as she looked out to see the port up ahead.

* * *

Liking it so far readers? R&R!

Vivi: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I'm on a roll tonight!

Vivi: Four chapters!?

One's a prologue and the other three were the chapters.

Vivi: Shouldn't you be asleep?

It's the weekend! No way am I going to sleep until I feel really tired!

Vivi: So you're a night owl?

And proud of it! Any way… Let's get this fic going! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Aristocrat Outcasts

As the ships landed: O'Grand, Baratie, and Truehist, on a port that looked like any port in a marina, only with three spots for the ships, Luffy practically ran out of O'Grand and jumped excitedly for the others.

Nami and Sanji came up to the energetic boy, which they were greeted with a huge hug.

"I missed you guys!" Luffy said happily.

"We missed you to Luffy!" Nami said.

"Now let us breathe!" Sanji joked as Luffy let go with a laugh.

"Luffy!" A child-like voice called out as a young boy of fifteen, though looks like seven, ran up.

Luffy opened his arms and both hugged. "Chopper!" He called as he spinned a few times before looking at the other in his arms.

Chopper had soft, straight, short light brown hair which was covered with a big red hat with a white 'X' on it. He was also holding a reindeer plushy that was handmade with a blue nose.

"How's it going?" Luffy asked.

"It's going great!" Chopper said, his big, brown doe eyes seemed to shine.

Then they heard a womanly giggle. "Seems like everyone's accounted for." A woman of twenty-eight said.

"Robin!" Everyone said as they did a group hug.

Robin had dark tan skin, straight raven black hair that went past the shoulders a little and has sharp, light blue eyes. She's also tall and elegant like with a hint of mystery.

* * *

The rest of the ships inhabitants came out and greeted each other.

"Zeff! My good man!" Shanks called as he patted a man a little over half his size in a chief's outfit.

"Ah! Shanks! Seems like you made it here first as always."

Shanks shrugged. "Luffy wanted to leave a month early."

Zeff laughed. The man had a braided pale blonde mustache and beard, and has a peg leg on the right leg. "Same with Eggplant! He wanted to see if he could beat you guys first, for once!"

Both men laughed.

"They've been together for so long, they're starting to have a psychic connection!"

* * *

"Let's head in!" Luffy said. "I bet Usopp, Franky, and Brooke are wondering when we're coming!" He laughed as everyone laughed in agreement.

"Oi!" Ace called as he put on a white shirt with a symbol of a fist covered with flames. "How about waiting for the rest of us!"

"Well hurry up!" Luffy called back.

Ace sighed. "Geez…"

Shanks shook his head in amusement. "Go on ahead." He told Ace.

"Dad?"

The red-haired man just patted his shoulder. "We all know how Luffy is when he hasn't seen his friends in so long."

Ace sighed. "I know…" He said with a grin as he grabbed the straw-hat from the man's head. "Luffy's gonna need this then!" He then ran towards the peanut group.

"Oi!" Shanks started to say, but grinned and shrugged. "It's true."

Ace ran up to Luffy, only to place the hat on his little brother's head and went past him and the group. "Last on in eats slugs!" He joked.

"ACE!" Luffy called as he chased his brother, followed by the group towards the Grand Lobby doors.

* * *

Grand Lobby

The doors burst open and cameras started to flash like crazy.

"Usopp! Franky! Brooke!" Luffy called out as he gave them a group hug. "How's it going?"

"SUPER!!" Franky said as he did his favorite pose.

"Energetic now that you're here! Yohohoho!" Brooke said.

"I'm just glad to see you!" Usopp said as he started to tear up.

Luffy laughed when he looked around the lobby to see the old faces he'd seen last year. Then dark brown eyes saw something green by the wall, almost being crushed by the media. 'What's that?' He thought, but decided to wait until the people settled down.

* * *

Zoro was taken completely off guard when the media and paparazzi pushed him back to a wall. All he could see were camera flashes and the dots in his eyes that the flashes created he put his head down so his eyes could have a break. 'This place is a nut house!' He thought.

* * *

Half an hour later

Zoro, being the man of his word, looked for Usopp within the crowd as he was being led to a place where the hotel was serving lunch.

He looked to see that the whole place was half as big as the Grand Lobby and could fit everyone in and still have an ocean view. The room was a pale blue and vanilla color, pale blue on the walls and ceiling, and vanilla with the Roman pillars and tiled floors that you could see your reflection in. There was also a semi circle of windows that over looked the ocean, it almost looked like the room itself was made of glass.

"Zoro!"

He turned to see Usopp in a table with the others, waving.

"Come over and eat with us!"

* * *

Zoro's POV

I walked over, since I did agree with him that I would meet these people. I noticed that their table is different from the rest.

When all the other tables were square with a white cloth over it, they have a huge round table with a pirate flag on theirs.

'What the hell?' Was the thought that came to mind as I was two steps away from the table.

"Everyone, this is Zoro," Usopp started to introduce. "Zoro, this is Nami,"

"Hi." Said the girl with the orange hair.

"Sanji,"

"Yo." Said the blonde next to Nami coolly.

"Chopper,"

"Hello!" Said the kid next to the Franky who was next to Sanji.

"Robin,"

"How do you do." Said the woman who was next to Usopp.

"This is Ace, Luffy's older brother,"

"How's it going?" Said the guy who looks a bit older than me.

"Speaking of Luffy, where-"

"Where else!" Everyone said in unison as they pointed to the food table.

I looked over to see a sign that says 'Luffy's Corner'. I looked under the sign to see a figure in a straw-hat piling one plate after another on a tray.

Usopp sighed. "And the crazy guy I told you about earlier is Luffy."

"Oi!" Ace called. "I think that's enough for a first round!"

I looked at the man in confusion and looked at the other, who I couldn't see his face due to be hidden behind the stacked up plates of food. 'There's no way could eat all that.' I thought.

"Oi! Luffy." Usopp said, gaining the other's attention before he could take a bite of whatever he was about to eat.

"Yeah Usopp."

I got a good look at the boy's face. 'So this is Luffy?' I thought.

"This is Zoro, he started to work here."

'I started yesterday.' I corrected in my mind.

The guy, Luffy, looked at me and looked excited. "You're that really cool guy back in Grand Lobby!" He announced loudly that it could've shattered the windows.

'Cool?' Was the only thought I had when he looked at me with such a child-like manner.

"Luffy, can't you be a little quieter?" Nami said.

"But don't you think he's cool?"

"No." Sanji said. "What's so cool about him?"

'Bastard.' I thought.

"He has green hair."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Never in my life was I told that I looked 'cool' because of my unnaturally colored hair.

"Is it real?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah… It's real." I answered when I felt someone rubbing my head. "What the hell!?" I snapped and looked to see Luffy, who grinned like an idiot.

"Your hair is spiky." He said.

I could feel my eye twitching. 'What's with this guy?'

"Roronoa!"

'Shit…' I looked to see that dumbass head manager. "What is it?!"

"You have duty in the top floor!"

I was about to leave when Luffy wrapped his arms around my arm. "Luf-"

"But he's eating lunch with us!"

I thought I was going to get in trouble for this. I looked at the dumbass, who sighed and shouted at someone else to do my job. 'What the hell…?' I thought as the guy did a small laugh and started to tug at my arm.

"Come sit with us Zoro!" He said as I found myself sitting next to him and Chopper.

"Roronoa Zoro…" Robin said. "I've never heard that name around before."

"I don't get out to 'this side'."

" 'This side' ?" Nami asked.

"Well… you see…" Usopp was about to explain, but I'm not going to allow him. He tends to sugar coat stories.

"I live at what you call 'Thief Street'. I'm working here as community service by the Judge himself." I got up. "Sorry to be rude, but I believe I'm just ruining your meal by being here." I reluctantly bowed. "Excuse me." I said, since these are people of fortune, except for Usopp, and was about to walk away when Luffy grabbed my arm again.

I looked at him and I noticed that everyone in the room was dead silent. "What?" I said as that intense gaze made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"So what?" He said as he arranged his hat, which made him less intense then before, then he smiled. "We don't care if you came from Hell."

Ace chuckled at this point. "What my little brother is saying that we're all pretty much like outcasts in a place of aristocrats."

That much was true, besides that bastard Sanji and Brooke, everyone seemed to be dressed like any beach or town goer would wear.

"Besides," Ace continued. "Luffy decided to be your friend." He laughed.

Luffy just smiled.

It was from that point on, I was going to experience a summer in a whole new light.

* * *

How was that? R&R please!

Vivi: See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Two more reviews! One from Jadeile and one from Iina-chan. Thank you! You guys are awesome!

Vivi: Puts you in a good mood?

Heck yeah! Enough to write a chapter or two. Heck! If I'm lucky, I could get at least three or more chapters up by the end of the day!

Vivi: What?!

Enjoy the fic everyone!

Vivi: Wait! You have two other reviews from Loreto.

Really!? Gimme! (reads) Aww! Thank you ! And pace yourself on that homework, trust me, I know how you feel about that.

Vivi: Now, everyone enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter 4: Anchor Drowns

It has only been a day since the 'important' people checked in and Zoro was getting ready for work when the door burst open with Luffy looking astonished.

"You sleep here!?"

The room that Zoro was in was more or less than a storage room that was ignored for many years, with so much dust and cob webs around. Boxes were scattered here and there with some of the contents on the floor as well as a few busted up mattresses that were stacked up on top of one another for some form of comfort.

"Yeah…" Zoro responded as he was putting on his 'fancy' shoes.

Luffy looked at the room and crossed his arms. "This is unacceptable! Even the other workers have better rooms than this!"

Zoro sighed heavily. "Well, I'm a criminal, so I'm not allowed luxury." He added. "It's not so bad anyway."

Luffy looked like the other was out of his mind.

"What?"

"You're okay sleeping on some year old semen stain?"

Zoro looked horrified as well as annoyed of the fact. "What?"

"This place is also known as 'Love Shack'… Like that old song, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah…." Zoro felt really grossed out. 'Where's a damn available shower when you need it!' He thought.

"Well!" Luffy said as he looked like he decided on something really important. "I'm going to have a talk with the manager and see if I can't get you into a better room."

"You don't have to…"

The young man just grinned. "I've decided!" Then he looked thoughtful. "What was I down here for again?"

Zoro sighed as he looked at his watch. "I have to get to work…" He said as he walked past him, only to be stopped by the other's hand around his arm.

"I remember! I wanted to ask you if you like to join us in the city!"

Zoro, without looking at the other, was getting irritated. "I have to work!" He slightly growled and turned, only to face and unfaltering hopeful smile. He sighed and thought it over. "Maybe another time."

Luffy pouted, but another idea came up. "How about the pool later then?"

'So this is where Usopp got it from.' Zoro thought. "If I'm allowed, then maybe I will go."

Luffy cheered and both left the room. "See you later then!" Luffy said as he ran off.

The green-haired man sighed as he proceed to work.

* * *

2 Hours Later

He finished with one room when he saw Usopp coming up.

"Hey Zoro!" The young man said.

"Where the hell were you!?" He said with slight irritation.

Usopp started to tremble as he spoke. "I was with Luffy and the others. Luffy said you didn't want to come."

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, that's right."

"That's strange." He stopped shaking. "Usually he would keep pursuing until you agree."

"Like you did yesterday." Zoro pointed out.

"Uh… yeah… sort of…"

"That's because Zoro is new to the group." Ace said as he came around the corner. "Luffy may act like a crazy monkey most of the time, but he knows when a new member of the circle feels a little out of place." He looked at Zoro. "In your case, you came from the poverty area so you pretty much rely on yourself. He'll let you be for now, but he'll be persistent later." He waved. "Well, see you guys, I'm on my way to the beach pool."

Once the man left, Zoro looked at Usopp. "Beach pool?"

"It's a platform that Franky and I came up with a few years back. Since there isn't a beach around here and everyone pretty much grew up in beach areas, so it makes them feel like they're at home. Though some of us forget it's just a pool and not a beach." He laughed.

"Luffy mentioned about going to the pool later…"

"And?"

Zoro shrugged. "I said I'll think about it."

Usopp sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Did I ever tell you that Luffy and the other's are the real owners of this hotel."

Zoro paused from moving the cart. "What?"

"Yeah… Sanji and Zeff take command in the kitchens, Nami is the accountant for the hotel, Chopper maintains the hospital in the hotel as well as the other hospitals in the city, Robin and Brooke maintain the peace in the hotel both regulars and foreign, Ace runs the gym and the makeshift dojos on the first and second floors, Franky maintains the hotel overall as you well know."

"And you?"

"Like you, I work here. But I can also report any suspicious activity that needs to bring attention to make sure the guests are safe."

"And where does Luffy fit in all this?"

"You could say he's the second boss."

"Second boss?"

"Yeah, Shanks the legal owner, but when Luffy comes to reach the age the hotel will belong to him."

"So… yesterday when that head manager didn't argue because…"

"Because Luffy has more authority over him."

Zoro couldn't believe it, it was just crazy! "So… that means he's also…"

Usopp laughed. "If he didn't like you, which is impossible because he pretty much likes everyone!"

'Did I step into some Twilight Zone or walked into some alternate universe when I came to work?' Zoro thought, not really sure if he's going insane or not.

* * *

Zoro's POV: Rooftop Pool Area

I decided to take up Luffy's offer of the pool, but I didn't own any swim trunks, but Usopp said that it didn't matter and I could go with my pants, which is strange, but oh well. I went with my black pants and a blue island shirt that Franky let me keep because it was 'too small' for him.

We went to an elevator and Usopp took out a gold card, meaning it's a VIP card. We went straight to the roof and once there, it looked more like a green house than a pool area.

"This is Sanji's personal green house." Usopp explained. "The pool is next to the green house."

'If you want something fresh, grow them yourself.' I thought, as I could picture that cheese head working hours on in in this garden.

About a few feet from the elevator there was a door that lead to the pool area. It was huge! The green house itself only took one fourth of the space, plus it looked more like a makeshift beach than a pool. There were palm trees that gave out a great shade and some topical plants to give it a beach feel, there was white sand so that it almost feels like a beach. I had to look back at the green house to make sure I knew I was on the rooftop.

"Zoro! Usopp!" Luffy called from the edge of the water, which reached up to his knees. "You made it!"

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp called as he dropped his stuff on the sand before heading towards Luffy, Chopper and Brooke, who look like they were playing ball.

I looked around the area to see Robin under a palm tree reading some thick book in a different language. Cheese head was with Nami, who was on an inflatable mattress, in the deeper end of the beach pool, which I could tell because there was a rope with bobs that divided the depth of the pool.

"Nami-swan!" That bastard kept saying.

I swear that I hated this guy from the moment we were introduced yesterday.

"Oi!" He called me. "Can you swim?"

"What kind of question is that?!" I said. I mean seriously! That's one of the most stupid question I've heard all day!

"Usopp!" Nami called. "You didn't tell him about the 'anchor' condition!"

"Uh…" Usopp responded.

She sighed. "Talk to Robin! She'll fill you in!" She said as she puts on her shades.

'Snobby bitch.' I thought as I walked over to the older woman.

"Hello Roronoa-san." She said.

"Just Zoro." I said, not really comfortable with being called that.

She giggled. "Very well." She said as she placed her book down.

"So, what's this 'anchor' thing?"

"It's called 'Anchor Drowns', it's a condition that comes from one's traits that makes them unable to swim."

"Huh?" I looked to see everyone in the pool. "Looks like everyone is doing fine."

Robin leaned back against the tree. "You noticed the rope dividing the depths of the pool, correct?"

I nodded.

"The part that Luffy and the others are on is only three feet deep. Because if we were to fall into the water and it was deeper than that, we'd drown."

"Drown? From three feet of water?"

She giggled. "Amazingly we didn't get hydrophobia."

"You keep saying 'we' a lot, who else has this?"

"I, Chopper, Brooke, Ace, and Luffy have this cursed trait, but that doesn't stop us to have some water fun."

That's when a beach ball hit my head.

"Zoro!" Luffy called. "Could you throw it over here!"

I did and he jumped to catch it, which he landed in the water.

"LUFFY!" Usopp, Chopper and Brooke called out, but he came out with a grin on his face.

"It's all good!" He said with a laugh as the three sighed in relief.

"Dumbass!" Sanji said as he came up and kicked the other at the back of the head. "Don't fucking scare us like that again!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

As the argument continued, I wondered what would've happened if he did fell into deep water. Would he sink like a rock and drown like Robin said? If that's so, then shouldn't he be more careful about where he is at all times?

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Don't worry about Luffy, he's stronger than he looks."

"What makes you think that?"

She giggled and read her foreign book.

That's when Franky came in. "Oi! Anyone up for lunch?"

"FOOD!!" Luffy cheered as he ran to the shore, only to look at me and run up to me. "Come on Zoro!"

"O-Oi!" I said, since I nearly tripped over my own feet when he tugged at my arm.

Then the hat on his head had come off and hit me in the face.

"Hat!" He said as he stopped to grab it. "Thanks for catching my hat."

"You're weird." My response was a chuckle and continuing tug as we made it to a fold out table to have lunch.

* * *

How is it? Good? Bad? Eh? R&R!

Vivi: Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I love you guys! (hugs the reviews so far)

Vivi: (sweat drop) You like getting reviews don't you?

Every fic-writer loves having reviews, it makes them feel special and loved.

Vivi: (shrugs) Not my place to judge.

(giggles) Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Luffy Outing

Luffy ran down the long, golden-lit hallway with the sapphire carpet. The walls were ivory colored with gold ivy vines. He looked left and right at the gold numbers until he found the one he was looking for: 1111. He straightened his hat and knocked rapidly. "ZOROOOO!" He called out.

Zoro, who 'was' asleep when he was disturbed, woke up with a grunt. "Oi!" He said. "Wait a minute!" The crazy knocking stopped and he checked the alarm clock to see he was late for work. "SHIT!" He said as he tried to dress in his work clothes. He was putting on his shoes when the door opened.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy said with that big grin.

"How the hell did you get in!?"

Luffy brought up a pearl colored card. "Master card!"

'Well duh!' The voice in Zoro's head said. 'Shut up.' He thought as he said. "I've gotta work and I'm late!" He mumbled curses at the alarm clock.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Na? But it's your day off."

Zoro stopped and looked at the other, who was still in the door way. "What?"

Luffy laughed. "Criminal or not, anyone who works here has an assigned day off! You didn't know?" He was smiling now.

"Usopp didn't tell me." He said as he could feel a headache coming up.

Luffy's smile disappeared. "The head manager was supposed to tell you…"

'That explains a lot.'

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest. "This is unacceptable!"

'Déjà vu?' Zoro thought as he said. "No big deal."

"Yes it is!" Luffy said as he looked like some angry kid.

He was too tired to argue with the young man and sat on the bed. "Well, I'm sure you'll talk to him about it." He said as the young man walked around the room. He could see that the other wasn't wearing the usual red vest shirt, but an orange athlete shirt with red, cut-off at the knees jeans, and the usual straw hat.

"Like it better than the storage room." He said, not in a question.

The room, like the hallway, has ivory walls and sapphire carpet, only the carpet had some design that looked like waves and the walls have silver swirls that supposed to resemble wind or clouds. There was two queen sized beds, but one was, obviously, not occupied with the comforter a settle gold color, a huge cabinet that had a T.V. in it along with some spaces to place stuff in as well as drawers at the bottom for more storage space. There was a small-medium size desk at one corner of the room that looked like sand wood color with an angling lamp and a plug in for any electronic that the guest could've brought along. The chair the desk came along with it was a tan color and had rollers for easier mobility. The nightstand between the beds was like any nightstand in any hotel. There was also a window view of the ocean, which was covered by the curtains to block out the light.

"Bed is softer." Zoro responded.

"Want to walk around the city?"

"Huh?" He looked at the other, who was making goofy faces in the small hallway mirror on the wall. "That's why you came here?"

"Yep!" Luffy said as he faced the older teen.

"What about the others?"

"Busy!" He chuckled.

"With what?"

"Sanji helps in the kitchens with Zeff because most of the hotel's cooks are on their own vacations, Nami has to do money tracks or something about the hotel's balance, Chopper is visiting the other hospital to overlook the doctors, nurses and patients, Brooke is with him for support and to entertain the patients, Franky has to go to a meeting about the updates to the port, Robin is helping out the foreign guests get settled, Ace is doing a lesson over in the gym level, and Usopp just left to pick up his girlfriend over in the next town." He smiled. "So it's just you and me!"

"Don't you have things to do as well?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nah! I don't have lessons until… tomorrow? I think…" He placed his hands on his hips. "Besides, you need a few new outfits!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the clothes I have now?"

"Nothing's 'wrong'!" Luffy said. "It's just you have a limited style."

"You have a death wish!?" He said as he got up from the bed.

"Finally!" Luffy said as he grabbed the front of the other's shirt and ran out of the room.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?"

"To the city!"

"Let go of me you crazy monkey!"

Luffy just laughed as he let the other go.

* * *

City

"So cool!" Luffy said as his eyes sparkled when he looked into the window display case of a toy.

"Come on!" Zoro said as he grabbed the other by the back of the other's shirt. 'How did I get into this mess?' He thought with a sigh as the other hummed as he walked in time with his steps. Then a loud tap sound was heard along with a voice saying 'Sold' was heard. He looked over to see a huge crowd of people. Then he looked horrified. "Those bastards…" He said as he ran across the street.

"Zoro?" Luffy said as he followed. When he reached to the older teen, he was looking at a display case of three swords. It was a bidding auction and the swords were next. "What's up?" He asked.

"Those are my swords!" Zoro said as he shook with anger. "Those bastards think they could sell it off like it was nothing!"

The young man saw the anger and hopelessness on the other's face.

"Do I hear 250,000 beli?"

Zoro was shocked to hear that amount. 'Damn it!'

"250,000 beli going once!" The bidder rambled.

A number 11 paddle was grabbed and raised up.

"250,000 beli from number 11! 250,000 beli going once…"

As the bidder rambled, Zoro looked over to see Luffy holding the number 11 paddle. "Luffy…" He whispered to himself.

"250,500 beli!" Someone called holding up a number14 paddle

"300,000 beli!" Luffy called.

* * *

This went on for a good fifteen minutes until the bidder announced the final bid. "Sold! 857,900 beli to number 11!"

Luffy smiled in triumph as he went up and wrote a check in exchange for the swords. He then went up to the mildly shocked older teen. "Here Zoro!" He said as he handed the swords to the other.

Zoro was speechless as he was able to hold his swords again.

"Come on." Luffy said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

They were able to get away from the crowds and made it to a park area, which surprisingly does exist.

Zoro looked at the blades and was relieved that they were the same condition when he last saw them.

"You use three swords?" Luffy asked as he looked at the blade of one sword that was being held for examination.

"Yeah…" Zoro said. "I use the three sword style, santoryu."

"Cool!" Luffy said as stars appeared in his eyes. "How come you didn't tell me you're a swordsman, you bastard!"

"You never asked idiot!"

"Because you didn't seem to be the type."

Zoro chuckled. "And what did you think I was?"

Luffy shrugged. "Some kind of boxer or another kind of fighter."

Zoro couldn't help but smirk.

"But I'm glad you're not! Otherwise you'd be kinda dull."

"Be quiet." Zoro said as he hit the handle of the sword to the other's forehead, which only caused the teen to laugh. He had to admit, he was glad that he was dragged out here with the other.

"You know…" Luffy said as he pointed to the other's face. "You look good when you smile!" He smiled and giggled when the other looked a little taken aback.

"Shut up!" He said as he wrapped his arm around the other's neck and gave the teen a noggie.

"Zoro! Let go!"

The older teen did as he laughed.

"That was not funny!" He said with a pout.

Zoro was reduced to chuckling as he ruffled the other's hair. "Sorry Luffy, but you asked for it!"

"Bastard!"

* * *

Later they went back into the city and Zoro was carrying some bags with some clothes that he actually liked and was paid for by Luffy.

"I'm going to pay you back one of these days." Zoro said suddenly when they were heading to the hotel.

"Huh? For what?"

"For all the things you bought for me today."

"It's no biggy."

"It is when one feels in debt to you."

The young man blinked and shrugged. "Do what you want." He said as he shrugged his shoulders back. "I'm just going to send the money back."

"What?!" He said with a ticked look.

Luffy just laughed at the reaction. "You're funny Zoro!"

"And you're weird." This caused the other to continue laughing. "So what now?"

"Food!"

"Back to the hotel then?"

"Yep!" Luffy said as he skipped in front of the other and started to walk backward. "Would you like to join me and my family for dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Please Zoro! Shanks, Makino and Ben would like to meet you!"

"You do this to everyone?"

"You haven't tried Sanji's cooking have you? It's really good!"

Zoro sighed. 'Might as well…'

* * *

Hotel: Dining Room

The dining room wasn't that much different than the room that the people had lunch in that one day, only the coloring was a maroon color and the lights were dimmed down pretty low, giving a heavy settle atmosphere, which didn't last long.

"I may as well have a talk with the police then." Shanks said as he gulped down his beer.

"They probably just mislabeled the swords." Ace said, trying to be reasonable.

"They still would've asked." Ben said.

"I can handle them myself." Zoro said, a little uncomfortable about sitting with Luffy's family.

"True." Makino said. "But you're already on bad terms with them."

"I just don't see why you would bother helping me." The older teen said as he blinked at the pile of staking dishes that Luffy had devoured. 'Either this guy has a very high metabolism or he's just crazy hungry.' He thought.

"Well, Zoro, if I didn't then Luffy would. And he already gave those guys grief in the past." Shanks said with a laugh. "The last one was about three years ago!"

Ace sighed. "That was a nightmare."

Zoro looked at the other again, who continued to eat as if he didn't hear the conversation. "What happened?" He asked when he faced the red-haired man.

"You're going to have to talk to Robin about it." Ben said as his plate was taken away by the waiter.

"Robin?"

"Yep." Ace said. "Quite a story on her."

Zoro blinked and looked at Luffy again, only to see him asleep. "Oi!" He started to say when Ace slammed his face in his food. "What the hell!?"

Shanks, Ben and Makino just waved it off. "They're like that!" They said.

"Ace more than Luffy." Shanks added.

Zoro sighed, not sure if he's going to get used to the crazy, random routine.

"Aw man…" Ace said when he got up. "I fell asleep again."

The three laughed while Zoro was trying to wake up Luffy.

* * *

I could tell you guys laughed at that last part.

Vivi: (laughing)

I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Vivi: You're crazy.

Not the first person to call me that.

Vivi: No one updates this quickly!

I have spring break, get over it! And I write ahead of time!

Vivi: I give up!

(giggles) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Working with a Monkey

Zoro yawned as he pushed the cleaning cart around. 'Man I need a nap.' He thought as he passed a couple of maids.

"I heard he's a cut throat demon." Whispered one maid.

"I heard he killed many men." Whispered another.

He paid no mind to the rumor about him.

"ZOROOO!" Called out a familiar as his side was rammed onto the floor. "You-!"

Luffy laughed. "Sorry Zoro!"

He sighed as he rubbed his sore side. "Something you want to tell me?"

The young man looked thoughtful.

The green-haired teen quickly looked at the maids, who seemed dumbfounded.

"Ne… Just felt like seeing you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you do this to everyone?"

The young man smiled as if proud of it. "Yosh!"

Zoro sighed as he yawned. "Bother them."

"I would, but they're all hiding, except for Sanji, he's cooking."

"Then bother him."

"I almost got attacked by knives!"

"What do you want me to do about it?!"

Luffy shrugged. "I dunno."

He rolled his eyes as he got up from the floor. "When is Usopp coming back?"

"Not in the next couple days."

"Huh? Why?"

"He usually stays with his girlfriend before coming back together."

"He's definitely a dead man once he comes back." He said as he pushed the cart down the hall, followed by Luffy humming a song.

* * *

When Luffy didn't leave him be for three rooms, he grabbed the spare apron and threw it at the young man. "If you're going to hang around me, may as well help me!"

Luffy smiled as he put the apron on.

'I'm going to regret this.' He thought as he opened another door.

Zoro was shocked to see such a mess. "Oh shit!" He said.

The once beautiful room now looked like it was hit by a hurricane. Pizza crusts, broken wine glasses and plates, and other food articles covered the floor, walls, even the ceiling. The beds were turned over and the sheets were everywhere. There were also feathers and fluff everywhere from the broken pillows.

"Careful Luffy," He warned. "There could be glass scattered around." He went in to have a more though look at the chaos. He went to the bathroom and saw, or more like smelled, the unpleasant barf all over the toilet, sink and floor. He flipped the switch for a fan to come on.

"What the hell happened?" Luffy asked from the door way.

He was about to say a party gone wild when he stepped on something. He looked down at his work shoes and lifted up to see a condom. "Sex party…" he mumbled as he took a tissue and took the used condom off from under his shoe. "Is there a special punishment to the guests for this or is it put under the mat." He expected to hear that the guests' behavior would be protected by their wealth, but the response he received however shocked him slightly.

"The guests should know better…" Luffy said in a serious tone. "That behavior is only accepted in their own places, not in temporary use rooms."

"What should I do if I see this in another room?"

Luffy didn't answer as he walked towards the cart and took out a pad of paper and a pen and started to write on it.

He walked out of the room just as the young man was done writing.

Luffy closed the door and took out a black card and slipped it into the door knob before placing the note on the door. "Let's go…" He said as he started to walk ahead.

Zoro didn't bother reading the note and pushed the cart to the next room.

* * *

Zoro's POV: An hour later

Having Luffy helping me wasn't as bad as I thought. I did have to tell him what to do once in a while, but he made the whole cleaning rooms a game.

"Luffy! Stop bouncing on the beds!"

"C'mon Zoro! It's fun!"

"I just made that bed, baka!"

He did stop with a pout. "You're no fun!"

I rolled my eyes, not caring. "Luffy! Can you help me with this!" I said mentioning the windowed doors.

"What?"

"Cleaning." I said simply.

"Okay!"

I learned that he responds well with simple things. Anything complex would prove fatal to him.

"Luffy! Don't spray too much of that stuff!"

"Na?"

"Geez…" I looked at the many trails of cleaning fluid. 'That will take awhile.' I thought.

"Geez Zoro, you're serious about cleaning?"

I sighed. "I rather say screw this, but then that dumbass head manager would report to the judge and I would have to be sent to jail."

It was slightly complex for the guy, but oh well.

Luffy started to wipe down the liquid cleaner from the window and looked from all angles.

"What are you doing now?"

"Making sure there's no streaks."

I blinked. 'Did he understand what I said?' I thought. "Why?"

"You have to have an almost perfect job to stay right?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I don't want you to go anywhere but here."

This is a bit unexpected.

"You don't know me, yet you talk to me like we've been together forever."

"You're a good guy Zoro." He said with a normal smile, not a wide or goofy smile, just a normal smile. "You're cool and have three swords! Why would anyone not like you?"

This guy hardly made sense, but it made me feel a little better oddly enough.

* * *

An hour later

"Are we done?!" Luffy whined.

"Just this room then we can go get lunch." I said as I rubbed my temple.

This guy has been complaining about being hungry half an hour ago.

"But I'm so hungry!"

"Then go without me!"

I could hear him pout as he sat on the bed. I was vacuuming the carpet when he said something.

"What?" I said as I turned off the damn loud thing.

"What's it like where you live?"

I looked at him as I started to put away the vacuum. "No different than what you've heard." I said.

He just continued to look at me.

"What?"

"I've never heard stories from where you live, not even from Usopp."

"Are you saying you never heard of 'Downtown', 'Thief Street', 'Poverty Central'…?"

He was looking at his feet, a sure sign that he was letting me know that he doesn't have a clue about it outside from the nicknames. I sighed as I started to explain.

"It's a dump." I said simply. "Just rotting away and waiting for it to collapse."

"Then why live there?"

"Where else do unwanted outsiders go?" I said, feeling slightly irritated that I leaked personal information. "It's definitely not a place to go around alone."

He was unusually quiet until he broke out into a wide grin. "Are we done now?!"

"Yeah…" I said, a little taken aback of the sudden change.

"Yay! Food!" He ran out of the room and bounced out into the hall. "C'mon Zoro! C'mon!"

"Would you wait a minute!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Not my problem!'

He pouted. "Geez you're slow!"

"Shut up!" I said as I pushed the cart. "If you're so hungry, how about just go on ahead and I'll meet you there."

He continued to pout.

'Stubborn ass!' I thought as I put the cleaning cart away and headed to my room to change, all while Luffy was waiting for me with that pouting face.

* * *

I walked out with my usual black pants and boots and was wearing my new black shirt with a green dragon on it.

"So cool!" Luffy said, no doubt forgetting what he was pouting about.

"Come on." I said as I walked down one way.

"Zoro! The kitchen's this way!" He grabbed me by the arm and ran the other way.

"Oi! Slow down! You're going to make me trip!"

His response was his usual carefree laughter.

* * *

Good? Bad? Slow? R&R please.

Vivi: See you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Vivi: Reviews!

(ninja snatches from her hand and reads) … (blushes and smiles) I'm so happy! I like to thank the reviewers that have, well, reviewed to me since the beginning and hope you will continue to do so!

Vivi: Time to start the fic! You're a little behind!

Right! The computer had to be used for someone to work on all day so, yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: What's Your Story?

"So Luffy helped you work huh?" Franky said to Zoro. "Hand me that wrench will ya?"

"Sure." Zoro said as he grabbed the wrench. "Yeah, he's a bit energetic but he's okay."

They were in the basement where they're fixing some pipes that were checked daily to maintain peace for the hotel and its residences. There was little light they were working with and the pipes range from the thinnest for wires to large for wastes. The one they were working on was one of the medium ones for water. The pipes covered the whole basement with its labyrinth network, covering the walls and ceiling.

"That's Luffy, always trying to find thing to do with his friends." Franky said with a laugh.

"But we don't know each other, how can he decidedly have me as a friend?"

Franky shrugged. "Dunno… Had that same thought when I met him."

"How long have you known him?"

"A year and half by tomorrow. Brooke's around the same time."

"How?"

Franky laughed. "I see some of Luffy's curiosity has rubbed on ya!" He said when he started to explain.

"Well, I used to work for a low budget architect company when Luffy and his family decided to hit port in my home town. I had this friend there that got off that island years ago and became successful, but me… I was recently fired and took out my misery on drinks. Then this asshole comes and tries to steal my brief case, which has all my rejected plans. And who was the one who to find and stop the guy? Luffy!

The crazy guy only had to punch the asshole once and was out like a light. Of course the briefcase was a piece of crap to start with and the locks on it broke, spreading my blue prints all over the place and I guess he just happened to look at one and decided that I was the man for the job for a project that Shanks was proposing. I didn't take the offer at first and told him to scram. Of course by the time I got too drunk to see straight, the idiot snuck me onboard to his family's ship and, well, here I am."

"Huh…"

"My story really isn't that interesting, but I'm glad that I got drunk on that day!" He laughed as he finished the one pipe. "I don't have to wear that stuffy suit I forced myself to wear every day."

"You? Wearing a suit?"

"Hard to believe huh?" He said with a laugh. "But now I enjoy what I do and no one gives me crap that it's too much or too outrageous!"

They headed out of the basement, once they did a thorough check of the pipes.

"Well, I better start finishing up that blue-print for the VIP theater. Thanks for your help!"

"Not a problem." Zoro said as Franky left.

"Zoro!"

He turned to see Brooke!

"Mind helping me with something?"

He shrugged and walked over. "What you need?"

"We're going to have a band group staying with us and they want us to deliver their equipment with least or no damage done to them."

"Let me guess, I'm supposed to carry them up?"

"If it's no trouble."

"Not at all." He said. "What's so difficult carrying a bunch of music equipment?" That's when he saw not only instruments, but also some technical equipment. "I stand corrected."

* * *

For sometime Brooke and Zoro carried the equipment with some help from the other staff.

"Be careful with that guitar!" Brooke shouted to one of the crewmen.

"You're really strict when it comes to music, huh?"

"Music's my life, so of course I act like an ass when I see an instrument handled wrong or damaged in anyway."

"How did you meet Luffy?"

"Luffy? Yohohoho! That's an interesting story to tell!" Brooke said as he started.

"Well… It wasn't long that they picked up Franky when they hit dock in my town. The town I lived in was recovering from a major fire. It completely destroyed everything… Homes, families and friends. I used to have a huge group of friends with the same love for music, but they all died in the fire while trying to save the citizens in the town. I was among the only survivors in that town, but the only survivor in my group.

By the time Luffy and his family hit port, I was deeply depressed by my lost. He must've heard it from the other citizens that I was an amazing musician, because he found me and asked me if I would come along. I declined, seeing that there was no point to go on. But he hung around me and sang songs that I grew up with. Pretty soon my hand was reaching for the violin and started to play, creating music like I had done before the fire. 'Be our musician you dumbass!' He told me and the citizens who knew me and the group supported me to go with him. He's quiet persuasive if you let him be."

He shrugged and smiled. "And that's what became of me. If he hadn't found me, I would still be sitting in some alley and become rusty with music."

Zoro didn't respond, in fact he looked like he was in some thought as they finished arranging the equipment to the assigned room.

"Speaking of music, I'm due at the piano in a few minutes!" He said with a dash. "Thank you for your help Zoro! Yohohoho!"

"Strange guy…" Zoro said.

"Ah! Zoro-san!"

He turned to look at Robin. 'What now?!' He thought.

"Would you mind giving me a hand on something?"

He did without question. "No problem."

* * *

When they reached to the old lobby area, they were met with boxes.

"Would you mind carrying these boxes to the fifth floor?"

"What's going on the fifth floor?"

"You noticed the strange pattern."

"Yeah… Kinda…"

She giggled as she explained. "We have about a good amount of book club members staying on that floor, and these are their book, clothes and other such items."

"Shouldn't those things be in suitcases?" He lifted one box that felt like a hundred pounds.

"They use their clothes as a way to protect their books."

"Are we talking crazy old bats then?"

She laughed. "If you want to be blunt."

"This hotel is really weird." He mumbled as he helped the woman with the boxes.

* * *

By the time they got the last box in they were waiting for the elevator doors to open up.

"You want to say something, Zoro-san?" She said.

Zoro didn't know how she knew, but went ahead with it. "How did you meet Luffy?" He looked to see the woman with a blank expression on her face. It slightly creeped him out.

She looked at the elevator doors and saw her reflection. "I met Luffy when I was assigned to assassinate him and his family."

Zoro was shocked to hear this. 'WHAT THE FUCK!' He thought as he continued to listen without making any other movement.

"Three years ago, I worked for this underground organization since I was eight after my city was taken off the map by the government. When I was handed my assignment to take out the family, I didn't have any second thoughts about it. That's when I started to stay here was when I started to have an emotional attachment to him. He was complaining about not understanding something and I decided to help out, to see what I have to deal with. To my surprise, he became very accepting of me and before I knew it I was sitting down among his other friends and laughing up a storm.

When the organization heard about my attachment to Luffy and his family, they decided to take it in their own hands. I told Shanks and Ben about it and they didn't respond to me about it. But the next thing I knew, the organization was arrested and I was cleared for any crimes done. Luffy had no idea of anything…"

She became very quiet. "Still doesn't…"

Zoro, not one for comfort another, placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, which she seemed to accept as the sound of the elevator arriving was heard. He took his hand off her shoulder as she pulled herself together.

Once in the elevator they headed down to the lobby. "Thank you." She said as she walked out first.

Zoro didn't ask why he was being thanked, because he had a pretty good idea what it was as he walked out next.

"Zoro!"

'What the hell is wrong with today!?' He thought as he looked to see Nami walking up to him with a clipboard in her hand.

"Would you help bringing the food in the kitchens? The help that was supposed to come didn't arrive."

Zoro sighed. "Fine!" He said. 'I need a nap after this.' He thought as he walked beside the woman. He really didn't want to ask her, but he had to suck it up like a man. "How did you meet Luffy?"

She looked up from her clipboard and blinked. "Huh? Why the sudden interest?"

"Curiosity…" He said, which got the girl giggling. He waited until she was done and she looked calm.

"Wow… It's been so long… I must've been nine or ten at the time…" She started.

"I lived in a small village in an island with my older sister, Nojiko, and we just recently lost our mother by a gang group that suddenly appeared on the island. When the gang leader saw my charts, because I was doing charts of the island as a hobby, he made me join his gang despite what the villagers said. A year or two later, the storm hit and I guess Luffy and his family lost coordinate to where they were and spotted the island.

When they heard what happened, Shanks and Ben went up to face the gang members and nearly died. Then Luffy and Ace made a plan to trick the gang, which was both stupid and dangerous, but it worked and I was free from the gang and the village can go out peacefully."

She giggled. "Luffy was such an idiot going after the gang leader like that…" She straightened and faced the older teen with a business like look. "Enough chatting and get to helping Sanji with the new deliveries!" She shoved him into the kitchen after that.

* * *

"What the hell?" Sanji said.

Zoro looked at the blonde with slight dislike. 'That bitch is going to pay in hell...' He thought as he told the other his reasons to being here.

"Well, if Nami's the one to put you here, then I'm just gonna have to put up with you until this is done."

"Sound like a plan." He said as sparks seem to fly towards each other and met in the middle.

* * *

It was like that for the next half hour while the cooks were preparing for the dinner course.

"Looks like there's no reason for me to be here…" Zoro said.

"Good to know." Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette.

'No way in hell would I ask him.' He thought as he started to walk away.

"I met Luffy just shortly after he met Nami."

Zoro stopped. 'Damn it…' He thought as he stayed to listen.

"He came to the ship when I was about… ten or eleven, and nearly took out all our chefs on the Baratie… I was walking out to see the one responsible for knocking our cooks out. That's when I saw Nami and her older sister, because they brought them along, and Luffy knew them. So, I went up and introduced myself, and it would've been awkward if some punk didn't come in and demanded that we hand over the ship. And since the ship isn't just filled with cooks.

With Luffy and his family's help, all of us were able to bead the guy and his crew with only a small damage to the ship."

"You pretty much used him to get to Nami."

"Haven't you been listening!?"

"I'm getting out of here." Zoro said as he walked away to find a napping place.

* * *

He found a supply closet and looked to see Chopper, trying to reach something on the top shelf. He reached over and grabbed a roll of bandages.

"Thanks Zoro!" Chopper said.

"No problem." He said then added. "This is going to sound odd, but how did you met Luffy?"

Chopper thought about it. "It was about four years ago… I live in a snow island and at that time, there was some dispute about the leader of the island and Luffy, Sanji and Nami were caught in it. So Shanks, Ben and Makino went through a lot of pains to get to Dr.K's place to heal them. When they came to, everyone was amazed that I can do what a professional doctor would do and Luffy became quick friends with me." He started to tear up.

"I didn't have friends growing up, so… Hearing Luffy say that we're friends was a bit much for me."

Zoro took out a napkin he snatched from the kitchen and handed to the kid. "Oi, keep it together, your patients need a determined doctor."

"Right!" He cheered up quickly. "See ya Zoro!"

Zoro smiled as he started to settle for a napping position and closed his eyes.

"Luffy!?" Robin's voice was heard as she opened the door. "Oh! Zoro-san."

"Yo." He said without opening his eyes.

"Have you seen Luffy? He hasn't been seen all day."

"Huh? Not at all?"

She shook her head. "This is very odd. He would usually let one of us know where he's going."

"He's old enough to go out on his own and come back." He said as he opened one eye.

"That's true, but he hasn't been anywhere as far as the city line." Robin said as she became a little concerned. "Franky said that he helped you yesterday, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Has he done or said anything strange?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "How am I suppose to know? I don't know him as well like you guys."

"Just try to remember!"

He saw the distress the woman has and thought back about yesterday. He remembered the chaotic room, the compliance of food, the unexpected normal conversation, and…! "He asked where I lived. I told him it was a dump and that it's dangerous if someone were to go there alone."

Silence filled the small supply room.

"Don't tell me he's that stupid to go there, by himself!"

"I'll get the car, you lead the way." Robin said as she and Zoro ran towards the garage and 'borrowed' a car.

'Damn it Luffy!' He thought as the city lights became a blur.

* * *

You noticed I did some changes regarding the story and I'm going to say this: I know it doesn't follow the OP's story line, it's not suppose to!

Vivi: R&R

And sorry for taking awhile to update this!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

It's late at night, so I'm going to have to try to be quick about this! (sticks out tongue) Nah! I'm going to sleep in anyway!

Vivi: (sigh) Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 8: Where are You?!

Zoro, even with the worse sense of direction in the world, managed to get to the dying city with very small complications.

Robin slowed to a stop as Zoro got out.

"The streets are dangerous at this time, so be careful." Zoro warned as he grabbed some rusted pipe from the ground.

"Okay." Robin said as she drove out, not putting on the headlights.

With that the green-haired man started calling out the teen's name. 'Damn! It's getting dark out!' He thought, seeing the sun going down. He could feel his pulse quicken as he ran down in alleys, only to come up at a dead end, and back into the alley he already been to.

* * *

"Luffy! Luffy! Damn it Luffy where the hell are you!" He kept calling as he ran, scaring or beating a few dogs along the way. 'This city is to fucking huge!' He thought. 'He could be anywhere!'

"Brother!?"

He looked to see Johnny. 'Maybe he seen him!' He thought as he ran up to the man.

"Johnny!" He called as he grabbed hold of the other by the shoulders. "Tell me! Was there a kid with a straw hat running around here!?"

"Huh!?" Johnny responded. "No… But I've heard some shouts and a few gun fires over at the south sometime ago."

"How long!"

"A few hours!"

"Damn it!"

"What's up Bro?!"

"I'm looking for a guy name Luffy who came here by himself without any knowledge about this place! That's what's up!"

"I'll help you find him!"

'Better found in numbers.' Zoro thought as he nodded. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy. He has black mop hair, dark brown eyes, has a small scar under his left eye and wears a straw hat with a red band around."

"Right, got it!" Johnny said as he ran off.

"Tell Yosaku if you see him!"

"You got it Bro!" With that Johnny was gone and he got back to running and calling out.

* * *

Deserted Park

He checked every part of the buildings, which he had to beat the owners if he was confronted, and the ones he didn't check he left for Johnny and Yosaku to look.

He found himself facing the park that looked like a dump heap with so much trash on the ground, bushes, even on the branches of trees. "**Luffy!**" He called out. "**LUFFY!!**" He tried louder.

When no response was heard, he looked around the park for any physical signs of the teen. He kept calling as he moved large trash, looked in bushes and around every dead tree.

"Luf-" His voice was caught in his throat as he coughed. 'Damn…' He rubbed his throat. 'It's starting to raw.' He growled and continued to call out, despite his rawing throat.

His feet lead him to a small playground, which was now cracked, rusted, and tagged. "**LUFFY!!**" He called as he looked all over the playground, but still no sign.

When a small amount of wind blew in, it brought along a straw hat from under a slide. He saw this and went up to look at the hat and see if the teen was there as well, but no Luffy. "Damn it Luffy…" He whispered as he examined the hat. His breathing hitched when he saw a bullet hole on the flap of the hat. "Shit!" He said as he looked around for any sign that the other may have left.

He saw foot prints on the sand that looked like it was upturned from someone running. He followed the foot prints to the grass, where he saw some trash being up turned, revealing the dead, brown grass underneath.

* * *

'Strange… this looks familiar.' He thought when he looked at the area around him as he ran to where the tracks left off. He kept calling out the teen's name when he saw the dojo he was living, only it looked as though the place had finally collapsed. 'He better not be…' He thought when he called out.

"LUFFY!"

He ran into the, now, rubble of what was once a dojo. He started to move the debris as he called out the teen's name. "Luffy! You better be alive damn it!" He called out as he moved huge amounts of rocks and wood pillars.

Then the sound of a pained groan was heard.

"Luffy! Luffy is that you!" He strained his hearing so he could catch even the smallest of sound.

"Z-Zoro?" Came the very soft, pained whimper.

"Hang on Luffy!" He said as he moved more of the debris. "Luffy! Are you still with me!?" His response was a combination of a cry and whimper. He was getting close. "Keep talking Luffy!"

"Zoro… I… I'm…" Luffy started to say when a piece of a fallen ceiling was lifted from above head and he could see the man above him.

"Luffy!" Zoro said as he tossed the debris away and worked on getting the other out. When he did he got the other to an open area and looked the other over. "You're going to have to see Chopper." He said when he could guess that there were small damage done internally, bruises, some scratches, and a graze mark where the bullet no doubt left from a failed attempt to kill the young man.

He then looked at the other with a stern look. "Do you have any idea what you're doing here? You could've been killed out here!" He said. "I told you yesterday that you can't be alone in place like this! And what did you do?! You go off without telling anyone! Did you think you would come back unharmed? Look at me Luffy!"

"**I WAS STUPID! I'M SORRY ZORO!**" Luffy screamed as tears fell freely out of his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He repeated the words over and over until he couldn't say anything due to sobbing so much.

Zoro sighed as he did the only thing he knows how to comfort the other at a time like this. He held the other to his chest and held him there when the teen tried to get away. "Just don't do this again, promise?" He said, knowing the other keeps his promise like he keeps his word.

The other seemed to not respond and sniffling was heard. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, and no doubt snot but who cares about that at this moment. "Unless you let me come along." He added, which seemed to work because the other started to look up a little and nodded.

"Zoro still angry?" Luffy asked as he seemed to calm a little.

"A little…" He said as he saw the down casted look the other had. He moved his hand to make the other look at him. "But very relieved that you're alive."

Luffy start to tear up again and the other held him as another round of tears and snot was present.

* * *

When the young man fell asleep, Zoro carried him bridal style as he walked around the streets looking for either Johnny and Yosaku or Robin.

"Luffy!" Came a distant call.

He turned to see a car, driving slowly with two men out of the windows, calling out Luffy's name.

"You found him!" Yosaku said as he pointed out to Robin to park to the side.

"Yeah…" He said as he looked down at the sleeping teen.

"Is he okay?" Robin asked from the driver's seat.

"Some cuts and bruises, and possibly a couple broken bones." Zoro said as he added. "But we have to get him to Chopper."

Robin nodded as she opened the door for them.

Zoro went in carefully as the sleeping teen sat on his lap and his head on curve of his neck and shoulder. "Let's go before anything else happens."

With that, they headed back to the city and towards the hotel.

* * *

Hotel

"That Marimo is dead when I see him." Sanji said.

"How can you be sure it was Zoro?" Brooke asked.

"Think about it! Zoro's here because he's a criminal doing community service… Luffy hangs out with that shit head… He must've found an opportunity and took him away!"

"We can't know for sure until they come back." Ace reasoned as he, Shanks, Ben, and Makino took up the couch.

"Well, I never liked the guy from the beginning. A guy like that belongs in jail in the first place!"

"Shut the hell up, Dartbrow!"

Sanji was kicked in the side, making him loose his balance. He didn't see it coming and glared at the man. "You-!" He was about to say something when he saw Luffy in the brute's arms. "Luffy! What the hell did you do to him!?"

"I found him like this!"

"Like hell you did!"

"Knock it off!" Nami said as Robin came up. "Robin! What's going on!? Where were you guys?"

"Luffy decided to venture into 'Thief Street' alone, even though Zoro-san warned him that it was dangerous." The woman responded.

"Sounds like what my brother can do." Ace said as he and the rest of the family were up to see Luffy.

"Zoro…" Nami said as she pointed to the now opened couch. "Put him there and let Chopper look at him."

He didn't need to be told as he was doing so already as soon as he saw Chopper come out with a first-aid kit.

* * *

They gave the small doctor some room as Robin and Zoro explained what happened. Makino looked both horrified and relieved as she was listening to this. Shanks was holding her hand as he looked unemotional throughout the explanation. Sanji took out a cig and lit it, to hide his face from the shameful look he had on.

They waited for sometime after the explanation for any news of Luffy's condition.

Then the young doctor came up and had a relieved smile on his face. "He's going to be okay!" He said. "He doesn't have any broken bones amazingly, but he has some bruising both outer and inner parts of the body, so he should rest for at least a day or two."

"Which is impossible." Ace said. "My brother is anything but patient."

Shanks went up to Zoro and patted his shoulder. "It's a good thing that he has such a good friend to come to his aid."

Zoro didn't know what to say. Not because he was touched, but he feels like he didn't deserved it.

"Oi! Bro!"

Everyone looked to see two men by the door leading to the Grand Lobby, which the group was in.

"You have to work here!" Johnny said.

"You must be nuts to say this place is for the dogs!"

Zoro irked and could feel some of the eyes on him. 'Damn loudmouths!' He thought.

"Friends of yours?" Shanks asked pointing to the two.

"They tag along when things get tough." Zoro said. "They're the ones I told you about that helped out."

"Is that so!" Shanks said as he looked at the two. "Oi! Don't be strangers! Come join us!"

"NANI?!" Said a selected few who are shocked.

The two went up, slightly nervous about the man with the red hair.

"I'm Red Shanks, and who are you?"

"I'm Johnny and this is my brother, Yosaku."

"Pleased to meet you." He said as they shook hands.

"Are you the owner of this hotel?" Yosaku asked.

"Only in the summer with a few friends. So you're friends with Zoro, eh?"

"Yeah! He saves our necks more times than you could imagine." Johnny praised.

"Shut up!" Zoro said.

"Would you two like to stay in this hotel?"

Zoro froze when the red-haired man said this as the two cheered. 'Damn… It… All!!' He thought as he watched Ace carry Luffy towards the doors leading to the ports where they have their ship in. He sighed heavily. 'I need to sleep…'

* * *

How was that? R&R (turns off light and goes to bed)


	10. Chapter 10

Yes! I know I hurt Luffy, but it's required in the fic! Not my fault!

Vivi: Actually… Since you did create the fic… It is your fault.

… Vivi… Shut up…

Vivi: Sorry…

(clears throat) Okay, thank you my fellow reviewers for reviewing and I thank you for your patience!

Vivi: Well, they didn't have a long wait, seeing that you update way too quick.

Be quiet! Any way… Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Forgiven

"Oi!" Zoro called to the two men. "Quit goofing off!"

"Sorry Bro!" Said the men as they straightened the bed.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, causing the black bandana to move up a little on his head. 'Even Luffy wasn't this much of a problem…' He thought when he heard his name being called, first it was faint but then loud the next second.

"ZOROOOO!!"

He turned only to feel the glomp from the front and was knocked down to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He called as he grabbed the other by the front of his shirt.

Luffy only chuckled and grinned. "Sorry Zoro!"

His eye twitched. "Yeah… Sure you are."

"Brother Luffy!" Said Johnny. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Luffy said as he punched one arm into the air. He then grabbed his hat and placed it almost close to the older teen's face. "Look Zoro! No more hole! Nami fixed it!"

"That's nice Luffy…" He said as he, as gentle as he could, shove the other off of him so he could get up.

Luffy put the hat on his head and got up. He looked at Zoro, but there wasn't a smile of any form on his face.

"What?" Zoro said, a little bit too harsh then needed, but he couldn't forget what happened yesterday.

"Thank you for finding me…" Luffy said quietly as he walked away from the room.

He didn't say anything when the other disappeared.

"Oi… Bro…" Yosaku boldly said. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh, giving him the cold shoulder like that?"

"He went into a place where he could've been killed, by himself." Zoro said as he walked out of the room. "He shouldn't even bounce back like this! He should be recovering!" He looked really ticked off. 'Especially with all that rubble from the dojo, he could've died from the weight!'

The two men looked at the other and looked at each other with the same thought in mind. 'He was really worried!'

Somewhere in the shadows from the corner of the hallways, Ace was listening to the conversation and had a small grin on his face. 'Time for a Luffy lesson.' He thought.

* * *

_'Zoro,_

_Go to the dojo number 5050 at one o' clock, okay. Directions are at the back._

_-Ace'_

Zoro looked at the note he found in his assigned room and headed there. 'Wonder what Ace wants…' He thought when he found the said man looking at an open sliding door.

Ace looked to see the older teen and waved him over to come over.

When he came up, he couldn't help but look to see what's going on in the dojo room and found Luffy among the other students wearing a clean white uniform and a black karate belt. 'What the…?'

"Hey Zoro." Ace brought the other's attention to him and smiled. "Surprised?"

"Yeah… He didn't seem the type."

Ace chuckled. "Never let appearance fool you the second time around, because the first one is just going to happen." He said.

"You wanted me to see that he can handle on his own?"

"Not really… But it's a good bonus."

Zoro didn't really get this guy.

"I asked you here to give you a Luffy lesson."

"Luffy lesson?"

Ace nodded. "You know that my brother is energetic and hard to keep still, right?"

Zoro nodded.

"It's the same with his curiosity." Ace looked into the dojo. "He's very much like a monkey when it comes to curiosity. And it's that curiosity that always gets him into trouble."

"Like what happened yesterday."

Ace nodded. "This isn't the first time he done something that could've killed him."

"It isn't?" He was a little surprised to say the least.

Ace shook his head. "But he never looked like he lost something until now." He looked at Zoro. "Besides that hat he always carries around, friends are like precious treasures that can't be bought or replaced. And right now, he feels like he lost you as a friend, and that hurts him." He sighed. "He doesn't show it, but he's crying on the inside."

Zoro looked at the dojo where he saw Luffy was dodging one guy's punches and grab the guy's wrist to flip him over his shoulder.

"Luffy is really stubborn when it comes to his feelings." Ace continued. "He doesn't want anyone know that he's sad or having trouble with something, because if he did, then anyone outside the group would know and use that to hurt him."

Zoro remembered how the young man looked when he got him out of the rubble that was known as a dojo, his home…

"It's the same with his friends. He wants to be seen like he's got it all together and nothing really bothers him too much, but all of us know that isn't true." Ace started to leave.

"Aren't you going to wait for Luffy?"

Ace looked back and grinned. "I just thought maybe you two would like to talk it out." He said as he continued to walk away.

Zoro felt like he was tricked to be here, but dropped that and watched the class.

* * *

"Okay!" Said the sensei. "Next to spar is… Coby-san."

A boy around Luffy's age came up and stood at one end of the platform. He had pink hair that was kept out of his eyes by a blue band. He had a scar slightly above his right eye. He also had a black belt around his waist.

"Ready!"

Both Luffy and Coby were in a ready stance and had grins on their faces.

"Go!" They were at it!

It almost looked like you were watching a kung-fu movie when you see two people fighting against each other with punches, kicks, dodging here and there, and trying to get the other off balance.

'Damn…' Zoro thought as he watched Luffy. 'This guy could kick my ass…' He smirked. 'As if I let him.'

* * *

The sparing went for some time when Luffy ended it by flipping the other over his shoulder.

"Aw! Man!" Coby said. "I was for sure I had you that time!" This made the other smile a goofy smile.

"Very good!" The sensei said. "That's all for today class, you're dismissed."

Everyone scrambled out of the room as Luffy and Coby became the last ones out.

"See you later Luffy!"

"See ya!" Luffy said as he headed to where he thought his brother was waiting for him, only to see Zoro instead. "Hey Zoro." He said, slightly confused as he looked around.

"You're brother just left a few moments ago."

"Oh…" Luffy said as he shifted his weight on one side. "Did he say where?"

Zoro shook his head. "Luffy… Umm…" He scratched the back of his head. 'Damn it! Think of something!' He thought as the other started to turn to the shower room.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait!"

Luffy stopped and look at the older teen. "What?"

"Would you like to go anywhere with me, after you're done?" He said as he thought. 'Hope this works.'

Luffy looked slightly surprised. "Where?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… You know this city better than me."

Luffy smiled a genuine smile as he nodded. "Yosh!" He said as he ran to the shower room. "Wait up for me okay!" He called before disappearing behind the door.

Zoro couldn't help but feel a little light and smile. 'He's happy again.' He thought as he waited for the other to finish.

* * *

Luffy came out from the shower room with a black vest shirt and red jeans, his usual sandals and his hat. He saw Zoro, who waved at him and ran up to glomp him.

"So, where do you have in mind?" Zoro asked.

"Oh!" They looked to see Robin. "Are you two going on a date?"

"This isn't a dated!" Zoro said as he felt a slight warmth on his face.

"Oh! My apologizes."

'Yeah…' He thought when he saw Usopp come up with a girl.

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp called.

"Hey Usopp! Hey Kaya!"

"Hello Luffy!" Said the girl, Kaya.

She was a young, delicate looking girl with very pale skin and pale blonde hair along with dark hazel eyes.

"It's been awhile." She said.

"Yep!" Luffy said as he hugged Zoro's arm. "This is Zoro!" He looked up at the older teen. "Zoro this is Kaya, Usopp's girlfriend."

Both Usopp and Kaya blushed at that and nervously laughed lightly.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Same." He said as Luffy started to tug him.

"Let's go Zoro!"

"Alright. Alright!" He said.

"Where are they off to in a hurry?" Usopp asked.

"They're going out." Robin said.

"On a date?"

She giggled. "That's what I thought to."

"Oh, just an outing with Luffy." Usopp said with a shrug. "Come on Kaya, let's find you a room for you to stay in for the summer."

Kaya giggled as she and Usopp left the woman in the hall.

Robin looked to where the two men walked around the corner and giggled. "Just an outing."

* * *

I don't know what to say so R&R please.

Vivi: See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Vivi: You got a new reviewer!

Yay! (looks at the review) Thanks kamian-san! I'm glad you liked it.

Vivi: Being behind today?

Be quiet! Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Blinking Tower

Zoro's POV

"Luffy… Explain to me again why we're on a train heading to the coast?"

"Because we're going to see the Blinking tower!" He said as he looked at me.

He was sitting on my lap for one reason: there were too many damn people on the train at this time. Luckily that I have the window seat so he could distract himself for a moment.

Earlier, after we left the hotel, he dragged me to the streets and kept telling me to hurry. I didn't know what was the rush until I heard the train coming in. We ran pass the security cops and hopped on the closest cart, which was cramped. By the time we reached the first stop, and a few people getting off, I found an open seat. He told me to take a seat, so I did, since I've been on my feet for some time and he just sat on my lap. At first I really didn't want him there, but he was looking at the window as the train left the station.

It's been an over an hour now and there was a fair good amount of people gone, meaning that there were some empty seats. "Oi, there are some empty seats." I said, only to find that he was sleeping. "Oi!"

He groaned and looked at me with a tired, irritated look, the kind a face I would make when I wake up. "Na…?'

"There are some seats open." I said.

He shook his head. "Zoro's comfy!"

"Nani!"

"I like it here." He said as he settled his head under my chin. "It's warm."

((Take this time to aww, if you want. Otherwise continue))

I didn't know what to do or say to him. So, I sighed and asked: "What stop are we going on?"

"Should be the last stop." He said as he took a deep breath and fell back to sleep.

I didn't like the closeness the other placed himself in, but the guy was innocent enough. And the things that Ace said about Luffy ran through my mind. 'Just the real close kind.' I thought as I looked out of the window, which was some kind of ranch town, a nice change of scenery if you ask me.

* * *

Another hour went by and we reached to the last stop and I woke him up. "Oi, Luffy, we're here. Oi!"

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked like a kid. "Na?"

"We're here." I said, which seemed to wake him up.

"Yay!" He said as he jumped off my lap and tugged at my arm. "C'mon! C'mon!"

"Alright! Alright!" I said as we ran out of the train car.

We bumped into a lot of people and one security guard, which we were now running away from.

"Stop you!" He called.

Luffy just laughed while holding his hat to keep it from flying.

I have to admit, the guy needed the small excitement, since he looked like he was about to pass out before we bumped into him.

Soon he gave up and we were half way to this light house.

I have to admit, the place we were at wasn't so bad. With the long grass acting like a green sea of the land with the wind blowing to and fro. The grass reached to my waist and the late afternoon sun gave it a nice glow. The scent of the sea felt calming as the sight of the sparkling dark blue water seemed to glare it's brilliance from the light.

* * *

"Did we lose him?!" Luffy asked, since we were still running.

"Awhile ago!" I said.

He slowed to a stop and panted.

I did the same with a small laugh. "That was fun." I said as I caught my breath.

"Yeah…" He said. "But now we have to be sneaky if we want to go back."

I rolled my eyes. "Perfect. And here I am without my swords."

"You couldn't wear them around when you work?"

"No, that asshole didn't want me to scare the guests."

"Yeah…" He looked thoughtful as we walked to the lighthouse.

"So… This is the place?"

"Yep!" He said as he spinned to face me with a huge grin. "This is Blinking Tower!"

"Blinking Tower?"

He nodded. "Yeah! These things make sure ships don't crash into rocks!"

"Don't you mean lighthouse?"

He looked lost. "Is that what they're called?" He looked like he was deciding on something. "Blinking Tower sounds better."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let's go up!"

"Huh?"

"Go up the Blinking Tower!"

"Wouldn't we be trespassing?"

He looked at me and tilted his head. "Boy Zoro, you don't get informed on a lot of things."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Blinking Tower is haunted." He said it so calmly.

"Haunted?" I said, not really believing.

"Yeah!" He said a little excitedly. "Every night, a little before sunset, the light comes on without anyone to turn it on!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Did Usopp tell you this?"

He shook his head. "Nah uh! Ace did."

"Oh…"

"C'mon!" He said as he dragged me into the lighthouse.

"Luffy!" I said as we went through a door way and found the spiral staircase up to the top, where there was a latch to open the way to go into the light source of the lighthouse.

There was a huge light bulb that looks like it can rotate around and protecting the light bulb were these glass walls.

Luffy went up to one glass wall that actually was a door. "C'mon!" He said as he opened the door.

I followed and the sight of both land and sea were incredible. "Damn…" I said as I looked at the area.

The lighthouse overlooked the ocean from the cliff and the waves below crashed against the side of the cliff. The grass seem to go in time with eh ocean as the sun slowly starts to set. At that moment the light from the lighthouse came on, surprising me a bit, thus making him laugh.

"Told you!" He said, but then the wind came up and his hat went off his head. "**HAT!**" He called as he tried to grab it, but slipped through his finger tips.

It would've been lost forever if I didn't grab it. "That was close." I said as I could feel Luffy have a hold on my shirt, since I was leaning over the rail and if he lets go, I'm a goner. I looked down to see the menacing sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

I rebalanced myself with Luffy's help and gave him back his hat.

"Thanks a million Zoro!" He said as he looked teary.

"Just be careful alright." I said then added. "Maybe you should put a string around it so it won't do that again."

"Good idea!" He said as he looked out of the horizon.

I looked at the horizon as well and watched the sun setting completely. "We should head back."

"Yeah…" Luffy said as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry!"

"Is that all you think about?"

Luffy chuckled. "Most of the time!" He admitted.

* * *

We headed down the staircase and walked our way back to the train station.

"Today was great!" He said as he seemed to skip. "Zoro's back to being my friend, beating Coby again, and going to Blinking Tower with Zoro!" He laughed.

I had to grin at his antics, how can anyone not?

"You know, I asked everyone to come here with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah… but they were too busy." He said as he put his hands behind his head. "The last time I came here, I was… ten… I think… It was with Ace and it was around noon." He smiled. "He always worry about me, even when we have the same 'cursed trait', as some call it."

"I would worry if I had a little brother like you." I said without any thought, which caught me off guard.

He looked at me and sticked his tongue out. "You'd try to chop me if we were brothers!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you're right." Both of us laughed.

"Speaking of family…" He said suddenly. "What was your family like?"

I didn't respond and he didn't question.

"You know… Shanks isn't our real dad. Ace calls him 'Dad' but I'll always call him Shanks."

"How did Shanks become your father then?"

"He found us on the streets when his ship hit this one port, where I guess we lived. I was only a baby and Ace was three years old at the time."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! And unlike Usopp, he was honest on about everything. "So, you two were abandoned?"

"Yup!" He said with a huge smile. "Though, I do have a Jii-chan, but he scares me!"

"You've met him?"

"When I turned five, he came to claim me and Ace, but Shanks took it to court. There was a major debate about who should lawfully keep us. So the court decided that Jii-chan can have us for one year and see how he faired with me and Ace." He shivered. "It was a long year for the both of us."

"What happened?"

"Let's see…" He started as he held up a closed fist as he counted down. "He strapped me with balloons and left me floating in the sky, pushed me off the rumored bottomless pits, had me run from his crazy dogs, and every day, for no good reason, he punches me and calls it his 'Fist of Love', but he does it in the morning usually."

"Oh shit…" I said. "What kind of man is he?" No wonder he could bounce back so quickly.

"Some general or something of the Navy."

That explained a lot. "So… What happened?"

"When the trial time was up, me and Ace explained what we did, and Shanks just about blew up!" He laughed. "He and Jii-chan were completely at it, both shouting and fighting about who's right and who's immoral. But then the court stopped them and issued the adoption to Shanks."

"And your Jii-chan?"

"He was pissed for awhile, and probably still is, but he let it out on his newbie recruits back at the Navy base."

"And here you are today.

"Yep!"

* * *

By that time we were close to the train station. "Hey you!" We looked over to see the cop from earlier.

"He's back." I said when the train's whistle blew.

"All aboard!" Called the conductor.

"Time to go!" He said as we ran.

"Hold it!" The cop called as he chased after us.

We reached to the last car and just barely made it through the closing doors. When he finally made it to where we were, the doors were closed and the train started to move. We smiled at each other and laughed.

"He's really pissed now!" I said.

"Yeah!" He agreed. "Did you see his face!?"

"That was too good!" I said as I looked for any seats, only to see there's only one available, just like before, but this time I didn't feel awkward of him sitting on my lap on the ride back. I could sense eyes staring at us oddly and thought only one thing: screw off and mind your own business.

* * *

Two hours later

I woke up with Luffy poking me at random places.

"Zoro! Wake up! We're almost there!"

I grumbled a bit and woke up a bit. "I'm up… I'm up…" I said with a yawn.

Luffy laughed. "Zoro's funny!"

I rolled my eyes as the train started to slow to a stop.

* * *

When we got off we headed back to the hotel, where there was a lot of paparazzi and men with swords.

"What the hell?" I said.

"He's here early." Luffy said.

"Who?"

"Mihawk."

"NANI!?"

* * *

And I'm cutting it off here!

Vivi: Aw! I wanted to know what was that about!

In the next chapter my co-host princess! R&R!

Vivi: You're mean!

I get that a lot from my brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! Sorry for being evil last chapter and I'm here to make it up!

Vivi: Like you always do.

You're really starting to be a royal pain. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 11: Hawkeye Mihawk

Zoro's POV

"NANI!?" I said loudly. "As in the Hawkeye Mihawk!?"

"Not so loud!" He said. "You stupid or something?"

My eye twitched. "Fine…" I said quietly and I started to shake a little. "So… he's here, huh?"

"Yep. He and Shanks have been friends for a long time." He started to chuckle. "Kinda like how you and I are starting out."

I looked at him oddly, but then he grabbed me by the wrist and started to run. "Let's go and see if we can't find him!"

* * *

"Wait a minute!" I said. I wasn't ready to meet the legend yet! But we managed to go through the crowd, bust open the door, and I could see Shanks talking to a man.

The man was pale in complexion, jet black hair, a bit of a beard and moustache, but what stood out the most was his piercing gold-yellow eyes that looked like a hawk's eyes.

"Hey Shanks!" Luffy called, my wrist still being imprisoned in his grip.

The said man looked toward our direction. "Hey! I was just talking about you!"

Luffy sneezed, which caused the red-head man to laugh.

"Can you truly be that slow?"

"Shut up!" Luffy looked ticked, but not too much, almost like a child would look like if he or she were told that they were wrong.

"You remember Luffy, right Mihawk." Shanks started to introduce.

"Been awhile." Mihawk said coolly.

Luffy smiled then looked at me. "This is my new friend, Roronoa Zoro!" He said. "He's an expert in the three sword style!"

I would've said it myself, with more decency, but I couldn't get my mouth to work upon seeing the man.

"Really?" He said as he seemed to study me. "We'll see in the first lesson." He started to walk past me when he said. "Come to dojo 5057 an hour early. I would like to see what you can do." With that he left.

When I sensed that his presence was gone, I exhaled a kept in breath. 'Damn it! What the hell did I freeze up for!?" I thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Shanks with a smile similar to Luffy's.

"He likes you already! Congratulations!"

"Huh?"

"That old friend of mine has always been a tough guy to please. So for him to ask you to have a round an hour before the first lesson is an honor!"

"Did you talk to him about letting Zoro be Mihawk's assistant?"

"Say what?!"

"I did, but he said he wants to test him to see if he can handle it."

As Shanks talked to Luffy, my mind started to swirl. 'I've been here for what? Six days! I've been here for less than a week! This is going way too fast!'

"Zoro! Dinner!" Luffy said after jumping onto my back.

I sighed as I walked to the VIP Dining Room, while giving the guy a piggyback ride.

((Aww moment!))

"When's the first lesson?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at nine in the morning." Luffy answered.

'Shit!'

* * *

I know it's short, but the next chapters will resume to their long… ficness! R&R!

Vivi: And no flames!


	13. Chapter 13

Yes. I am amazing. (giggles)

Vivi: (yawn) You're an insane night owl.

I know. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12: First Lesson

Zoro woke up at 7:30 and got up to get ready for his duel with Mihawk. He dressed in his usual black pants and black, no sleeve shirt, he put on his green hamakai sash around him before tying his swords to his side. He slipped into his sandals and walked out of the room, only to collide with Luffy.

"What the hell!" He whispered so he wouldn't disturb any guests around.

"Just to say good morning." Luffy whispered back as he held up an apple.

"What's with the apple?"

"For you to eat." Luffy said. "Otherwise you won't do any good."

Zoro grabbed his small breakfast and took a bite. "Thanks Luffy."

The said person smiled and mentioned the other to follow.

* * *

By the time they got to the assigned dojo, Zoro was taking deep breaths to help calm himself.

"Excited?"

"That and somewhat scared." He admitted, if he told it to anyone else he would never hear the end of it. "I'm going to face the greatest swordsman in the world… in history… It almost feels surreal that this is even happening."

Luffy smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got some extra time… what are you going to do?"

"I guess meditate." Zoro said then looked at the other. "Luffy…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… Even if this doesn't work out, then I'm glad that I even have this opportunity."

The young man smiled and patted the older teen's shoulder. "It will all work out! 'Cause Zoro's the best!"

"Be quiet!" Zoro said as he got the other in a head lock and did a noogie.

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he struggled to get out.

He let him go and laughed, his anxiety gone for the moment.

Then the sounds of boots on hardwood floors were heard and Mihawk appeared around the corner in what a sensei would wear. "Morning to you both." He said without much emotion.

Zoro straightened and bowed. "Morning… Sensei…"

Mihawk looked, almost studying, the older teen before facing Luffy. "Shanks said you'd be here."

"He knows me too well!" He said with a laugh.

"He told me that you have study lessons and you should report to your room now."

"Aw!" Luffy whined. "I don't wanna!"

Mihawk's eye seemed to twitch and sighed. "Take that behavior to Shanks if you're going to be that way here."

Luffy pouted. "Okay…"

"Oi." Zoro said, gaining the young man's attention. "When I'm done I'll tell you all about it. Good with you?"

Luffy smiled. "Okay!" He said as he faced Mihawk once more.

"Shall we get started?"

He nodded and followed the man into the dojo, which he took off his sandals before entering.

* * *

The dojo was like any other dojo you may have seen or heard, even the hallways outside the dojos looked like walkways for any dojo area. There were two sets of doors, one leading to the hallway in the hotel and the other to the gardens, which were supported by strong metal at the bottom and surrounded by bullet and weather proof glass.

"I see you planned to use real swords, correct?"

"Yes."

Mihawk looked at him and his sharp eyes locked onto the three swords on the older teen's side. "Those are the only swords you own?"

"My life's treasure."

Mihawk grinned. "Good to hear."

He turned to an ancient looking cabinet and opened it, only to bring out a small dagger.

'What the hell?!' Zoro thought.

"If you're able to land on hit on me, I will fight you with my real sword at the end of the lesson. If you don't, you will have to wait until the exam and try again. Understand?"

Zoro only gave a nod as he took one sword, with the white handle, out and placed it in his mouth, followed by the other two.

"Ready?" Mihawk said.

With one glance, the duel began.

Zoro charged and tried to do his famous move: One Giri, but that attack was halted by the tip of the dagger. 'What?' He thought as he tried another move, only to have the same result.

* * *

Somewhere on the floors

"Did you hear?" Said one maid. "That scary fella, Zoro was it, is actually a swordsman?"

"I have not!" Said another maid.

Johnny and Yosaku overheard the maids and grinned. 'That's our Bro!' They thought.

"I also heard he's going to be Mihawk's assistant for the advance swordsmen class."

"No!"

"Yes, that's what I heard!"

The two men looked at each other and wondered the same thing: 'Mihawk's assistant?'

"HEY GUYS!!" Luffy called out, nearly giving the two heart attacks.

"Brother Luffy!?" They said in unison.

The young man laughed. "You guys are funny!"

The two recovered from their shock and relaxed. "Oi, is it true?" Johnny asked. "About Zoro?"

"Na?" Luffy responded with his head tilted to the side.

"Is Zoro going to be Mihawk's assistant?"

"Yep!" Luffy said with a knowing smile. "They're doing a duel right now before the first lesson starts."

"**NANI!?**" The two said in unison.

"We have to see Brother!" Yosaku said getting excited.

"Yeah!" Johnny agreed.

They were about to run to the location when Luffy stopped them short.

"What's wrong Brother Luffy?" Johnny asked.

"It's between Zoro and Mihawk." Luffy said in that rare serious tone. "Zoro has to keep his focus on his goal. If you guys show up, he'll be distracted and feel that he had dishonored Mihawk for letting his focus stray."

The two were shocked to hear this, but nodded in agreement.

"Besides…" Luffy said as he pointed to the cleaning cart. "If you did try to bust in on Zoro's duel, you guys would have to pay a huge price."

They didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

Dojo 8:55 a.m.

Zoro was knocked to the ground, his two swords out of his hands, his third still in his mouth. 'Damn it…' He thought as he panted. He got up and took the third sword out of his mouth.

"Give up?"

"Hell no…"

Mihawk grinned. "You have the spirit." He said. "I'll give you that."

"Thank you Sensei." He said with a bow.

"Which is good, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from your friend Luffy."

"Luffy?" He echoed questionably as a towel was thrown in his direction.

"Wipe the sweat off you and put on your training uniform. Class will begin shortly."

He bowed once more before going to one part of the room to change. He changed into a black uniform and walked out to see the students, ages ranging from seventeen to thirty-eight, who were looking at him.

"Everyone…" Mihawk said. "This is my assistant, Roronoa Zoro. Starting today he will train and learn along with you. I expect the same respect shown to Roronoa as you have with me. Understood?"

"Yes, Mihawk-sensei!" Chorused the class as they faced the green-haired man and bowed. "Welcome Zoro-san!"

He bowed to the class. When he straightened, class began.

* * *

How was that? Just so everyone knows, I'm really awful at fighting scenes! So, sorry if you like fighting scenes.

Vivi: R&R please! And don't flame!

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Vivi: You have a new reviewer!

(ninja grabs)

Vivi: I really don't like it when you do that.

Tough. (reads review) Aw! Thanks!

Vivi: I'm going to get coffee.

You do that, I'm starting the fic, which I'm afraid it's going to be another short one. Enjoy anyway.

* * *

Chapter 13: After the Lesson

"Dismiss!" Mihawk said as everyone but Zoro exited the dojo. "Not bad, for a starter."

Zoro bowed. "Thank you, Sensei." He said.

"Class meets three times a week at nine sharp and ends at one sharp, if you're late you're kicked out and you can only be late three times before you are no longer enrolled. I sometimes pull in an extra hour lesson for those who I see fit to be worth my time." He explained as he handed Zoro the key to the dojo. "Since you're my assistant, I expect this dojo to be in mint condition for the next lesson, but you're free to also put in some extra practice in the gardens, just don't damage anything."

Zoro nodded then asked: "Sensei, you mentioned something about Luffy earlier, before the lessons, what did you mean?"

Mihawk chuckled. "A few hours after everyone had eaten, he came onto my ship and disturbs my sleep to tell me that when I see you I should consider you as my assistant. Of course I told him it's my choice whoever I choose to be my assistant. But, like Shanks, he was stubborn and told me about the time when you two went out one day to find your swords being bided off."

Zoro remembered that day.

"He described how angry you were and how hopeless you look, then described how you looked and feel when you got your swords back." He chuckled. "He said that you were really happy to have them back."

Zoro blushed as he felt an uncomfortable air. 'Damn Luffy…'

"I was too tired to argue with him and gave him my word that I'll keep an open mind on your skill as a swordsman. But he shouted that you were a natural born swordsman and that I should give you the honorable duel between swordsmen, not teacher and student." He shrugged. "So I said I'll do that and he stared at me before accepting it." He looked at the older teen and grinned. "You have a good teammate that believes in you. You should feel grateful."

Zoro couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Now change and get out of my dojo, I have to talk to a certain red-haired owner about training props."

Zoro bowed and went into the changing room where he got back to his normal clothes and swords, and left the dojo.

* * *

When he went into his room, he closed the door and sighed. 'That was intense!' He thought as he had his back against the door and slid down to the floor. 'Man... I could barely move…"

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy said unannounced, nearly giving the older teen a heart attack.

"Luffy!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

Luffy smiled. "Just saying hello."

Zoro's eye twitched and felt too exhausted to argue. "Hey…" He said as he stood up, despite his protesting legs.

"How was your first day?"

"Intense." He answered.

"Glad to hear it!"

"Huh?"

"Most would lie and say it was 'good' or 'great', but you're honest. That means you take things seriously." Luffy said with a normal, honest looking smile before it split into a grin. "Like Sanji when he's cooking!"

"Don't level me with that love cook!"

The young man just laughed.

Zoro sighed and crossed his arms. "Well… besides greeting me, which you could've done outside of the room, why are you 'in' here?"

"Hiding."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm hiding so I don't have to do my math lesson." Luffy said as he bounced backward to the unused bed. "Besides, weren't you going to tell me about your duel with Mihawk? I bet he whipped you big time, huh?"

_'I was too tired to argue with him and gave him my word that I'll keep an open mind on your skill as a swordsman. But he shouted that you were a natural born swordsman and that I should give you the honorable duel between swordsmen, not teacher and student.'_ He remembered what Mihawk said and smiled, tired but happy as he sat on his bed and said: "He's tough, I'll tell you that."

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Luffy said as he bounced on the corner of the bed.

"Alright! Just shut up!"

The young man sat up right and crossed his legs and looked very excited about listening to Zoro.

"Well, after you left, we started with some small conversation before he brought out a knife."

"Knife?"

"That's what I thought to, but when I charged with my strongest move that I knew of he blocked it with that knife. I tried other ways to try to get a hit on him, but it was the same thing over and over. He wasn't just blocking though, he was also doing some moves with the knife that would've left me with a huge wound." He explained how it went down to the point where he was beaten. "He beat me, but there wasn't any hard feelings."

"He must really like you then! He doesn't really do that with other people." Luffy said with a big smile. "I bet he might consider adopting you!"

"Dumbass! I'm already a legal adult!"

"So?"

Zoro sighed as he laid back on the bed. "I'm tired."

Luffy shifted from the corner of the bed to the center of the bed. "Mind if I hid out here a little longer?"

"Just as long as you're quiet."

"Thanks Zoro!" He said as he laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, which he quickly grew bored. He looked at the other on the bed when he could hear the other snoring. For some strange reason, he felt sleepy and decided that he should take a nap as well, since there really wasn't much to do anyway when you're hiding.

* * *

I hope you like that one! I may have to recuperate for the next few chapters.

Vivi: You're going to slow down?

Yeah… Until I get the next few chapters written down and all.

Vivi: Thank goodness!

What's that suppose to mean?!

Vivi: Uh… R&R!

Hey!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay everyone! I'm a little caught up in my writing for a few chapters, but I will still continue working on the writing a bit more so that I can continue giving my speedy updates, which would have to wait until the weekend to do so, because I'm reaching to the end of my spring break.

Vivi: So… no more late nights?

Not until Friday or Saturday.

Vivi: (sighs) Good.

Whoa, Viv, you don't look so good.

Vivi: What did you expect!?

… Sleep while I'm chatting?

Vivi: (crashes to the floor)

Oh… Kay… (shrugs) Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 14: Vivi Comes In

"Vivi's coming!' Luffy announced at breakfast when everyone was seated.

"Really?!" Everyone, but Zoro, said.

"Who?"

"Vivi is a good friend of the group whose family's wealth is based on overseas trade." Usopp explained.

"Ah! Vivi-swan!" Sanji said as he twirled around. "The oasis within the scorching desert… The jewel which outshines the most brilliant of gems!"

"Would you mind shutting up for five minutes while I'm eating." Zoro said as he placed a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

"What you say, Marimo?!"

Before an argument could erupt, Luffy spoke to Nami: "Nami, what's a fiancé?"

"Huh?" The young woman said. "Where did you hear that?"

Luffy pointed to the letter he had in his hand. "It says that she's brining her fiancé, Kohza, over."

"**NANNNIII!?**" Sanji called out as he went on his knees. "Can it be possible!? Vivi-swan has been proposed! Oh! How can the world be this cruel!"

"Nice timing Luffy." Zoro said, enjoying the sight of the depressed blonde chef.

"Na? What's going on?"

Nami looked at the blonde and looked ticked off before sighing as she explained, as simple as possible. "Vivi's going to get married Luffy, that's what a fiancé means."

"Married!?" Luffy called out with wide eyes. "Really?! When?!"

"I don't know! Did it say in the letter?" Luffy looked at the letter. "It says she'll be here by afternoon…"

"That early?!" Nami said as she shrugged. "Well, we'll ask her when she gets here." She said, sounding like it was final.

"My heart is broken… oh what cruel fate…"

"Would you get over yourself?!" Usopp said as Kaya looked sorry for the chef.

"Cook-san…" Robin said. "I would be really happy if I could have more of your pancakes."

"Yes Robin my sweet!" Sanji said as he noodled his way to the kitchen.

"Dumbass." Zoro said as he finished his breakfast. He looked around at the other people, who were eyeing them oddly. He shrugged and thought it didn't matter what they thought at the moment.

"What should we do when Vivi-chan comes?" Kaya spoke.

"Shopping of course!" Nami said.

"Picnic!" Luffy called.

"Go see a movie?" Usopp said.

"Go to museums." Robin said as she seems to like the idea.

"There's some event happening over at Seaside…" Brooke said. "Anyone heard of it?"

"Yeah," Franky said. "Something about SCUBA diving."

"That's out of the question." Nami said. "Did you forget that some of you have Anchor Drowns!"

"It can't really be drowning if they have air tanks." Zoro pointed out.

"It's still out of the question!"

Sanji took this moment to come in with a plate with five pancakes stacked on top of one another. "Here you go, Robin-swan!" He said as he placed the plate in front of the woman.

"Thank you Cook-san."

"It's my pleasure to serve to one so beautiful."

While the blonde flirted, Luffy stole three of the five pieces of the pancakes.

"Yummy!" He said, bringing the blonde's attention.

"Bastard! Those are for Robin!"

Luffy stuffed the three slices in his mouth and started to run.

"Get back here you stealing bastard!"

Zoro couldn't help but laugh as he watched the funny sight of the young man and the crap cook running all around the Dining Room, where stuck up people started to complain and bitch about the whole event.

* * *

Zoro's POV

It's always something going on in this group. It could be sophisticated like the rest of the stiffs in this room one moment before becoming a circus the next. Even Johnny and Yosaku seemed to have a great time.

Then Luffy managed to slide onto the floor and went under the table.

"Move out of the way Marimo!"

"Make me Dartbrow!"

"What you say!?"

"You heard me, Crap Cook!"

"Shut the fuck up! Shit head!"

"You want to settle this outside!?"

"That's probably the only smart thing that left your shitty mouth!"

"Would you idiots KNOCK IT OFF!!"

I was hit three times at the back of the head. "Damn it…" I mumbled as I glared at her when she returned to her seat. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Honestly!" The crap cook said glaring at me. "Do you not know how to treat a lady!?"

"As if I want to act like you!"

"That would be weird." Usopp said.

"Luffy! Get out from under the table!" Nami said.

"Na? Nami…" I heard his voice with a curious tone from under the table. "Why are there pink cats on your underwear?"

The whole room went dead silent as her face rivaled a red street light and kicked him out with a strong force. I was laughing my ass off throughout the whole thing, but not enough to hurt my sides.

"**I'm going to kill you!**" She yelled as another chase after Luffy started.

Robin giggled as she watched the chase until the two disappeared through the opened doors. Chopper had a horrified expression. Usopp excused himself and Kaya and left the table. The stupid Love Cook had a major nose bleed after what Luffy described Nami's underwear. Franky and Brooke were laughing as well.

"Atta boy, Luffy!" Brooke said as he clapped his hands.

Everyone else was just plain shocked to say the least.

* * *

It wasn't long that Nami returned to get her bag and stomped off.

"Hey guys." Luffy said as he had major bumps and bruises.

'Oh shit!' I thought. "Do you need ice or something?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nah! They'll go away after a few minutes."

"Bruises last a week or two Luffy."

"Did I forget to tell you Zoro-san?" Robin said.

"Tell me what?"

"The upside to those with Anchor Drowns?"

"No…"

"Oh? Well, we have inhuman ability to heal ourselves to any physical injury."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "From bumps and bruises to cuts and broken bones."

I looked at Luffy and I already saw the huge bumps where smaller. "That's some weird trait you have."

"Yeah." Luffy said as he sat next to me. "It's not so bad." He gave me one of his huge grins that made me grin a little.

"So…" Robin said. "I heard you became Mihawks's assistant, that true?"

"You bet!" Luffy said as I nodded.

She giggled. "Congratulations, Swordsman-san."

Oh great, she gave me a nickname, but that just means I was a bit more like a part of their group.

* * *

Later

I stood out in the port with everyone as we saw a huge white ship that had the wording 'Desert Star' on the side.

"Luffy! Everyone!" I heard a woman's voice and looked up to see a young woman, no older than Nami possibly, with long, light blue hair and very fair skin. 'And she lives in the desert?' I thought as the white ship parked itself in the port before the young woman ran out towards us.

"VIVI!!" Everyone called out as they all did a group hug.

"I missed you!"

"We missed you!"

She giggled when she looked my way.

"Pay no attention to the Marimo behind us, Vivi-swan." The crappy love cook said.

'Asshole!' I thought when Luffy stepped in.

"This is Roronoa Zoro! He's a new friend of ours!"

'More like a friend of yours.' I thought. You can count on Luffy on almost anything at this point anyway.

"How do you do?" Vivi said. "I'm Neferarri Vivi, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Same here."

"Vivi!" She turned and all of us saw a guy with dirty blonde hair, light tanned skin and has a scar on his right eye.

"Everyone! You know Kohza, my best friend and fiancé!" She hugged his arm as the guy blushed.

"Hey everyone, it's great to see you again."

"Hey Kohza!" Said everyone.

"So…" Nami said as she looked like a cat with a trapped mouse. "When is this wedding of yours?"

I looked over at the blonde crap cook and saw that he was trying really hard not to make a dramatic fool of himself, as is starting to fail miserably.

"It's going to be in the spring in my kingdom."

"Kingdom?" I thought aloud.

"Yeah, she's a princess." Usopp said as the mentioned woman giggled.

"Don't worry about that fact, I'm just like anyone here."

"That I can believe." I said as I pointed to Luffy. "Especially if you're friends with Luffy."

"Bastard!" Sanji called. "Don't sound so rude!"

"I will…" I said as I shoved him into the water, since he doesn't have that cursed trait. "When you quit being an idiot, love cook!"

"Why you!"

Luffy just laughed.

"Geez…" I heard Nami say as everyone sighed.

To be honest, it felt great pushing that guy into the water.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said as he got out and could closely resemble a soaked cat.

"I like to see you try, Dartbrow!"

"You asked for it Marimo!"

But before we could start our fight, Nami, that bitch, used her rod and hit us at the back of our heads and shoved us into the water.

"What am I going to do with you!?" She said referring to us.

"Damn you!" I said as the idiot crap cook started to throw some shit about respecting women and we fought right there in the water.

In all honesty, I have no problem with women, just the ones who piss me off or just plain act pathetic.

"Oi!" Luffy called. "Sanji! Food!"

"Luffy! Not now!" The crap cook said as he tried to kick me.

"But Sanji!" Luffy whined.

"Forget it Luffy." Usopp said. "Those two are just too thick to listen right now."

"What was that!?" Both of us said and glared at the long nose guy, who turned blue and shook in fear.

Kaya giggled as she whispered to him that made him look confident again.

"Get out from there!" Nami barked. "Luffy has a point!"

"He does?" Some of us said.

"I do?" Luffy said as he tilted his head.

"Vivi just got here and she's probably hungry!"

"Vivi-swan!" The idiot called out as he dunked my head under water and used my head as a step… the bastard.

When I got up, I coughed up any salt water that made it into my mouth. "Shitty cook…" I growled under my breath as I got back to land.

"You okay Zoro?"

I looked to see Luffy, with a curious look on his face. "Yeah, just really pissed off right now."

Luffy just smiled and patted my shoulder. "Looks like you have someone to fight with now."

"What makes you figure that?"

"It keeps Sanji busy, and it can help you with awareness, especially with his kicks!"

He can be scary when he actually says something really smart and seemingly throughout, but still simple.

"I guess." I said as I took off my shirt and wrung it out. "Where is everyone?"

"They went inside."

"And you didn't?"

"You're nakama too!"

"Huh?"

"Nakama!" He said with that huge goofy smile.

I smiled as well. Damn this guy's smile is infectious.

"Luffy!" Franky called. "Lunch is almost done!'

"Yay!" He said as I put on my, mostly-got-all-the-water-out shirt.

'Here we go again.' I thought as I felt myself being dragged again.

* * *

I hoped you like this! R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! How's it going?

Vivi: Waiting for the new chapter to be up of course!

(laughs) Yeah! So let's cut the chit-chat for now and let's get this chapter up, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 15: Luffy the Businessman

"Huh?!" Luffy said that night while talking to Shanks in his office in O'Grand. "You, Ben, Makino, and Ace going away? For how long?"

"Only a week, Anchor." Shanks said using the other's pet name. "I know you can't cause too much damage between tomorrow and the week from today."

"But… That means…"

"I know, I know. But all you have to do is listen to those guys and it'll be over before you know it."

"But it's boring!"

"I know this is difficult, and I really don't want it to be this way, but think of it like this… You got friends that will always have your back when you get into a jam."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah…"

Shanks ruffled the young man's hair. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

The young man smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

Morning: Elevator

Zoro's POV

You know that most hotels have one floor for shops, gyms, daycare and what not. Well, as you probably well know, this hotel does have floors for rooms, but there are also special floors for things like the dojos.

The first floor is, of course the lobby area that also holds the shops, a fancy restaurant and a lounge area. Second floor is the gyms, third is daycare, forth is the meeting rooms, fifth is the music room, and sixth is the book room. The rest of the floors up to the forty-ninth floor are just plain rooms like the one I have. The fiftieth floor is the dojos, which had an outside sky garden that Franky created for a more dojo feel. Then the next eight floors are more rooms and the fifty-ninth floor is the ball room which had a big ass balcony surrounding the outside the floor, pretty much built in the same way the gardens were. And the last floor, the sixtieth floor, which really isn't a floor, but the rooftop itself.

I decided to look for Luffy today and went to the second floor to find Ace and ask where that crazy monkey is at the moment. I walked into the elevator, which there was four to choose from and it's at the heart of the hotel, the stairs were on the ends of the Wings of this place.

As I walked out of the elevator, I was met with a shit load of women, complaining about something.

"What do you mean Ace isn't going to be here!?"

"Ace has to go to a college tour on the other side of the island."

"And he won't be back for a week!"

"A week!?"

'So much for asking where Luffy is…' I thought as I went back into the elevator and went down to the first floor.

* * *

And who do I meet on the first floor, was none other than Brooke on his way to the lounge to play the piano.

"Oi! Brooke!" I said as I quickly walked up to him.

"Oh! Zoro! How are you this morning?"

"Fine, done with my second lesson and now I'm trying to fine Luffy. Have you seen him?" I pointed to the elevator. "I was going to ask Ace, but I heard he's gone for a week."

"Yes, that is true." Brooke said. "Along with Shanks-san, Ben-san, and Makino-san."

This was news. "Huh? Why?"

"Well… what I could remember what Chopper could tell me, yesterday the three went to see him for their check up and found something that needs to be examined more. So, while Ace is doing the college tour, the three will go to the hospital that Chopper recommended in the area."

"If Shanks is out, then… who's in charge of the hotel?" I asked, slightly hoping it wasn't what I thought it would.

"Luffy is attending a meeting at the moment along with Nami, to make sure he knows what to do while he attends to a meeting."

"So she's only doing this once?"

"Exactly…" He said as he checked his watch. "They should be done by now…"

"I won't hold you up more of your time then." I said as he dismissed himself and headed to the lounge.

Not long after that the elevator made a sound of its arrival and five men in business suits came out, followed by Nami and Luffy.

Nami was wearing a blue, shore sleeved shirt and white tie, along with a short plaid skirt and brown boots.

I'm just glad that Crap-Cook isn't here to see this, otherwise this place would be covered in his nasal blood, and who's going to clean up that mess? That's right, me!

But when I looked at Luffy, I almost didn't recognize him! He looked really mature and responsible. Black suit, red silk shirt that was buttoned up to the top and had a black tie, black polished shoes, but was really different was that his hat was no where near or on him. His hair was also different! The usual wind swept look was tamed with gel and was slicked back.

((Can you imagine Luffy with that hair style?))

"Thank you gentlemen for taking time with us." He said to the men.

'Okay… that's scary…' I thought as he actually acted and sounded like a businessman.

When the five men left the hotel completely, he was back to being Luffy.

"**I CAN'T BREATHE WITH THIS THING ON!**" He called out as he struggled with the tie.

"Hold still!" Nami said as she undid the tie. "There! Now! That meeting wasn't so bad, I thought you did really well."

"I felt like I was going to die from boredom!"

"Oh you!"

I took this time to laugh as I walked up towards them. "Luffy? That really you?" I said.

Luffy seemed to smile at me with that same goofy smile. "Hey Zoro!"

When I got close enough I looked as though I was studying. "This is new."

"I have to fill in for Shanks while he and the rest of my family are out for the week."

"So I heard." I decided to point out about the hat. "Where's your hat? And what's with the gel?"

Luffy pouted. "Nami told me not to wear it and put this goop on my head and I got this!" He pointed to his hair.

"Because businessmen don't wear straw hats." Nami said. "And you have to look clean and proper when you attend to meetings, I had to get your hair down somehow."

"Couldn't I just hold Hat while I'm in a meeting?"

"Absolutely not!"

'Oh boy…' I thought as I saw Luffy fingered his collar. "Still having trouble with the collar?" He nodded. I took the tie off completely and undid the top two buttons, which he looked relieved.

"Thanks Zoro!"

I shrugged. "No problem."

"Well!" The bitch said as she checked her watch. "If you two won't mind, I have to meet up with the girls and have our girl's day." She waved and walked away. "See you tonight!"

"See you Nami!" Luffy said as I just waved silently.

Once she was gone from sight, Luffy looked at the huge clock from behind the registers desk and frowned.

"Stupid meeting made me miss my martial arts lesson."

It didn't take a super genius to know he was really bummed by this and I knew how to cheer him up.

"Oi, Luffy…" He looked at me with a slight tilt of his head, but the hair was bugging me. I tried to ruffle it, only to have gel in my hand. "I can't tell you with your hair that way!"

He swatted my hand and shook his head, flinging gel almost everywhere. "Better?"

My eye twitched, he looked more like what someone who got shocked would look like. "Not by far…" I said as I tried to correct it. "Hold still!" I said as I managed to make it look like his normal style. "Okay, better." I said as I crossed my arms, letting my gelled hand hang limp away from my arm, which looked pretty awkward.

"I have a key to the dojo, you can practice your martial arts while I train, sound good?" I looked at his face, which seem to lighten up.

"You're the best!" He said as he jumped on me and wrapped his arms and legs around me in an awkward hug.

"Oi! Get off!" I said while I just barely lost my balance.

He giggled and leaned back to look at me. "Sorry Zoro!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said. "Just change into your dojo clothes, and see if you can't get rid of that stuff in your hair, it really doesn't suit you."

"Right!" He said as he punched the air with one arm, which made the awkward hug a little more awkward. He smiled that goofy toothy smile. "Don't get lost, okay?"

"Will you drop that!?" I said, but my response was a carefree giggle as he jumped off of me and started to run to the Grand Lobby doors, but stopped and run back to me.

"What's up?"

"Can I hang with you in your room while Shanks and the others are out?"

I knew all too well what the situation is. "They took the ship huh?"

He nodded.

"Do you have any thing that you brought out to use here from the ship?"

"My clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste… other things…"

"Good enough." I said. "Did you ask everyone else?"

"I don't want to bother them."

"Bother them?"

"Yeah… Sanji likes to have his own room, which has this really huge fridge! I'm not allowed in Nami's or Robin's rooms, Usopp and Kaya share a room…"

That didn't sound like a positive way of sleeping arrangement.

"Chopper usually sleeps in the hospital ward, Franky has a lot of stuff in his room, Brooke likes to write musical notes so there's a lot of stuff there too… And Vivi and Kohza share a suit, but the bedrooms are separate."

"Okay, you can hang out with me."

"Really!?"

I patted his head. "You stupid or something?" I mimicked what he would say, which he seemed to get rather quickly, because he laughed as he started to run.

"I'll see you in the dojo!" He said as he was getting his stuff.

As for me, I headed to the elevators and went up to the dojo level. As I got out however… "Huh? Am I in the North Wing?" I looked to see a plat above the elevator and it read 'West Wing'. "Damnit!"

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Lost touch?

Vivi: R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm bored… New chapter

I'm bored… New chapter!

Vivi: Oh no…

Sleep!

Vivi: (head on the table)

There, no complaining. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Another Outing

Luffy came out of another meeting in one of the meeting rooms and thanked the three businessmen and waited until they were gone before he whined and pouted like a child while struggling with the tie and tried to get the goop out of his hair. That's when he felt something placed on his head. He felt around it and smiled. It was his hat!

He turned to see Zoro with a grin on his face.

"Done yet?"

Luffy smiled a huge toothy smile with a small chuckle. "Yeah!" He said.

* * *

Zoro's Assigned Room

Luffy walked out, dressed in a white shirt with a red pirate skull that looked it was spray painted on on the back, 'down to the knees' red cargo pants, sandals, some wrist bands, and of course his hat. He looked to see the older teen, flipping through the channels, just to kill time, before he turned it off.

Zoro was wearing his favorite white shirt, black pants and boots, he also tied his black bandana around his upper left arm and had his hamakai sash around with at least one sword tied to his side.

"One sword?" Luffy said with a slight tilt to the head.

"Yeah… I doubt we're going t meet up with any trouble, but you never know." Zoro said as he added. "I do know some one sword style moves."

"**Cool!**" Luffy said as stars seem to appear in his eyes.

The older teen rolled his eyes as he walked up and passed the other. "Come on!" He said as he headed to the door, with the other following behind.

* * *

City: Time Square

They have been in the city for a few hours now and were now sitting on the bench, eating ice cream.

Zoro finished with his ice cream sandwich sometime ago while the other was having trouble finishing a five scooped ice cream on the cone. He had tried to keep his laughter in as he watched the other struggle with the cone.

The ice cream dripped everywhere, from the young man's hand, which Luffy desperately tried to lick off, and on his face.

"Having trouble there?" He just had to ask!

"I got it!" Luffy replied as he now faced with balancing the quickly melting stacked ice cream and a soggy cone that looked it was going to break any moment.

Then he attempted to get a mouthful from the top, which only made him make a face and tried to swallow, which resulted to look like he was in pain.

The more Zoro watched the more he felt like arguing and laughing at the same time.

The young man exhaled a held breath and looked at the other who looked cool and collected, until the other looked like he was going to burst. "Well?"

The older teen seemed like he got it together until he pointed to the ice cream. "It's tipping."

He looked and his eyes became wide when he saw his cold treat tipping towards the ground. He did the same thing by getting a mouthful and the process repeated.

This time the older teen did crack up and he couldn't stop even when his sides started to hurt and had a hard time breathing.

The young man finished his cone when the other finally stopped when he got into a coughing fit. "You done?"

"S…Sorry…!" Zoro said as he tried to catch his breath.

The other pouted, with his cheeks puffed out, and his face was covered in the ice cream.

'He looks like a kid.' Zoro thought as he chuckled. "I'm sorry Luffy, but that was too funny!" He was holding his side as he took a deep breath and his other hand over his eyes.

"I don't think I laughed that hard in my life."

For that moment, time seemed to go slow, except for the people what were walking past them.

"You know… When I first heard about coming here, I started to think that jail didn't sound so bad. But now…" He chuckled lightly. "I'm glad that I did come here."

"Zoro?"

He lifted his hand to look at the still messy young man. "Oi, that stuff is going to be difficult to get off if you don't wash it."

"Huh? What stuff?"

The older teen shook his head. "Come on, let's get you cleaned."

Luffy looked around the square and looked back at the other. "Where?"

Zoro looked around and indeed there wasn't a public restroom around. But he did see a vending machine for water, which was only a few steps away. He barrowed two dollars and came back with two water bottles and a napkin that he snatched from a hotdog stand.

He opened one bottle and poured the water onto the napkin before rubbing it on Luffy's hands and arms, then came to the neck. But when he came to the face, he could sense eyes on him as one hand was on the young man's neck and wiping the face with the wet napkin.

The older teen, for whatever reason, was really focused on the other's face. He continued wiping the other's face long before there were no traces of the sweet, sticky substance. How the other's face seemed soft and how the lips were slightly pink.

"Zoro?" Luffy said. "Are you done yet?"

The older teen blinked and saw that the face was clean and slightly raw from repeating. "Yeah…" He said as he shook his head from any thought and did a basketball throw with the napkin to the trash can, which went in.

"Nice." Luffy said.

He shrugged and got up. "Where to… boss." He teased, making the other pout and puff out his cheeks.

"That's not funny!"

But the older teen chuckled as they got up and started to walk around the city.

* * *

They were coming up an electronics store where a huge, flat screen T.V. was being displayed and it was showing a commercial of a man diving with the fishes.

Luffy looked at the commercial with interest while the older teen watched as well with a bored expression. He pressed his face to the glass and looked like he disliked it. "Lucky bastards…" He mumbled as he walked away with his head down and his hat provided a shadow to cover his eyes.

"Luffy?" Zoro said as he walked in time with the other. "What's up?"

"Nothing…"

The older teen sighed and waited until the other caves in.

"Sometimes I envy the guys who could swim without worrying about drowning."

The older teen blinked and thought about it when a smirk came up. "Oi, when are you free?"

"Huh?" The young man said as he looked up at the other.

"You're a businessman now, correct? There are some days that they are free from appointments."

Luffy blinked. "I could ask Nami, but why would you want to know?"

He winked. "I just thought up a surprise for you."

"Really!? A surprise!"

The older teen nodded.

Luffy looked like a bouncing kid in a candy store. "What is it!? What is it!?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Aw!" The young man whined, but smiled. "As long as I'm with Zoro, I won't mind."

The older teen had a look of confusion, but shrugged as they enjoyed the rest of the day walking and chatting.

* * *

How do you guys like that? R&R please.

Vivi: Zzzz…


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! How's it going?

Vivi: Heard you got in trouble.

… Yeah… Bad grades…

Vivi: You're doing this without anyone knowing, right?

They're doing something else and I'm just bored. And I went to the library to do my schoolwork! This is a form of a reward for me.

Vivi: Until someone finds out and rats on you.

Again with being mean.

Vivi: It's only truth.

You mean 'the truth hurts'. (sigh) Well… anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed my story over the pass week, really appreciate it! And now, here's your reward for waiting! Enjoy!

Vivi: (sigh) You're finally at your rebellious age this late?

Be quiet!

* * *

Chapter 17: Seaside

Zoro yawned as he and Luffy were riding on the train at six o' clock in the morning.

"Eh… Zoro?"

The mentioned other made a sound that meant he was listening.

"Why are we going to Seaside? And this early?"

"Early to catch the train to get to your surprise."

"My surprise is at Seaside?" The other nodded. "But Zoro, Seaside is mostly water, the city just floats on it."

"Trust me Luffy, I know you'll like this."

It was a three-hour train ride to get there and he hoped to get 'there' at a good time.

"Can't you give me a hint at least?" Luffy whined as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

They were facing each other and there were hardly any people on the train cart.

"Only one hint?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said as he looked excitedly at the other.

Zoro grinned. "Well…" He paused as he looked at how the other was really close to the edge of his seat. "I'm going to be there throughout the surprise."

Luffy lost balance and did a face plant to the floor, but he quickly got up and, almost childishly glared at the other. "I know that already!" He called out, startling the other, half-asleep passengers.

"You never said you wanted a hint that you knew or not."

"Stop making excuses! Now give me a real hint!"

"Sorry, I only gave you one hint."

"That didn't count!"

"Sure it did." Zoro was getting irritated now, due from being up early and having to hear the other's whinny tone.

"You're stupid!"

"You're weird, so get over it."

Luffy was red in the face from frustration and went to a seat behind the one he was previously sitting and pouted.

'Well isn't this a great start.' Said the voice inside of Zoro's head. 'You again?' He thought. 'You know that he won't be able to listen to you unless you say something different.'

'Here is something, why the hell am I having conversations with myself? Up until a few days ago I didn't have this problem!'

'Yeah… Strange how that is.'

'Would you shut up!'

'I would, but you have to do something with Luffy, I think you hurt his feelings.'

'Like that isn't new?'

'Maybe that's why you're having conversations with yourself. You don't know how to handle with others very well… Not even yourself.'

He silently growled and thought about what he should do before getting up to sit next to the other, who made to get up but stopped him from doing so. "One more hint, and it's something you don't know."

Luffy looked at him and crossed his arms, showing that he was listening but not completely forgiven.

"The place we're going is someplace some don't expect to see, but a lot have seen when they do."

"Doesn't sound much of a hint."

"Give me a break! I tried to think up a way that won't completely ruin the surprise!"

Luffy blinked a couple of times before looking out of the window and saw that they were starting to get really close to the water. "We have to change trains on the next stop."

"Huh?" Zoro said as he thought he might've blown it.

"This is a land train." Luffy said simply. "We have to change trains if we want to go to Seaside."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'land train', you're telling me there's a _'water train'_?"

"Yeah… Franky, his brother, Ice-ossan, and Tom built it years ago."

"Oh…" He said as the train was slowing down to a stop. "Exactly how does this _'water train'_ work?"

"There's tracks on the water that moves along with the current." Luffy explained as they walked out. "To be honest, I've never been in one!" He said with a wide smile.

Zoro couldn't help but grin at this. 'Looks like you didn't screw up after all…' 'You, zip it!'

* * *

The station was a small, wooden station that looked like it was built two hundred years ago and more like a large beach house of the light blue color.

Luffy started to walk through the doors to the inside of the station, with Zoro keeping step, and went to the other doors, which looked fairly new compared to the other doors, and came out onto a platform that spread out on top of the beach.

There was a good amount of people waiting but they didn't have long to wait when they heard the train's whistle out in the distance.

"There it is!" Luffy said as he tugged on the other's arm, since he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt.

Zoro looked and became slightly worried when the train's movements resembled a snakes, but the train seemed to straightened as soon as it reached the platform.

They went in and saw that all the seats were taken but both were okay standing.

"Pretty fancy." The older teen said as he looked at the train's car. The car had leather looking seats and the carpet a royal blue with gold threat lining. The walls were an almost golden cream color and the ceiling had the faint impressions of ivy leaves.

"Performance and appearance mean everything when it comes to business." Luffy said, sounding flat almost lifeless.

Zoro blinked when he heard this and thought, but then ended up speaking aloud. "You take that tone in your meetings?"

"A bit a humor here and there, but I have to appear like I know what I'm doing or everything will spiral down and the Golden Coast will be taken over by someone else."

"That's a lot of pressure."

The young man shrugged. "I only have to make it through this week and I'm back to spending time with the most important people in the whole world!" He sounded a lot happier as he looked at he older teen.

Zoro smiled as he placed a hand on top of the other's straw-hat covered head and moved the hat back and forth.

"Oi!" Luffy said with a laugh.

* * *

Seaside

When they reached to the destination, it almost reassembled Sicily, the difference was the boats were motorized and the atmosphere was a bit more like Chinatown.

Zoro felt the other hold onto his arm as there was so much activity going on the streets and no gates along the edges where the water was. "Stay close." He said as the blended into the crowd.

They walked around for a few minutes while Zoro looked at a piece of paper and looked up every now and then to look around.

Luffy, though anxious for what his surprise is going to be, he wondered if the other actually knew 'where' it is. But he didn't voice out his question and took the time to just look around the floating city he never got a chance to see.

'Franky said it's south from the train station and when I reach Shellsong Ave., I should take a left…' Zoro thought as he looked left and right on the street signs to find the one he's looking for. When he did, he went right instead of left.

"Uh, Zoro…"

"Yeah?"

"You took a right."

"Huh?"

Luffy pointed to the piece of paper. "It says to take a left, you took a right instead."

"Thanks Luffy." He said as they went left.

"Are we almost there?"

"Just about." Zoro said as they walked out into the open where there was a marina filled with different types of motorboats.

"Zoro…" Luffy said as he looked around. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Then you haven't figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"The hint that didn't sound like a hint…"

Luffy took a few moments to thinks when it hit him. "We're going SCUBA diving!?"

"Took you long enough."

"Are you insane!?"

* * *

And I'm going to stop there!

Vivi: You are an evil mistress of cliffhangers.

That means I'm doing a damn good job.

Vivi: It's still evil.

(shrugs) R&R everyone! Until we meet again!

Vivi: And pray that she gets better grades.

Hey! Don't pray! Praying for grades doesn't help! Asking for miracles, maybe, but not for better grades!

Vivi: Asking for a miracle for you to have better grades work?

… No Vivi… No…


	19. Chapter 19

Oh yeah! Here I am again, been a long week for some, so I'm just going to start the fic here and now! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Luffy's Dive

"Are you insane!?"

"No…"

"But… I'll drown…"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"Did I say you were doing this alone?" The older teen's response was the other shaking his head and saying.

"No…" That's when it hit him. "You're going with me?"

"Ding ding ding, you got the correct answer." Zoro said with some amusement.

Luffy smiled widely and hugged the other's arm. "You're the best!" Then he remembered. "But what about Nami? She's not going to like this."

"Since when did I care what she wants." The older teen said with a grin. "She's not my boss."

Luffy smiled brightly as he nuzzled the other's arm with a laugh.

Zoro slightly blushed at the motion but shook it off and looked at the piece of paper. "It says to ask around about a guy named Paulie."

"I know him! He's the rope guy!" Luffy said as he bounced a little.

"Can you describe what he looks like?"

"Yeah, he has blonde hair, usually has a serious look on his face, usually has a cigar in his mouth, and absolutely doesn't like girls that wear revealing clothes… whatever those are."

"So, we're looking for a modest type guy."

Luffy nodded. "He also gets chased by debt collectors."

No sooner as he said this, the described man just ran past them along with a group of people in black suits after him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that that's our guy, right?"

"The one and only!" Luffy said as they chased after the black suited crowd.

Zoro, being taller and a faster runner, lifted the young man upon his shoulder and ran past through the debt collectors and ran side by side with the guy. "Oi! You Paulie?!"

"Who the hell are you!?" The man said.

"Hey Paulie!" Luffy said.

"Luffy!?"

"Franky said you recently taken up on SCUBA equipment!" Zoro said.

"Franky sent you for the stuff?!"

"No! To SCUBA dive with!"

"Yeah! But as you can see I can't do any diving with these guys always on my case!"

"Catch!" Zoro said as he handed Luffy to the other. "You go on ahead! I'll slow them down!" He turned towards the huge group. "No sword style…" He bent his knees down and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"What the hell his he doing?!" Paulie said as he looked back, only to see the debt collectors go flying.

"Cool!!" Luffy said, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"No way!" Paulie said.

"Way." Zoro said as he suddenly appeared next to the two.

"How the fuck did you do that!?"

"My secret." He said with an amused grin, which freaked the guy out a bit while the other laughed. "Where the hell is your boat?"

"Right there!" Paulie said as he pointed to a dark blue fishing boat with white lettering saying '_Morality_'.

They quickly hopped on as the guy handed Luffy back to the older teen to start the boat. By the time they were out of the port, the debt collectors were cursing at the marina.

"I owe you one back there." Paulie said as he controlled the boat.

"How much to you owe them this time?" Luffy asked as he held onto his hat.

"About two million beli."

"TWO MILLION!?" Luffy called. "What did you do?!"

"Buying this damn equipment!" Paulie said. "When the rage of SCUBA diving came about, I thought I would make money off of it. But the others had the same idea and now we're competing for customers."

"Did you get any?" Luffy asked.

"I was about to get my first customer when those damn debt collectors started to chase me!"

"So, basically we're you're first customers." Zoro said.

"Damn straight." He said as he slowed the boat down a bit. "You guys actually came at the right time, the sea turtles have just come in a few days ago and by tonight they're going to head out back into the ocean."

"Why were the sea turtles here?" Luffy asked.

"It's their mating season, so they come here to find a mate then go back out to lay their eggs."

"Cool!"

Zoro decided to rest a bit before they reached their destination, after all he did wake up early to get them here.

* * *

Later

"This feels weird!" Luffy whined as he walked out with a wet suit on. His wet suit was mostly black with red designs on the side.

"It will help you keep warm when we're down there." Zoro said as he strapped the oxygen tank to his back. His wet suit was also mostly black with gray designs..

"It still feels weird!" Luffy whined. "I might as well impersonate a penguin!" Zoro helped him strap the oxygen tank to his back as he whined.

"Quit complaining, it'll loosen when we get into the water."

Luffy looked at the side of boat and saw the shining, blue, salty water and felt nervous.

Zoro saw this and re-directed the other's head to look at him in the eye. "I'm not letting you drown, all right?"

Luffy slowly nodded as Paulie called them to a certain area of the boat.

"Okay, since this is your first time diving, here are some rules to follow." As he pointed down the rules, Zoro listen to keep in memory while the young man looked behind him at the water.

He never felt this nervous in a long time but he was also anxious and curious about what he was going to see down there.

"Okay!" Paulie said. "You guys got that?"

Luffy was slightly horrified, but Zoro confidently said they were. He was really glad that the other was with him.

Zoro adjusted the mask and goggles on both his and the other's head before he leaned back and hit the water.

Luffy was really nervous when he didn't see the other come up. He thought the other must be waiting below and took a deep breath and fell backwards towards the water, closing his eyes when he hit the cold liquid.

* * *

For a moment, all he could think about was how cold it is, the fact that he was slowly sinking, and where was Zoro? He felt two arms grab around his middle and pulled close. He dared to open his eyes to see green eyes behind a mask as he looked around the surrounding area.

It was really blue! It looked like he only fell into the sky. But then he felt the other dive down, with him still close to the other, and he saw colorful rocks and different kinds of brightly colored fishes darting here and there. They went up close to one odd looking flower that was actually alive.

'What were those things called again?' He thought. 'I know Ace told me about them once.' He tried to think up the name, but only came out with the fact. 'I know it stings when you try to touch it.' He thought it was good enough.

He saw a lot of fishes, some big, some small, one he thought looked like Usopp, and one the thought was odd. 'Why are they called clown fish if they don't look like clowns?' He thought as he watched a group of orange and white fish going across. He also saw a couple small sharks.

At first he was a little afraid, hearing the stories of attacks and whatnot, until Zoro grabbed one by the tail and turned it over, causing it to look like it fell asleep. 'Cool!' He thought as the other mentioned him to feel the shark's stomach. He didn't know why, but he did and it felt really smooth, almost like silk. 'Whoa…' He kept rubbing until the other let go of the tail and the shark darted away. He giggled in his mask as they continued to look around.

They saw a few sea turtles and Luffy was able to touch the shell on one of them and nearly got bit by another. Then two dolphins came up and curiously swam around them. The two creatures seem to like the young man a lot as they poke their noses in his hair and lightly at his sides, which were ticklish.

Zoro smiled behind the mask as the other seem to have a time of his life.

They heard a clicking sound and the two dolphins went around them once more before heading out. The young man was lost and looked at the older teen, who pointed to the silhouette figures that looked like a group of dolphins. He looked closely to see that those where dolphins.

'I see! Their family must've called!' He thought as he and the older teen continued to look around.

He saw something under a rock and pointed it out to the other, who went down cautiously and saw it was a small cave filled with crabs. He looked at the side stepping creatures and boldly poked one, which was rewarded with a pinch. He yelled in his mask as he wildly moved his hand to get the crab off of his quickly abused finger.

Zoro grabbed the other's wrist and got to let go of the finger and dropped it back to its colony. He then gently rubbed the bruised finger with his own.

Luffy could feel that his face was really warm, but his face was covered by the mask. He did feel warm, and sleepy. 'Uh oh…' He thought as he got the other's attention and pointed up.

The other understood and grabbed the other around the middle and swam upwards. When they broke out to the surface, he took his mask off and looked at Luffy. "Oi, Luffy, you okay?" He asked. When no response came he removed the mask and saw that he was asleep.

He smiled as he looked around for the boat, which was almost a mile away. 'Damn…' He thought as he placed the other on his back and started to swim towards it. When he looked up again, it was gone. "Where the hell is that boat?" He said as he looked to his left and saw that it was about a few yards so he swam again. When he looked up the next time, the boat was nowhere to be found.! Not in front of him or either of his sides.

"Oi!" Paulie called, nearly spooking the older teen. "Need help getting on?"

He looked behind him and saw the boat just five feet away from him.

* * *

How do you guys like that? R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm soooooo sorry! I had to focus on school for a while and try to get my grades up! (bows) Please forgive me!

Vivi: Calm down, we all know how you feel.

(not listening) I promise to give you a lot of chapters! Since this is a Memorial Weekend I have all the time in the world to give you the newest chapters that you've been dying to know!

Vivi: (sigh) Here she goes again.

Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 19: Enjoy Being with You

On their way back to the port, Luffy was fast asleep on the boat when Zoro finished getting dressed.

"Still out?"

"Yeah…" Paulie said. "That happens when those with Anchor Drowns when they're in deep water for long periods, that's why they drown."

"Because they go to sleep?"

"Their energy gets drained first, making them feel weak so they can't swim like a normal person would, then they start to feel tired and then they go down without realizing what the hell happened." He blew out some smoke out the window before continuing. "But Luffy did well today. I expected him to be out like a light in about three seconds, but you guys were down there for a good half hour. That's something."

"It's because I'm here." Zoro said as he sat down on the floor in front of the sleeping teen.

"That's probably it." Paulie agreed. "That crazy kid's loyalty to his buddies is just plain amazing." He looked up to see the port up ahead not too far from his sight. He cringed when he saw the army of dept collectors. "IIss it all right if I take you back to the hotel? I know the train's faster, but-" He turned to see the older teen fast asleep as well. "I'll take that as a _'no problem'_." He turned the boat to the left and started heading towards the hotel. "We'll be there six or eight hours. So you know…" His response was a loud snore.

* * *

Later

Zoro woke up, slightly dazed, and blinked a few times. He was on the floor looking at the ceiling as his fuzzy mind started to clear. 'I brought Luffy to SCUBA dive… met up with Paulie… We dived… Luffy fell asleep…' He blinked and got up to see the other wasn't there. He looked around and noticed that it was getting dark and he was still on the boat. "What the…?" He said as he got up and walked out of the cabin and found Luffy with the life jacket on. "Luffy?"

The said other looked at him with a wide smile. "Hey Zoro! Just got up?"

"Yeah…" He said as he looked around. "What time is it?"

"About five o' clock."

Zoro blinked. "Why are we still on the boat?"

"Because Paulie is giving us a lift, since we're here."

Zoro knew the real reason, but shrugged and went up to the other and sat down next to him. "When did you get up?"

"About two hours ago." Luffy answered. "Thanks by the way!" He looked at the other with a bright smile.

Zoro smiled as well, knowing why he was being thanked and because the other's smiles were contagious. "It was no problem."

"But Nami will give you a lot of hell when we get back at the hotel."

He made a sound at the back of this throat. "Let her…" He said as he crossed his arms. "It won't change the fact that I enjoy my time with you." He froze. 'Did I really just say that!?' He thought.

Luffy blushed a little and giggled. "That's good! I like spending time with Zoro too!"

The older teen could feel his face heating up and in order to hide it from the other he gave the young man a noggie. "C'mere you!" He said as the other struggled to get out, but laughed.

"Zoro!"

* * *

2 Hours Later

When the three walked into the Grand Lobby, Zoro was greeted with a punch and kick to the head.

"**Marimo!**"

"**Baka!**"

Both Sanji and Nami yelled.

Zoro could see the lips ramble on and on, but he couldn't see or hear the lips form into words.

"Are you even listening!?" Nami shrilled. "It's bad enough that we didn't know where Luffy was the first time! But hearing that he's taking SCUBA!? That's just completely unheard of!"

"Stupid Marimo! Listen to Nami when she's giving you a lecture!"

Zoro crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You do realize that you have customers around." He said. "And how will they react when they see you shouting and screaming to someone who just walked through the door."

Nami froze as she glared at the older teen. "You're so dead." She said through her teeth.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy said. "Is dinner ready?"

"Dinner was an hour ago, Luffy." Sanji said.

"No food…?" Luffy said sadly as he, unintentionally, used his puppy eyes.

((Take this moment to aww…))

Sanji's visible eye twitched and growled. "Fine! I'll make you something!"

Luffy cheered as the blonde pointed to the moss haired man.

"But you're not getting anything!"

"Huh!?" Luffy announced as the mentioned other shrugged.

"Fine, I'm not in the mood for your crappy cooking."

"What was that?!" Sanji said as he was about to advance towards the man to fight him until Nami hit him on the head.

"Enough!" She said as she dragged Sanji and Luffy before turning to look at the older teen. "Zoro! You have night duty!"

"What!?"

"Talk to Usopp, he'll fill you in!" With that she stomped away with the two guys; one who's more than willing to follow suit, the other complaining.

"That woman has no morals!" Paulie shouted.

"You're still here?"

"Did you see what she was wearing!?"

Zoro didn't answer as he walked towards the elevators.

"Oi! What am I suppose to do!?" Paulie said.

"Franky is probably in the lounge having a drink!" He said as he thought about having a drink as well, but can't really afford it and wasn't in the mood for others to pay for him.

* * *

3 Hours Later

'I'm going to kill that bitch…' Zoro thought as he opened the door.

His night shift was over, and for that he was glad because he was starting to get sleepy.

When he entered into the room, he saw Luffy on the other bed, asleep. 'Must be wiped out.' He thought as he took his clothes off, leaving his boxers on, and tucked the other in bed.

Luffy made some kind of sound, but didn't wake up as the sheets were over him.

He placed the hat on the other pillow next to the other's head as he went over to his mostly unmade bed, where he saw a paper bag. He opened it to see an aluminum tin box and opened that one as well to see two chicken drumsticks. He looked at the sleeping form and smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered as he ate before going to bed.

* * *

Isn't that sweet!

Vivi: (nods) Not bad. Now everyone is happy.

(pushes fist in the air) Hooha! I'm feeling good! I'm going to work on the other chapter!

Vivi: So soon?!

Yeah! (looks excited)

Vivi: I'm going to make coffee.

Okay! R&R everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

(hums happily to herself)

Vivi: There's no stopping her now… (takes a sip)

Enjoy! (spins in place)

Vivi: No more sugar for you.

Meanie!

* * *

Chapter 20: Start of the Rainy Day

The next morning, a storm hit on the huge island and everyone in Golden Coast is having a mental issue.

"I can't believe this!" Said one woman who looked like a mole. "I have an appointment and it starts to rain!"

"Uh…" Said a big guy sitting across from her. "You…"

"Oh! Hurry and spit it out! Ya duh!"

"Excuse me…" Zoro said as he went up to their table.

He was wearing a waiter's uniform, which consisted of black, fancy looking pants, black, polished shoes, a long-sleeved, loose white shirt, a dark wine vest, and a black apron around his waist.

((I don't know about you guys, but I thought he looked really good even though he's a waiter.))

"Would you like anything?" He really is trying to be polite, but inside he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"About time!" Said the mole woman as she made her order.

Zoro jot down what she wanted and looked at the man, who spoke really slow.

"Oh hurry up, ya duh!"

Zoro finally got down the orders and walked into the kitchen. "Order for table four!" He called as he slammed the piece of paper in front of one cook.

"How's it going, Marimo?" Sanji said with a teasing sneer.

Zoro growled as he looked at him. "When this bastard gets here, I'm out of here and beat your ass later! Dartbrow!"

"You wanna start something!?"

"That's enough, both of you!" Zeff said. "It's bad enough that we're short on help due to this storm!"

"Order for table ten!" Called out Nami, who was wearing a tight black skirt rather than pants.

"Nami-swan!" The blonde started to call out but was kicked to the wall.

"Focus! Lil' Eggplant!"

Zoro had to keep his laugher in as he walked out of the kitchen in time to see Luffy, in his business attire, with four other men. He checked the chart where the table is and grinned, because he was also serving that table. He went up and greet himself.

"Good morning," He said mostly to Luffy to make it a little easier on himself. "I'm Zoro, I'll be your server this morning. Would anyone want to start off with drinks?"

He was glad that the blonde was unable to see this, otherwise he would never live this down.

After writing down the drink orders he walked to this next table and refilled and filled glasses and also went to the kitchen to serve out the ordered food. When he got back to the table Luffy was in, he jot down all but Luffy's order, seeing that the other was hesitant about ordering his.

"And the usual morning special, Luffy-sama?"

Luffy slightly twitched, that went unnoticed, and nodded. "That would be great, Zoro-san."

Zoro did a slight bow as he went into the kitchen. "Oi! Ero-Cook!" He called to Sanji. "I've got a special order for you!"

"Is it from a group of fine looking ladies?"

Zoro's eye twitched. "No… but there is a group of business men and Luffy is with them."

"Oh…" Sanji said as he sighed. "What did Luffy order?"

"He didn't."

Sanji looked at him oddly.

"He didn't know what to order, so I lied in front of the other men that he would like the 'usual morning special'."

"And that is…?"

"You're the cook."

"Give me on damn good reason why I would slave over the stove to make up a special for Luffy?"

Zoro didn't have to think hard when he heard Nami's voice calling up for another order. "If you make a special that doesn't make Luffy look like an idiot in front of those guys, I bet Nami would really be impressed." He hit home run.

"I'll do it! For Nami's sake!"

'Too easy.' He thought as he heard table four's food was ready.

* * *

By the time he got back for Luffy's table orders, he saw that there were four plates.

"I'm almost done with the special!" Sanji said over the stove. "Just take those out and tell Luffy his will be right out!"

He didn't argue and grabbed the tray with the four plates on it and headed for the table. "Here you are, sirs." He said as he put down the four plates. "Oh, Luffy-sama, yours will be out in just a moment."

"Take your time." Luffy said calmly.

'It's creepy to hear Luffy sound so mature.' He thought as he went back into the kitchen to see a plate full of grilled vegetables, eggs, two slices of toast, two big slices of ham, and rice.

"Luffy's Business Special: Morning Style." Sanji said with a look saying 'you-owe-me'.

He picked up the plate and headed back to the table. "Here you are, Luffy-sama." He said as he placed the plate down.

"Thank you, Zoro-san."

He bowed before walking back to the tables. 'Just two more hours.' He thought as he put down another order for a table.

* * *

2 Hours Later

"Finally!" Zoro announced as he placed the last of the dirty dishes in the sink. With the ones with some food left over he placed into aluminum boxes for later use. 'Luffy must be going out of his mind by now.' He thought as he packed his fifth box and placed it on top of the other four boxes in the bag.

Once that was done, he took the black apron off as well as the vest. He then saw a bottle of sake on the top shelf. "Huh…" He brought it down and noticed it was dusty on the outside. 'Definitely hasn't been used for a few years.' He thought as he placed it in the bag before walking out just in time to see Luffy watching the four men leaving.

Once the four men were gone, Luffy's posture slacked and held his stomach. "I'm hungry…" He said as Zoro walked up beside him. "Hey Zoro!"

"Hey."

Luffy looked at the bag and tilted his head to the side. "What'cha got there?"

"Some leftover food from the morning rush." Zoro said as he clearly saw the hungry gleam in the other's eyes. "I have a late lesson today, so you can eat this in the room while I do my lesson. Sound good?"

"Hai!"

So they went into the elevator and headed to the room.

* * *

Zoro's Assigned Room: An Hour and a Half Later

Zoro came into the room to find the aluminum tin boxes stacked in the trash can and a note on the bed the other was using.

'Off for my lesson! Be back soon! And thanks for saving food for me! –Luffy'

He grinned when he saw the smiley face on the corner of the note. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He stripped down and just went in while the water was still cool.

* * *

At that time Luffy came in and was wiping sweat off of his face with a red towel. "Stairs need to be swept soon." He said as he looked at his dark grey soles of his feet. He suddenly heard the water going off and looked at the slightly opened bathroom door. 'Zoro's here.' He thought when an idea came up.

He covered his mouth to muffle a giggle as he tip-toed to the door and counted to three before making a loud sound as he jumped into the bathroom and glomped the unsuspecting older teen.

Zoro, since he was drying his hair with a second towel, grabbed whoever jumped on him and slammed the other person to the wall of the shower. "Luffy!?" He said as he got a look who it was.

"Owie…" Luffy said as he rubbed his head. "That hurts!"

"Don't do that!" He said as his adrenaline was going down. "Damn near gave me a fucking heart attack! What the hell did you do that for!?"

"I just wanted to surprise you." Luffy said. "I thought it would be funny."

"Is it?" Zoro said, clearly not amused.

Luffy put his head down in shame. "No… Sorry…"

Zoro sighed heavily and patted the other's head. "You're forgiven… but…" He moved the other's head up and leaned in so their noses almost touched and putting up his best imitating face. "If you ever try that shit again, I'm going to slice and dice your ass. Got it."

"Got it!" Luffy said with a carefree smile, as if not registering the small threat.

'A normal person would be pissing their pants.' Zoro thought as he ruffled the black mop. "Okay then…" He said, but he looked at the other's eyes, felt the other's breathing against his face, the feeling of hair in-between his fingers.

((Takes this moment to do whatever you like to react to this scene))

"Oi! Zoro!" Luffy said as he patted the side of the older teen's face. "You stupid or something?"

"Sorry, lost in thought for a moment."

"With what?"

"I don't know! I forgot!"

Luffy pouted, but let it go. "Whatever." He said. "Can I have my shower?"

"Oh, yeah…" He said as he gathered his sweat-soaked clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

As he dressed into some clean clothes, he couldn't get those eyes, that face out of his mind. 'What the hell!?' He thought. He sighed. "Because I hang out with him too much." He said to himself.

'_And you don't have many good friends._' His inner voice said in his mind.

'Shut up.'

"Na, Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you hand me a towel? We're out in here."

His face started to heat up to almost a boiling point. He grabbed a fairly dry towel and walked to the bathroom door, where he could only see Luffy's head. "Here." He said as he handed the towel.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy said cheerfully as he grabbed the towel and closed the door.

He turned to look at himself in the small hallway mirror. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' He thought

'_Figure it out, dumbass!_' He saw his reflection talk back.

He shook his head and looked at the mirror again. "I need a nap…" He said as he walked over to the bed and closed his eyes, thus making him fall asleep.

* * *

(giggle) I like this chapter so far, don't you agree?

Vivi: Zoro would kill you if you actually put something like that on him.

I know, but he's just so good looking! Shirt on or off!

Vivi: (blush) Cupid!

Come on! You had a crush on him at one time.

Vivi: Only once and I'm over it!

(smirk) Zoro working out shirtless.

Vivi: (blushes like a tomato) Sh-Shut up!

(laughs) Okay! Okay! R&R everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

Vivi: Round three…

(smiles) Yep!

Vivi: I forgot how crazy you are.

(giggles) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: Festival Pt.1

"Yay! The Compass Street Festival is here!" Luffy announced one morning as he got up.

Zoro was still dead asleep, so the teen decided to jump onto the bed, and on top of him, and called out the other's name. "What!" He said as he got up.

"The Compass Street Festival is today!"

"The what?" He said groggily.

"Compass Street Fesival!"

"What's that?" He asked as he yawned.

"It's a huge festival that goes to four different ways: North street, South street, West street, and East street. And everyone gets together and have fun!"

The older teen was still half asleep.

"There's games, food, music, food, cool rides, food, tons of stuff to win, and food!"

"Oh…" Zoro said as he yawned again.

"Hurry up and get ready!" Luffy said with a face of an impatient child as he bounced on the bed and the man.

"Okay! Okay!" Zoro said, fully awake now. "Just stop with the bouncing!"

Luffy smiled as he hopped of the other's bed and was about to grab his clothes when the sound of someone knocking was heard.

"Luffy!" Nami's voice was heard behind the door.

Luffy went up to the door and opened it with a bright smile on his face. "Hey Nami!"

Zoro sighed and rubbed his temples. 'That was… awkward…'

* * *

Nami smiled back at Luffy. "Hey Luffy, how's it going?"

"Great! Zoro's coming with us to the festival!"

Her smile disappeared and sighed. "About that Luffy."

The young man's smile disappeared to that of confusion. "What's up Nami?"

"You have a meeting today… and I'm afraid it's going to take all day."

"Huh!? Why?!"

"Think of it this way, this will be the last meeting you'll go to and we can hang out together in the next event."

"But we always go to the Compass Street Festival!"

"I know, I know… But there are times where you have to sacrifice something in order to keep balance of things."

Luffy sighed and brought out his suit and went into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I'll bring something back though!"

"Don't bother!" Luffy said coldly through the door.

Nami sighed sadly and scratched her head. "Luffy… listen-"

"Uh! Would you mind leaving?" Zoro cut her off. "I was in the middle of getting dressed." He made the point clear when he slightly pushed his pajama pants down from one side.

Nami blushed. "Jerk!" She said as she slammed the door.

* * *

When he knew that she was gone, he went up to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall. "I know this is really stupid to ask…" He said as he looked at the door. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

He waited for a moment.

"…No… Everyone is going to have fun except me! I have to do meetings!" There was another pausing moment before he spoke again. "But maybe that's how Shanks must've felt when he had to go to meetings."

Zoro tried to think up of something to say and sighed.

"Zoro…"

"Yeah?"

"You can still go… It's okay."

Zoro sighed again and scratched the back of his neck. "I wasn't exactly planning to go since I just heard of this."

"Yeah… But at least everyone else will have time to know you." Luffy walked out with the suit on, but his hair was its usual mess. "Can you help me with this gel thing? Nami usually does it, but…"

Zoro grinned. "Let's see what we can do about it." He said as he went into the bathroom. He put a certain amount on his palm and rubbed it in the black hair. At first he did a slick back look, but decided to do something different.

"Are you done yet?" Luffy asked.

"Take a look."

He did in the mirror and his eyes nearly popped out. "I look like Shanks!"

"The slick back look was freaking me out, so I thought to do something different." He explained which was responded with a sudden tight hug.

"Thanks Zoro!" He called out.

The older teen blinked as he looked down at the other and felt a little awkward. "No problem." He said which the other let him go so he could wash his hands to rid of the gel.

"At least go so you can tell me what you thought about it." Luffy said as he made faces in the mirror.

Zoro sighed and shrugged. "All right." He said as he dried his hands. "But don't expect me to get along with everyone, including that Crap-Cook!"

Luffy just laughed but nodded in agreement. "Well, it's about time for me to go." He said with a groan.

Zoro thought of something and told the other to wait by the door. He looked around the bed to find his black bandana and went up to the young man. "Put this in your pocket."

Luffy looked at the bandana curiously and looked up at the other.

"Just something to have when you're bored, since you can't bring your hat."

The young man broke out into a grin and chuckled. "You're a great guy Zoro! The police must've got the wrong guy to sentence!"

Zoro blushed and coughed. "Doesn't matter!" He said as he looked away.

Luffy put the bandana in his pocket and gave Zoro one more hug before waving good bye and headed to the elevators.

* * *

"I must be coming down with something." Zoro said.

"That could be it." A woman's voice said, which nearly gave the older teen a heart attack.

"Robin!"

"Hello Swordsman-san." She said calmly.

"Don't fucking do that again!"

She giggled. "Sorry for startling you."

He growled in his throat as he made to close the door. "I'll be out in a minute." He said to her before closing the door.

She smiled and giggled. "We'll be waiting!" She called as she walked away.

'Damn! Damn! Damn!' He thought as he got dressed.

* * *

What do you think? R&R!

Vivi: (asleep) Zzz…


	23. Chapter 23

(does a Franky pose) I'm feel'n Super!

Vivi: She's lost it. (sweat drop)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: Festival Pt.2

In the Lobby area, everyone was waiting when Robin walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Robin!" Nami said.

"Hello Nami, seems like everyone is here and accounted for."

"Not Luffy though…" Chopper said sadly.

"Yeah… He always makes it a lot more fun when he's around." Usopp said.

"I overheard Luffy said that Zoro would join us." Robin said.

"Marimo?" Sanji said. "Why the hell would he let him join us?"

"Well…" Robin said with a smile. "Luffy said it would give us an opportunity to know him like he does."

"Like hell I want to know him." Sanji said as he clicked the lighter on and put the flame to his cigarette.

Nami sighed and put on her cute look. "Oh Sanji-kun, can't you get along with him for one day… for me?" She bashed her eyelashes, thus causing the blonde to do a noodle dance.

"Hai! Nami-swan! I shall do as you say!"

'Why am I with him again?' She thought as she saw Zoro come up. "Hey Zoro!" She said, trying to be at least pleasant to see him. "Ready to head out?"

Zoro shrugged. "I guess."

"Good! Let's go!" She said as everyone headed out the door, with Nami leading, Sanji noodle dancing beside her, Usopp and Kaya talking to Vivi and Kohza, Chopper and Brooke and Franky talking amongst themselves as Robin and Zoro took the rear.

* * *

Compass Street Festival

"Oh shit…" Zoro said as he saw the huge event that Luffy was talking about There were tents that seem to go for miles with food and beverages on one side and on the other side, games and joy rides. On another street there were tents for jewelry, paintings, clothing and other knick-knacks, on the last street were competitions raging from art pieces to fighting. 'It's a four way hell.' He thought as his head started to hurt.

"Zoro?" Chopper said as he tugged a little on the older teen's pants. "Would you like to go to the games with me and Franky?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not." He said as he picked up the small teen and followed the huge, muscular man in the gaming area.

Robin, Usopp and Kaya were in the arts area, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, and Kohza were in the small shopping area, Brooke was checking out the music stands.

Zoro did well in the sport themed games, Chopper did well with some racing games and water guns, and Franky did most of the shooting and darts.

* * *

"Let's meet up with the others in the food street. I'm getting hungry." Franky said.

"Me too!" Chopper said.

Zoro didn't say anything. Heck! He was the one carrying all the prizes they won.

"Do you think Luffy would like the snake I won at the 'Knock-a-Bottle'?" Chopper asked.

Zoro looked at the bright red and orange snake, which was draped over his shoulder, with cartoon like eyes.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't!" Fanky said. He won a wooden gun that shoots with rubber bands.

"Oi!" They look to see Usopp.

"Hey Usopp!" The trio said as Usopp came up.

"Hey! What ya guys get?"

"I got some stuff animals and a pet fish!" Chopper said as he held up a baggie with a little gold fish.

"Some small prizes, no big deal." Franky said.

Usopp looked at Zoro and was about to ask but the older teen beat him.

"I gave my prizes away to little brats who couldn't shot a damn ball into a basket."

"Oh… Okay."

"What did you do?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, we looked at some art pieces and found one that looked like the beach pool, so we got that for Luffy."

"Cool!" Chopper said as all four headed to the food street.

"Where is everyone?" Franky asked.

"Sanji and Kohzu should be with Nami, Vivi and Kaya at the shopping street. Robin left to find Brooke. Nami told me to find you guys and meet up at the usual food stand." Usopp said.

"Poor guy's gonna be disappointed that his favorite customer isn't here." Franky said with a laugh.

Zoro didn't have to ask to know who it was and rolled his eyes.

When they got there, Robin was talking to Brooke before both saw them. "Hello there." She said.

"Hey Robin!" Usopp said as he sat down in one of the set up picnic tables.

"Where are the others?" Brooke asked.

"They'll be here in a moment." Usopp said as he went over to make the orders.

Robin sat down and opened her book. "So, Swordsman-san, how's your experience of this event so far?" She asked without looking up.

"It's okay…" Zoro answered. "A bit chaotic to my liking."

She giggled. "It's a shame Luffy isn't here, then you'd really be worn out."

Zoro could easily imagine the teen dragging him to every tent and ride there is.

* * *

When everyone gathered and started lunch, each were telling each other what gift they got for Luffy. Nami bought an armlet that had a skull engraving, Sanji bought a huge bag of cotton candy, Robin bought an old book about pirate folklore, Vivi bought a personalized water canteen, Kohzu got a small dagger that had a blood red handle, Kaya got a small statue of a ship that looked similar to the O'Grand, and Brooke bought a bamboo flute.

"What did you get for Luffy, Zoro?" Vivi asked.

Before Zoro could say or do anything, Sanji butted in.

"Marimo-head has only been friends with Luffy for a couple of weeks, I doubt he knows what Luffy likes and dislikes are."

"Sanji!" Nami said as she stomped her heel into his foot.

Sanji yelped in pain and was going to take back what he said, but Zoro was already gone.

"Where'd he go?" Usopp said, who was sitting next to the now empty seat.

"I saw him head towards the competition street." Robin said.

Nami did a death glare at Sanji, who bowed his head in shame. "The day for us to get along and you had to go on about that!" She said accusingly.

"I'm sorry Nami…" He said in an uncharacteristic tone. "I'll go an apol-"

"You stay right here!" Nami ordered. "Let him work out his frustration 'you' caused and all of us would apologize."

"Why all of us?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy wants all of us to get to know Zoro and still have a good time, but none of us have an idea what to do!"

"You're the one that wanted to shop first." Usopp pointed out, having an empty cup thrown at him in response.

"That's because I wanted that out of the way! Besides, he doesn't seem to be the type to stand around and look at clothes all day!"

"Good point…" Usopp said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hope he doesn't get lost." Brooke said.

"I'll give him an half an hour before we look for him." Nami said as she swiped Sanji's drink, who didn't complain.

* * *

I was looking at my reviews and one of you mentioned that my fic was a little random. Well that is true, but life is random! If we were born with a script then what's the point, right? So embrace the randomness that just fits this story so well!

Vivi: Don't mind her, she's just a little too happy for her own good at the moment.

(sees stars of happiness)

Vivi: (sigh) R&R please.


	24. Chapter 24

(jumps around happily)

Vivi: Where does all this happiness come from?

(hugs) From feeling good!

Vivi: (dumbfounded)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: Festival Pt.3

Zoro walked down the competition street where he saw ranges of art from crafts to sculpture, then he saw gaming types, which ranges from jump rope to intense video gaming. But what really interested him was the fighting competitions way in the back. There was wrestling, kick-boxing, different forms of martial arts, and swordsmanship. He decided to watch a few and had to laugh quietly to himself.

'That's a lucky shot.' He thought when someone got the other's sword knocked out of his hand.

"The victor! Our champion of the armature competition, Cabaji!" The announcer called out.

'Looks more like some guy in a circus.' Zoro thought.

Cabaji is slightly older than Zoro with black hair on one side and a shaved side on the other. He had a vest, showing his chest, and a checkerboard scarf.

He started to walk out, seeing enough of the armatures for one day.

"You there!" The announcer called out. "Gentleman with the green hair!" The older teen stopped. "Would you like to test your skill with our champion?!"

"I'm no amateur." Zoro bluntly said as he turned. "Therefore I don't qualify!"

"Nonsense!" The annoying announcer kept talking. "You can just show off what you know!"

"I think you got me all wrong!" He said, getting pissed. "I'm no amateur!"

"If that's so, then come up and show us!"

Zoro could feel his eye twitch as stomped up to the platform and grabbed a wooden sword and stood there, waiting.

"Ready!?" The announcer said when he saw the crowd finish their bets. "Fight!"

Cabaji went onto his uni-cycle and charged up towards the green-haired man, who continued to stand still.

'Switched swords huh…' Zoro thought as his opponent unsheathed the two blades out to attack him. There were some cries of outrage and excitement from the crowd, but he didn't pay any mind to them and focused on the man charging towards him.

Just before Cabaji could get a nick at Zoro, the green-haired man tensed and did a charge of his own towards him. Both competitors were on opposite sides of the platform and everything was still for a moment.

Zoro straightened and sighed disappointedly. "Weak." He said as the other man fell to his side.

"Oh shit…" Said one bidder.

The announcer was shocked.

He slowly turned to look at the annoying man. "I told you…" He started to say in a low, dangerous tone. "I'm no armature." The lighting in the tent gave him a demonic appearance, making the announcer turn blue and fall backwards. He then calmly put away the wooden sword and walked out of the tent, leaving the bidders trembling. 'That felt good.' He thought and laughed causing the bystanders to stick close to the tents.

* * *

While walking out of the street he saw something red on the ground and went over to find a red monkey plushie. He picked it up and dusted the stuff animal, only to see a few smudges on the fur in some places. 'Some kid probably dropped it and forgot about it.' He thought as he looked at the thing. The stuff animal's face somewhat reminded him of Luffy's face when he smiles.

"_You know… Shanks isn't our real dad. Ace calls him 'Dad' but I'll always call him Shanks." _

"_How did Shanks become your father then?" _

"_He found us on the streets when his ship hit this one port, where I guess we lived. I was only a baby and Ace was three years old at the time."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing! And unlike Usopp, he was honest on about everything. "So, you two were abandoned?"_

"_Yup!" He said with a huge smile._

He remembered what the young man told him. "Abandoned." He said quietly to himself and continued to walk down the street, monkey plushie and all.

* * *

3 Hours Later

"It's going to rain soon." Nami announced.

The group knew that her predictions on weather are a 100 guarantee correct, and they were still looking for Zoro.

"Where can that bastard run off to?" Sanji said.

"Maybe he went back to the hotel." Chopper said.

"It's possible." Brooke said.

"He may have headed there, but got lost." Usopp said. "I mean the guy's strong and tough looking, and no doubt a good guy to have around, but his sense of direction isn't the greatest."

"At least my hearing isn't as bad!" Zoro said behind the teen, scaring him.

"Where the hell did you come from!?"

"What's up with you?" Zoro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Forget it." Usopp said with a sigh as Kaya giggled.

"Well, since everyone is here, let's head back." Vivi said.

"Yeah," Kohzu said. "I don't mind the rain, but I certainly don't want to be caught when it starts pouring."

* * *

Everyone got into the hotel and Nami checked the huge clock. "Luffy should be done about thirty minutes ago." She said as everyone headed to Zoro's assigned room.

Sanji was about to say something about Luffy staying in Zoro's assigned room, but Nami glared in warning and shut up.

When they got to the door, Zoro opened it with his key and walked in first to see the young man fast asleep. He mentioned to the others and each one went in one by one, placing their gifts on one side of the bed and wrote a note down on the note pad for him to read. When, at last, Chopper finished his note he quickly tip-toed out of the room, leaving Zoro to close the door.

He walked over to the bare side of the bed and carefully removed the black jacket off of him as well as the white shirt, but leaving the pants on, and carefully placing him under the comforter. He then went into the bathroom and started to hand wash the monkey plushie to get rid of anything that could get the other sick.

When that was done he went out of the room and into the laundry room just a couple meters down the hall. Every luxury room level has one laundry room, since the basement is the temperature control and water control. He placed the plushie into the dryer and waited. After it made a sound that it was done, he took it out and felt around to see if it was dry and headed back to the room, where Luffy was still asleep.

He placed the plushie next to the other's face and watched as the other's hand went up and grabbed the plushie close to him. "…Warm…" Luffy mumbled.

((Take this time to awe!))

Zoro couldn't help but grin. 'He looks like a little kid.' He thought before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

3Hours Later

Luffy woke up with a start and looked around the dark room. He felt around for the lamp light and turned it on. When the light laminated the small area in the room he saw a huge pile of stuff on the side of the bed. "Na?" He said as he noticed the soft object in his hand. 'Oh right! Today was the Compass Street Festival and I had a very long meeting.' He looked over at the other bed and saw Zoro, asleep.

He picked up the snake plushie and read the note one it.

'_I won this for you in the water gun game, hoped you like it! –Chopper_'

He smiled as he looked at the tony eyes and giggled. He picked up a wrapped object and untied the string before lifting the brown paper and saw a picture of a beach scene. "Cool!" He said a bit loudly, which caused him to place a hand over him mouth and look to see the other still asleep. When he thought it was safe, he looked at the note.

'_Hey Luffy! I found this picture and thought_ 'That looks like the Beach Pool!' _And I thought of you, so here it is! –Usopp_'

He grinned from ear to ear as he gently placed the picture down. He picked up a book next and knew it was from Robin.

'_There are some great pirate stories in here. –Robin_'

He liked stories and his favorite history subject includes pirates! He hugged the book against him and placed it on the bed, planning to read it later. He picked up a paper bag along with the cotton candy.

'_Well, since you missed out on lunch with us I figured I bring you a treat. –Sanji_'

He smiled and opened the bag and grabbed a huge piece of the close threat treat. He put his other hand into the bag and took out what he thought was a bracelet.

'_Hey Luffy! This is a piece of jewelry that you put on the upper part of your arm. –Nami_'

He smiled, liking it even more. He took out a small statue of a ship and read the note.

'_I saw this and thought_ 'That looks like O'Grand'_. So I knew I had to give it to you. –Kaya_'

He smiled and giggled as he placed the statue in the bag. He took out a canteen that had his name on it.

'_Hey Luffy, I thought that if you ever come to my kingdom, you won't have to be confused about who's water canteen belongs to. –Vivi_'

He giggled as he placed that in the bag. He then took out a small dagger, which made him excited.

'_Don't get too carried away with this dagger, it could still hurt people. –Kohzu_'

He nodded and studied the dagger a bit. 'I wonder if Zoro knows some moves with a dagger?' He looked at the sleeping man and shook his head. 'Nah! He's a long sword guy!' He placed the dagger in the bag and took out a bamboo flute.

'_I thought you may enjoy this and I can teach you if you want! –Brooke_'

Luffy smiled as he felt around the flute and feels tempted to play even one note, but he didn't want to bother the other and placed the flute in the back and took out a small wooden gun and a bag of rubber bands.

'_Just a little something I thought you may enjoy. –Franky_'

He giggled as he placed the items back in the bag and placing it down on the ground, next to the picture. He looked at the monkey plushie and wondered if it was from Zoro? It didn't have a note… He grinned. 'Zoro's not into writing notes!' He thought. He felt around the bright red fur as he remembered something he saw earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

He was having lunch with the businessmen and saw a man coming up to a waitress with a bag.

The waitress obviously knows him for she looked really happy and hugged him.

The businessmen were talking amongst themselves, something Luffy knew wasn't important, so he continued to watch the two.

The man reached into the bag and held out a yellow rabbit plushie, which the waitress seemed excited and kissed the man all over his face and nuzzled him as he held her close.

He found it interesting to see such a display. He seen it once or twice with Shanks and Makino, but hardly see it with different people. He was curious as to why people like that do those kinds of things when they're really happy? He remembered how Sanji would shout out affections and do a noodle dance every time he was complemented by Nami or Robin or any other girl for that matter. Then there's Shanks way by just giving Makino a hug and a peck on the forehead or cheek, but mostly on the lips.

He just wasn't interested until now and wondered what level of happiness would one person to have to show it to another in that way. He knew what happiness was, but this was something entirely different and needless to say, he was a little unnerved by it.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He looked at Zoro and found himself slightly nervous. For awhile he looked as though he was deciding on something very important, before he smiled and got up from the bed and walked over to the side of the other's bed. "Thank you Zoro." He whispered as he placed a quick peck on the other's cheek.

((Take this moment to squeal))

Zoro made a low, growling sound as he turned to his side.

The young man just lightly giggled and decided to get out of his fancy pants and put on his pajamas and started to read the book Robin gave him.

While outside it rained heavily and the wind seemed to be very violent as well as the water looked really choppy.

* * *

What do you think? R&R!

Vivi: Now I know why she's happy, she finally gets to type down the cute parts of the story!

Yep!


	25. Chapter 25

(in state of shock)

Vivi: Don't ask… it's her moment…

* * *

Chapter 24: Luffy's Sick Day

Zoro woke up and looked at the time of nine o' clock in the morning. He noticed the light was on and saw the other, still asleep, with the book on the side of the bed. He stretched a bit and got out of bed. He went over to the closed curtains and was going to push the things all the way open, but when he lifted one curtain, his vision was greeted with a bright stream of light followed by a low rumble, and lots of rain hitting the window. He kept the curtains closed as he walked over to the young man's bed to close the book and place it on the night stand. He looked at the teen and saw something that was slightly off.

Luffy's face was really flushed and there were a couple of beads of sweat on his forehead.

((NO PEOPLE!! It's not that!!))

Zoro placed his hand over the other's forehead and felt it was really warm, almost hot. 'Fever.' Was his only thought as he carefully moved the other to a comfortable position before going to the bathroom to soak up a wash cloth to place it on the teen's forehead.

"Zoro…" Luffy said, slightly weak.

"Morning." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap…"

"How?"

"I'm really warm, and cold at the same time. A bit dizzy, which is making my head hurt so much…"

"You have a bit of a fever." He said softly. "I'll call for Chopper and let him look at you, okay?"

Luffy nodded slowly, since even moving his head is painful, as the cloth on his forehead was flipped over to a cooler side and the other called for Chopper.

* * *

Few Minutes Later

Chopper came in with a black bag and went up to where Luffy was resting. He did the small check up: heart beat, blood pressure, etc. He went through with the temperature and looked worried.

"Bad fever?" Zoro asked.

Chopper nodded. "It's not really bad, since this was caused by stress, but he would have to stay in bed for one or two days. I better tell Sanji that he has to make soup from now until he gets better."

Zoro nodded. "Okay."

Chopper took out a bottle and informed the older teen that it was medicine and that Luffy should take a spoonful every eight hours.

Once the small doctor was gone, Zoro went into the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water and headed back out to sit next to the teen. "Luffy…" He said as he shook the other a little, causing the other to groan. "Sorry, but you have to take your medicine." He started to pour the red liquid into a small cup with measurements.

Luffy made a whining sound but did try to move up into a sitting position.

"Oi!" Zoro said as he wrapped an arm around the other. "Don't move around too much." He said as he slightly moved the other upwards and placed the medicine cup to the other's lips and the liquid went down.

Luffy swallowed while making a face and the other gave him a cup of water. It didn't help much, but at least got rid of most of the taste.

"The Ero-Cook will be up with some soup for you in a bit."

Luffy nodded as the other laid him back down on the bed.

Zoro went over to his bed and laid down as well, but didn't sleep. How could he? He has someone that's really ill that gave him any reason to put up with the rich snobs around the hotel.

* * *

Some minutes went by and Sanji came in with a tray with a lid on it. "How is he?" He whispered.

"Just resting." Zoro answered.

Sanji nodded and left the tray by the small hallway in the room. "Just put it out in the hall when you're done with it." He said as he started to leave but stopped. "I'm sorry… about what I said yesterday…"

"Shit happens." Zoro responded and the blonde left the room with that. He got up from the bed and got the other to wake up a bit. He then went over to the tray and took off the lid before bringing the bowl of soup over.

Luffy was against the head board and was spoon fed by the other.

Seeing the teen like this slightly disturbed the green-haired man. Much more did it bother him when the other was being business-like. But was a little relieved when the other said he was still hungry from finishing the soup. "Get some sleep." He said as he placed the empty bowl onto the tray and placed it outside his door in the hall. When he came back, the other wasn't asleep.

"Zoro…"

"Yeah?"

Luffy looked at Zoro for a moment before shaking his head. "It's nothing… forget it…"

Zoro blinked and sighed. "Whatever it is, Luffy, you can tell me." He said as he walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

Luffy looked at the older teen with those child-like wide eyes. "Stay…"

The other didn't hear it at first and asked to repeat it.

"Can you stay with me?"

He didn't answer, but he move further onto the bed, but left room for the other to be comfortable.

Luffy moved a little on his side and draped an arm across the other's waist and holding the plushie close to him.

The green-haired man was a taken aback a bit about the arm across his middle but he heard a soft 'Thank you' and just let the arm alone before drifting off to sleep as well.

((Bring on the awws))

* * *

Throughout the morning, the gang would stop by to see how Luffy was doing and they would see either Zoro asleep with Luffy curled up close against him, spoon feeding the teen, have Chopper check on him, the man doing one-arm pushups, or both watching television.

Vivi said it was the cutest thing she ever saw. Sanji admits he was slightly baffled that Zoro would stay with a sick Luffy, which results to Nami hitting him. Franky, Brooke, Yosaku and Johnny agree that Zoro was a very sensible guy and all were moved to tears by this. Usopp says it was the Luffy-itous, which caused Chopper to freak out until he explained that it was a good thing. Kaya was agreeing with Usopp and giggled. Robin just giggled at the activity that was going on. Kohzu thought it was normal for a friend of Luffy's to stay by their side like Zoro was doing.

"So… Shanks is coming back tomorrow, right?" Usopp asked.

"They should be here late tomorrow night, but if this storm continues…" Nami said as she looked at the window.

"The storm should lighten up by morning." Franky said.

Then Hawkeye walks in and sees the group. "Well now, this is a rare sight to see." He said.

"Hello Hawkeye-sensei." Robin.

Hawkeye nodded her way. "I heard that Luffy is ill. Is that true?"

"He has a huge a fever that was caused by stress." Chopper said from behind Sanji's legs.

"I would expect, with him filling Shank's position on issues. But still hearing that he is ill is very rare news, knowing how energetic and cheerful as he is."

"Yeah…" Everyone said at the same time which caused the man to laugh.

"Well…" He said. "I'll leave you be." I have a test to come up."

Everyone sensed a doom when he said those words as he left.

"Poor bastards…" Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Of all tests in the world I don't want to be in, it's Hawkeyes." Usopp said.

"What happens in his tests?" Kohzu asked.

"You go through an obstacle course first." Franky said.

"It's always a different design." Usopp said.

"Then you have to sprint a mile." Brooke said.

"Then there's the dodging skill." Vivi said.

"Which can range from tennis balls to metal balls with spikes." Chopper said.

"Then there's the balancing on top of bamboo sticks about fifty feet from the ground." Nami said.

"While dodging balls and sticks." Sanji said.

"Then you have a ten minute rest." Kaya said. "Then they go one on one with Hawkeye." Robin said.

Kohzu was too shocked to speak.

"Yeah, he's a crazy son of a bitch, but the best we have." Sanji said as he blew out some smoke. "The real question would be how well that stupid Marimo could handle it, especially a time limit."

"Time limit?" Kohzu voiced.

"Yeah… There's a time limit before getting to the resting point." Vivi said.

"What kind of sensei is he?"

"The best there is in sword skill, strength, and agility." Robin said.

'Zoro's going to get his ass served…' Kohzu thought.

* * *

Zoro's Assigned Room

Zoro sneezed loudly, causing him to lose balance on his one arm push up. "Damn it… Someone's talking about me."

"Zoro?"

He looked up to see the other.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a momentary loss of focus."

"Oh, okay!"

"Hey, you're starting to sound better."

"I do?"

"Just a bit."

"That's good, I don't like being sick!"

Zoro chuckled as he resumed to do his pushups.

* * *

Vivi: R&R everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay

Okay! I'm sorry everyone for the wait! But I got finals in my school and this is just the first day of summer break for me! So now I have time to do this, with other things on the side, but this I'll be having some time with.

Vivi: Nice to have you back.

Nice to be back. I even got some reviews from readers that were reading my fic from beginning to what was left off. So thanks for those!

Vivi: Well! Don't let them wait anymore! Start it!

Oh yeah! I'm back! (does a Franky pose) SUPER!!

Vivi: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: After the Storm

The next morning, it was still raining but not as bad as before.

"But Nami! I feel better now!" Luffy whined as he tried to get pass Nami to get outside.

"It takes more than one day of rest to get better!" She argued.

Zoro walked out of the elevator and walked to where he heard the sounds of shouting.

Sanji came in to aid Nami, but Luffy kept dodging any kicks that were aimed at him.

"But Nami! Shanks said he'd be back today!"

"You can wait for him 'inside' the hotel!" She said. "And they could have a slight delay due to the storm yesterday!"

Luffy pouted when Zoro came up.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

Luffy turned to see the other with a pout on his face. "Shanks is coming back today and I wanna wait for him and the others outside! But Nami and Sanji won't let me!"

"You're just going to get yourself sick again!" Nami argued.

"Listen to Nami, Luffy, it's for your health." Sanji said.

Luffy looked at the green-haired man, almost asking him to help him win the argument.

Zoro looked outside of the glass doors and sighed. "As much as I don't like the witch and the cheese head, I'm afraid I have to agree with them. You can get really sick even when you feel fine."

Luffy looked like a child that was told he can't have a cookie, while the two looked like they were ready to murder him.

Zoro knew the other understood, but was going to be stubborn unless he thought up a way to distract him before he does something stupid.

"But what you can do, Luffy, is make a welcome back gift while you're waiting inside." He suggested, hoping it worked.

Luffy blinked. "Like what?"

It worked!

"A banner, a statue, whatever you feel like." He shrugged his shoulders. "You might want to have Usopp help you out a bit though." He added, seeing the fear in the other two's faces.

Luffy grinned that it looked like it took up half his face. "Okay! Thanks Zoro!" He said as he quickly hugged the other before dashing to find Usopp.

Zoro looked at the other before facing the two and grinned. "How long have you known Luffy again?" He said as he managed to block a kick and barely dodged a punch.

* * *

"Looks like they're at it again…" Usopp said as he, Brooke, Franky, Chopper, and Robin walked in.

"Usopp!" Luffy said as he glomped the Pinocchio-nosed teen, causing them to fall.

"Ow…" Usopp said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What is it Luffy?"

"Can you help me make a banner or a statue?"

Usopp blinked. "Why?"

"To make a welcome back gift for Shanks and the others when they come in!"

"Uh… sure…" Usopp said as they got up. "It's a good thing you come for me for artistic projects." He grinned and thrusted his chest out in a proud mannor. "I, the Great Usopp, am an artist of great things!"

"Really!?" Chopper said, as he seemed entranced to know.

"Why yes! And if you follow me, we shall begin!" With that the three teens left, leaving the three adults watching with smiles on their faces.

"Seems Swordsman-san found something for Luffy to do." Robin said knowingly as she giggled and the two men laughed.

"A super start to a not so super day!" Franky said.

"Speaking of which…" Brooke said. "I better tune up some 'good-feeling' music to a restless audience."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy that." Robin said as Brooke walked to the lounge area, thus leaving with just her, Franky, and the fighting trio.

"Something on your mind?" She asked as she looked at Franky with a slight curious look, but interested.

Franky blushed a slight pink color as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh… yeah… Tons of stuff!"

"Like?"

"Oh! You know! Projects here and there…"

Robin's smile fell a little. "I see…" She said, sounding a little disappointed.

Franky was going to say something else when a loud 'thump' was heard and both looked to see Zoro on the ground, face to the carpet, with two huge bumps on his head, as the other two stomped away, mumbling curses under their breath.

"D-Damnit…" Zoro said as he sent a glare behind their backs.

"I'll clam the two down." Robin said as she walked to where the two were.

Franky opened his mouth to try to say something, but sighed as he scratched at the back of his head again. "There you go again…" He mumbled to himself. He looked to see that Zoro was standing next to him, with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You like Robin?"

Franky shushed him and looked around to see if anyone heard, but sighed in relief when no one was around. "Yeah… We've been going out for a year now… But I feel like I screw everything up every time she's trying to give me a hint."

"I'm no expert, and I don't think you want to talk to Love-Cook about it, but you should just talk to her when you find the opportunity to be alone with her, and just say what ever you feel like you have to say to her."

"Just talk to her?"

"Beats standing there like a moron when you could go after her and make up an excuse to have her be alone with you."

"But what should I say?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and gave the other a shove. "Think of a way to get her alone first and worry about what to say to her once you're alone!"

"But…"

"She knows you like her! Now give her a reason why she can continue liking you!"

Franky was a little taken aback, but nodded and smiled. "Thanks Zoro!" He said.

Zoro sighed and scratched the back of his neck. 'When did I become a love advisor?' He thought but shrugged and walked to the elevators. "If anyone is looking for me, I'll be in the dojos." With that, he left Franky alone.

* * *

Once the green-haired man was in the elevator, Robin started walking towards the man with a look of curious interest.

"Seems like Swordsman-san seems okay." She said.

"Yeah… He's a tough guy, but he has a good heart. Kinda like Luffy, just personality difference." Franky said with a chuckle as Robin giggled in agreement.

"Must be the effect of being with Luffy for a while." She said.

Franky nodded in agreement and remembered what the green-haired man told him. He cleared his throat and looked at Robin. "Would you like to see some of my plans for the new room? I would ask Luffy, but he's pretty busy at the moment."

Robin looked a little curious and smiled. "I would love to." She said as she and the man walked to the elevators.

* * *

3 Hours Later

Zoro walked out of the dojo, soaking up the sweat with his green towel (curtsey of Luffy), and locked it as he headed towards the elevators to get to his assigned room. When he got there, he heard three voices: Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. He also noticed some glitter stuff on the carpet in front of the door.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that whatever they're doing in there, they're also making a mess!

"Done!"

He heard Luffy call out.

"Looks good." Usopp said.

"Pretty!" Chopper said.

"Uh oh…" Luffy.

"What's up Luffy?" Usopp.

"I have to get this mess cleaned up before Zoro comes back."

Zoro raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

"Yeah, he wouldn't like to come to see the room full of glitter." Usopp.

He didn't even want to imagine what the room looked as he heard footsteps going towards the door.

"Where you going?" Chopper.

"Getting some cleaning supplies." Luffy.

"I'll get that." Usopp. "I am part of the cleaning crew, ya know."

"Okay! You do that. Chopper and I will have to get most of what we can clean in here then."

Zoro moved quickly to the corner of the hallway and watched as Usopp walked out and down the hall.

'Well I won't be able to take a shower for a while.' Zoro thought as he decided to do some more exercises by going up and down the stairs.

* * *

An Hour Later

Zoro got back to the floor, after choosing five of the wrong floors, and walked back to the room, to see the glitter was gone. He grinned and took out his key and opened the door to see the room almost spotless. He looked around to see Luffy wasn't in sight and went into the bathroom for a much needed shower. When he got back out to grab a change of clothes, he saw Luffy flipping through the channels, looking a bit disappointed.

"Luffy?"

The said person looked at the other before looking back at the television screen.

"Hey…" He said.

"Oi, what got you down?"

"Shanks isn't gonna be here until another week."

"Something happened?"

"Nami didn't say." He said with a frown.

Zoro understood him as he grabbed some clothes, changed, and sat down next to the young man.

He watched the channels being flipped for a while, by the tenth go around, the other turned it off, and both sat in silence for a moment.

Luffy groaned and fell back on the bed, which was Zoro's. "I have to attend more meetings!"

"You've done a good job this pass week." He said looking at the other. "Just do the same as you were doing and things will be good." He leaned back, only letting his elbows supporting him.

Luffy sat back up and looked at the other. "Will Zoro still help?"

Zoro smiled and ruffled the other's hair. "Yeah… I'll still be here when you need me."

Luffy smiled and tackle the other into a hug. "Thanks Zoro!" He said as he nuzzled against the small part of the chest under the other's chin.

Zoro wasn't used to getting surprise hugs and his face turned red from the nuzzling motions, but allowed it seeing that it was innocent enough.

((I know you want to say aww to this!))

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "You're not getting another fever, are you?"

Luffy went up as he was eye level to the other and shook his head. "Nope! I feel great!"

"Well, just to make sure…" He pointed to the bathroom. "Take a nice hot shower and I'll bring back something to eat."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and did another hug, surprising the older teen, before hopping off the other and headed into the bathroom.

((Okay, here's another pausing moment to squeal or whatever))

Zoro stayed where he was for a moment before he got his act together and picked up the discarded towels.

"I'll be right back!" He called, which was responded with an 'Okay' from behind the door.

* * *

He walked out of the room and down to one of the laundry rooms for the towels were. He heard a strange sound behind the laundry door, but dismissed it as one of the machines having a problem.

'Need to tell Franky about that…' He thought as he opened the door.

What he saw wasn't what he expected in a laundry room.

Both Robin and Franky were in the middle of a making out session, and both looked like deers in the headlights.

Zoro acted as if he didn't see them and placed the dirty towels into the hamper and grabbed some clean towels and started to walk out, when he paused.

"Make sure you rearrange everything when you're done." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He sighed as he headed to the elevators to get the food he told Luffy he'd get. How he was going to do that with the Ero-Cook was beyond him. But he was going to do what he could to get something, anything really!

* * *

30 Minutes Later

Zoro was walking back to his assigned room with two paper bags, each with about five tin boxes of leftovers he managed to swipe under the blonde chef's nose. He reached to the door and used his foot to 'knock' on the door.

"Oi! Luffy! You in there!?"

Luffy opened the door, his face slightly flushed but seemed happy. "What took you so long!?" He said as he opened the door for the other to walk in.

"I had to be cunning to get this stuff and not get caught by the Stupid Chef." Zoro said as he placed the bags on the nightstand. "Why is your face pink by the way?"

"Huh?" Luffy put his hand up to his face to feel that it was kinda warm.

Zoro walked to the small thermometer. "Come here." He mentioned the other to sit on the bed, which he did, and placed the thermometer in his mouth.

There was silence in the room for five minutes when Zoro took the thermometer out and looked at it.

With the last couple of Chopper's visits, he would take out the similar looking thermometer.

He sighed when he saw the thermometer. "You're still sick."

"Huh? But I feel fine! Just a little warm."

Zoro looked at the other. He did recall the other looking like he was better, skin a normal color, energy returned, and the other was active and not showing any sign of slowing down. "Did you feel warm since you woke up?"

"Just a little…" Luffy said when the look of realization seemed to hit. He groaned and fell backward onto the bed. "Don't tell me!"

Zoro didn't need to, and brought out the first tin box and gave it to Luffy. "Might as well eat up, you're body is going to need it."

Luffy nodded and took the box as well as the fork that the other also swiped. "Zoro…"

"Yeah?" He said as he grabbed a tin box of his own.

"Thanks for taking care of me, you didn't have to ya know."

Zoro looked at the other with a look of confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… You could've let Chopper look after me in the hotel's hospital clinic and you wouldn't have to worry about me so often."

Zoro blinked as well as a sigh. "I would've ended up worrying about you anyway and visit you… even if it takes me a few tries to find the clinic."

Luffy laughed as he took a forkful of spaghetti and slurped it up until the last noodle of the group was in his mouth, making him look like a chipmunk.

Zoro smiled as he tried to keep his laugher in.

"Thanks though." Luffy said very calmly, almost somber.

"No problem pal."

Luffy grinned as he grabbed another tin box, containing meatloaf. "My favorite!"

Zoro rolled his eyes as he finished his fish.

* * *

Wasn't that sweet!

Vivi: I thought it was.

R&R please! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long! …Again…

Vivi: Don't beat yourself up.

(sigh) I know…


	27. Chapter 27

(does a Luffy smile) Another one

(does a Luffy smile) Another one!

Vivi: She's back. (sigh)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Zoro the Replacement

The next day was a bright and beautiful day, if only it was the same for Luffy.

Chopper was next to him, doing all the check up work before looking at Zoro.

"He has the stomach flu."

"What's that?" Luffy asked weakly in a pained tone.

"It means that you're going to feel uncomfortable with your stomach for awhile." Zoro said, cutting Chopper off from his wordy explanation.

"You're going to have to stick with water and a little bit of soup for one or two days." Chopper said.

"Huh!?" Luffy said, sounding surprised. "But there's a meeting today!" He tried to get up, only to have a dizzy spell and nearly fell off the bed if it wasn't for Zoro to catch him and place him back in bed.

Zoro was worried about the other's well being and looked at Chopper. "Isn't there anyone that has a good authority to this place besides Luffy?" He asked but was answered by Nami, who just walked in.

"Afraid not."

"How'd you get in?!"

"Door was open." She said with a sigh.

"Couldn't you do it? You know this meeting stuff, right?"

She sighed. "No businessman would pay attention to a girl as cute as I am." She did a bashful pose as she said this.

"I'm not sure on the cute part, but by the fact of the clothes you wear, then yeah, you're definitely a distraction to guys like that."

Nami didn't look too pleased to hear this.

Zoro just shrugged. "Just saying how it is."

"Well!" She said as she placed her fists on her hips. "Since you're so good at being an ass, you take Luffy's place!" She pointed at the man, who looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?! I don't know anything about business or debate crap!"

"Neither did Luffy…" She pointed out with a wicked grin. "And you're going to be his replacement until he gets better!"

"You can't decide that!"

At this point Chopper hid under the bed.

"Oh yes I can!"

"You're not my boss!"

He got her on that one, but then an idea came up. She took out her little calculator and grinned at the older teen.

((We all know where this is going to.))

"The swords Luffy got for you were 250,000 beli, correct?"

"Yeah…" He said, getting nervous as she typed the number.

"Including the new outfits, any snacks you had with Luffy, and the SCUBA trip with train tickets come to the total of…"

There was an uncomfortable pause as she looked evil for a moment.

"3,920,010 beli…"

Zoro was shocked to say the least.

"Be his replacement and I'll cut you three-fourths of what you owe."

'Damn…' He thought as he looked at Luffy, who fell asleep sometime ago. "I'm going to need a suit."

* * *

Lobby

"I look ridiculous." Zoro said when he looked at his reflection of the glass case of one of the small shops near the elevators.

He was wearing a gray suit, an ugly looking forest green and dark smokey gray stripped tie, and black polished shoes.

"It was the only thing I could find at the last minute, and was your size." Nami said. "And give me those earrings!"

He growled in his throat as he took off his earrings. "Lose these and you'll die." He warned as he gave them to her.

"Yeah, yeah…" She said as she placed them in her purse.

"Here they come." She announced as five men came in. "Just remember what I told you and everything will go smoothly."

"Speak for yourself." He mumbled as he straightened his shoulders and looked at the men in the eye.

"Welcome gentlemen, to Golden Coast. If you just follow me, we will proceed with this meeting." He said with such professional grace that it baffled Nami.

'How did that bastard…?' She thought as the six men entered the elevator. 'He better not screw up, or he's in debt for the rest of his life and after life!'

* * *

5 Hours Later

Zoro watched as the men walked out of the hotel and found himself surrounded by the gang.

"Well?! What happened?" Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

Zoro reached into his borrowed jacket, took out a fold up piece of paper, and handed to Nami.

"I'm going to take a nap." He said as he headed towards the elevator.

"What the hell was that about?" Sanji said.

Nami opened the piece of paper, read through, and had a look of shock. "That bastard!" She said.

"He screw up!?" Usopp said, practically frightened.

"No! He didn't!" She said. "He got us into the biggest deal I've ever seen!" Her eyes were talking money. "We're set for the next few years!"

"**EH?!**" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

Zoro's Assigned Room

Zoro let out a loud sneeze before he headed towards the door.

'Damn…' He thought as he opened the door and entered.

He went to see how Luffy was doing and saw the other sleeping.

'Has he been asleep all this time?' He thought as he went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Luffy?" He said as he lightly ruffled the black mop of hair.

There was a small sound and the teen's eyes slightly opened.

"How do you feel?" Zoro kept talking.

"Like crap… and I'm hungry…" Luffy responded weakly.

Zoro kept petting the other's head as he thought of something to talk about.

"I just got out of this meeting that you were suppose to be in, and I almost died form listening to those drones." That earned him a little giggle from the other.

"Seriously!" He continued with a smile on his face. "How the hell do you put up with a bunch of dry stiffs?"

The young man did some form of a small laugh, which made the older teen laugh as well. Once he was calm down from laughing, the sick teen looked a bit more awake.

"You don't look good in a gray suit." He said.

"You're telling me." Zoro said as he started to undo the tie. "That witch said it was the only thing she could find at the last minute."

Luffy chuckled and shook his head. "You need a better suit then."

"What the hell am I going to need a suit for? I'm doing this until you get better."

Luffy shrugged. "Just something to have when the moment calls for it."

Zoro sighed. "And once again you're surprisingly right." He said as he got the tie off and the jacket as well.

Luffy stared at the other as the older teen started to unbutton the white shirt.

"Damn it!" Zoro said. "That bitch still has my earrings!"

"Those cool ones?"

"Yeah…" Zoro said as he went to the phone and found the contact to Nami.

As he cursed out the woman through the phone, and no doubt be getting a visit from the blonde chef, Luffy smiled as he fell asleep again all the while listening the other's voice.

* * *

How was that? I know it was short, but give me some slack here!

Vivi: R&R please!

No flames!


	28. Chapter 28

Oh yeah

Oh yeah! I'm feelin' good!

Vivi: Her she goes…

Thanks for those who reviewed the new chapters! And now here's some more! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: In Times of Sickness

The next day, Luffy was feeling a little better but still had a problem with keeping solid foods in his stomach.

((I actually had this problem years ago, it wasn't fun!))

"You're still having problems in your stomach?" Zoro asked when he helped Luffy back onto the bed, after a trip to the bathroom to empty what he just ate.

"Yeah…" Luffy said quietly and depressed. "It doesn't hurt too much, but still hurts at the same time…" He was lying on his side, monkey plushie and snake plushie held close to his chest.

Zoro sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the other's back. "It will go away, and then you'll be well enough to see Shanks, Ace, and the others when they come back."

(I just love doing scenes like this! Say aww!)

Luffy smiled and nodded before looking green. "Zoro…"

The said man didn't need an explanation as he threw the covers off, grabbed the teen, and ran to the bathroom, where he set the teen down in front of the toilet where he threw up a little. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water before giving the cup for the teen to rinse out.

"Tell me this'll be over tomorrow!" Luffy whined painfully, nearly close to tears.

"Want me to call Chopper?" He asked as he rubbed the other's back.

He nodded weakly as he felt two strong arms lifting him up from the ground. He liked the feeling of being held and managed to fist some of the black material of the other's shirt, giving the older teen the message that he didn't want to be placed in bed.

Zoro got the message and sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard, and moved the other so that his head was at the curve of where the neck meets the shoulder. He reached for the phone and called up Chopper while his other hand stroked the other's head, lulling him to sleep.

(Again, another pause to show the innocent fluff of these two)

* * *

As Chopper finished checking on Luffy, he looked at Zoro with a happy look.

"He'll be better by tomorrow, but he will be a little weak due to the stomach flu draining most of his energy. He should stay in bed for one more day and he'll be good as new."

Zoro nodded and he talked with the small doctor for a few minutes before he left and the man sighed. 'I don't want to be cooped in here again, but I can't leave Luffy alone.' He thought. 'I would like to get some training done at least…'

A pausing silence in the room made a slight ringing sound in his ear, but he came up with an idea.

"That'll work." He said quietly to himself as he carefully let Luffy on the bed as he went over to his own and started to take off the sheets, comforter, blankets, and organized them into a form of mattress. He rolled it up and used one of the pillowcases to tie it together. He placed it in the athlete bag that he never used and balanced it on his shoulder before he walked over to the still sleeping teen and carefully brought the blankets around the other and carried him, bridal style, and started to walk out of the room.

* * *

An Hour Later

Luffy woke up in a slight daze as he felt really warm, but in a good way, and he heard water running. He blinked a couple of times before he saw green grass and trees as well as a huge window surrounding the area.

"Na?" He said quietly as he looked around.

He was on some hardwood floor, but there was a mattress here as well, he saw the wooden ceiling with banners.

It was then he heard grunts and looked to see Zoro, shirtless, lifting a rod with many weights on it.

'A dojo?' He thought as he watched the other until he was done.

Zoro put down the weights he was using and wiped the sweat off from his brow. He looked to see Luffy, who was awake.

"Hey." He said as he grabbed his towel.

"Hey." Luffy said as the other walked over and sat down next to him.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little better." The young man responded as he looked around before refacing the man again. "Why are we in a dojo?"

"Didn't feel like being stuffed in that room again for one more day and thought this would be a nice change of scenery. Hope you don't mind."

Luffy shook his head. "I like it. I never liked being in one place too long either." He looked around at the dojo's garden retreat. "It's nice here."

"Yeah…" Zoro said as he watched the bamboo fountain. "You hungry at all?" He asked but didn't get a response. "Luffy?" He looked to see the other sleeping again.

He grinned as he let out a yawn. "Good idea." He said as he laid down on his back and was immediately asleep.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Mihawk was just entering the dojo when he saw the two, still asleep. He walked across the dojo floor, the weights didn't go unnoticed, and stood over the sleeping duo. He tapped his foot lightly at he back of the Zoro's head, which proved that it was a failed attempt.

He sighed as he grabbed a sake bottle, drank whatever's left, filled it up with water, and returned to the two, only to dump the water on the green-haired man.

Zoro blinked when the sudden cold hit his face. He looked to see Mihawk and his eyes went wide. "S-Sensei!" He said as he got up and into a kneeling position.

"Good afternoon Zoro." Mihawk said with an amused grin. "Taking care of Luffy, I presume."

"Yes sir, I was also doing some training."

"You're truly dedicated, Roronoa."

"Thank you sir."

"I hope you have trained enough for the up coming test of mine."

"Test?"

"All my students take this test, and only very few pass the first part."

"What is the second, sir."

Mihawk grinned. "One on one with me of course."

Zoro could feel himself trembling in anticipation, but tries hard not to let the other know.

"Sounds easy enough."

"I wouldn't go on and say that." Mihawk warned. "I make sure my tests are very difficult and many have been sent to the hospital because of their carelessness."

"Yes sir."

Mihawk then looked at Luffy. "I just talked to that idiot fried of mine, Shanks, he said he will be back a little sooner than expected."

"Luffy would be happy to hear that."

"True… But there seems to be something off by the way he spoke on the phone."

"How so?"

"He could just be over exaggerating, again, but it sounds like something happened when he was coming back."

"I see…"

"If he's truly serious about whatever happened, then Luffy would need some comfort of some form to embrace what will come."

"Understood sir."

"Good." He said as he walked towards the sliding doors leading out of the dojo. "Make sure this place is spotless when you leave!" Was the last thing he said before shutting the doors.

"Got it." Zoro said as he looked at Luffy, who looked a lot better. He got up to do a bit more training for few hours before placing the weights in the right order, wiped the sweat off his body, and cleaned the place spotless.

Once the cleaning was done, he gathered Luffy, who looked as though he was in a cocoon with the blankets, and walked out of the dojo and locking it.

* * *

Once he got into the room, he placed the teen on the bed, reluctantly called Sanji for food, and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. It was only ten minutes as he got out, dried, and clothed in only his black pajama bottoms. He went out as soon as he saw Sanji's back disappear behind the door.

He looked to see Luffy was up and looked at the soup in front of him.

"Stomach problems still?" He asked.

Luffy shook his head. "No, it's just too hot."

Zoro grinned, liking the sound of a Luffy getting better.

"There's some for you too!" Luffy said as he pointed to the other tray on his bed.

He looked to see he had soup as well.

Luffy ate his soup and it stayed in his stomach, much to his pleasure. "Do I still have to be in bed?" He asked.

"Chopper said that you have to stay in bed for one more day, but, and only if you take it easy, you don't have to stay in bed."

"Okay…" Luffy said as he held the book that Robin gave him.

"Oi, Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"What do you know about Mihawk's tests?"

Luffy looked at Zoro and then back to his book. "A bunch of obstacles that seem impossible to a normal human being, and it's usually on a time limit."

"Hmm…"

There was a pausing silence before Luffy spoke. "Wanna know what the tests are like? They're different every year, but it the same concept."

"Nah!" Zoro responded. "I prefer to not know until I see it."

Luffy smiled. "You're crazy!"

"Says you!"

Luffy just laughed, clearly showing he a lot better.

Zoro saw this and felt really relieved to know this.

* * *

I don't know if this is my fluffiest chapter so far or what, but I thought most of the parts were cute here.

Vivi: Yeah… It kinda feels that way…

Oh well! What do you readers think?! R&R please!


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry everyone

Sorry everyone! I had to catch up on my writing and my family is bashing on me about it again. (sigh) Oh well, moving on.

Vivi: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: Dull Start

The next day, Luffy was running up and down the hall, making excited sounds and chuckling before laughing.

Zoro walked out of the door to see the other running towards him. "Lu-!" He was bout to say when the other crashed into him.

Both were on the ground, Zoro groaning and Luffy chuckling.

"Damn it Luffy! You're suppose to take it easy today! Or you would be sent back to bed!"

Luffy pouted. "Ah!"

"Don't give me that!" He said as he gently shoved the other off of him. "What were you thinking running up and down the hall like that anyway? You can't just-"

"I didn't want to bother Zoro." Luffy said. "And I was waiting, then I got bored, and here I am!"

That shut the swordsman up for a moment. "S-Still! You can't run up and down the hall like that, especially when you're suppose to take it easy for the next few hours, alright?"

Luffy nodded. "Okay! I understand." He said a little too simply.

Zoro noticed, but was too tired to argue. "We better go get some break-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the other grabbed his wrist and ran. "LUFFY!" He called out as he tried to find his balance within the unexpected sprint.

* * *

Luffy finally did stop in front of the elevator, which the other crashed face first into the doors before they opened and he fell in. "Zoro's funny." He said as he pressed the lobby button.

Zoro got up when the elevator started to move. He glared lazily at the other as he rubbed the sore spots on his face. 'The bastard is so lucky that I accept him as a friend, otherwise he would've died right now…' He thought as he sighed. "What point of 'taking it easy' did you not get?" He said as the elevator stopped.

"The easy part." Luffy responded as if it was the most obvious thing in existence. He grabbed the other by the wrist again and they walked to the eating area, where the others were already there.

* * *

"LUFFY!" Seems like everyone cheered upon seeing the young man.

Chopper ran up and Luffy caught him in a hug. "Chopper!"

"I'm so glad you're feeling better Luffy!" Chopper said. "But you should take another day's worth of rest to recover a bit."

"Don't worry! As long as I take it easy I'll be fine, right Zoro?"

"Yeah, but so far you've done nothing but run and being hyper." Zoro said.

"Not that much though!"

"I know, but if you step out of line, I will drag you back up the room and put you in bed." He warned.

"Okay!" Luffy said with a sigh.

"Wow…" Vivi said.

"What?" Kohzu asked.

"Normally Luffy would be difficult to tell him things he should do and don't because he tends to do things on a whim. But he listens to Zoro very well, and that's just amazing." Vivi explained in a whisper.

Everyone else seemed to notice this, but decided not to voice about it.

"Oi!" Sanji said. "You're okay to eat solids, right?"

Luffy nodded, still holding onto Chopper. "Yep! I'm all better. Thanks to Chopper and Zoro!"

Zoro didn't say anything as Chopper blushed and squirm out of Luffy's embrace.

"Shut up! That doesn't make me happy!" Chopper said as he did a strange dance and smiling like a fool. "You bastard!"

Luffy laughed as he had a small dizzy spell. "Whoa…"

Zoro placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "I told you to take it easy…"

"Yeah… I know what you mean now…"

"You better, or it's back to bed with you."

Luffy whined.

Sanji grinned and was going to say something when Luffy called out.

"Sanji! Food!"

"Alright! Alright!" Sanji said as he walked into the kitchen.

Luffy jumped into his seat, followed by Zoro, sitting to the other's right.

"So…!" Nami said as she looked at the two with a look. "What are you guys going to do now?"

"Na? What do you mean Nami?" Luffy asked as he started to steal a waffle from Usopp's plate.

"What are you going to do now that Zoro doesn't have to take care of you now."

Luffy stopped in mid-bite at the thought of not having Zoro caring for him. But thought it was rather stupid and selfish of him. "I still got some meetings and Zoro has that test coming up with Mihawk. And we're in the same room still until Shanks and the others are back."

Nami blinked, not expecting a thought out response. 'Wow… What did Zoro do to him?' She thought as she looked at Zoro, who was giving her a strange and suspicious look.

"Here you go Luffy!" Sanji said as he set the trays down, which were filled with so many plates of food to feed an army.

"Whoa! Thanks Sanji!" Luffy said as he started to chow down.

"Here…" Sanji set down a plate in front of Zoro. "For helping Luffy out…" With that, he walked away to fawn over Nami.

Zoro looked to see that it was a fancy looking breakfast and, dare he admit it, looked really good. He started to eat the meal and silently gave the blonde some points for not being an ass to him this morning.

"Ah!" Luffy said as he patted his stomach. "That was good!"

"You think any kind of food in any form is good." Usopp pointed. "Remember that one time we had that runaway girl here. She made breakfast, only it was really spicy and it didn't really look edible."

"I remember that!" Nami said. "She learned how to cook properly with Sanji helping her, but yeah, I remember that first time she cooked. Luffy ate it all like it was any other kind of meal."

"Just goes to show that that kid could practically eat anything." Franky said.

Luffy just laughed as Zoro smirked, agreeingly.

"Sanji!" Nami called in her sweet voice. "Would you mind if you could refill my glass of orange juice?"

"Of course my dove of love!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He said as he looked like he was going to gag. "And this time he rhymed!"

"What was that!?" Sanji said as he went over to the other.

"You heard me! 'My dove of love'!? I've heard cheesier things than that!"

"You wanna start something?!"

"Here they go again." Usopp said with a sigh, along with Chopper.

"What can we do?" Franky said with a shrug as he drank his secret stash of Cola.

"I think it's rather amusing." Robin said with that mysterious smile.

"Kind of strange form of amusement." Brooke said as he checked over his violin for the fifth time.

Johnny and Yosaku were just eating as they watched all the happenings of the table.

Kaya, Vivi, and Kohzu were also just witnessing the randomness that is the group.

Luffy just laughed as the two argued when a sugarcoated voice called out.

"Sanji! I was planning on going downtown for some shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes my darling! I am honored to be the one to ask to attend with you to your errand!"

"Some one please shut him up." Zoro said as his eye started to twitch.

"No one's talking to you!"

Nami, as many have noticed, was getting agitated for some time due to not having the usual attention she would usually get. She thought it would pass, but it was getting on her nerves instead.

She liked getting attention, even if the blonde usually overdoes is a bit, she like to feel praised for just being a woman. She liked Sanji, that much is pretty much known, but she never considered any stronger feelings other than liking. But now, ever since Sanji started picking fights with the green-haired man, she felt a little like she was being pushed aside. She never liked being felt like that, not from the blonde chef. From any other guy, no problem, but not him!

Luffy sighed. "What a dull start for a day like this." He said when he had a look of having an idea.

'Uh oh…' Everyone thought when they saw the look, even Zoro was slightly concerned of what the idea was.

"Let's play a game!"

* * *

And I'm going to be evil and end it here.

Vivi: Readers are going to hate you for that.

Bring it on!

Vivi: (sigh) R&R please!


	30. Chapter 30

All of you readers that reviewed were wondering what game Luffy has in mind

All of you readers that reviewed were wondering what game Luffy has in mind. Well, just so you know, it's common and don't get disappointed.

Vivi: Have you been caught up with some chapters?

A few, but I'll work more on it tomorrow. Hopefully I get at least two chapters written and get one posted here.

Vivi: Then there's a chance you write more and still only give out three, if time allows you.

Yeah… and YouTube is a great help as well! Listening to ZoLu songs just puts in the mood. And when I'm stuck, I look at the nice pictures or clips from the anime or manga and that helps as well. I love 0sanzu0's AMV's, she (I think it's a she) has the best ZoLu Doujinshis around! Even if they're not translated, it's just so cool! And cute! (sighs) I'm a hopeless romantic.

Vivi: … Okay… Shouldn't you be getting the fic ready?

Eh!? Oh yeah! Sorry!

Vivi: (sigh) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29: Hotel Hide n' Seek

"Let's play Hotel Hide n' Seek!" Luffy said.

"That sounds like fun." Vivi said.

"I don't see the problem with the game." Kohzu said.

"I guess we're in agreement." Robin said.

"Yay!" Luffy called out as he clapped his hands over his head.

"Not it!" Usopp, Kaya, and Chopper said in unison.

"We're not going to be here." Nami said as Sanji nodded. "So count us out."

"Not it." Robin said.

"Not it!" Said Franky and Brooke.

"Not it!" Said Vivi and Kohzu.

"We got work to do." Said Johnny while Yosaku nodded.

"Not it!" Luffy said, thus making the older, green-haired teen 'it'. "Zoro's it!"

Zoro shrugged, seeing no harm to this game.

* * *

Once everyone participating met at the lobby with the huge clock; this was to be their starting point.

"Let's begin with the rules for the Hotel Hide n' Seek!" Usopp said, for once going to be truthful about something.

"Okay! Rule number 1: The person who's 'It' has to wait five minutes before he or she starts searching. Rule number 2: All players may go wherever they like, except in occupied rooms unless if it's your own or have access to a friend's room. Rule number 3: If the player has been in the hiding spot for thirty minutes, unless if the 'It' person is near, he or she would have to move to a different spot. Rule number 4: The 'It' person can only win this game if he or she finds all players, if not he or she would be the 'It' person again."

"Huh!?" Zoro said with a raised eyebrow.

"And rule number 5: The last player to be found is the new 'It' person!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah! If the 'It' person sees you when you're hiding or trying to move to a different hiding spot, he or she has to call out 'Caught you!' and name the person they caught. But if the player is the last player in the game, the 'It' person has to stay with the last found player or it wouldn't count." Usopp added.

"Okay, sounds good." Zoro said.

"Well, are we ready?" Usopp said.

Zoro turned so his back was facing the group as he watched the second hand of the clock, he waited until the second hand landed on the '12' before he called out 'Now' to begin the game.

With that announcement, the group, excluding Sanji, Nami, Johnny, and Yosaku, ran to different directions and areas of the hotel.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

Zoro had thought about all the places in the hotel he would look first as he started to search the lobby floor. He searched the shops and the kitchen area. He went to the dinning area and soon headed to the lounge area.

He did have to apologize to the people when he had to look under tables, couches, and the rolling tray tables that had the cloth over them.

But he finally found someone… inside the piano!

"Hey Brooke." He said as the other waved up at him.

"You found me." He said as he carefully got out of the piano, with some help from the other.

'One down…' Zoro thought. 'Eight more to go…'

He checked the lobby area once more before heading to the elevators and went up to the next floor. The gym level took some time and pretty soon it was pass thirty minutes. 'They're going to find a different hiding spot.' He thought when he caught sight of Usopp and Kaya.

"Caught you! Usopp and Kaya!" He called out.

"Aww man!" Usopp said as Kaya giggled and both headed to the elevators to head back down to the lobby.

He searched the area once more before going into the next level, the daycare level.

* * *

He hasn't stepped foot in this level, ever. It's not that he didn't like kids, he just wasn't that well with them. Babies are crying, toddlers were being loud, and those around five or six were just a pain in the ass, all hyperactive and think they know it all. He was going to call it quits on the level when he saw a familiar red hat among the mountain of stuff animals.

He went over there and grabbed the hat. "Found you."

"Aww!" Chopper said as he received a playful ruffle of his hair by the other before his hat was pushed over his eyes. "Hey!"

"Hays for horses."

(My mom uses that on me.)

Chopper laughed as he left to go to the elevator.

Zoro followed suit a moment later to go to another level, but decided to go ahead with the dojo level.

* * *

No sooner as he just got up to the level, he found Kohzu in the storage room of the first dojo he started to check out. He went out to the garden retreat and found Vivi hiding in the thickest thorn less rose bushes. He even checked the level's laundry room to find Robin and Franky, making out again.

"Seriously! Find or make a room that people won't walk in on you!"

Once he saw the two go to the elevator, he made a mental checklist of who he has to find.

'I just need to find Luffy…' He thought as he could name a few places that monkey would go.

* * *

He went up to his assigned room and found, not Luffy, but cookie crumbs that lead out from the room. "Baka…" He said as he followed the trail to the stairway.

He used the stairs going up, because the last part of the cookie crumb trail was leading upwards, until he saw the label 'Ballroom'. Like the daycare level, he never been in this level because he never really cared to, but there were no other stairs leading up to the roof, so he decided to got to the ball room and use the elevator there.

* * *

When he went in, however, he had to admit it was a pretty cool room.

The room had a soft, sky blue color and Roman pillars along the walls. The ceiling was white but the way the ceiling was made looked like you were under a cloud, with it's shadows hit the angles just right. And the floor looked like it was made out of glass, but when he looked closely it was glass but with something added.

"Diamond dust." He concluded.

He also saw some light bulbs under the glass surface.

He got up and took one more look around the room before going to the elevator to the last floor, the roof top.

* * *

When he got there, he checked the water first, and was relieved that there was no sign of a body on either depth level of the pool. He looked around the plant life surrounding the pool, but no Luffy. He went into the green house and looked around, only to see evidence that Luffy was there.

"Cheese head is gonna be pissed." He said as he saw the small leaf tops of strawberries and the ground was covered in droplets of blue and purple from blue and blackberries.

He went back out into the beach pool area and saw something in the sand that wasn't there before. 'Foot prints?!'

That's when the sound of an elevator was heard and he ran to get to it, only to find Luffy walk in and the doors started to close.

"Oi!" He called as he made it into the elevator just before it completely closed on him.

* * *

He had the other against the wall, due to the forward momentum of his run and wasn't able to stop until he had both hands on either side of the other's head, and his face just inches way from the other's face.

"You tricky little bastard…" Zoro said with a grin on his face.

Luffy just chuckled. "You found me."

"That means your it."

"You already found the others!"

"Yep."

There was a pausing silence for a moment before the elevator started to jerk, causing the older teen to jerk forward and…

* * *

And that's it for this chapter!

Vivi: NO!! WHY!? WHY ARE YOU THIS CRUEL!?

Relax, I'm gonna work on the next one.

Vivi: But this is beyond evil what you did!

I know, and I'm going to take any flames thrown at me at this point because of it. So… BRING IT ON REVIEWERS!

Vivi: R&R … (sniff) Evil…


	31. Chapter 31

(runs to the door and closes it)(pants) Oh man…

(runs to the door and closes it)(pants) Oh man…

Vivi: I warned you…

I know! I know! (rummages through her bag) Here! Here's the next chapter! Don't kill me!

Vivi: (grins) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Elevator Chat

The elevator suddenly jerked, causing the older teen to jerk forward and hit his forehead onto the other's forehead.

"Ow!" Luffy called out as the elevator continue to jerk before it started to drop at a quick, falling pace before it abruptly stopped and the lights went out. "Are we dead?"

"No… but for a moment there…" Zoro said as his heartbeat was at a rapid pace.

"That was scary…" Luffy said.

"Yeah… And I don't get scared easily…"

"Same…"

Zoro rubbed at his forehead where the sore spot was momentarily ignored.

"Oi!" Franky's voice was heard over the speaker near the buttons. "You guys okay? Pressed the yellow button so I know who's there!"

Luffy did just that and said. "Hey Franky, and we're okay."

"Who's with you?"

"Just me and Zoro."

They heard the man laughed through the speaker. "Guess that makes you it, eh?"

Luffy laughed. "Yeah… What happened? I thought that we were going to die a moment ago!"

"That's what I'm figuring out right now, it seems the power went out. Good thing that the emergency elevator breaks are still in good shape."

"Yeah! Lucky us!" Zoro said.

"Let us know as soon as you can, okay?"

"No problem! Just hang tight for a moment." With that, the speaker made a sound that signaled that the connection is turned off for the moment.

"So… we're stuck here for a bit." Zoro said as he sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall.

"Yep." Luffy said as he did the same. "It's really dark in here… Can't see my hand."

"That's because the only light in here is that stupid yellow button, and your eyes haven't really adjusted to the darkness yet."

"Still doesn't help… I can't see in the darkness either way…"

"You're afraid of the dark or something?"

"No… just don't want to be in a bad situation when it's too dark that you can't see your hand!"

"Makes sense… I mean… we probably plunged down about… one or two stories before the brakes worked."

"One or tow stories?"

"About two to four levels."

"Oh…"

There was a moment of silence before Luffy spoke up again.

"Want something to eat?"

"What you got?"

Luffy felt around to find his pocket and started to dig into it to bring out two tangerines and two apples. "One of each?"

"Sure." Zoro took the tangerine and the apple. "These from Cheese head's green house?"

"The apples are, but the tangerines are from Nami's tangerine trees." Luffy explained as he bit into his apple. "No one is allowed to eat them unless Nami says it's okay, but I take a couple now and then."

Zoro chuckled at this. "And she doesn't know?"

Luffy grinned. "Nope!" He said proudly.

"And if she did find out?"

"Well… the first and only time I was caught, Nami hit me hard at the back of my head, followed by Sanji with a kick to my rear, and then Nami said something about adding something to my debt. Which really is stupid because all of us are wealthy in our own way and can pay off any debts she throws at us."

"She probably felt stupid, huh?"

Luffy shrugged. "Dunno… hasn't shown any signs about feeling stupid."

Zoro chuckled as he finished his apple. "Why does she make a big deal about these things?"

"The trees came from her home village. Her foster mother, before she was killed, owned an orchard of tangerines. Nami brought some of the trees here to make her feel at home. But what's the point of having the trees here and not let one of us have one tangerine at least." He said as he ate the apple core whole, which the other would've commented if he could see. He then started on trying to open the tangerine.

"Need help?" Zoro said as he started eating his.

"No! I got… it!" He said when he managed to, not only open the little thing, but got some of its juice in his eye. "Yeow!" He called out and held his face.

"Oi! What's wrong?"

"Stupid tangerine spit me in the eye!"

(Take a moment to giggle, laugh, whatever on this.)

Zoro shook his head as he finished his tangerine and started to move towards where the other was. "Let me see…"

"How can you see in the dark!?"

"Don't question me and just let me look at it!"

Luffy didn't understand the logic of it, but put his hands down and let the other's hands feel around his face.

"Hm… That piece of fruit got a bullseye on you." Zoro said. "Your eye is going to be agitated for a bit, but it can clean itself if you let yourself tear up a bit."

"How will that help?"

"The tears are just water and they can get rid of the juice that hit you in the eye. No doubt you have a bit of a red eye now."

Luffy could feel his eye watering up and he blinked a couple of times. "It's watering."

"See? The body knows something is wrong and acts on it. It's the same when the eye has dust, dirt, or doesn't have enough water."

"You know a lot of stuff Zoro."

"I know through experience. I beat up so many guys growing up that I'm an expert on how the body reacts to different pains."

"Bet it's a real pain in the ass to know after you get hurt, huh?"

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah… but once I get better, I give it to the guy that hurt me in a ten fold."

Luffy laughed as his watering eye created a tear going down his cheek.

Zoro wiped away the tear.

"How did you know it was there?"

"My eyes adjusted awhile back."

"Oh…"

There was a still pausing moment of silence between them as the darkness seemed to last forever in a second.

Luffy moved foreword and rested his forehead on the other's chest. "How long do you think we've been in here?"

"Ten or fifteen minutes…"

"Feels longer…"

"That's because we have no where to go."

Luffy moved a little bit more and curled up against the other.

"Luffy…? What are you doing?"

"I'm tired… And Zoro's comfy."

Zoro sighed and moved to a corner to lean back against. "It is going to be awhile…" He yawned. He felt the other grab a fistful of his shirt, but didn't bother with it and closed his eyes.

(-puts in night vision- Say aww!)

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"How come bad things happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I mad you mad when I left to the city you told me not to, though that doesn't count. I got really sick for one day, felt fine for a few hours, then got sick again for longer. And now this… did I do something wrong?"

"If you keep thinking like that it's gonna get worse."

"How come?"

Zoro sighed. He really wanted a nap, but hearing the uncertainty in the young man's voice just compelled him to at least give him something to feel okay with.

"Well… some people say that it's the energies we give off that, more or less, gives the impression of what your future for the next few minutes or hours are gonna be…"

"Huh?"

"Umm… Have you ever heard of karma?"

"Usopp mentioned it every now and then, but I never really asked who it is."

"Karma is a another way of saying about what kind of energy is being let out. Bad karma is the negative energy, energies that bring out misfortune or bad luck if you will."

"Like right now?"

"Yeah, kinda… And then there's good karma, energies that are positive and bring out good things."

"Like Zoro!"

"Huh?"

"Zoro has good karma because Zoro makes me feel good. Does that mean Zoro's good karma scares away my bad karma? Is karma like a ghost?"

Zoro wasn't sure how he was going to explain this one.

(Okay! I may over did it on this, but it was just… I had to do it!)

"Well… Karma… I guess you can call it a ghost… You can't see it or feel it, but you can sense it if you're aware of what's going on."

"I know Zoro has good karma, because you're a good guy." He said as he seemed to nuzzle the other's chest. "And Zoro's warm! So Zoro's karma is warm too!"

Zoro sighed, completely giving up on explaining. "I guess…"

"What karma do I have Zoro?"

Zoro took a moment to think about it. "You have good karma too… but you're also being haunted by bad karma that just happened to be there."

"Like an apple that has a rotten spot?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Oh… But Zoro can just cut the bad karma like he cuts the old props that Mihawk gives him."

'Since when was I referred to in third person?' He thought as he ruffled the other's head. "Yeah… exactly like that."

Luffy chuckled and hugged the other. "I'm glad I have you as a friend!"

Zoro blinked and could feel his face getting warm, but he returned the hug and rested his chin on top of the other's head, noticing the faint scent of the salty sea breeze. "Me too…" He let the words go without thinking and didn't care that they did.

At that moment the lights came back on and the elevator moved.

"Oi!" Usopp's voice was heard from the speaker. "Luffy! Zoro! How are you guys holding up!?"

Luffy got up and pressed the yellow button. "We're okay!" He said. "What happened to the elevator?"

"Generator had a short fuse, so it went out." Franky said. "Luckily it didn't affect the breaking system."

"Yeah…" Both Luffy and Zoro said in unison.

* * *

Soon enough, the elevator safely went to the lobby level and everyone greeted the two.

"Oi!" Called a voice. "What was the drama here!?"

"**Shanks!!**" Luffy called out excitedly and ran up to the man. He hugged the red-haired man as soon as Ace, Ben, and Makino came in as well. "What took you guys so long!?" He said when he noticed something. "Shanks… Your arm…"

Everyone saw with a shocked expression that the man was missing his left arm.

"The doctors over there said that if I don't get rid of this arm, I'm not going to live much longer." Shanks said as he softly ruffled Luffy's hair. "Don't look at me like that… it's just an arm…"

Luffy didn't bother holding the tears in as he dug his face into the man's chest and cried.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry I did an awful thing to you in the last chapter, I hope you will forgive me!

Vivi: R&R please… or flame…

I deserve it.


	32. Chapter 32

Okay

Okay! I'm a bit caught up with my writing, which is a rough draft, so! (braces behind the door) Why do I get the feeling the readers grudges from that other chapter are still haunting me?

Vivi: Oh! I don't know, they were expecting an accidental kiss!

I know that! But I can't help it that I'm known as the Cliffhanger Queen!

Vivi: Really?

(mumbles) No… But that's what I know they would've called me if they could.

Vivi: Well! Would you like to place in your new chapter?

Would you do that? (braces door) I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!

Vivi: Sure… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31: Zoro's Past!

The day after Shanks and the others returned, Mihawk was ordering the staff to gather items and put them on a ship, where they were going to prepare for the long awaited test that would begin later.

Zoro was in the dojo, alone, meditating. Luffy, for all the older teen knew, was hanging around with Shanks and the rest of his family, so he had time to himself for once.

But after awhile, it became a little uncomfortable, which bothered him. He would work out, but he doesn't want to wear himself out either before the test.

"No use worrying." He said as he got up and stretched. "I've got a test coming up and I'm here worrying about Luffy. He's probably spending time with the others, since he hasn't seem them for over a week."

"You often talk to yourself?" Luffy asked, making the other look at him.

"Luffy? When did you get here?"

"A moment ago." He simply responded.

"Weren't you with your family?"

"Yeah, they're getting ready to head out in _O' Grand_, so I came to look for you." He straightened his hat.

"Answer me this… Why are the tests in the late afternoon?"

"For the heat… Mihawk likes to push the limits of his students, but not too much, if someone is close to dying. That's the last thing he wants is to know one of his students perished on his watch."

Zoro nodded. "So he picks the hottest moment to see if we can handle it?"

"Yep!"

Zoro grinned. "Now I'm even more anxious to start."

"Don't be too anxious. Trust me, it really messes you up."

"It happened to you?"

"Yeah… When I was a kid, I had my first tournament for my class. I was so anxious that I keep messing up my form and I just froze when I saw another kid from another class start throwing punches at me." He chuckled. "That was probably the only defeat I experienced." He looked at the other. "So, now whenever I feel anxious I take a few deep breaths before I charge in. It helps."

Zoro grinned and nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Just so you know…" Luffy continued. "I never told anyone about that time."

"How come?"

He shrugged. "Guess I was too embarrassed and it's not something you come up with in a conversation, even for a starter."

"Yeah, you have to choose the right moment to share something like that."

"Like a moment ago."

"Obviously."

Both laughed.

"So, you like challenges, huh?"

"Of course!" Zoro said, his eyes seemed to shine with determination. "I like to go beyond my limits or I'll never improve…" He then looked somber for a moment. "It's strange…"

Luffy tilted his head. "What's strange?"

Zoro looked at some random part of the room, feeling uncomfortable looking at the other at the moment. "You know I grew up in 'Thief Street', right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… There was a time when it was a pretty good place to live. I was an orphan, didn't know who my parents were at all, and I was in this building for what seems like my whole life up to when I was a kid before the fire."

"Fire?"

"Yeah… Burned the place to the ground… I ran while everyone panicked and ended up at a dojo that was hidden behind some buildings and I checked it out. It was a dojo for swordplay at the time and I thought it was pretty cool. So I went to find the sensei and asked if I could learn.

He asked a few questions about me and looked unsure when his daughter came up. I didn't think there was a difference whether the student was male or female at that time, all I knew that she knew how to hold a sword, that's good enough for me."

"What happened?"

"She beat me."

"It was your first time against someone, right?"

"Yeah… but she kept kicking my ass even when I was there for two years…" He sighed. "Beat me 2001 times to zero."

"Wow! You never once won a duel with her!"

"Not even once. And I tried everything!"

Luffy laughed, but also felt a pang in his chest he couldn't describe but ignored it. "I never thought you would be beaten so many times as a kid!"

"Yeah… the thing is, she's a bit older than I was, but I was able to beat even the sensei there. So for a long time I had a hell of a time wondering how I could beat her, at least once!"

"You could be a match to her now, right? When was the last time you saw her?"

Zoro looked at the katana with the white handle with a sad look. "She died when I was ten…"

Luffy's smile disappeared as well as that uncomfortable feeling that was replaced with an even more uncomfortable feeling. "How…?"

"She fell down the stairs one night and broke her neck."

There was a pausing silence before he continued.

"It doesn't matter how strong, how fast, or whatever it is… in the end we're just as fragile as glass when life is concerned." He took a deep breath. "The thing is… I was pissed off! The same night earlier we had another duel with real katanas. She beat me just the same. But then I saw her crying! Crying and saying that I was luck to be born a boy!"

"Why? Why did she say you were lucky?"

"Because there's no such thing as a swordswoman… So I got angry and told her something about it didn't matter that she was a girl. And we made a promise to each other…" He grabbed hold of the white handle of the katana.

Luffy placed a hand on the other's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

He looked at the young man and sported a small smile. "Well… Should we head down?"

Luffy smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

As they walked down out of the dojo, Luffy started another question that he remembered.

"You mentioned that the city you lived in was once safe, what happened?"

"Bank ruptices, fires going on, gangs started their gang wars, but mostly people just… snapped… like it was the apoclolyps or something. Everyone was either killing each other, panicking, or just plain ran. I was doing an errand just when the atmosphere became heavy one moment before hell broke loose and the city lost its mind." He scratched his head. "I don't remember much after that. I was knocked out cold when I tried to get back to the dojo. But when I came to, I couldn't believe what I saw. There was blood, corpses in the streets, fires going everywhere in the buildings and cars… almost everything was destroyed…"

He shook his head. "I kept thinking it was some kind of bad dream, but I learned to deal with the city's death filled streets and just plain learned how to survive."

"I can't imagine…" Luffy said, the brim of his hat shadowing his eyes. "I can't imagine what that must've been like… to see something like that…"

Zoro stopped walking and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Oi, don't worry about what was pass. What matters now is here and now." He smiled. "And right now I want to beat this test in the ass and see if I have what it takes to go up against that Hawkeye!"

Luffy chuckled as he looked up, back to his old self. "Zoro! That's in the near future, and a lot of people have a hard time predicting even that far!"

"So?"

Luffy laughed, thus causing the other to laugh as well, and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders, which the other did the same.

* * *

Wasn't that a cute sight to see?

Vivi: They're gone?

For now, depends on the chapters. But no doubt they're pissed off still of what I did.

Vivi: Better get to the kissing scene soon.

You can't force people like you can force dolls!

Vivi: Who said anything about dolls?

Nothing! But I am thinking up something that one of the reviewers mentioned that gave me a great idea.

Vivi: What is it!?

Like I would tell!

Vivi: You're so mean!

(sigh) Here we go again. R&R please!


	33. Chapter 33

Okay

Okay! Working on this just after putting in the last chapter! Here we go!

Vivi: (sips on her cup of coffee)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32: Isle

"Everything is ready sir!" Said a man, panting and looking like he's ready to faint.

"Good." Mihawk said coolly, despite the heat, as he surveyed the area. "Everything is set."

Back to the hotel, Luffy was tugging Zoro's arm to hurry.

"C'mon Zoro!"

"Where's the damn fire Luffy!"

"What fire!? I just want you to hurry up!"

Soon they were out of the Grand Lobby doors and ran up to _O' Grand_, where Shanks and Ben were talking as they headed up the ship.

"Shanks! Ben!"

Both men looked over and smiled.

"Hey kid." Ben said.

"Can we set sail now?!"

Shanks laughed. "In a moment, Anchor, we still have to wait for Ace." He said as all four of them went on board.

"I see he forced you here." Ben said to Zoro.

"Yeah, but Luffy's Luffy, what can you do?"

"That and you're broke to buy a ticket to get onto a boat with the other students."

Shanks laughed and patted the other's back. "Luffy is really looking out for you!"

"Who's Luffy looking out for?" Ace said as he ran up towards them.

"Zoro here!" Shanks said.

"Oh!" Ace said as he looked at Zoro. "Little bro told us all the things that happened here while we were away. When he mentioned about SCUBA diving, I thought about wringing your neck." He said with an amused grin, making the other nervous. "But you looked out for him when he was sick as a dog, so I'm okay on letting you live."

"Uh… thanks…?" Zoro said as the red-haired man started barking orders.

"Okay you land slugs! Pick up the pace! We're heading to the Isle!"

* * *

Zoro's POV

The island, or the Isle as they call it, is where Mihawk's test was being held. It's about fifty miles from the docks, but by the time we get there it will be hot as hell there.

Mihawk went ahead earlier to get everything ready.

Most of the students had to buy their own ticket to get onto a boat that heads there; but since I'm broke, Luffy more or less forced me to board _O' Grand_, which was actually a cool ship.

The ship looked like one of those pirate ships back in the days when pirating was around. Which would be in the 16 or 1700s? Oh well, history isn't my thing, but that's what it looked like, if they put a pirate flag on it would be official.

"Zoro!" Luffy called as he went up. "Got you something to eat." He handed me a sub sandwich.

I took the offering food item as I watched the dock getting smaller and smaller with each passing moment. "How long until we get there?" I asked as I took a bite.

"Around an hour or two… depends on the wind." He said as he sat down on the railing, his feet dangling outside the ship.

"You okay with sitting on the rail?"

"Yeah, I've been doing this since I was a kid."

"Oh…" I can't help but be a little concerned, but he gave me a smile that told me that he understood and took a deep breath.

"I love it when we set out." He said as he seemed, if it's even possible, a lot happier than he normally is. "I may never swim, but I can still enjoy being near the ocean."

He's too open with his feelings, but somehow I like it when he's being open with me. "If this is your way of not getting me too anxious with the test, you're doing a good job." I said, feeling comfortable with admitting things with him.

(Isn't that sweet?)

He just chuckled. "I was just thinking aloud!"

Both of us laughed.

I admit, I envy this guy. He's more willing to take risks when it comes to feelings than I am and can let the whole world know what he's thinking, while I just want the world to screw itself. And again the question of why this guy is friends with me is still unanswered, but that didn't matter now like it didn't matter then.

Once we were on a steady course, I decided to take a nap on one of the less busy areas of the ship. It was a nice day out and the breeze it calming, why go inside?

Not too long after I was close to being asleep, Luffy comes up and sits next to me. He didn't say anything, but he did move the brim of his hat over his eyes and leaned against me. I let him stay there and dozed off.

* * *

Normal POV: 2 Hours Later

"Oi!" Ben called. "Wake up!"

"Na…?" Luffy said as he lifted his hat up a little. "Are we there yet?"

"We're just about docked. Now get your friend up, we'll be walking out soon."

"M'kay…" Luffy said as he stretched. "Oi! Zoro!" He poked the other's side. "Zoro… Time to get up!"

"We there?" Zoro said in a sleepy daze.

"Yeah… We'll be walking out onto the Isle soon!"

The older teen just yawned and got up with a stretch. "That was a really good nap!"

Luffy chuckled when Ace called.

"Come on you two!"

"Okay!" Luffy said as he grabbed the other's wrist, which the other already held out, and both ran to follow the others down.

"So… this is the Isle." Zoro said.

"Yup!"

"Looks more like a jungle."

A jungle was almost an understatement. The trees were as thick as elephants and just as tall as a department building. The leaves would make great roofs or umbrellas, or even a raincoat. The flowers were also very large, almost the size of a large beach ball.

"You sure those grew naturally." Zoro asked when the rest of the gang came up.

"As unseemingly real as it is, these plants are indeed grew naturally." Robin said.

"How?"

"The Isle's soil has a natural enhancement that caused the plants to be like this." Sanji answered. "I should know, I used the soil in my green house."

"Weird…"

"Hey!" Usopp called. "You guys are having a conversation! You guys aren't fighting at all!"

"**SHUT UP!!**" Yelled the two.

"C'mon guys!" Luffy said. "Let's go to the stadium!" With that, he started to run.

"Wait up!" Usopp said as he and Kaya started to run.

"Wait for me!" Chopper said as he ran.

Everyone else seemed to find this amusing before running as well.

Zoro ran up to where Luffy was taking the lead.

They went down a path that went through a thick vegetation before seeing steps going up to the entrance. Both made it to the top, though panting and sweating due to the heat, went through a short tunnel and stopped to see the area.

"Damn…" Zoro whispered as eh looked at the stadium-like area that can rival the Roman Coliseum.

* * *

I'm going to take a break at this point. I'm really tired.

Vivi: (already asleep)

R&R everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

Vivi: Cupid

Vivi: Cupid?

Hm?

Vivi: You okay?

Yeah… Just thinking.

Vivi: Most of your readers have forgiven you. Don't beat yourself up.

I take things to heart, I don't get over it until I feel ready.

Vivi: …

Would you mind starting the chapter, I'm not in my usual mood.

Vivi: Right… Um… Is it PMS?

… Yeah… PMS… (sigh)

Vivi: Uh… Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 33: Before the Test

"Damn…" Zoro said as he looked at the Roman Coliseum inspired stadium.

The seats were exactly like the Roman version, but it was the arena itself that was amazing.

"It's leveled…"

The arena was indeed leveled like a building before the coating of brick and wood. Instead there were some vegetation in some levels, two walled in level, and an open level before the very top level.

"Looks like you're going to sprint first." Luffy said when he took in the arena.

Zoro looked at the ground of the arena and sure enough he saw the white lines of a track. "And all this is on a time limit?"

"Yep." Luffy said as he crossed his arms. "But you'll do fine."

"How would you know?"

"Because Zoro's stubborn and doesn't like to lose." He said with a huge grin.

Zoro grinned as well. "You know me too well."

Luffy looked at the building-like obstacle course. "Only disadvantage here for you is direction."

"Another challenge I'm willing to accept."

At that moment the others came up, panting and sweating.

"So…" Sanji said. "Think you're up to it?"

"Of course, shitty cook!"

"What was that?! You ask'n for a fight?"

"Sanji!" Luffy called.

"What!?"

"Save seats! We're gonna find Mihawk!" He grabbed Zoro's wrist and ran back out to the stairs.

"Thanks Luffy…" Zoro grumbled.

"No problem!"

* * *

They went through the thick vegetation until an opening appeared. There were the other students, waiting under some of the huge leaves for shade.

"Well! Do your best out there!" Luffy said.

"I'll do more than that." The older teen said as the other laughed and ran back to the stadium.

He looked at the other students, who were looking at him oddly. He didn't say anything just as Mihawk appeared from the two stone doors.

"Welcome to Hell gentlemen." Mihawk said. "This test you're taking today is of skill, strength, and agility of swordsmanship… For many of you who have taken the previous tests in the past know very well that this is the most difficult to pass, and it won't be any different this year." He turned. "If you'll follow me, we shall begin with the rules."

Everyone followed into the dark tunnel, which felt like an oven at the moment.

* * *

"Before officially beginning your test with the mile sprint, you will be doing a drawing. The number you pick up is the number you stick with. In the obstacle building, as some of you have seen, have elevators scattered around the levels. You have to find your number elevator to go to the next level. Most of these levels will test your skill of maneuverability as well as reaction to certain moments within the test. There are also parts in the test that test your balance, so be aware of that. And only one test of strength. Any questions?" Another set of stone doors opened. "You have a time limit of thirty minutes, which is generous of me to give you that amount of time due to so many new students. Unless you want to move to twenty minutes, the usual time I give for my tests."

No one said anything.

"Very well…" All of them walked out to be greeted by a stadium full of people.

"Why do we have an audience?" Asked one of the younger students.

"To test our focus." Said an older student. "Just ignore them and you'll do fine."

Zoro caught a glimpse of the group at the top most part of the stadium. Seemed like everyone, with the exception of Sanji who was looking at the pretty women in the seats in front of him, was cheering for him. He noticed that Luffy wasn't shouting from the top of his lungs like some of the others and just saw a smile.

'Not as stupid as people are made to believe.' He thought as he grinned before facing a box with a hole in it.

"Draw your hand in and pick up a slip of paper. This will tell you which spot in the track you will go on as well as which door and elevator you have to enter within this building." He pointed behind him.

* * *

Zoro was third in line to get to the box and drew out a five. He headed over to his spot on the track and waited. He decided to take deep breaths, just like Luffy said when he was getting anxious. He held onto the hilt of one of his swords, deciding not to draw one out until he faced Mihawk himself.

The more he breathed, the more the heat seemed to be non-existent, the noise softened to a whisper, and he was feeling neutral. Pretty soon he was in his own world for a moment when a sound interrupted.

"Ready!?" Mihawk's voice was heard.

Zoro and the others were waiting, and ready.

"Begin!"

He and the others started to run. He paced himself as he sprinted until he saw a door, number five, came into view. There was a keycard hanging in mid-air. He knew instantly what the card was for and grabbed it, thus making the door opened. 'Here it goes…'

* * *

Vivi: Uh… Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

Vivi: Hey everyone! Vivi here! Cupid just went into her thinking corner for the next chapter after this, so it will take awhile. Plus she left me a note for an announcement of her idea for the next fic after you read this chapter. That's all I have to say on her behalf. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: Test from Hell

Zoro ran, what we all hope, straight through the vegetation. He saw a couple elevators, but neither were his assigned number. He dodged a few slime balls and jumped over trap pits. He finally found his elevator, but it was across this pond filled with crocodiles. If he wasn't on a time limit he would've gone around, but he found a vine and attempted to swing across.

One crocodile suddenly jumped up and nearly had the older teen's 'goods'.

"What the fu-!" He didn't have time to finish as he quickly dodged the sharp-toothed mouth and jumped onto land and ran to the elevator, which opened when it detected the keycard. He panted and looked to see if 'everything' was still 'intact'. He sighed in relief as he thought about cutting up that crocodile.

* * *

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a maze.

"Damn…" He said as he ran.

At that moment he managed to dodge a needle and continued to run and dodging various objects. A moment later he found his elevator and took a short breather.

* * *

He soon found himself on another level that had a pool of boiling water and many bamboo sticks sticking up.

"AHH!!" Cried out one of the unfortunate student that fell into the water.

"What the-!" He saw another took one step and the bamboo stick sunk instantly when he put his foot on.

He had the idea and looked to find his elevator on the other side and took a deep breath. He then started to run straight, leaving a trail of sunken bamboo sticks. He made it through, with a slight stumble at the end, and went into the elevator.

* * *

'So this is why they call it a test from Hell…' He thought when he saw the doors opened and saw bamboo sticks again, only it had burning coals and it looked like a maze with the stone walls around. 'I hate mazes… I'm bad enough with my sense of direction.' He thought as he started to run, only to dodge a tennis ball at the last second.

"**FUCK!!**" He yelled as he ran, leaving a trail of sunken bamboo sticks, and dodging objects while quickly going through a maze to find his elevator.

* * *

When he did get to the elevator, he was soaked in his own sweat and panting like a dog that was left in the car on a hot day. "I'm so kicking your ass, Mihawk!" He yelled at no one when sprinklers came on over head, cooling him. "Okay… That was weird…" The elevator stopped and opened to reveal a strange room.

The room was plain and had a huge stair case leading up, but there were also metal walls that have numbers on them. He went up to a small sign that had a picture of what he was suppose to do and saw that he had to lift each numbered wall to get to the top. It was simple enough.

He managed to lift about ten walls no problem, it was after the tenth that made it a little challenging with dodging normal tennis balls and had to dodge metal balls with spikes on the fourteenth and fifteenth wall.

* * *

When he reached to the last step of the staircase, there was a door. He opened the door cautiously and dodged a watermelon size metal ball that looked like it was heated for sometime. He walked out to a clear landing and saw a huge screen at one end of the stadium.

On the screen it showed him and the other students. It showed the sprint and one fell out due to fainting, the next three were hit by objects, the next five just plain got lost in the first maze, two perished burns in the boiling water, and the last three were either lost, hit, or got burned by the coals. Only he managed to get to the last level, the stairs, and passed.

The screen showed a picture of him, his age, his sword style, and a time of 19:59. It even showed some of the shots of when he was running, dodging the crocodile, and other 'fun' things that he had to go through. Then it just showed him on the clearing.

People were cheering and the huge screen showed a congratulations.

'It's not done yet you bastards…' He thought as he started to rest up and waits for his duel with Mihawk.

* * *

Vivi: Okay! Cupid says she's sorry for being a short chapter and that she hoped you still enjoy it. And now for that announcement I was telling you about. (clears throat)

'Hello everyone! I have this crazy idea for a fic after this one. It's still in the process in my mind, but I first want to know what you think of this idea that became of my going to making this… Does that make sense? Anyway… I was thinking that Luffy is a vampire! Yes! That's right! A vampire! I saw a picture somewhere and I read this one manga preview from a different source and thought: 'Luffy's a vampire and Zoro's an average guy that gets mixed up in some kind of mess… again!' So… yeah… I plan on doing that fic based on that.'

Vivi: And that's all for the announcement. Well, I hoped you liked the chapter and until we meet again! See ya!


	36. Chapter 36

Okay

Okay! Zoro vs. Mihawk time! Last stretch of the test! Don't expect good fighting scenes because I suck!

Vivi: Sounds like you're getting better.

Hell yeah! After this chapter, I have a real treat for those who like super sweet and fluffy scenes.

Vivi: Really!?

It's not completely done, but yeah! I'm really excited!

Vivi: I can't wait for it to be completely done!

You just have too! Like everyone else!

Vivi: Aww!

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 35: Fight between Two Amazing Swordsmen!

The ten-minute breather was up, and Zoro heard footsteps and looked to see Mihawk, with the black blade sword.

"Ready lad?" Mihawk said.

Zoro took his bandana off from his arm and tied it onto his head, got into his ready stance and grinned. "Been ready!" He said as he placed the third sword into his mouth.

There was a pausing silence as the two faced each other.

Everything was still, even the smallest amount of wind stilled as the two faced each other. No one saw or heard the beginning signal, but what they did see was the two swordsmen's blades collide, making a loud sound that seemed to echo throughout the island. No one could follow the intense speed of the two as sounds of metal on metal were heard.

In the eyes of Zoro, there's only him, Mihawk, and the platform, there's nothing else in the world where he was concerned.

No one saw what happened, but they saw the two of the three swords fly up into the air and landed, blade down, into the platform.

Zoro didn't back away though. He took the third sword from his mouth and did some one-sword-style moves before attempting to do one last move: Lion's Song.

"You've improved…" Mihawk said as a tear appeared on his sleeve. "But you still much to learn."

Zoro knew he was beat and any normal person would just bow and admit that they lost, but he wasn't a normal person. He sheathed his sword and got up, knowing one honorable way to end this fight without wounding or disappointing himself, Mihawk, and their pride as swordsmen. He turned to face the other and spread his arms out on either side, causing confusion throughout the stadium.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Sanji said.

Luffy's expression was that of worry, but he trusted the other's decision, even if he didn't fully agree with it.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing…" Brooke said in awed shock.

"What is it?" Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, and Yosaku asked while the others were watching intensely. They were slightly shocked how serious Luffy really looked as well as they saw the white knuckles form on his closed fists.

"What now?" Mihawk said.

"It's shameful for a swordsman to be hit from behind." Zoro said with a grin that said he didn't regret this.

(Yes, I had to steal this line from the manga.)

Mihawk grinned as well. "Well said."

There was a collective gasp when Mihawk lifted his sword and swung down across the green-haired man's chest. There was a moment of stillness before the sight of blood came.

"**ZOROOO!!**" Luffy called out when the mentioned other fell backward onto the platform.

The older teen heard Luffy, but didn't feel bad about what he had decided.

"You made quite a stir, Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk said.

"Hey…"

"Aye…"

"Until we meet again, I won't loose in any of my future fights…"

Mihawk grinned with a proud air. "Good… Now rest, don't want to rush to your death now would we?"

Zoro didn't need to be told because he was already asleep.

* * *

Back on the Ground

"**BASTARD!!**" Luffy said as he tried to get a punch in at Mihawk.

"He's not dead…" Mihawk said simply.

Luffy just stared at the older man when his friend came by on a stretcher. He took one more look at the master swordsman and gave out a small grin before following the guys that were taking Zoro onto Robin's ship, where Chopper's clinic was located.

"Good team…" Mihawk said as Shanks walked up to him.

"You just have to make it so dramatic, don't ya." He said with some light tone.

"He wanted it that way, and neither one of us would have it any other way."

Shanks sighed. "Aye… But a cut that deep is gonna leave a scar…"

"Is that a problem?"

"Nah! But I'm worried about Luffy though…"

"He'll be fine… Those two look out for one another."

"Aye, Luffy didn't speak a word after he came back to sit with us. And he didn't cheer for Zoro like everyone else."

"A good friend would know that sometimes the greatest amount of support to give to a person is not speak at all and believe in them."

Shanks laughed. "That sounds like Luffy all right!"

Mihawk just smirked. "They're good for each other, that's all I have to say about those two."

Shanks nodded in agreement. "Well! The tests are over and done with."

"That they have."

"Zoro-san won't be too happy to know by the time he wakes up you're already gone back out to sea."

"I don't think he has a problem with that."

"No?"

"After this, he said that the next time we meet he will be stronger. He must've known that I wasn't going to stick around a nut house all summer."

"That's cold…" Shanks said with a child-like pout.

"Don't give me that." Mihawk said with a bored expression. "I've already had a chat with your youngest, and I certainly don't want to have the same talk with you."

"You're no fun man!"

"Get over it."

"How about a drink?"

Mihawk sighed. "Fine! You better have a good selection then."

"Not a problem! I picked up only the finest I could find!"

Mihawk rolled his eyes, but walked side-by-side with the man nevertheless.

* * *

I know its short and I'm almost done with the next chapter, so please be patient.

Vivi: R&R!


	37. Chapter 37

DONE!!

Vivi: Great! Let's see it!

Hold your horses! I have some things to say first!

Vivi: Like what?

Like to grab a small pillow or a stuff animal that you can put your face in and muffle your squeals on. Because I do believe I'm did and over load on this one. It's not easy doing a very good cute scene you know. And the first part is from Luffy's POV!

Vivi: Really!?

You better believe it!

Vivi: There's a- (has mouth covered)

Don't ruin it!

Vivi: Sorry…

It's cool… Now on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36: Innocent Accident

Luffy's POV

It has been two days since the 'Test from Hell' and Zoro was still unconscious.

I had been by his side most of the time, drawing stick figures with the room desk's paper, sleeping either on the spare bed or next to the other, and making faces while telling jokes or saying for the other to get up. But when none of those worked, I would go around the hotel to find someone to play with me, only to be denied.

"This stinks!" I called out when I came into Zoro's assigned room. "Everyone is suddenly busy with something!" I pouted. "I went up to Usopp and Kaya, but they said that they were going to Seaport for whale watching. So, I went to Chopper, but he's doing a lecture for future medics. Then I went to Ace and he has a date! I couldn't believe it!" I sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad he found someone he likes. But when I asked about the person, he just blows me off! He was really rude!" I hummed while I pouted. "When I went to find Robin and Franky, I run into Brooke who told me that they were going on a date! Did you know that? I noticed that those two seemed to like each other, but they were never open about it, so I didn't say anything. And Brooke had an invite to some musicians' guild. He's been waiting for that moment so I went to find Nami. But I heard from Johnny that he saw her and Vivi go out for bridal stuff for Vivi's wedding. So I looked for Sanji and I heard from Yosaku that he saw him and Kohzu go out for groom stuff." I sighed again.

"Then I asked Johnny and Yosaku if they would like to play a game, but they said they had to go back home. And my family is busy with a lot of other things so I don't bother them." I looked at Zoro, who was still out cold with the stiff bandages on his chest. "And you're still asleep…"

I got up and went over to his bed, before I sat on the edge. I looked at his calm face, and it looked like he was… vulnerable… I lifted his hand and petted his green hair. 'His hair is soft…' I thought, slightly surprised. 'It was spiky the first time I touched it…'

I then felt like I was grabbed around my waist, moved, and landed on my side facing his bandaged chest. I realized that his arm was around my waist. I face must've looked like a cherry as I thought about how I was going to get out of this. But then abandoned that thought when he seemed to cuddle me close, as if I had become some big teddy bear or something.

Normally I would've found this funny, but I just seemed to blush more when I could feel the rhythmic breathing on me.

I didn't know what to do. I tried to move, only to have the hold on me get tighter. I sighed and relaxed in his hold on me. I then heard the heart beat where my ear was pressed against on his chest. 'Nice heart beat…' I thought when I felt a hand go up and rested at the back of my head.

For some reason, I didn't mind being held so close. Ace does it all the time when I was a kid. But that's when I was scared or had a bad dream. This is something different… I don't know how to put it, but being held by Zoro had the same safe feeling my brother has, but it also felt slightly different too. It was… nice… really nice… That's all I know about it.

I smiled, knowing I was safe, and draped an arm over his waist and whispered: "Sweet dreams." Before falling asleep.

* * *

Normal POV: An Hour Later

Luffy woke up in a slight daze and, if it's even possible, looked dumber than he would usually led people to believe. But when he remembered why he was in Zoro's room, he realized that he's on top of the other; one arm draped across his back and the other arm on the side of the older teen's body.

"Zoro?" He said as he poked at the other's head. "Zoro…?" A groan was his response.

Zoro opened one lazy eye and looked completely lost.

"You're up!" He chirped.

"L… Luffy?" He said with a huge yawn. "How long was I out?"

"Two days…"

"That long?"

"You were pretty whipped."

"Shut up…" He sighed then noticed that the other was on him. "Luffy… Why are you on top of me?"

"Not my fault, you grabbed me in your sleep and wouldn't let me go."

"I did?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah…" He sighed. "Though I have absolutely nothing to do, instead of talking to myself."

"What are the others doing?"

Luffy took a deep breath before explaining everything in one go. When he was done, he took another deep breath

"So you decided to stick around a comatose person and talk to yourself?"

"Yup…" He said as he traced random circles with his finger on the other's bandaged chest. "But it wasn't all that bad."

Zoro felt a little awkward when he felt the other's finger trace random doodles, but dismissed it as a boredom habit and listened.

"I had time to think of things…"

"Like?"

"Like what I'm gonna do when I do have to take over…"

"That's pretty deep."

He shrugged. "Yeah… But everyone is starting to change." He looked a little put out. "Change is something we all experience, and I'm okay with it, really… It's just…"

"You don't want the bonds you have with people to change, correct?"

"Bingo!" He stopped doodling and rested his head on top of his arms, which was crossed on top of the other's chest. "You know…" He looked at the other in the eye. "It's been only three weeks since we known each other, but out of everyone, you seem to get me."

Zoro blinked at this confession. "Has it been three weeks?"

Luffy nodded.

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Just didn't seem that long." He said as he unconsciously rubbed the small area of the other's back. "Must be because you made it bearable…"

"Bearable?"

Zoro nodded. "I could be scrubbing someone's toilet by now if I wasn't introduced to you."

Luffy laughed. "Yeah!" He stopped laughing when he remembered something. "Oh! Zoro! So you know, Mihawk usually leaves after the tests."

"I figured."

Luffy got up to stand and look at the other with a mad expression. "**BAKA!!**" He called. "You could've got yourself killed! Do you have any idea what you were doing?! I mean…! What were you thinking!?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, and manage to push himself up and sat upward, with the headboard of the bed to support him. "Sorry Luffy…" He started out. "But I would rather die than just simply admit defeat." He could see the other may look angry, but he could also tell the other understood his reasons; he just wanted to hear it from him.

"Just don't scare me like that again, okay? You really had me worried…"

Zoro mentioned him to come over and sit next to him, which he did, and petted the other's head. "Sorry about that… I didn't mean too…"

Luffy smiled. "I know!"

"And thank you…"

He blinked. "For what?"

"For allowing me to be who I am without questioning me."

Luffy blushed as he felt the other's hand cupped the side of his face.

Both were in a stilled silence as they looked at each other.

Luffy started to move and lean foreword a little, as if getting a better look at the other and stayed just a few inches away. He could feel his face warming up and his heart beating a little quickly, as well as an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind was at a blank… so was the other before him as the mentioned older teen went foreword and closed his eyes as lips touched. He blinked, but closed his eyes as he slightly pressed foreword.

It was only when they parted was when their minds functioned and both looked shocked tremendously.

"I'm sorry!" Both said as they backed and looked away.

Luffy looked at the wall while Zoro looked at the curtains that still closed the balcony doors.

"Uhm…" Zoro started to say, but didn't know what else to say.

"I should find Chopper so he can look at you."

"Okay…"

Luffy walked out of the room and closed the door. He leaned back against the door and stared at his feet. He lifted his hand to his lips and looked confused.

Meanwhile, Zoro hadn't moved since they backed away and he also looked just as lost as the other.

* * *

Did anyone faint?

Vivi: (fainted sometime ago)

Okay… I hoped you like this chapter, and I'll see you next time. Right now I have to recuperate for a bit. R&R!


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry it took awhile folks, but I was having a writer's block and needed time to recuperate and think

Sorry it took awhile folks, but I was having a writer's block and needed time to recuperate and think.

Vivi: I think they could understand that.

I know, I just want to make it clear, since I don't use disclaimers since all of us know the drill.

Vivi: … That's an entirely different subject…

Huh?

Vivi: Just start your fic…

Okay! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37: Wanna Go to a Movie?

Zoro's POV

I haven't seen Luffy after that incident yesterday and Chopper told me I had to at least give myself a day to take it easy or I would reopen my wound. I looked in the mirror and got a good look at my scar. It went from my left shoulder to my right hip.

When I did decide to look for Luffy, to apologize about the stupid kiss, when in the lobby I was greeted by a shit load of women and men with wooden swords.

"It's him!" Said one guy.

"It's that hottie!" Said some crazy teenage girl.

The only thought that came to mind was: 'Oh shit…' And I started to run, only to be cornered.

If you ever saw a horror movie where the one character finds him or herself cornered by a group of zombies or some form of monster army, then I'm that trapped character.

You know that I don't have a problem with women, right? Well, I have my reasons for that. One: they're pretty easy once you understand their type personally. Two: Many are strong emotionally and mentally, so they could put up a decent fight without lifting a finger. But damn do they scare the shit out of anyone once they're in a huge group. And having swordsmen who wanted either a lesson or a challenge or the latter isn't helping much either. Next thing I knew, hands started to reach out towards me and I saw their eyes having a predator gleam to them.

"**OI!!**" Someone shouted and all of us looked to see Luffy, decked out in his business suit and looking very formal. "Would all of you please refrain yourselves and return to another activity before I let the owner know of the pestering and harassing of the workers of this hotel. This will lead to notifying your loved ones."

With that everyone left, leaving me to recover from that ordeal.

"You okay Zoro?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "Thanks pal."

"Anytime… Uhm…" He looked nervous. "About yesterday…"

I knew he and I were both troubled by this and I said the first thing that came to mind. "I blame the heat."

"Heat?" He looked at me with that confused look.

"Yeah… Uh…" I have to come up with something. "I noticed when I was looking at the temperature gauge in my room and noticed it was slightly warmer. I didn't notice it at first because it almost felt the same as back in Isle." I was, without a doubt, royally screwed.

"Yeah! It did feel warm in there now that you mentioned it!" He said, sounding reassured, or at least I think he sounded reassured.

"So… what's with your '_meeting_' outfit?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh! There's a family business meeting where all the corporate bosses bring their families for a brunch."

"They do those?"

"It's mostly for show. Shanks says it's a waste of time to begin with."

"Sounds like it. Being mixed in with businessmen's families is almost too scary to think."

"Talking badly about one another behind their backs, whispered affairs, kids and teens being a nightmare, and worse of all, I have to tolerate it all!" He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was just a regular guy, that way I didn't have to deal with this kind of thing every time."

"But then there would be someone like you who may need your help tolerating the crowds as well." I said, trying to lift his spirits. "And you do a great job so far."

He had a small blush on his cheeks as he lifted his hand up to where his hat was suppose to be, but grabbed air instead. I admit, it was cute.

(take this moment to squeal)

"How long does this meeting go?" I asked as I looked over at the clock, which read 11:38 a.m.

He blinked, blush gone and had that child-like thoughtful look. "Na… until three…"

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yep." He then sighed. "It's anything but fun…"

Damn… I really don't like it when he gets like this. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his face up to look at me. "How about this, when you're done with this meeting, we'll get everyone, if they're not busy, and your family and go see a movie as a group. Sound good?" That did it.

At that moment, everything seems to light up with that over happy look he's showing.

"Really!?"

"I may have to deal with the Ero-cook, but yeah… after all summer is suppose to be a great time to be with family and friends."

He did a combination of a tackle and a hug towards me. "You're the greatest, Zoro!"

I had to swallow a painful groan when I felt my wound slightly acting up, but I patted him on the back and chuckled. "Yeah… I know."

He laughed as he backed up. "I better get to that meeting…"

"Just be yourself, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah! See ya Zoro!" With that, he ran to find his family.

* * *

Once I couldn't see him, I went out in search for the group.

At this point I got the hotel layout down, so I more or less know my way around now.

I decided to start with the witch. After knowing that crap cook, it obvious that if that witch agrees to go, then he'll agree even before a heartbeat. I looked around to find Franky just walking out of the basement. "Oi! Franky!"

"Eh?" He turned and sported a smile. "Ah! Zoro! How are you?"

"Slightly sore but alive. You?"

"Just finished doing the check up and everything is in supa condition!"

I grinned, this guy truly is a '_super dude_'. "Hey, did you know about Luffy's family business meeting?"

He sighed. "Yeah… Had the unfortunate pleasure of being in one not too long ago."

'I bet.' I thought as I asked. "Well… I was thinking, after Luffy and his family is done and all, that all of us as a group can go to a movie."

"That sounds like a super idea!"

I nodded approvably. "Do you know where I could find Nami?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if she goes then that blonde chef could join like a puppy dog."

"Ah…! Yeah, he's just one of those types…"

I sighed. "As I told Luffy, I would have to deal with both just for sake of it." Then I heard sniffing sounds. I looked to see Franky crying.

"I'm not crying! Damn it!"

Another thing about this big guy is that he's emotionally moved.

"So… do you know where I could find Nami?"

He composed himself. "She should be with Robin at the beach pool."

I sighed. "Thanks Franky." I said as I started to walk away and headed to the elevator.

* * *

"Wait! Hold!"

I heard Brooke's voice and stopped the doors closing all the way.

"Thank you… oh! Zoro!"

"Hey Brooke." I said as he entered the elevator. "Feel like seeing a movie?"

"Huh?"

I explained what I told Franky and he gladly agreed.

"Yohohoho! I'll tell Usopp and Kaya and Chopper, and also Vivi and Kohzu!"

"That would help a lot." I said as the elevator stopped and he walked out.

"See you later!" He said as he disappeared around the corner as the doors closed and ascended all the way to the top.

* * *

Once I walked out to the green house and went straight to the beach pool. From there, I found both Robin and the witch. Robin was reading yet another book while that witch was on some floating mattress in the center of the pool.

"Hello Zoro." Robin said. "What brings you here?"

"Just asking a question."

"Alright…"

I asked her about the movies and my reason to asking that witch.

She just smiled as she looked out to see the other girl. "Say, Nami!"

"Yeah!?" The witch said without looking at us.

"What do you say we go see a movie with everyone after Luffy and his family is done with their meeting?!"

It took a few moments, but she answered.

"That sounds good! We haven't done a lot of things together as a group lately!"

There was my answer and Robin went back to reading. "Thanks." I said.

She just smiled as she continued to read.

With that, there's only one person I have to convince. I went to the kitchen next, where it was moderately busy at this time.

"The hell…?!" The crap cook said when he saw me. "Oi! Marimo! Only chefs are allowed here!"

"Everyone wants to see a movie after Luffy and his family are done with their meeting. Want to join?"

He looked at me with a decisive look before placing the chopped vegetables into a pot. "Everyone… right?"

"Yeah…" I said, knowing that he meant by that witch is also included.

I walked out, knowing his answer is a yes when he picked up his pace when he cooked.

For the rest of the time, I went up to my assigned room and took a nap.

* * *

How's that? R&R!

Vivi: See you in the next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

Hey everyone!

Vivi: Some has issues with the denial thing.

Just had to get to the point, eh?

Vivi: Just saying.

Okay! I know some of you don't like the idea of denial, but! This will lead to understanding more of how they truly feel. The 'accidental' kiss is just one of the many baby steps before those steps turn to a full run.

Vivi: You had all this figured out didn't you?

What? I nearly fell off my chair with all the reviews I had for the 'Innocent Accident' chapter, by then I was done with the next chapter before I read those. So yeah, I knew my readers wouldn't like it just like I knew people would hate me for the hide n' seek chapter.

Vivi: Yeah… You were constantly attacked by ninja throwing stars until you were forgiven.

Don't remind me… (shutters)

Vivi: Well! What are you going to do now?

What else? Continue with the fic till the end.

Vivi: Still thinking up that one you were thinking about.

The vampire Luffy fic, yeah… at least I was working on the beginning part of it.

Vivi: Good luck with that.

Thanks Viv… Well, enough with the pointless chat and enjoy this fic!

* * *

Chapter 38: Gather Up

Zoro's POV

I woke up sometime a little before two and decided to take a shower, dress in a tight white tank top and a black shirt leaving it unbuttoned, jeans, and putting on shoes I haven't bothered to try up till now.

I went down to the lobby and picked up the newspaper to look at the movies selection, since I have no idea of what kind of movie we're seeing. There's a horror flick, Robin would probably like it and that crap cook if that witch was there or any other girl that, unfortunately, has to sit next to him, but that would give Usopp and Chopper nightmares. There's comedy, but it was mostly a 'guy' type of comedy, so the witch wouldn't enjoy it one bit. No way in hell am I going to sit two to three hours watching a romance, that's that Ero-cook's thing. Then there's adventure…

Adventure films usually have a little bit of everything plus action and drama. It's one of those kinds of films that everyone could agree with.

So, with that decided, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the time and place for this theatre. By this time, it's a little past 2:30 and there's… really much for me to do.

Of course it didn't last long when Chopper, Usopp, and Kaya came up, asking me about the movie. I told them what kind of movie it was and the conversation lead to other random things that had to do what happens after we see the movie. I checked the clock once more and saw it was ten pass three and felt someone tackle me from behind.

"**Zoro!**" Luffy's voice called out as I went down and landed forward to the ground.

"Hey Luffy…" I managed to say as my chest started to have a fit, but I managed to get up and face him.

"What movie are we gonna see!? What movie are we gonna see!?"

"Get off of me and I'll tell you." I said with a grin.

He did and I told him the movie we're going to see and was tackled again into a hug. "Yay!" He called out, which he could've done that without trying to knock me over and hugging me, but if I didn't know this monkey by now I may as well have my ass kicked by everyone.

"Get out of the penguin suit and come back out here." I said and he was gone within a flash.

"Well I'll be damned…" Ace said as he and the other three of the family came up. "I've never seen Luffy listen to anyone outside of us."

Shanks just laughed. "Well! I wouldn't say I'm too surprised! Since those two hit it off so nicely!"

He is, without a doubt in my mind, a strange yet fun individual. It's no surprise either that Luffy takes a lot after this guy.

"So did Luffy tell you about the movie thing?" I asked.

"Got a date." Ace said.

"Promised a buddy of mine I help him out with business stuff." Ben said as he drew out a cigarette. "I'll be back later."

"Don't do anything stupid now!" Shanks called out jokingly.

"Never do!" Ben responded back with the same joking tone.

"Well! That leaves Makino and myself! And both of us would love to see a movie." Shanks said with that same child-like grin that Luffy has. "Just let us get out of these stuffy clothes and we'll be on our way!" He said as all of them headed to the Grand Lobby doors to head over to their ship.

* * *

By the time the four: Shanks, Makino, Ace, and Luffy came out, the group including myself were waiting.

"Movie! Movie! Movie!" Luffy chanted until he saw me, which then jumped at me and latched onto my arm.

At this point in our odd friendship, I didn't see anything wrong with his actions of affection. He's a very affectionate person, and that's a rarity among people.

"I better st-" Ace started to say when he fell asleep and fell to the ground.

Everyone sighed as Luffy went over and started poking his brother's side, which worked.

"Ah man!" He said as he ran out of the door.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, since I'm not completely sure about his random sleeping pattern.

"Ace falls asleep at random depending on what he's doing." Shanks said. "As you know, he falls asleep at random the most is when he's eating comfortably, but when he's up and going it takes a while until the effects come."

I looked at Luffy. "And you?"

"Rarely when I eat, and rarely when I go out and about."

Well, seeing that this guy is hyper it made since that he wouldn't have a major effects like his brother did.

We headed out of the lobby and into the city streets, all the while Luffy still latched around my arm, causing some stares from the group to other people. Of course I give them a 'what-are-you-looking-at?' look and continued walking.

* * *

How was that? R&R please!

Vivi: And see you in the next chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

I know! I know! That last chapter was short and I'm sorry for that.

Vivi: Why am I a co-host?

Because I asked and you agreed. So there!

Vivi: Oh… Well! Enjoy!

That's my line!

* * *

Chapter 39: In the Movies

The group made it to the theatre and Shanks and Makino offered to buy snacks for everyone.

"That's alright." Nami said. "The kind of food here is awful for my health anyway."

"Oh so true!" Sanji said, as he seemed to be doing a noodle dance besides the young lady.

"I'm still full from lunch." Robin admitted.

"I'll get a large bag of popcorn." Usopp said.

"Can you get me some gummi bears?" Chopper asked Usopp, who agreed.

"I usually have my stash of cola." Franky admitted, but not too loudly.

"I'll be getting Vivi and mine." Kohzu said.

"Milk if they have it." Brooke said.

"No Brooke!" Everyone seem to say to him.

"Then a lemonade!"

Luffy just grinned, making the red-haired man laugh.

"I know what you want, Anchor. What about you Zoro?"

"Nothing for me…" Zoro said as he felt his stomach cramp up just thinking of all the junk food.

"Well!" Shanks said. "Makino and I would get the snacks and you guys reserve some seats!"

"Okay!" Luffy said as everyone headed to the assigned theatre.

* * *

When the two older adults adults, Kohzu and Usopp returned, Makino had an armful of an extra large popcorn, a bag of candy of each kind, two boxes holding a hot dog and a pretzel, and a box of nachos. Shanks on the other hand was carrying the drinks.

Sanji was going to mention about something along the lines of gentlemen carry things for women but Nami elbowed him to his side and pointed to her left arm. He got the message and sulked.

"It's not like Makino can't handle it on her own." Zoro said from a row of seats in front of Nami and Sanji, including Vivi and Kohzu, but two seats away from where Sanji was sitting to the left.

"Shut it, Marimo!"

"Here you are Luffy." Makino said as she handed the items to the said other.

"Thanks Makino!" Luffy said with a quick kiss on her cheek before she sat next to Kohzu, and behind Zoro.

Shanks came up next, handing a really large drink, ruffled the young man's hair, and joined Makino.

The seating arrangement went like this: Nami, Sanji, Vivi, Kohzu, Makino, and Shanks took up one row of the middle seats. Franky, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Kaya, Zoro, and Luffy took up the next row.

Zoro thought the young man next to him was gonna eat like a starving dog like usual, but surprised to see that the other simply opened a box of chocolate covered raisins and took a small handful into his mouth. 'Well… at least he knows some edicate.' He thought as he yawned. 'When's the damn movie gonna start? It's already five minutes pass the actual start time.'

As if on cue, the lights dimmed until it was completely dark and the previews come on for a good ten minutes before the opening credits appeared.

* * *

Some time in the middle of the movie the older teen was getting hungry. 'Shit… I didn't have a thing to eat all day! That's not good.' He thought as he put pressure on his stomach to silence the growls that threaten to be heard.

"Here Zoro." Luffy whispered as he handed the popcorn bag, which was only a third full. "I ate all of the ones that were covered in butter and salt."

This somewhat quiet exchange didn't go unnoticed as Sanji mentioned to Nami, which brought attention to Vivi and Kohzu, to look. In all their years knowing Luffy, they never say him share his food with anyone.

Zoro smiled his thanks and accepted the offer. He set the bag on his lap and let his left arm rest on the armrest as he started to snack with his right. It was at this moment that there was a huge boom from the speakers, causing many people to jump.

Chopper curled up onto Robin's lap as he shivered from shock as she tried to coax him to calm down. Usopp practically fainted as Kaya held him close, not seeing that the other practically became comatose.

But Luffy, who was rarely startled by anything in particular, suddenly grabbed Zoro's left hand and had a tight hold on the said hand.

"You okay?" Zoro whispered.

"Yeah… just startled me there…"

Zoro nodded as he ran his thumb over the other's knuckles as the movie went on.

Luffy found a very odd liking to how the other's thumb rubbed against his tensed knuckles and was even liking it more when the rubbing continued even when his hand was relaxed. He could feel his face warming a little and tried to focus his attention on the movie.

(Yes, you may squeal now.)

* * *

When the movie ended, Luffy felt somewhat disappointed that the other let go of his hand as the said other was cleaning up the mess around them.

"That was actually good." Nami said as all of them walked out to the theatre lobby.

"It was good." Robin said.

"That one part though really had me scared." Vivi said.

"I think everyone didn't expect that to happen." Kohzu said.

As everyone talked about the movie, Zoro looked to see Luffy, who was examining his hand. "Oi. Everything alright?"

"Huh?"

"You've been looking at your hand since we walked out of the theatre."

"Oh! I was remembering how rough your hand was." It was mostly true, if not close to a white lie.

"Well, yeah… With all the training I do can do that to my hands."

"Feel nice though..."

Zoro raised his eyebrow and sighed. 'Strange way of saying it, but that's Luffy…' He thought. All in all, in his opinion, the movie thing was a success.

On their way from the theatre, everyone recognize Ace under a street lamp with another male, holding his chest so he didn't fall face first into the concrete.

"Geez…" The man said.

The man looked older than Ace with silver like hair that looked combed back but not down to the scalp. He was also muscular with a jacket that symbolizes his rank in some police force. He also has a cigar in his mouth.

"Oi!" Shanks called, causing the man to look up and nodded.

"Evening Shanks, been awhile."

"Yes it has, Lt. Smoker."

"Uh…?" Ace said as he came to.

"Hey Ace!" Luffy called.

"Huh? Dad! Luffy!? Guys!? What are you doing here!?" Ace said a bit nervously.

"We were heading back from the movie and we saw you." Makino said. "How did your date go?"

Zoro noticed that Ace seemed to be far from being nervous, and that just seems odd even for this man.

"Shanks, do you know this guy?" Luffy said as he pointed to Smoker.

"Oh, yes, he was in the hospital with me when I was having my arm removed. He was undergoing some recovery from a surgery that happened some time ago. Correct?"

"It was to remove three bullets on my left side, nothing major."

"I see you found Ace after his date, which by the way, you haven't mentioned who this person is." He looked at Ace, who seemed to be under the headlights at this point.

"How old are you mister?" Luffy asked, completely asking innocently.

"Luffy! That's very rude to ask!" Nami said as she bopped him on the head.

"The date went great!" Ace said as he yawned. "I'm really tired though, can we let this slide for another time?"

Everyone, save for Zoro, Robin and Smoker, had a look of confusion as the red-haired man started to laugh.

"Alright Ace! We won't ask for your romantic life, until we meet this person that is."

Ace nodded nervously as everyone started to head back to the hotel with him in toll. "Thanks Lt. Smoker!" He called, which the mentioned man waved in return.

Zoro looked at the two then at Robin, who had a look that confirmed his small guess. 'Seems like Ace is the '_forbidden love_' type.' He thought as he looked at Luffy, who was talking lively to his brother. He recalled the 'accidental kiss' from yesterday and the feeling of the other's hand in his. His hand even twitched when he thought about it. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

'Don't be stupid! Luffy's a friend, nothing more!' He thought, but something didn't sit well with him and it's starting to annoy him.

* * *

Ah… Denial… It's just going to be one of those fics.

Vivi: You're a strange person.

I know.

Vivi: R&R and we'll see you in the next chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

Hiya!

Vivi: Ready to put in another chapter?

Yup! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40: Caught in the Act

The next day, it was back to routine for Zoro as a cleaning person.

'Damn it…' He thought as he scrubbed the shower stall. 'No doubt that prick of a head manager has reported about my 'laziness' to the Judge and lengthen my sentence to New Years.' He growled when a stain won't disappear. "To hell with this!" He called out as he threw the sponge into the bucket filled with green liquid and soap. "Who cares if there's a shitty stain that's hardly noticeable to look at in the first place!!" He glared at the stain again before grabbing the sponge and went back to scrubbing. "Damn shitty stain…" He mumbled to himself when he heard a knock.

"Hey Zoro." It was Luffy, wearing a white tank top that looked like size larger, faded jeans, and the usual sandals and straw hat.

"Hey Luffy. What's been going on?"

"Nothing, except Sanji's acting weird."

"When is that shitty cook not?"

"And Ace has been acting weird too."

"How?"

"Well, after we get back to O' Grand, he went to bed early, which is strange because we usually stay up all night and play games. And this morning, I heard him rush out of the room and it was way too early for anyone to be up and about."

"Another date?"

"Dunno…"

"Has Ace been on dates before?"

"Yeah… but he's never secretive about it before, and he usually has them planned out with one or two days a week. This is the third time in one week!"

"Must really like this person then."

Luffy leaned up against a wall. "I guess, he certainly acts like he doesn't want to 'kiss-and-tell' about it… So maybe I shouldn't worry, huh?"

"Is Ace the type of person to get himself into trouble?"

"No way! He's too smart for that!"

"Then you have no reason to worry." Zoro said as he thought back on how Ace looked and acted around that Smoker guy. 'Or maybe he should worry…' He thought.

"You're right!"

"I've been wrong before though…"

"Huh? When was Zoro wrong?"

Zoro wasn't sure to laugh or be agitated by this, instead he thought about the number of times he was wrong. "I thought that working here was gonna be hell…" He said as he smiled at the other. "Thankfully I was wrong there."

Luffy did a wide toothy smile back as he chuckled.

Zoro looked back to his scrubbing work to see that the stain was finally gone. 'Stupid stain…' He thought.

"Need help?"

"Nothing to do?"

"Nope."

"Grab an apron and start on the mirrors."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he went out quickly as the other just grinned.

"What to do with a monkey." He said in a joking sense as he finished scrubbing the shower stall.

* * *

5 Hours Later

"That's about it!" Zoro said as he and Luffy walked out of the room.

They had been working on rooms for many hours and only stopped for a half an hour lunch break.

"How does it feel to be back in routine?"

"Boring, but this is what I was assigned to do before the Hawkeye assistant thing and attending lessons."

"True… Oh! Speaking of lessons! My martial arts class is going to have a competition against another class."

"Let me guess, you want me to come and see you."

Luffy nodded. "Also, after the competition, all of us are going camping on the beach, isn't that great!?"

"A beach?" Zoro questioned. "Just where is your thing held?"

"The other side of the island."

"…And when is this thing?"

"We head out tomorrow morning, really early, and get there by evening. Then the competition starts later in the morning after."

"Oh…" Zoro said as he pushed the cart into the closet. "Well! Another good reason to blow this off and still be with people I actually like."

Luffy just chuckled. "Yep!" At that moment, his stomach growled. He giggled and gave the other and awkward grin and a small blush.

Zoro just rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the dojo if you need me."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he ran down the hall. "See ya Zoro!"

"See ya!" Zoro called back. Once he didn't see the other, he shook his head, causing his earrings to click against one another. "Now to get out of this." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed the top button and opened the shirt enough to make a small 'V' before he walked towards his assigned room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luffy, he was on his way to the kitchen when he spotted his brother, only he almost didn't recognize him. 'Why is Ace wearing a baseball cap? He hates baseball caps! And he never wears a tan over coat. Why is in the bar?' He thought as he was about to walk over when the man, Smoker, came up and sat down beside his brother at the bar. 'What the hell?' Food forgotten he went up carefully and found a way to go behind the bar and hid there as he could hear what the two were talking about.

The bartender was partly blind and didn't notice the young man as he served a beer to Smoker.

"Ace…" Smoker started. "You know sooner or later you're going to have to talk to your family about our relationship."

'Relationship?' Luffy thought as he brother spoke.

"I know that, but if I did that, you would be stripped of your rank… Hell! You can loose your job."

"That, and you and I only know each other for a short time, yet you came up to me to my recovery room like we've known each other for years."

"That's just how I am. Once I get a feeling of knowing what I want, I go for it."

"Ace… You know this won't work out if we continue? I'm a lot older than you and you're going to be heading into college soon. Wouldn't it be better if you settled with someone that's around your age limit?"

"Are you trying to push me away?"

"If it leads you to a more normal and healthy relationship, then yes."

"Listen here, Smokey…"

Luffy heard his brother's tone getting hard, and he only heard this tone once in his life.

"I don't give a damn about age or what's normal. I do love you, you stupid bastard. And it can work. _We_ can work!"

"You're still young!" Smoker whispered harshly. "You have yet to understand what love is."

"Then what about you?" Ace's voice risen a bit, making Luffy flinch. "You said so yourself that you never had time for relationships until we met. So _you_ tell _me_ what love is!"

There was a pausing silence between the two as noise continued around them.

Luffy had never heard his brother being slightly emotional and defensive before. He looked up at where the liquor bottles were usually kept and, since there was a mirror there, saw his brother kissing the other man. He'd seen Ace kiss before, at that time he had girlfriends and he would let them kiss him. But never did he see the other do the advancing, but seeing his brother now, by the mirror, he saw the determined force and slight desperation of the kiss in a slow, torturous motion.

This made him think back on his first kiss with Zoro, how it was an innocent accident but left him even more curious and frightened.

He couldn't take it anymore! He tried to sneak away but the partly blind bartender caught his movement.

"You better not steal anything from me!"

The two men stopped kissing and looked to see the young man.

"Luffy!?" His brother said with shocked wide eyes.

Luffy only looked at him with an emotionless blank look as he ran out of the bar.

* * *

He didn't know where he was running to or why he ran from his brother, all he knew that he can't face his brother and had to run to a place he can feel safe. He used the stairs and just followed his feet and let his mind go blank as he saw nothing but blurs. He reached to one floor, after passing other floors, and opened the door to run down a hallway, before grabbing one sliding door and saw Zoro in mid-stance with a bar with weights on it.

"Luffy?" Zoro said when he saw the other open the door suddenly and saw the confused, lost, and scared look on the other's face. "Hey…" He said as he placed the weights down. "What's wr-" He started to ask as the other ran up and weakly tackled him to his chest. "Oi…" He said softly. "What's wrong?" He let go of the bar of the weights and rubbed the other's back. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Luffy nodded without looking up, just being content and safe on the other's chest, and the feeling of the rumble on the chest on his forehead as the other spoke. "Can I stick around for a bit?"

Zoro took a deep breath and rubbed the other's head, the hat resting on the young man's back by a string. "Sure… You're sure you're okay?"

"Dunno…" He took a step back. "I'm not sure if it bothers me or what…"

"What bothers you?" He asked as he led them to the garden retreat.

"I saw Ace, with the Smoker guy from yesterday…"

Zoro mentioned the other to sit on the stone bench as the other continued.

"Smoker said that Ace was too young and doesn't understand this love thing and Ace says that he doesn't care about age and that Smoker doesn't know about love either. And… And…"

Zoro rubbed the other's back to coax the other to continue.

"I saw Ace kissing the guy… It's not like Ace to kiss the person he dates with. But this… it's completely different…" He then chuckled dryly. "It's probably stupid worrying and getting worked up like this."

"No, not really." Zoro said, causing the other to look at him. "I'm an only child so I don't know about siblings, but I do know that you and Ace are brothers and it's in the nature of every sibling to worry about each other."

"So it's normal for me to worry?"

"Of course!" He patted the other on the back. "Otherwise you wouldn't be a good brother if you weren't at least a bit worried of your brother's well-being. Unless you're absolutely sure there's nothing wrong."

Luffy smiled one of his smiles and nodded. "Right!" He hugged the other around his neck. "Thanks Zoro…"

Zoro wrapped one arm around the other. "Anytime…"

* * *

Any squeals you would like to be heard, do so now. (waits for the squealing fest to be over) Satisfied? Okay!

Vivi: R&R and we'll see you in the next chapter.

Everyone Peace out!


	42. Chapter 42

Next chapter, what can I say?

Vivi: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 41: Train Ride

"Zoro… Zoro…"

The said man shifted in his sleep to rid to whoever was calling him.

"Zoro…" Poke. "Zoro…" Poke. Poke. "ZORO!"

"WHAT!?" He called out to see Luffy and his carefree smile.

"We're having breakfast now!" He said with a cheerful grin.

Zoro sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. "Okay…" He said as the other dashed to the other cart to his right, the dinning cart.

* * *

Zoro's POV

Luffy, his family, the gang, and I are on a train, and the first three carts after the conductor's cart and before the kitchen cart were the reserved carts for us. The cart after the conductor's is the media cart where it could be reserved for meetings, watch movies, play games, or things of the like. The cart after that is where I am currently at is the sitting room/bedroom cart where we relax and sleep. The resting cart consisted of two levels of bunk beds and one space that leads to the media cart with a love seat and a rug. And the last cart before the kitchen is the dinning cart.

I went there for breakfast to see everyone seated and chatting lively.

We got on this train very, 'very' early in the morning; before the light of the sun could peek out the horizon early. I was never a morning person unless it was for training, but Luffy… he beats me on the tired factor. He could barely stand up straight, so I ended up carrying him, his stuff and mine. But now, once all of us got some decent sleep, he's like his usual self.

Even on this train, it's like any other mealtime at the hotel. Everyone is a riot: laughing, arguing, and shouting. But all in all, it's good that these guys have a great time no matter what. The only one who seems to be on the edge at the moment is Ace.

Ever since yesterday, he's been very quiet, but it seems that Luffy talked to him about keeping it quiet from Shanks and the others until Ace could them himself.

Yesterday's event was all about answering questions that were unable to be answered but can be advised so one could find the answer themselves. In Luffy's case, it was a matter of whether to confront Ace of what he thought of the relationship or keep it a secret as well. Of course, being reasonable of the two, I asked what he thought of the relationship. Although I have my questionable reasons, I can't really judge Ace's choice of whom he likes… or love in this case. Luffy said he didn't know what he thought about it and then said he would talk to Ace about it. He decided that's the best plan of action and said his thanks to me, before quickly placing a kiss on my cheek and running out of the garden and dojo.

You could say I was stunned for a long period of time after that, since I have yet gotten over the 'accidental kiss'. But not, looking at Luffy, who has yet again stole a piece of ham from Usopp's plate and now both are having a fight, he doesn't seem to think about it at all! Maybe doesn't realize he did that.

Yeah… He's a happy and excited enough guy to forget a simple and careless motion.

"Has the program arrived for the lists of the fighters?" The witch asked.

"YAHH!" Luffy called out as he placed his hands over his ears. "I don't wanna know! I don't wanna know!"

"Damn it! Not again!" Crap cook said. "Don't you ever learn from last year? Or the other years!?"

"Forget it…" Usopp said as Luffy made up some song to drown out any sound. "He'll always challenge whoever he's picked to fight against and fight until he wins or couldn't fight anymore."

"Which is highly unlikely at this point." Ben said. "Since Luffy is too stubborn to lose to anyone, even the ones who pull dirty tricks."

"Wait… What!?" I said as I stuffed a rolled up pancake and sausage into Luffy's mouth, which quieted him down. "Just what kind of competition are we talking about?" I prepared another rolled up pancake to use to quiet Luffy.

"It's a hard core competition between martial arts fighters." He continued.

"How hard core?"

"Caged match hard core." Ben said calmly while drinking his coffee.

"How long has he been doing this?" I asked as I stuffed another rolled up pancake with some ham into Luffy's opened mouth when he was going to say something.

"Since he was fifteen." Shanks said.

"I saw one of his matches," Franky said. "They were quiet over the edge."

"So it's pretty much like my test?"

"More or less." Vivi said.

I looked at Luffy, who sighed and walked away to the other cart. "I'm gonna play a game!"

"Can we play 'Mouse Trap'?" Chopper asked as he followed Luffy.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay!" He then looked at me with a happy smile, which actually looks really cute. "Thanks for giving me some of your breakfast, Zoro!"

I looked at my plate to see that there's hardly anything left. By then, he and Chopper were gone into the media cart.

* * *

5 Hours Later

Everyone but myself went to the media cart to play games, tell stories or watch a movie.

As for me, I was taking a nap in the resting/bedroom cart. It was close to lunch and I looked out the window, which was small due to me having a bunk bed on the 'ground' level. It was just flat plains of fresh green grass, nothing else to see.

Then I heard the door opening and I saw Robin carrying a very asleep Chopper in her arms. She set the little guy down in his assigned bunk, which was above Usopp's, and put a blanket over him like any good mother would do. She closed the curtain that came with the bunk beds and looked at me with one of her smiles before going back to the media cart.

Not long after that, Luffy came in. "Hey Zoro." He said, slightly quiet due to a sleeping Chopper.

"Hey." I responded as he sat down on the edge of my bunk bed. "Not much to do on a train." He said.

"Yeah…" I knew he wanted to make small talk, so I went along with it. "But not everyone has a media cart."

He nodded. "True…"

There was a moment of silence when he sighed.

"I wonder who I'm gonna fight this year…" He said with that small yet excited grin.

"Can you tell me about one of your fights?" I asked and he was more than happy to tell it all.

He got to the part where he was describing his fight with a guy named Buggy the Clown when lunch was ready. After lunch, he finished the story before he done the rare random falling asleep motion that I often saw with Ace. It was the late afternoon and everyone agreed to take a nap anyway, so I put Luffy on his bunk above mine as I took my second nap of the day.

* * *

3 Hours Later

I woke up with a sudden weight on my chest and saw Luffy, grinning his usual grin.

"We're here!" He said as he jumped off of me.

I yawned as I got up.

"C'mon! C'mon!" He kept saying as he tugged at the sleeve of my black jacket.

"All right! All right!" I called out as I grabbed my small pack of a few things. As we got off of the train, it was completely different from the city I was used to.

No… scratch that…

This place was a major metropolis! Nothing but really tall buildings and bright lights

Luffy grabbed hold of my hand as we moved towards the crowds.

I wasn't even going to protest as I saw the maze of people and really dark allies. "Where is this place exactly!" I called out, since it was so loud in this city.

"It's in a huge round building!" Luffy said.

Okay, that pretty much didn't help me even a tiny bit. But he seems to know his way, so I let him drag me around until this massive looking building just seems to 'rise' from the ground like the morning sun.

"There it is!" He said. "The Royal Globe!"

* * *

How was that?

Vivi: R&R and we'll see you in the next chapter!


	43. Chapter 43

Hey everyone!

Vivi: You seem really happy. What's up?

I got 112 reviews! That's what!

Vivi: Awesome!

And now that's out of the way, I would like to point out a few things some of my reviews were wondering about.

Vivi: And thus the _'Reviewer's Reply'_ is established.

(giggles) Be quiet!

Vivi: (giggles and grabs one review) This is from FoCuSyOuRmInD.

Oh yeah! I've been meaning to point that out sometime ago. FoCu-san, I did not realize I put something that could be seen as a perverted statement, but yes, Luffy is innocent and sometimes he says things that '_normal_' people would get the wrong idea. I was like… 'Oh. My. God! How did I not notice that!' So, thanks for pointing that out.

Vivi: (grabs next review) These two reviews from setr and MissChabre, regarding Zoro's denial of the kiss.

Okay! I knew I was going to get something like that after I posted the chapter up. Well, I wanted to give the '_warming-up-to-it_' idea, but not speed it up like most fics would do. You've might of seen some scene were you know the two actors or characters are for one another, but feel really awkward about it and try to deny it, right? Well, that's the idea here. Zoro wants to think that Luffy is a friend and not much more than that, for now. What? The guy practically had no friends for most of his childhood and growing up. The idea of having a romantic relationship right off the bat seems, to me, cliché and tacky, and not really Zoro. That and I just like to bring out some of Zoro's rare '_cute_' moments with Luffy around, cause lord knows what would happen if he does that in front of anyone else (Nami… with the camera of evil…).

Vivi: (grabs another one) This is from setr again about the Ace and Smoker pairing.

Yeah, I just saw a picture of the two not too long ago and it just grew on me. I could just see Ace in his teasing habit and Smoker's serious atmosphere. To me, those two are a slight comparison to Zoro and Luffy but not quite.

Vivi: (grabs three) These are from your favorite and first reviewer, LoretoW.

Aww! Thanks for your reviews! They make me blush!

Vivi: (giggles and grabs another review) This one is from luzopi about the misspelling.

I know, I know… It was late, I was tired, and I think I was seeing double when I was typing 'dinning'.

Vivi: (grabs another review) This is from Ryukai-San.

So you're the one throwing those cans in my yard! (holds up a red can) But I can understand. Not everyone likes cliffhangers, including me, but what can we fanfic writers do? I tried to get to your dA account, but it won't let me! (does a Luffy pout) I really wanna see the picture! Oh! The vampire idea I did get from a picture of both Luffy and Zoro, and it had a pink background… Know what I'm talking about? Oh, and for the POVs, from now on I'll put them on **BOLD** so you won't be confused.

Vivi: Anyway… (grabs last review) This one's from FablerPhoenix.

(blushes and looks bashful) Aww! Thanks! I'm glad you like reading, but you really kept reading even while eating? And only pause when you sleep!? Wow! And I'm glad you had a really good dream after reading my latest chapter, I'm surprised it has that effect. O.O Anyway, I'm really glad you like it.

Vivi: That's all the recent reviews that have been answered. Ready for the long awaited fic?

I got it right here! Just waiting to go!

Vivi: Okay! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42: Stare

**Zoro's POV**

The day after we arrived in this crazy place called the 'Royal Globe', which is a stupid name but that's just me. The reason I say it's crazy is because it's a hotel and a stadium that Luffy has to attend to his fights all in one.

"Ow! That hurts!" Luffy called out as he looked down at Nami, who was holding a needle. He and the witch were in the room that I was staying in with Luffy.

The room itself was, well, plain. The walls were a dull gray, the carpet was a dark blue, and I do believe that there's a mat under the carpet for a softer landing if someone were to fall off the bed or something. The beds were nothing special either. There were two, single beds with what looks like hand-me-down blankets from some past wartime or something. Definitely has the smell of the thing being used before being brought here.

Luffy was wearing this red yukata top with a tight black shirt with netting on it, well, at least what I could see from the neckline. He also had tight black pants that formed around his legs, but still was cut shortly after passing the knees. And of course it wouldn't be Luffy to have his warn-down sandals and Hat. Yeah, I'm using Luffy's way of referring to that straw hat, but hey, it's not like it's a bad thing.

"Would you stop moving!? Otherwise I'm going to stab you again! This time on purpose!" That loud witch said as she was sewing one of his sleeves.

"I don't know why you're bothering fixing it when it's just going to be damaged when he fights. Not to mention that it's not a fashion competition." I said, completely seeing no point in making something look nice, not to mention that he could've been okay in his white martial arts uniform.

"First impressions are important!" She said. "So I'm making him look presentable when the opening begins. He is representing the hotel."

Luffy whined in his throat. "I just want to kick someone's ass and send them fly'n!" He said as he moved around a bit.

"I told you to hold still!" She said as she poked her needle in his ass.

"Yeow!" He made a face at her. "You're mean!"

"We're done anyway." She said as she packed up her sewing supplies. "Remember to not do anything to your fighting outfit until the opening, got it!"

"Fine!" He said as he rubbed the abused rump as she left the room. "Owie…" He mumbled as she stopped rubbing and took off the red yukata top.

I was flipping through a magazine-like brochure to get an idea about this competition thing, when I looked up for one second to ask if he was okay only to do a double take at what he had on under the big and roomy yukata.

He was spreading the top on his single bed, making the black, form fitting black clothes move along with his movements. I stared at what the black clothing failed to hide.

(Oh yeah, I'm being evil to Zoro right now. Please don't hurt me… badly.)

The muscles on his exposed arms was a sight I just noticed and his legs showed the toned muscle to them, which was a difficult things for guys to get, much like Franky really. But anyway… He turned, showing his back towards me, and since the shirt was so damn tight on him and he's a lean figure guy, if not lanky, I could easily make out the shoulder blades and bit of the spine as he bent forward, probably found something on the ground or the like. But that motion caused me to stare at his rear. That ass has always been covered with baggy-like clothes! Well… there was that SCUBA thing, but I wasn't paying attention on small things like that! I was more concerned with his well being, since he has that Anchor Drowns thing. But damn it! I was staring at his ass until he got up and turned to his side to see both one side of his ass and that one area of the male body that most women would find important. I forced my eyes to look up at his chest, which I could see how muscular through the thin material, which was somewhat rare for his body type. He had six pack abs for crying out loud!

(in giggle fits)(Oh I'm so going to pay once Zoro finds out!)

I thought I heard something from him, but my mouth became dry and my brain decided to take a lunch break. I saw him move up but my focus was completely on his body from the shoulders down to the thighs.

"Zoro!" I heard my name and I looked at him in the eye.

He looked slightly pink, but he had a look of confusion as he tilted his head to the side. "What's the matter? I called your name about four times."

"Oh… sorry… Still in a bit of a daze sine I woke up." Yes, it was another excuse, but I simply can't say I was staring at him, or more specific his body.

"Zoro…"

"Yeah?"

"Your nose is bleeding…"

I lifted my hand to my nose and no shit, I could feel warm, sticky liquid right under my nose. "I'll be in the bathroom!" I said as I got up and went to the bathroom.

(Man I'm so dead if he ever found this!)

When I got there, I saw that I had one hell of a trail of blood from my nose and stained on of my white shirts. "Damn…" I saw as I cleaned myself off, took the white shirt off, and see if I could get most of the stain off.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Luffy walked in, came over to the other sink next to mine, and started to brush his teeth.

I just continued to get the stain out with soap and water.

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

I thought it was really strange that Zoro has nosebleeds, but it was also strange that he was staring at me while he was having blood going down his face and went onto his shirt. But now that I'm in the bathroom, with him washing his shirt, I started to stare at hi reflection.

The first thing I noticed was the scar on his chest. It made him look so cool! He then growled as he plugged the sink and filled it with water before rubbing the soap where the blood soaked through and left it in there. I heard him sigh as I saw his facial expression from annoyed to tired and then from his way of curiosity when he saw me from the mirror.

"What's up Luffy?" He asked when he saw my reflection while I'm looking at his reflection.

"Just having fun watching you." I said, which made him look amused but his face went slightly pink as well. 'I wonder if he realizes that he's very expressive? Probably not!' I thought and giggled.

He must've thought differently because he took a scoop of soapy water and threw it towards me.

"Hey!"

He must gave me an odd looking grin as I turned on the water and threw it at his direction, which he dodged and attacked me again with the soapy water. "You wanna play it like that, huh?" He said with a grin that told me I was in trouble.

I ran while I was laughing and he chased after me.

It's a good thing that the rooms in this place were made to be big and spacious enough to run around.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Luffy grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it to Zoro, who dodged it and lunged at the other to grab around the other's middle.

Both fell to the ground and started to wrestle. They were laughing as they play-fought until both were exhausted.

"That was so much fun!" Luffy said as he laid on his back to the other's right.

"Yeah... one of the most fun I had in a long time." Zoro admitted as he looked at the other, who looked at him.

A pausing silence was known in the room and both were just staring at each other.

Zoro lifted his hand that laid across his stomach to move the other's bangs away from this face. He then moved foreword but stopped himself. "I better check on my shirt." He said as he got up, leaving Luffy on the floor, looking confused and slightly disappointed for reasons he wasn't sure of himself. He thoughtlessly lifted the shirt to see that the stain is mostly gone.

With a bit of rubbing later that stain was gone. He looked at himself in the mirror and wanting to hit that reflection so bad, if it was his own mirror to break.

* * *

How was that? I know it was a little angsty at the end, but that's how Zoro's coping with his confused feelings right now.

Vivi: Speaking of Zoro, he just called.

Let me guess, he's going to hunt me down and cut my guts out as an apology?

Vivi: Yeah! How did you know?

(already gone)

Vivi: Well… R&R and see you in the next chapter! …I hope…


	44. Chapter 44

Yay! Reviews!

Vivi: How was your dentist appointment?

I've had better… Had to do two fillings.

Vivi: Ow…

My mouth was numb… for five hours…

Vivi: That must've been annoying.

I felt swollen and I could smell the novicine, which isn't a pleasant smell at all!

Vivi: Well, good news is, you nearly killed your readers when you mentioned how Luffy's body looked.

(nosebleeds) Don't remind me! I'm still recovering from that!

Vivi: Zoro didn't get you last time, did he?

It was actually a close call on my part.

Vivi: Did you ever get to see that picture that Ryukai-San mentioned?

I did, a really cool pic but that wasn't the one I was thinking about. Oh well, let's start the fic! Luffy is gonna send those guys fly'n!

Vivi: (giggles) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43: Luffy Fights! Pt.1

The stadium in the center of the round building was filled with people, eager to see the fights. Among the crowds was the group, at the second row at the front.

Zoro just looked around at everything including the fighting arena itself.

It looked like it came out of a Genkai battle setting, but there was something odd about the whole area. Sure the huge square platform was innocent enough, for a first impression. Then he noticed all the technologic gizmos that were five yards away from the platform.

He looked to see the group and saw everyone chatting with excitement, worry and some did a prayer for Luffy's safety. But he hadn't spoken a word since walking in here and sitting down.

It was at that moment a man in a referee suit came onto the stage with a mike in hand. "Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen! Today is our Tenth Annual Summer Fighter Competition!" Everyone but Zoro cheered. "Without further ado… Let's meet our fighters!" Another round of cheers went around as a line of fighters came up towards the platform.

Zoro saw Buggy among the many fighters because the said fighter was the only clown that could be seen. He then spotted Luffy, grinning like an idiot but the body language is telling that he's ready for a fight.

The referee started with three fighters that have been around for a couple years in fighting before he introduced Buggy. "And this fine fellow is Buggy the Clown! He's been here for nearly three years now and only suffered two losses so far in our stadium. He's the mentor of his style of martial arts that specializes towards his students' capability in fighting and entertainment in the big top! Give it up to the Buggy's Circus Fight Academy mentor!" There were a few that cheered while the rest just clapped, except for the group. "Next up is our crazy young fighter in his third year running! Monkey D. Luffy!" There was a huge roar of applause. "Luffy is a student of the Golden Coast Hotel's Martial Arts Academy and is a black belt for five years now. He made his amazing appearance two years ago at only fifteen. He amazed everyone with his fighting ability and spirit, as well as having fun at the same time! Give it up to our favorite crazy monkey!"

Luffy looked and caught Zoro's eyes and smiled, which the other smiled and nodded. By the time he paid attention again, introductions were done with.

* * *

A huge screen came up showing the pictures of all the fighters as well as the emblem on the lower left corner of what dojo they attend.

For Luffy's emblem, it was a kanji lettering of 'Golden Coast' and a gold circle around it. His picture was also different from everyone else's. While others showed a serious or cocky look, his was a carefree, huge toothy smile with a 'V-for-victory' hand sign in the right corner.

"Now for a random drawing to figure out who's fighting who in our competition!" The referee said as the sound of the computer made random sounds as the pictures seemed to scatter around the lower half screen. When it was done, everyone saw who has to fight with whom.

"Buggy again!?" Luffy called out. "I kicked his ass twice already!"

"Shut up you little brat!" Buggy said. "This year will be different!"

"You said that last year!"

"I've gotten better since then!"

"Yeah right, Big Nose!"

"You're gonna pay that dearly, you little bastard!"

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at this. 'Jeez…' He thought.

"Settle down gentlemen!" The referee called. "The fighting will begin in just a moment, but first we would need to know which fighting pair would go first in our first round!"

* * *

The computer up in the screen made another sound of drawing before it landed on Luffy and Buggy, fighting pair number five out of sixteen.

"Now that we have our first round fighters, let's begin!" Everyone seemed to cheer to this. "Fighters Luffy and Buggy, come up and bow to your opponent!"

Luffy did with enthusiasm while Buggy growled as he bowed. With that done, they went into their starting stance and waited.

"Ready!" The referee said as he raised his arm like he was going to chop. "Fight!" He called out while chopping the air before jumping out of the way for the fighters.

Buggy charged in first while Luffy didn't move before side stepping to dodge a punch and jumped like a frog to dodge a leg sweep. Once the young man landed, he dodged some more punches while making goofy faces at the other.

"Damn it brat! Stay still so I could clobber you!"

"Then what's the point in fighting then? Big Nose!"

Buggy then took out a long dagger.

"Oi!" The referee called. "No weapons unless the other fighter has a weapon as well!"

Luffy held out a sai, a pointed weapon that looks like a small fork with two small points on the sides and a long one in the middle.

"Oh… never mind then… Proceed."

"WHA?!" The group said, even Zoro seemed shocked.

Buggy grinned. "That's a pretty sharp object you have there…" He said as he charged at the young man. "But my weapon is sharper!" He swung his dagger towards the other.

Luffy didn't move, causing a huge stir in the crowd.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed. "Move out of the way!"

Sound of metal clashing with metal was heard as well as both the dagger and sai were thrown in the air and off to the side of the platform.

Buggy was completely in shock when his dagger was knocked out of his hand.

"Got you!" Luffy said as he raised his leg and round kicked the clown, which knocked him out f the platform.

"Ring out!" The referee called out as Buggy lay there, completely agape.

"How…? I had a weapon this time…"

Everyone cheered while Zoro grinned proudly before Nami's hands wrapped around his throat and cut his air passage.

"You bastard! Stop influencing your suicidal ways on him!"

"… Air…" He managed to choke out before she released her hold on his neck.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said when he jumped to the railing.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she stomped over to where he was holding on. "Where the hell did you get that sai!?"

"It was part of the props in my dojo. We were learning the defensive use of the sai, which is the disarm move." Luffy responded. "I thought it would come in handy, just in case."

Zoro rubbed his neck and grinned. "Quite a surprise you gave us." He said. "Even caught me off guard."

Luffy just chuckled. "Well… I didn't know that disarm move very well, but I'm glad it worked out in the end."

"You did that on a whim!?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah."

Zoro shrugged. "When you have a gut feeling, sometimes it's best to go for it." He said, which was rewarded with three lumps on his head by a very ticked off witch.

"Dumbass…" She mumbled.

* * *

How was that? Oh! I almost forgot. I didn't put this in the last chapter, but you could find Luffy's fighting outfit and the weapon in this one OP Episode Special that takes place in some kind of traditional Japanese era. Its episode(s) 291 and 292 (I think). Well! Anyway, that's where I got the idea from.

Vivi: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time.

See ya! R&R please!


	45. Chapter 45

* * *

Yo! How's everyone?

Vivi: (yawn) Hey Cupid.

I've been thinking about changing my name.

Vivi: Hm? To what?

Don't know, but it will still have Cupid.

Vivi: Why not keep Cupid, plain and simple?

I don't know if it's already been claimed, but I could try.

Vivi: Well, ready for another fic?

(holds up disc, which a ray of light came down and hit it) Got it right here. …Oi! Usopp! What are you doing here!?

Usopp: I was on my way around the area when this guy was going into your house. So, I went in and scared the guy!

Liar…

Usopp: You caught me.

Usopp… You're a great liar, but this one is just sad. Why don't you just say I left my door open and you walked in.

Vivi: (giggles) Oh well… (grabs disc and places it in) Enjoy!

Hey!

* * *

Chapter 44: Luffy Fights Pt.2

The day for round one ended and the next day was round two. The group was back in their seats from yesterday as the computer announced the next pair to fight, which was Luffy vs. Bellamy.

Bellamy was a dirty blonde hair guy that was older, taller, and muscular than Luffy. This guy was also a punk looking character and was giving the other a look that was supposed to be mocking, but it had no effect.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The referee called out. "From Golden Coast Hotel Dojo Academy, Monkey D. Luffy, our favorite crazy fighter returning for his third year here!" There were cheers and only a couple boos, but those were drowned out. "And from the No Smiley Dojo, Bellamy the Hyena! This is his first time in our arena!" There was a loud group cheering for the guy. "Ready!" The referee said after the two bowed and get into their ready stance. "Fight!" He chopped the air again as both charged up towards each other and both fists collided.

Luffy winced slightly when he felt his knuckles starting to bruise, but that didn't stop him from sizing his opponent.

"The guy looks strong." Usopp said.

"Yeah," Shanks said. "But the form of fighting isn't all that great. No doubt a showoff."

Zoro stared on ahead and watched the fight go on.

Once Luffy felt finished with sizing with his opponent, he jumped back only to feel a kick to his back.

"What the-?!" Sanji said as he and everyone else in the group looked surprised.

"How the hell did he get there so fast!?" Kohzu said.

Luffy didn't even get to land on the ground when he felt a knee to his stomach then a kick to his side. 'Damn it!' He thought as he felt another kick to his other side and a punch to his jaw. Next thing he knows, he was on the ground, just inches away from the edge of the platform.

"Aw shit!" The referee called. "It seems Luffy is being kicked around like a rag doll while Bellamy's unexpected quick speed is doing every possible damage to take him out! Come on Luffy!"

Bellamy was about to kick Luffy off the platform, but the young man did a flip and jump out of the way, and landed just a few feet behind Bellamy.

"Way to go Luffy!" The referee called. "That flip and jump combination saved him from an early elimination! Wow! What will he do next!?"

Luffy looked really serious with blood making a trail down from the corner of his mouth to this chin, a few scratches here and there, and a bruise from where he was hit. There was a few open cuts on his forehead, but didn't bother wiping any trace of blood on him.

"What's the matter kid?!" Bellamy taunted. "Are you gonna cry?"

The gang all had the look saying: 'You're so screwed!'

"Do you even know how to punch!?" The punk said as he charged up to the other with a punch, only to be caught by the other.

"I hate when people attack from behind…" Luffy said. "its shows dishonor!" He lifted his fist up into the air. "You asked if I know how to punch…" He punched Bellamy's face with all of his strength, causing not only to make Bellamy hit the stony ground, but also leave a fist print on his face.

The crowd went into shocked silence as they looked at Bellamy's body, which twitched every now and then.

The referee took a moment to recover before breaking the silent spell. "Amazing! A one punch K.O. to the face!"

As everyone cheered the gang all have mixed feelings about Luffy's sudden mood. Shanks and Ace just laughed. Makino just giggled while Ben rolled his eyes. Kohzu, Vivi, and Kaya had the 'what the hell just happened' look. Usopp and Chopper were laughing nervously. Nami had a really odd look. Robin, Franky, and Sanji just looked calm. Brooke had his mouth hanging open in amazed shock. And Zoro was in a mix of amazed respect, shock, and feeling proud of this guy he could comfortably call his best friend.

"Luffy's scary when he's mad." Chopper said.

"Y-Yeah…" Usopp said with a nervous laugh.

Zoro, being the first one to recover, shrugged. "The guy was asking for it."

Everyone could agree to that.

* * *

Stadium/Hotel Lobby

"Geez…" Zoro said as he looked at the huge screen of the chart.

All the grayed out pictures are the ones that were out and, obviously, the colored ones were moved up to the bracket.

To his left was the gang and other people waiting for the fighters to come out. To his right is where all the bidders took their bets, hoping to strike rich.

He really hated the sight of people betting on other people. It just seems wrong to him. But he knows that people, both bidders and those who are being bidded, make a living off of it. His dislike of it only deepened when he saw Nami among the mass.

'That's really supportive…' He thought sarcastically.

Just then the doors opened on the waiting side and saw Luffy running up energetically.

"Hey guys!" He called out with a huge smile on his face, which was covered with a few bandages.

"Hey Luffy!" Everyone said as Zoro joined into the group, only to be glomped by the young man.

"Didja see me punch that guy out!? Huh?! Didja!?"

Zoro chuckled as he rubbed the other's head. "Sure did. Didn't expect it, but glad that you handled that one."

Luffy just laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

Zoro started to laugh.

While the two were having their own discussion, Shanks looked at Makino and Ben with a look that said: '_You thinking what I'm thinking?_' Both Ben and Makino looked at the two and back at the red-haired man with a look that said: '_Are you sure?_'. Shanks just shrugged. Ace just blinked and sported a wide grin, but also felt a bit of his overprotective brother coming up. Robin just smiled mysteriously with a hint of mischievous. Usopp and Kaya looked at the two then at each other before silently giggled, knowingly. Vivi seems to notice it as well and whispered to Kohzu, who had to do a double look at the two. Franky, Brooke, and Chopper looked completely and utterly lost. Sanji, however, felt his eye twitch and glared at Zoro as a tad of jealousy could be seen in his visible eye.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy announced just as Nami came back from the bidder's corner, oblivious to what happened between the two.

"There's an Italian restaurant not too far from here…" Shanks said. "Anyone up for that? Besides Luffy." Everyone agreed and went out of the hotel.

* * *

"So, who are you going against tomorrow?" Usopp asked.

"Some guy called Don Kreg." Zoro answered. "Saw it on the chart."

"I remember seeing him last year, but I never got a chance to kick his ass." Luffy said as he grinned. "This is great!"

"Don't get too confident Luffy!" Nami said as she stabbed her finger to his chest. "Don't forget that this guy uses armor and weapons with explosives."

"Don't worry! I'll beat him good!"

Nami sighed. "You're hopeless…"

Zoro saw the smiling Luffy, but he could also see that he was thinking about his next fight by how much his eyes seemed to shift and twitch as if playing out the battle in his mind. He had done the same with his fights in the past, it helps to know what could go wrong and what's right when you think you got most of the opponents' moves.

"Well! If you did manage to beat that guy, great." Nami said. "But I overheard some talk about Rob Lucci…"

"He doesn't sound like he's from this island." Franky pointed out.

"I like the sound of that." Luffy said.

"We don't have any idea what he's capable of! He's doing regular attacks with as much flexibility as a cat!"

"So? Still sounds like it's gonna be a great fight."

"For the love of…" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Whatever…"

* * *

Once they reached the restaurant, they sat down at a huge table and seem to be having a party. Then Ace noticed a familiar face in one of the booths. Luffy and Zoro saw this and took a quick glance to see Smoker, acting like he didn't know they were here but kept raising his metal glass to see the distorted reflection.

"I'm going to use the restroom!" Ace said as he got up and headed to the bathroom, while he brushed his arm against the man's shoulder.

Smoker took the hint, but waited a minute before paying the bill and tip before heading to the restroom himself.

Luffy and Zoro, the only ones who know about the relationship one hundred percent, succeeded in distracting to look over at the forbidden love duo.

About twenty minutes later, the food arrived and so did Ace.

* * *

After their meal, and waking up Ace for the third time, they headed back to the hotel for some decent shut eye.

Luffy, on the other hand, was completely restless.

Zoro had enough and rearranged the room a bit so his bed and Luffy's would come together.

Luffy had no idea what the other was doing until he was pulled onto the other's chest.

"Get some sleep already." Zoro said gruffly, but the massaging motions he was doing on Luffy's head was gentle, thus causing the other to nod off to slumber, but not before he wrapped an arm around the older teen's waist.

"Night Zoro…"

"Night Luffy…"

* * *

Isn't that a sweet ending?

Vivi: (squeals) Kawaii!

My thoughts exactly!

Vivi: R&R please and we'll see you next chapter!


	46. Chapter 46

Vivi: I heard you changed your name!

You heard right! It's now Sho-A0YCupid!

Vivi: What's with the 'Sho-A0Y' thing?

It stands for 'shounen-ai' and 'yoai'.

Vivi: Oh! That makes sense.

Thank you! Now! Let's get the fight going, eh?

Vivi: (changes into referee outfit) Luffy vs. Don Kreg! Who will stand victorious!? Our cute and loveable fighter or the headstrong muscle head!

OO… (grabs mallet and hits her)

Vivi: (passed out)

Right… Well! Enjoy! Note to self: go buy decaf and hide any sugars in my place…

* * *

Chapters 45: Luffy Fights Pt. 3

"Good! Morning! Ladies and gentlemen!" The referee called. "We started out with thirty-two great fighters! We are now down to eight! Who will make it to the forth round and beyond? And who will be packing?! Let's begin day three of our competition!" There were cheers all throughout the stadium as the fighters lined up along the platform. "Let's see who get to fight first!" The computer did a sound as it picked out the next two fighters out of eight. "Rob Lucci vs. Ounmu!" Both men stepped up to the platform.

Ounmu was a tall man in his mid for late thirties, with his arms crossed in an awkward position in front of him and had his eyes rolled up to make himself look scary. He had a strange hair-style that looked like spider's legs sticking upward, like it died or something. Overall, he was a complete idiot. Compared to Luffy, the young man would look like a damn genius next to this sorry human being.

Rob Lucci was different. The man was in his late-thirties to early forties, with wavy black hair tied up into a lazy pony tail. He wasn't as tall as his opponent, but slightly taller than Zoro by one or two inches, with a lean yet muscular build much like Luffy was built, but matured. He sported a dull expression as the other was facing the other way, since he had his eyes rolled back and there fore not allowing him to see.

"Fighters and audience alike!" The referee called out. "From this day forward till the competition is over, we've done a few changes to the fighting arena, but don't be alarmed!" The computer made a sound as all but the tiles the two fighters standing on, sunk to the floor for a moment before reappearing again with grass after the computer made a sound of decision. "As you can see, the arena is now a field area. There are different areas that may make or break your advantage as fighters." Once the new information sunk in, the ref called out the fight to begin.

Ounmu seemed to figure out that he has to see in order to fight and use a very powerful punch right off the bat, which missed terribly.

Lucci did a flip so he could do a hand stand and kicked the other out of the ring, which left a crater on the wall where his opponent hit.

* * *

"Well that was a waste…" Zoro said as he yawned.

"How the hell did that idiot even get this far?" Nami said as her eye twitched.

"Their usual guy called in sick." Robin said.

Zoro sighed as he looked at Luffy, who had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be serious about the man that remained on the platform. He looked to see Lucci walked calmly off the platform, but not before meeting Luffy's gaze. He recognized the silent promise between fighters and knew that the young man had decided to fight this man in the final round.

* * *

Once Lucci was off the platform and the computer decided that Luffy and Don Kreg go next, the platform went from being grassy to being hardwood floor.

Once the signal for the fight to begin was called, both were glaring at each other, sizing one another mentally.

Don Kreg was a man in his mid-forties, muscularly built, hair was fading to a light gray, and was twice as tall as the young man. He had an emblem on his back of a tight black shirt, which had a skull on it as well as, what looks like, a circular gold shield. He's a sensei of his own dojo that specializes in only strength and getting stronger, but mostly on his part.

After about a minute of just glaring at each other, they charged up and started to fight. Luffy got some punches in, but hardly effected him, which he expected as much, as he balanced on his hands, clap his feet together, and did an upward spear motion under the man's chin. The man stumbled for a moment before he punched the other under the ribcage. Luffy could feel like throwing up, but held it back to charge up to the man to do a combo of punches and kicks.

* * *

The fight went on for at least an hour and Luffy was showing some fighting bruises and his outfit was more or less in shreds. Don Kreg was sporting more bruises, but looked like he had and upper hand in the fight. Both charged up again and fists were flying everywhere along with kicks. Then all of a sudden Luffy was knocked forward and pinned by the man.

"Got you! You little brat!" Don Kreg said through a few pants.

Luffy's response was a growl and a glare as he struggled to get out from being pinned using his free hand.

"It's no use! Once time is up, I'm gonna claim that swordsman friend of yours!"

Luffy felt a pang of shock and pain when he heard that. "What was that!?"

"Come on now! It's obvious that he wants to be strong to beat Mihawk… You're just holding him back."

Luffy thought about the swordsman and remembered all the times he's seen the swordsman smile when he's around and hardly with anyone else. And that 'accidental' kiss… With those in mind he was able to knock the man off and quicken his pace in his punches and kicks.

* * *

"Oh shit…" Sanji said. "It's happening again."

"Huh?" Zoro said.

"Asshole must've said something to trigger it." Ace said then looked at Zoro's confused expression. "This happens when Luf gets into a fight and some bastard says something that's insulting or down right mean. When that happens, he gets into 'Jet' mode."

"Huh? 'Jet' mode?" Zoro said.

"It's another perk to the Anchor Drowns thing. Each person with this trait has a unique ability that's entirely their own. In Luffy's case, his punches and kicks become quicker and his mind is switched to lock on. So he won't stop until his opponent is unable to fight or someone says the magic word."

"And that is?"

Ace shrugs. "I know my magic word. Luffy has a different magic word for each person. That person only has to figure out what word works and remember that word to use the next time."

"Huh…" Zoro said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I won't worry about that then."

"Huh? How come?"

"I trust him enough to know when's enough. It's not like he ever went overboard, right?"

"That's true…" Ace said, completely amazed by how the other knew his little brother so well. He grinned as the other turned back to look at the fight.

"Besides, I don't like that guy." Zoro said. "Strength is good and all, but what's the point of being strong if you're unable to make other's strong as well."

Ace just grinned widely and patted the other's head. "Well said!"

* * *

Back in the fight, Luffy did one last kick towards Don Kreg, and sent the man across and off the platform with only a second to spare.

"Winner! Luffy!" The referee called out as cheers went around.

Luffy wasn't sporting his usual grin as he looked over at where the group was and saw Zoro, who was looking at him in concern. With that he managed a smile and a small laugh as he carefully got off the platform, with Chopper already waiting to do a check up on him. But he couldn't get the words that Don Kreg said out of his mind. 'Am I just holding him back?'

* * *

4 Hours Later

Once Luffy and Zoro went into the room, Luffy went into the bathroom for a shower while Zoro sat on the edge of the bed with a white case with a red cross in his hand.

Zoro felt that there was something off with his best friend, and he knew it has something to do with what happened in the fight. He laid back down and sighed as he thought back of what happened just as soon as Luffy walked out and headed towards the group.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Everyone all looked happy to see Luffy, but those happy looks changed to concern when the young man walked passed them and headed to Zoro. He just stood there, looking at the other as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to form it._

_"Everything okay?" Zoro asked in his rare public show of concern._

_Luffy only nodded and said he was just tired._

_But he knew better, but he would have to wait until they were alone._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

When he heard the door open, he got up and opened the case to take out a few things. "How do you feel?"

"I know how meat feels when Sanji uses that wooden hammer to 'tender' it. Which is stupid, but it tastes good." Luffy answered.

Zoro just smiled and shook his head. "Sit down and let's take a look at you."

Luffy followed while taking off his huge night tee-shirt, exposing the bruises all around his upper torso.

"Damn pal, you're gonna be sore as hell tomorrow, you know that?" Zoro said as he put on the ointment that Chopper told him to put on.

Luffy just grinned as he shivered at the cold contact on his skin. "Yeah, but that's what happens after a beating like that. And Don Kreg wasn't an easy guy to bring down, but I enjoyed it!"

"It's amazing you didn't get any broken bones."

"Some have broken bones, some get paralyzed, and other's just forfeit because they know they haven't got a chance. But if I just did that, the only thing I would break is my pride, and that hurts more."

Zoro sighed as he put on another bandage. "You got that from me didn't you?"

"Just a tad, mostly it's because, a lot of these mentors are after something that I only have. If I lose then I would have no choice then to give whatever it is they want and I could only get it back when this happens next year." Luffy said as his tone went really serious and uncertain.

"Luffy…"

"Zoro… I'm I holding you back?"

"Huh?"

"Am I holding you back on being stronger? To be able to become better once you see Mihawk again?"

Zoro silently mentioned the other to face him, which reluctantly was responded wordlessly by the other doing so. "Is that what that bastard told you?" He looked at the other in the eye. "That if you lost, he would be a better influence than you?"

Luffy didn't say anything and started to look away.

"You baka!" He said as he grabbed the other's hand, bringing the other's full attention on him. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to be motivated enough to come face to face with Mihawk, not once but twice! Not only that, but I was learning from him as well! If it weren't for you I wouldn't vow to that man to be stronger. If it weren't for you…" He paused for a moment to cool down. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be this happy."

Luffy didn't realize he let a few stray tears out as the other pulled him close into a hug.

"You're a lot of things Luffy…" Zoro said. "But a burden is not one of them."

Luffy wrapped his arms around the other as he just cried there, feeling relieved, happy, and another feeling he couldn't explain but didn't care what it was at the moment.

* * *

Vivi: (grabs another tissue) That was so touching…

(holding the box) I know… (holding her tears in) Want me to say it?

Vivi: (sniffs)

R&R please and we'll see you in the next chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

Hello and welcome again for 'Reviewer's Reply'! Also known as my excuse to chat, rant, or lecture about the happenings of my fic or just random stuff that usually happens.

Vivi: (picks up a review) This is from Loreto W, and is rather confused.

Right! Since there are words or phrases out there that have more than one meaning to it. So it's only fair to clear it up as best as I can explain. Well, 'holding back' would mean different things in different situations, unfortunately in this case, this phrase is mostly used often as a negative way. For example using that line that you pointed out:

"Come on now! It's obvious that he wants to be strong to beat Mihawk… You're just holding him back."

What this asshole meant was that, being a friend of Luffy's, isn't enough to make Zoro stronger and that he's wasting the other's time when he should be training and have his focus entirely on beating Mihawk. Now, Zoro may have the desire to be stronger, but also knows that if he pushed himself, he's just going to injure himself and any chances at facing Mihawk again. And another one you pointed out from my fic:

"Am I holding you back on being stronger? To be able to become better once you see Mihawk again?"

This is Luffy being self conscious of himself and how he was thinking badly of himself about how he's doing Zoro more harm than good. We all know that Luffy doesn't get this way, at least in the very, very rare way, but he is human and he cares about everyone's well being. He's also honest and open, so this is him asking Zoro what he thought, in order to reassure himself that what he's doing is actually a positive, not a negative. And for the last thing you put in:

"Is that what that bastard told you?" He (Zoro) looked at the other (Luffy) in the eye. "That if you lost, he would be a better influence than you?"

Now this is what I'm proud to explain. After Luffy asked Zoro about what was troubling him, Zoro responds that Don Kreg is an asshole and he wouldn't fair well with him as he was with Luffy. Thus meaning that Don Kreg wouldn't let him be who he is like Luffy, and he rather have Luffy around then some bastard barking him to do things; and we all know how he doesn't like to be ordered around.

I hope I answered your questions, Loreto, and best of luck being a translator! Those are actually good jobs to have now I think.

Vivi: (picks up a review) This is from kamiam714 regarding about the questionable rating of your fic.

Okay! Only one or two people asked me about this… I think… And I have two reasons for it: 1) Just to be safe. And 2) I planned on having a lemon here in later chapters… Don't hurt me!

Vivi: They're not going to hurt you! (picks up a review) This is from FablerPhoenix, Tokimaru, and shadows-3019 commenting the chapters.

Aww! Thanks guys. I am planning on how I'm going to put Sanji's jealousy in the fic, which would require a confrontation with Zoro and getting advice from the one person he'd would least hear it from. But so far I have to do some brainstorming for that. And that takes naps, food, Tyonal, and plenty of water plus feeling dizzy. And don't worry, I'll still give out more sweet moments that would later be stepped up a bit.

Vivi: Zoro's still looking for you.

I know, but luckily he gets lost easily, so I'm safe… For now… Anyway! Speaking of Zoro… He is opening up, but only to Luffy, which I planned on the beginning and I'm very happy on how it's going thus far. To be honest I thought I was going to mess up big time.

Vivi: (picks up last review) Hey Cupid! You got a new reviewer.

Oh? (takes a look) Aww! Thanks Kyo-kun! I'm glad you liked it. (blushes) Wow… this second fic is more of a hit than the first… Makes me feel embaressed.

Vivi: (giggles) Well, it's an AU, and that's a popular fic genre.

True… Well then! That about wraps up for 'Reviewer's Reply'. Let's get rolling for the next chapter!

Vivi: You got it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46: Luffy Fights Pt.4

The fourth round came the next day as Luffy, Lucci, and the other two fighters were waiting for the referee to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back on our fourth day of this competition!" The cheers came and silenced settled once more. "We're now down to four fighters… Which two will make it to the final and who will come out on top? Without further ado! Let's begin with Luffy and Foxy!"

Foxy is a male about mid to late thirties… possibly forties, was around the same height as Luffy, but not the most impressive looking guy on the platform. He was plump on his lower body, almost resembling a squash with thin legs. A large head with an odd looking chin, a red-colored pointed nose, and his hair style looked like it used to be a cone shape before it was cut in half.

"Fighters! Come up to the stage!"

* * *

Zoro's eye twitched when he saw the bright yellow boxer shorts and red boxing gloves. But what made him confused was that Luffy had a huge afro on his head, along with a green pirate skull and cross bones tattoo on his chest, red boxer shorts, and red boxer gloves. 'What the hell?' He thought.

"Usopp…" Sanji said as his visible eye was twitching. "That isn't the same afro you gave him last year, is it?"

"It is." Usopp answered.

"Why the hell is he wearing it again?" Nami asked, looking completely annoyed and embarrassed.

"Hey! Don't diss the afro!" Both Usopp and Brook said as Usopp continued. "It gives a fighter unheard of strength and speed! And it looks cool!"

Zoro bet the differ, but shrugged it off. After all it is Luffy, he might be able to surprise everyone. He learned that Foxy, despite that the name sounds really stupid, is a sensei of some random dojo that didn't have just one thing. Also it was his fifth year, only losing to Luffy two years previously.

* * *

"Ready! Fight!"

The arena tiles were ice themed and Luffy was having a hard time staying on his own two feet, but Foxy on the other hand wasn't having problems but didn't move either.

"That cheating bastard has spikes on his shoes!" Franky said.

Indeed there were spikes on Foxy's shoes, thus allowing him to not slip, but wasn't familiar with walking on them on ice.

"How did he know that he was going to need spikes?" Ben asked.

"He cheated! That's how!" Shanks said, looking steamed. "Agh! I hate that sorry excuse of a fighter!"

"Oi! Ref!" Franky called when he noticed that the usual referee wasn't there. Instead there was some guy that was wearing a referee outfit and looking the other way. "Oi! Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm the referee."

"No you're not!"

While that argument took place, Luffy figured out how to move and started o slide skate across the platform and tried to punch the guy, but someone threw a dozen rotten eggs at him, causing him to fall short and loose balance, thus landing on his face.

"Who's the wise ass that threw that at Luffy!?" Shanks said as he got up from his seat. "I want the spineless coward to step up so I could kill 'em!"

"Dad!" Ace said. "I'm just as outraged as you are, but this is Foxy we're looking at!"

At that moment Luffy managed to get up and just glared at Foxy for a moment before finding his balance and made his way over, only to have hot sauce hit his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking son of a bitch!" Ace shouted. "No one dares does that to my little brother and lives!"

Both Shanks and Ace would've gone after Foxy or his men if not for Zoro pulling them back.

"This is Luffy's fight!" He said. "Let him handle it!"

(takes a moment to laugh)

Luffy got up once more, eyes slightly red due to the irritation the rotten eggs and hot sauce has done, but glared at Foxy once more before he charged towards the man.

"What is that idiot doing!?" Sanji said as Luffy managed to get close to the other for a punch before being ambushed by hard balls, pushing farther back.

Zoro at this point was tempted to let Shanks and Ace loose, but his pride as a fighter as well wanted Luffy to continue with his fight, even if all he's getting at is being attacked by dimwits that are hiding cowardly in the crowds.

Foxy then started to laugh. "Tired already? I haven't moved an inch once since we started."

Luffy got up, covered in red spots where the hard balls hit, eyes red from being irritated, and no doubt reeks from the rotten eggs. He looked up and grinned. "You're right…" He said. "Maybe you should come over here!"

"He does realize that none of Foxy's followers are gonna hurt their mentor." Usopp said.

"I blame those rotten eggs." Sanji said as he looked disgusted. "A smell that bad could make anyone's mind become irrational."

Shanks and Ace have calmed down, but Zoro was still there in case if he needs to hold them back again.

Foxy tried not to look hesitant, but was failing, but he took a step. When he did, and since he wasn't used to walking on spiked shoes, he seemed to slip and did the splits, giving a look of incredible pain.

Most of the guys in the crowd made faces that agree with the cheating bastard on the amount of pain he's going through.

Foxy laid on his side, slowly recovering, as he was getting rotten egg fluid on him.

"You jerk!" Shrilled a woman.

"That bastard had it coming!" Nami shrilled back.

In no time it became a verbal battle against the group, Foxy's followers and some of the random people in the crowds. All the commotion was giving Zoro one hell of a minegraine. Someone in the Foxy's group threw a bag of some kind of rotten substance at Luffy, who then turned to send a glare.

"Be. Quiet." He said and everyone in Foxy's group went white of fear and followed the order.

Foxy got up and looked pissed at Luffy. "Nobody talks like that to my pupils! Not even me!" He said as he tied to charge, but ended up slipping but didn't fall. He was sliding closer to Luffy at a quick rate. "Shit! Shit! Shit!!" He called.

Luffy simply took one glove off and waited until Foxy was close enough for him to simply grab the other's wrist and threw him across the platform before doing a skater's imitation to get next to his opponent. "See you next year!" He said as he punched Foxy in the jaw, giving a little bit more than a boost to send him off the platform and onto the false referee.

It was at that moment that the real referee came out, getting ropes off of him and ripping the tape off to speak. "The winner! Luffy! Yeow!"

When everyone looked for Foxy, he was gone and so was his group.

"Well…" Nami said. "It was better than the tack trick."

"Yeah…" Vivi agreed.

* * *

Zoro's and Luffy's Hotel Room

"But Zoro! I already took a shower!" Luffy whined as he was being pushed towards the bathroom by Zoro.

"You still reek of rotten eggs!" Zoro said as he closed the bathroom door and headed to the huge Jacuzzi bath tub.

"But why do I need a bath then?"

"Because if the smell wasn't so bad, then it wouldn't be a two person job!" The swordsman said as he turned on the water, waited for the right temperature, and added soap, a lot of soap, into the warm water. He got up and headed to the door. "Tell me when you're in, okay?"

"Okay…" Luffy said, slightly confused as the other disappeared behind the door. He looked at the rising bubbles in the tub and confusing thoughts were forgotten. "Yay! Bubbles!" He cheered as he got out of his big tee-shirt and baggy p.j. pants, with the monkey print on them, and into the tub. "Okay Zoro!" He called.

Zoro walked in and chuckled at the site.

"What?" Luffy said.

"You look like a monkey that's trapped in the snow." The older teen said as he sat on the edge of the tub, grabbed the shampoo, and started to wash Luffy's hair.

(Huge fluff and minor lime, I think… I never knew what lime is. Anyway, it's a warning. Get a pillow. Now.)

Luffy hummed happily as his head was being massaged by the other's calloused hands.

"You know…" Zoro said. "I've noticed that all of your opponents so far are sensei's of their dojos."

"Yeah! The competition was supposed to show who's the best dojo sensei, for business stuff or something… But then I won my first year and since then any sensei come to this island to see if they could beat me."

"Instead of beating you, they've beaten their prides. Rinse." Zoro said as the other ducked his head under the water to get all the suds out of his hair before popping back up, only for him to work the conditioner in.

"Hey Zoro…"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to face that Lucci guy tomorrow."

"I know."

"I could tell he's really strong."

"Don't tell me you're being self-conscious of yourself as a fighter?" Zoro said as he hit the other at the back of the head. "The fighter I know takes on any challenge and overcome any hardship. So tell me, where's that fighter?"

Luffy blinked for a moment before smiling and jumped out of the tub to do a tackle huge to the other.

(Zoro is gonna kill me)

Zoro, not expecting the hug, fell backwards and brought Luffy down the floor with him.

Once the two of them were on the floor, Zoro went to a brilliant shade of red as Luffy took on a bit more like a pink color on his cheeks.

"Whoops!" The young man managed to say when he used his arms to support himself up. "Sorry Zoro."

"Don't mention it. Really…" The other said between his teeth as he fought the urge to look. 'If I did a nosebleed while he was wearing clothes, there's no way I could handle him being-' He stopped mid thought when a mental image tried to appear. 'Swords! Weights! Training! Beating the crap out of that damned Ero-cook!' He thought so the image doesn't appear.

"Zoro?" The young man asked as he went on his hands and knees to be face to face with the other. "Are you okay?"

When Zoro noticed the other above him, dripping wet and the lighting in the bathroom seemed to make him shine. "GET BACK IN THE TUB!" He called out.

The young man blinked, a little surprised at the rising tone of the other's voice, but went back in the tub.

The swordsman didn't look up until he heard the slight sound of water before getting up. "Rinse…" He said as the other ducked his head in before coming back up. When he sat back on the edge of the tub, he noticed that the bubbles are fading. "I think you're done."

"Really?" Luffy said as the other nodded. But something caught his attention on the other's face. He went up only far enough that his hips were covered by the water and the fading bubbles. "Zoro, what's with you and nosebleeds." He said as he started to wipe the red liquid off.

Zoro found himself frozen in place as the other wiped the blood off, but then the other looked at his lips in a deep thought curiosity as the young man leaned forward. The only sounds he could hear was his shallow breathing and his heartbeat pounding at his eardrums. When lips touched, everything saw silenced, just like what happened some time ago. He closed his eyes and hesitantly lifted his hand up to the other's hair.

But the moment was ruined when both heard a loud knock on the door.

* * *

"Oi! Shitheads! You in there? Room service is here!"

Both parted and have the same slightly shocked look on their faces.

"I… ahh… I better get that…" Zoro managed to say as he got up.

"Y-Yeah…" Luffy said as the other got out of the bathroom.

Zoro took a deep breath before opening the door and put on his glare on Sanji. "What is it, Princess?"

"Room service, shithead." Sanji said as he pointed to the two carts before looking oddly at the green-haired man. "Why the hell are you wet?"

Zoro looked at his shirt and looked up at the other. "Luffy was playing some game in the tub and I got splashed."

"Oh…" Sanji said as he walked away with a grin. "Never thought you were into that, you pervert."

"Who's the pervert?" Zoro said. "Last time I checked you had a damn nosebleed when Luffy mentioned Nami's underwear!"

Sanji fell as blood dramatically came out of his nose. "Damn!"

Zoro grinned. "Thought so." He said as he moved the carts over to the room.

* * *

Once that was settled, Luffy came out in his p.j.s and looking rather shy.

"Uhm…" He started. "Sorry… about the kiss…"

There was a pause of awkward silence before Zoro sighed heavily.

"You're probably still hung up by Adeline."

"Adeline?"

"Yeah… that spark of energy you get in a fight or doing something in the extreme."

"Oh… Is that lasagna?"

Zoro grinned awkwardly as he lifted the lid up. "No, but there's still meat in it."

"MEAT!"

And that was the end of the conversations of the random kiss.

* * *

(prepares for the reviews that would happen within a few hours) I have a feeling…

Vivi: Or you're being dramatic.

Either way, I'm gonna be prepared.

Vivi: (sigh) R&R and we'll see you in the next chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

Vivi: (murmurs) I can't believe I'm doing this… (smiles) Welcome to the 'Reviewer's Reply'! Where Cupid does her chats, rants, and lectures regarding your reviews!

Nicely done Vivi.

Vivi: You won't make me do this again will you?

Nah, you try to steal my notebook again.

Vivi: I did it as a joke!

I don't do jokes!

Vivi: (sighs and picks up one review) This one is from setr about the misspelling.

Yeah, I'm the worst speller but it was also done late at night so… I blame it on my worst spelling and being really tired.

Vivi: (picks up another one, which was covered in blood) This… is from FablerPhoenix…

Dang… (packs lots of tissues in boxes and puts address on it before giving it to the mailing bird) Glad you liked it, I nearly fainted when I was writing that part. (has a small nosebleed on one nostril) And about Sanji, at this point I would say he was thinking along the lines of pedophile as a joke, because that's what he does to Zoro is joke in ways that gets our favorite swordsman riled up.

Vivi: (picks up a tape recorder) Cupid… This is from kamiam714.

Hm? (takes tape recorder, places head phones on and listens) … (looks nervous and laughs nervously) Hee… hee… Ah… Thanks for telling me what Lime is kami-san, I didn't know what the heck it was before… Heh…

Vivi: You're scared, aren't you.

Evil tone… Scary…

Vivi: Okay… (gets hit by a new one) Oh! You got a new reviewer! Called heartless-angel01.

Really? (looks at the review) Aww! Thanks for being your fav. Uhm… About the writing thing… What I started out first was reading other works from other authors(resses) and read the manga and/or watch the anime to understand the characters more. Then, when you want to start your fic, start thinking on how the beginning would be like and start with random ideas from there, and it doesn't have to be from beginning to end. Most of the time I would think of the beginning first then I would think about how it would go down somewhere in the middle or how it would be in the end. Most of the time when you're actually writing it, some of your ideas would sometimes fall short or they just don't suit to what you have now, that's okay! This just means your previous idea didn't work out and it give you an opportunity to make something better up! What I usually do is get a notebook of any kind, just as long as it could fit in a purse, and I'm not talking about those make-up purses! That way, when you think of a great part to add to it, you have it ready to write down. But, when you're about to write it down, make sure you're in a safe area to write it, don't want you end up being road kill for just writing right? And sometimes, when you feel like you want to post it up, sometimes while typing there will be a new idea that would make it better or you take out what you wrote down on the notebook and put in something different while typing. That's completely okay! I do it all the time. It's a pain, but it's worth it. Hope I answered what you want to know.

Vivi: (gets hit by another review) Loreto W!

(reads) I'm really glad I was able to answer your question and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I nearly fainted by the way. Well no, but I did feel dizzy when I wrote it down and again when I typed it, which I did have to do minor changes, but yeah… Oh! And about the kissing thing, it was actually Zoro kissed Luffy the first time and Luffy kiss Zoro the second time. Either way they kiss… which ends up in denial… But they're getting damn close to the point that it's pointless to brush it off.

Vivi: (gets hit by another review) Again!? (looks at it) shadows-3019!

(reads it) Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. And make sure you take deep breaths the next time I put in another scene like that… or a scene that's a step up, but that's for later chapters.

Vivi: (gets hit by another review) **OKAY! THAT'S GOING FAR ENOUGH!** (looks at review) … It's Kyo-kun…

(carefully grabs the review and reads it) Aww! Thanks. (blushes) Well… we rarely see the shy side so I'm glad it went well.

Vivi: (making sure there are no more reviews) Well… That's all the reviews we could grab today. If you reviewed and it's not on here, we'll catch you in the next chapter. Until then I'm co-host Vivi.

And I'm Sho-A0YCupid, authoress of this popular fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 47: Luffy Fights Pt.5

"Ladies and gentlemen…" The referee said in a serious, solemn tone. "The time has come for the final fight of the championship." Everyone was very still as the lights showed two people. "Monkey D. Luffy against Rob Lucci!" There was a full on cheer on that as the platform stayed the same, but a black-colored steel cage came down, trapping the two in. Luffy was in his black dojo uniform while Lucci was only in black dojo uniform pants and a plain shirt. "Unlike the other fights, the final fight is all out! No ring outs! No time limits! And no restraints! The only way out of the cage is when one of the fighters is unable to get up. Ready!" Both men were in their ready stances as the command of 'Fight' was heard.

Fists collided with fists, kicks collided with kicks, and they dodged at the right moments.

"Equal match?" Usopp asked.

"No…" Zoro said, eyes trained on the fight. "They're sizing each other before a real fight begins. They're just warming up and warning their bodies for any harsh injury that will occur." He frowned. "And by the looks of things, it's not gonna be like his usual fights where he could come out with just minor wounds."

Both fighters jumped back and stared down at each other. For a minute the air became intense and the crowd was holding their breath.

* * *

Then Luffy, within a blink of an eye, ran from one end of the platform towards the man, who whispered something under his breath as he raised his leg and the other just barely dodged the contact. The kick, however, was strong enough for the first row people to feel the vibrations. Once knowing the strength his opponent has, he backed up quickly, only to see the other next to him and landed one punch to his chest. For a moment, it felt like he lost the ability to breathe as he could feel the blood crawling up to his mouth. He landed hard from the punch, but got up on his feet to glare at the other. He ran towards the other, who was prepared for another punch, but he dodged it and land a kick of his own just under the ribs, but his opponent backed away enough that it didn't cause too much damage.

It went on like this until Luffy's back was against the cage. He looked like he was beaten up by a group of thugs, but he glared at the only person that could do such damage to him.

With almost cheetah-like speed, Lucci was right in front of Luffy and whispered something under his breath before bringing two fists towards the other's chest, causing the vibrations to go through and make him cough up blood and stood still before collapsing on the ground as Lucci stepped back.

* * *

"LUFFY!!" Everyone in the group called as Chopper scurried towards the referee, but was stopped by Zoro.

"It's not over yet." He said as the crowd made a collective gasp.

Lucci stopped walking away and didn't look back to know the other was back on his feet.

Luffy was taking a few deep, shuttering breaths before looking up, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes but gave off a deadly aura.

"Shit…" Ace said.

"What?" Zoro said as he looked back to see Ace.

"Remember the 'Jet' mode I told you the other day?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… there's actually two kinds of that mode. The one we saw with Don Kreg is one with the intention to not lose you to that guy. And then there's one where the instinct to continue to fight, no matter what…"

"And you will use your safety word if it becomes out of hand?"

"My job as a concerned older brother is to make sure my brother doesn't get into things he doesn't regret."

"I understand, but…" Zoro said causing the other to look at him. "This is a fighting match, so anything goes. To be honest this type of fighting is actually cleaner than raw boxing." He looked at the fight. "As for Luffy, I would have more faith in him if I were you."

"What would you know, you're not his brother."

"True…" Zoro looked back at him with a calm look. "But if I, or anyone he cares about stops him now, he would feel regret as a fighter and stop fighting completely. You have to remember that Lucci isn't some Average Joe who came here on a whim. To Luffy, he's the real deal. Stop him from proving that he's stronger then this bastard, and you have done more harm than good."

Ace was completely speechless but stayed silent.

Shanks heard the exchange and looked at the fight.

* * *

While that was going on Lucci turned to meet the glare with a shocked expression. "Impossible…" Was all he said before a fist was collided with his jaw, knocking him backward. He wasn't able to hit the ground before the front of his shirt was grabbed and felt a knee collided harshly under his ribs.

Luffy took a couple steps back before doing a round house kick, making the other go into a corner.

Lucci took a couple deep breaths as he grabbed the small openings of the cage to hoist himself up. "Not bad kid." He said as both went back to their ready stance, before another round of fists and kicks going everywhere, as well as spatters of blood all over the platform.

Then both backed away from each other, stared down for a moment before both dashed towards each other, only to stop at opposite ends of the platform. Luffy coughed up blood and looked as though he was about to fall, but it was Lucci who fell with a heavy _thump_. With that the fight ended.

Luffy could barely see straight, but he felt two familiar strong arms around him as he was being carried, possibly to Chopper. He needed the small doctor's attention bad. 'How was that? You bastard…' He thought, thinking back on Don Kreg before being placed down on something soft. He couldn't make out whose voice belonged to whom. And he was really tired. He felt a hand on his head as he could faintly hear someone saying '_Oi, take a nap. You had a rough fight…_'

'Sleep sounds good right now…' He thought as unconsciousness took over his weary mind.

* * *

Okay! The Fight Championship Arc is done!

Vivi: Arc? Since when? And what about the other arcs?

Vivi… You didn't have to freak out over it.

Vivi: Sorry, really tired here.

Didn't I tell you a while back that you can sleep while we're doing this?

Vivi: Didn't know when I would be needed.

Viv… Go to sleep.

Vivi: (sleeps)

Well then! R&R and we'll see you in the next chapter!


	49. Chapter 49

(puts up a sign) There! 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Vivi: Nice.

You're still doing the ending part.

Vivi: I know. (brings out the review's basket) This is from MissChabre. (looks at it) Uh… this is a box.

Huh? (looks at it) How is this a review?

(door gets kicked open and Zoro appears) Found you!

Oh jeez! (drops the box and review appears) (gets shaken by puppet version of reviewer) (stops being shaken)

Zoro: Are most of your reviewers like this?

Only when it comes to the kissing scenes. (sees a blade towards her throat) Please spare me.

Vivi: Uh… here's a review from kamiam714. It's in a disc form. (places disc in and everyone listens to it)

Evil tone… scary…

Zoro: Shit, you're reviewers are hard-core on this, huh?

More or less, depending what I post up. You're not going to kill me right?

Zoro: Not today. (puts his swords back in its sheath) Seems like you're getting the shit beat out of you anyway.

Thankies!

Zoro: Don't do that.

How's Luffy?

Zoro: He's fine. Now go back to your review thing. (walks away) I'm going home.

You're going to fix that door.

Zoro: I'm not going to be paid for it, right?

No, but if it's not fixed by the time I finish my reviews I'll tell Nami about it.

Zoro: You're working for her?

No, but I'm not going to let you walk away after what you did.

Zoro: Fine! Just as long as you don't tell that she-devil.

Deal. Vivi?

Vivi: Uh… heartless-angel01, FablerPhoenix, setr, and Kyo-kun.

Thanks guys! I'm glad you liked it. And if you haven't checked out Kyo-kun's fic yet, you should! It's funny! A real mood booster for those who were having a bad day!

Vivi: That was nice.

Kyo-kun deserved it, and it made me smile.

Vivi: (giggles and takes out another review) LoretoW!

Ah! My favorite reviewer! Huh? There's only 20 ZoLu fics in your community? That's not many! Hopefully it will spread to more later. And that would really be awesome if you can translate this to share with your friends, I have no problem with that! And thanks, I try to grasp their personalities to the best of my ability! And you weren't wrong, I did mention that I wasn't good at describing fights, but thank goodness that YouTube was there to help a bit. I had to watch all the fights that Luffy was in and did an alternation to fit into my fic. All in all I think it went out well.

Vivi: (takes another one out) shadows-3019.

Yeah, it was a bit intense, but what did you expect with the last fight and Lucci? And it was Zoro that got Luffy, Sanji's upper strength isn't a lot and he's more of the 'carry the ladies' type. And don't say that you're not a good writer! It took me a few years until I started to get really good all of a sudden, but I'm still improving. One day you will come up with an idea that will become a great masterpiece! You just need to get inspired!

Zoro: Done.

How's the door?

Zoro: I'm not Franky, but it should do.

(tests door) Good enough, you may go now. Here's the map from here to your house. You're the green line.

Zoro: (sighs and leaves) A nap sounds good right now.

Well! That's all the time we have today!

Vivi: If, for any reason, that by the time she works on her next chapter and we didn't get your review into the basket. Don't worry! We will respond to it ASAP.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48: Thoughts

**Zoro's POV**

We're back on the train the next day, going further to the other side of the island.

You know, I never thought that this island, the same one I grew up in all my life, was so damn huge.

The she-devil had a map and I learned that the island is some of the largest of the four. Our island is known as a summer island in the Northern area. In the East was the spring island, South was the winter island and second largest, and West had the fall island.

All this was interesting and all, but I was more interested in when Luffy would wake up.

Yesterday was an intense battle, but I knew that he wanted to fight that guy without question. But it made me question myself a little, about when pride became too much. I mean, I talked back at Ace for crying out loud!

Luffy was in the small clinic all day after that fight, giving me some space in the hotel room to think. But I just ended up worrying about him and ended up spending the night in the clinic room, after I snuck in.

I look at him in his bunk, still asleep, as if he was dead to the world if wasn't for the fact that he was lightly snoring and his chest rising up and down. There were bandages covering his forehead and around, his arms and chest, but he still looked peaceful despite it all.

Though, now that I think about it. He didn't go after the guy when he was down, he waited until that guy was able to get up, and he didn't attack from behind either. I guess there is no right or wrong in having a fighter's pride. But that didn't seem right… It was more like believing that he would do the right thing. Yeah! That was it. I believed in him.

"Zoro?"

I looked up to see Chopper, who was doing an hourly check up on Luffy.

"Lunch is about ready, do you want me to bring it to you or are you coming?"

"I'm not really that hungry." I said. "Just wouldn't be a meal with out Luffy around." The little guy nodded and left the room and into the dinning cart. I stretched out a bit and looked out of the window from my bunk, which was mostly farmland with cows.

I never really like being in cramped spaces where movement was limited to some degree. I can't train at all and if I tried to do any of my push-ups, someone would walk in and complain about it. Being in a train for long periods of time really sucks, but what can I do? Come to think of it, Luffy doesn't like to stay in one place for too long either. Huh. I didn't realize we have something in common. What else do we have in common?

Ace came in just when I started to think about that and said that I should hang out with the others. "Can't have you hog my brother all the time, just because I'm dating."

I didn't get what he meant by that, but I agreed.

"Hey… Thanks for stopping me from trying to stop Luf…" He said as he patted my shoulder and gently shoved me towards the media cart.

* * *

The media cart looked more like a nursery than an entertainment room with its bright colors. Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Shanks were playing some board game. Nami, Robin, and Kaya were reading either magazines or books. Franky was in the corner, fixing some broken objects and humming happily to himself, and I think he stole a glance towards Robin. Vivi and Kohzu were at a table with a bunch of papers around, probably for their wedding. Ben and Makino were watching some action move, so I headed towards them and joined them. The movie was okay, car crashes and explosives were okay, but my tastes were for samurai era themed movies or a good street fight action.

The Ero-Chef came in after awhile, brining some kind of snack for everyone. Now he was chatting away on how beautiful the women were, causing Usopp to be defensive about Kaya which was new, and Franky mentioned something about being considerate about women who have another person in their lives. That seemed to shut the guy up and apologized to Usopp and Kaya.

"Oi! Marimo! Come help me with the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" I said as I reluctantly got up and followed him to the kitchen.

"Yeah, there's a slab of meat I planned to use for dinner, but it's hard to carry."

"Didn't want to mess up your manicure, Princess?"

"Can it! Shithead! Be useful for once and grab the one that's has the number 20 tag on it!" He said as he opened this big ass freezer.

"Don't order me around!" I said as I walked into the freezer, and shit it was cold! And the sight of raw, skinned meat made me feel a little irked to say the least. But I found the damned meat, which felt like a ton, and got it out to that shit-cook.

"Now put it on that metal table."

"Damn Princess…"

"Seaweed head."

Once I placed that damn piece of meat down, I glared at him. "You wanna start something, Crap-Cook?"

"I would, but I have dinner to prepare."

We glared at each other for a while before he looked away to start cutting up the meat.

'Damn that guy!' I thought as I went back out and went through the dinning cart then to the resting cart, where I saw Chopper, looking up on Luffy.

"Hey Zoro." He said quietly.

"Hey." I responded as I looked at Luffy. "How is he?"

"Healing nicely. Probably up to have dinner."

"That would be good." Then a thought came up. "Though it would be bad for that Love-Cook, he would have to cook three times as much to satisfy this guy's appetite."

He giggled, as if he was agreeing with me. "I better head back, we're in the middle of a card game called BS."

"I'm guessing Usopp's winning."

"Yeah, he's good at it."

"It deals with bluffing." I pointed out as he went towards the other cart.

But it was then I noticed that Ace wasn't here. "That's weird." I saw but I was feeling tired and went to my bunk to take a nap.

* * *

After and hour or so I woke up to see that the flat land outside looked black with the sun setting down. I yawned and stretched before the feeling of some added weight on me was known as well as a familiar chuckle.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy said.

"Hey… You seem better."

"Only a little, just need something to eat and I'm good as new!"

I just grinned. Honestly I haven't smiled or grinned so much since I met this crazy, yet likeable guy. "I'm guessing dinner isn't ready."

"Nope." He said with a whine. "I'm so hungry!"

"I'm sure it'll be ready before you know it."

"I guess… Hey, Zoro? How long was I asleep?"

"Only a day."

"Oh, that's good."

"Why's that?"

"That means Sanji only needs to make one day's worth of meals."

I laughed as I ruffled his hair. "I'm sure that Love-Cook would love that!"

He laughed as well. "Nuh uh! He usually kicks me out if I ever tried going through the kitchen."

I couldn't help but smile. "It's good to have you back in the waking world. It's not that much fun without you keeping it interesting." I wasn't sure if it was the trick of the lighting or what, but I thought I saw him blushing.

"Oi! Dinner's ready!" Sanji called out through the speakers.

"Food!" Luffy said excitedly and started pulling at my arm.

"Alright! Alright!" I said as I got up and was being dragged by him. It's been awhile since I was last dragged around.

* * *

We made it to the dinning table, which looked to fancy for my liking but what the hell. Once everyone is in the room, chaos started. Man I missed this!

Luffy trying to steal food from everyone that his thin, long arms could reach. Vivi, Kaya, Kohzu, Shanks, Ben, Makino, Franky, and Brook were laughing. Usopp was arguing with Luffy. Nami looking annoyed. Robin looking amused. Chopper trying to break the argument between Usopp and Luffy. And Sanji, being the idiot he was, looming around the witch, spouting out his affections. You think a guy like that would've been beaten up by the muscle-headed boyfriends of all the girls he must've flirted.

And of course some of my food was stolen by the vacuum called Luffy, but it was okay, I didn't really feel hungry. I was just putting a lot on my plate so he could have access when everyone else denied him.

(isn't that nice of him?)

It was then I noticed Ace wasn't around. "Where's Ace?" I asked.

"Had an important call." Shanks said.

"Oh…"

"Must be from that special person that he's been dating now." The redhead joked, and at that moment Ace walked in.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." He said as he sat down next to me. "Hope Luffy didn't steal all the good stuff!"

"Hey!" Then the start of a friendly sibling argument occurred.

In all honesty, I would've been content being alone, but I felt more content with these nut jobs then staring at walls.

Then suddenly both Ace and Luffy had their faces in mash potatoes.

Yep, nothing can be compared to this.

* * *

How was that, huh? I know it's not much, but there's more coming your way!

Vivi: See you in the next chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

Hello again for yet another 'Reviewer's Reply'! Today Vivi is taking the night off, but to fill in is Usopp! Who just happens to be in the neighborhood and broke my vase. (creepy smile at the other)

Usopp: Eep! I said I was sorry.

(glares) Sorry isn't going to cut it! Just be glad that I don't have a license to kill like Zoro.

Usopp: Why me?

Reviews, Usopp.

Usopp: Oh! Right! (picks up a review) This is from Kyo-kun.

I'm glad you liked that part and you're welcome on the small advertisement, even though you didn't ask for one. (smiles)

Usopp: (picks up a disc) Uh… kamiam714?

(looks scared) (listens to the disc) … I feel strangely honored.

Usopp: Ohh… kay… (picks up a review) From setr.

There will be mentions of it but you won't be able to see them for the next few chapters, sorry.

Usopp: (picks up a review) Loreto W.

I seriously love this person. I'm so glad you liked it. Well… That's all the time we have left. Remember, if your review doesn't get up here, it will in the next chapter.

Usopp: So… Can I go?

No. You stay for the ending as well.

Usopp: Why?

(glares) Because I said so.

Usopp: Death Star: Ketchup Blood. (tries to look like he's been hit and dying)

And don't ruin my carpet!

* * *

Chapter 49: Sanji's Advice

The sounds of doors from a taxi bus was heard driving onto the gravel as it left the gates, leaving the group in front of a three story mansion. Zoro's mouth hung open in a shocked way.

"Has anyone not taught you to keep your mouth closed?" Nami said.

"How the hell do you expect me to react!?" Zoro said as he pointed to the white, Victorian style mansion. "You said it was a beach house, not a fucking mansion!"

"Let's go!" Ben said. "Claim a room you want while it's still available!" With that said, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ran up the marble steps and into dark oak doors.

"Wait a damn minute!" Nami shouted before running. "You're not getting the room with the ocean view!"

"Wait for me Nami-swan!" Sanji called as he carried his and Nami's bags in.

Everyone got settled in before getting some extra sleep.

* * *

Once everyone was rested, all of them went to the beach. It was a great day out and everyone had more than one way to spend the day. Ben, Shanks and Ace were joking with one another. All the women were either under a huge beach umbrella or were getting some sun. While everyone else was playing volleyball. Once that became dull, and the water was flat today, so they decided to play catch until Sanji had to make lunch.

When it started to be late in the afternoon, everyone went back into the house to relax. Zoro and Luffy were napping on the couch in the living room. Shanks and Makino in the master bedroom. Ben took out his old gun collection to some cleaning. Usopp, Kaya and Chopper were watching a movie. Nami was in her room of choice reading a magazine. Robin was in the study reading an old history book. Franky was in the garage, fixing up the cars in there. Brook was playing the piano. Vivi and Kohzu were out in the outside patio that would lead to a path towards the beach. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing for dinner that would be made later that day, and saw the two on the couch.

"How the hell do you do it?" He whispered to himself as he glared at the green-haired man.

* * *

After Dinner

"Oi! Marimo!" Sanji called out. "You're helping me with the dishes!"

"Since when, Crap-Cook!"

"Since now! Hurry your lazy ass up and get the dishes, Algae head!"

Zoro growled under his breath as he gathered the dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

As Sanji started to scrub the first plate, he asked. "How the hell do you do it." He handed the plate to the other, who looked completely lost.

"Do what?" He asked as he started to dry.

"Being able to get the attention from someone you love for a long period of time."

"Love? What the hell? Just what are you implying."

"You know what I'm talking about damn it! I've been giving someone I dearly love all the attention in the world for years. But you!" He glared at the other. "You just got it without even trying! How the hell is that possible with an ugly brute like you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I'm talking about how you could get that special someone in the palm of your hand, while I still have to work blood and tears to get to that hand!"

"What?"

"**Don't play dumb with me! You're looks are enough to make anyone think you're a Neanderfal! You love Luffy like I love Nami!**"

"**Whoa! Whoa! Luffy? He and I are just friends, you stupid ass!**" Zoro shouted as he felt his face burn with anger.

"**Oh don't give me that crap! I can see right through you!**"

"**Like hell you can! If you can see right through me, then why are you shouting crap instead of just pretending that I don't fucking exist! Besides you don't know what the fuck you're talking about!**"

"**OI!!**" Ben shouted as he came in. "**What the hell is going on in here!?**"

"Nothing." Zoro said, seeing the other was hesitating. "Just had a disagreement that went off hand. Sorry."

Ben looked at the two, hard, before sighing heavily. "If I hear anything from either of you or if I hear anything break, both of you are sleeping outside!" With that, he left the two alone.

They were silent for a few minutes before Zoro spoke. "Like I said, Luffy and I are just friends. But if you're having problems trying to get Nami to notice you more you have to do something different."

"I don't need your shitty advice, especially since you don't realize you lucky you are."

"Lucky? Jeez! I can't believe I'm actually listening to you!" He looked at the other. "Look! If you want Nami so badly, why don't you do something different, like the way you act for one thing."

"Now I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Sanji said as he held out a plate.

"Well you're the one who wanted to pop the question all night, right?!" Zoro snapped and managed to grab the plate that was held out before it hit the floor.

Sanji froze and dropped the plate. When he saw the other come back up, he started to speak. "How the he-"

"You kept you hand in the right pocket all throughout dinner and you looked like some scared kid when you look at Nami." Zoro said when he saw the dumbfounded look. "What? Swordsmen have to be aware on a lot of things, even the smallest of details."

"Heh. That's funny to hear, since you're not aware of what's going on with you."

"That's your way of seeing things, and I have my way."

"Well shit…"

Zoro looked at Sanji from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Damn it…"

"What?"

"If you're serious about asking her, you could do at least this…"

"Whoa! Hold up! I'm not getting any romantic advice from you!"

"No shit, Detective Crap! I was about to say you should talk to Shanks and Kohzu!"

"Huh?" Sanji said, looking confused.

"Shanks has been married for however long and Kohzu is going to be married…" He waited for the other to get the hint, but unfortunately didn't. "Ask how they went about proposing and get an idea of your own!"

Sanji understood and dropped another plate, which was saved by Zoro.

"Dumbass…" He murmured to himself as he dried the plate.

"The world has ended…" Sanji said as he looked at the soapy water..

"Get over it, Princess. You have bigger issues then just getting advice from me."

"**OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!**" Sanji yelled as he kicked Zoro out of the door.

* * *

"Why that fancy ass prick!" He murmured as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Zoro!"

He turned to see Luffy, who was at the other side of the dinning table.

"Got kicked out?"

"Quite literally."

Luffy laughed. "Well! Usopp, Chopper and I were going to play a board game, wanna play?"

"Why not…" Zoro said as he followed Luffy, which he felt tempted to hold onto the other, but shook it off. 'Damn Crap Cook! He's putting some stupid shit in my head. The bastard…' He thought, but the feeling remained.

* * *

How was that folks?

Usopp: (sigh) R&R please and you'll see Cupid and Vivi in the next chapter.

… (sighs and smiles) See ya later!


	51. Chapter 51

Usopp: Welcome back to 'Reviewer's Reply'! I'm Usopp, standing in for Vivi while she takes a break and owning my debt to Cupid by force after destroying her vase.

And I'm Cupid! The host for this chat and authoress of this popular ZoLu fic.

Usopp: (sighs and picks up a review) From Kyo-kun.

(giggles) Yeah, I was really happy with that when I was typing it out. I had a lot of fun doing that scene as well.

Usopp: (grabs another) kamiam714. (holds up a disc)

(looks scared for a moment as she listens) … (blinks and giggles) Glad you liked it!

Usopp: … Okay… (grabs another one) Colhan3000.

Colhan3000? (looks at list of reviewers) OMG! It's a new reviewer! Uh… Yeah, it's a bit cliché, but hey! This is Zoro and Luffy we're talking about. Well… Mostly Zoro… Anyway, you get the idea.

Usopp: How does Vivi manage?

Coffee.

Usopp: … (picks up another review) … setr?

Don't worry setr, at the moment I have a major scene with Ace and Smoker, but at the moment I'm trying to fit those two in somewhere that will help our main pairing get together! Though I do have a tendency to change but it will still be there!

Usopp: … (picks up another one) Loreto W.

(smiles) I'm glad you liked it, and yeah, I'm YGOCupid on YouTube. Though I don't know anything about making AMVs, I can comment on those I like. And thanks for telling me about what episodes that added arc was in. I'm gonna check and see if I can't find it.

Usopp: (grabs another one) shadows-3019…

I'm sorry that your life is in the dumps at the moment and I'm glad that my fic was able to cheer you up a bit. But you pace yourself and try to look at the bright side. And I'm really interested in your idea of a Wild West AU of OP! And I'm really glad that I inspired you to write again! (blushes and feels giddy) Again, even if life throws you crap, make it up with a song that would help you through the day or think about how you're gonna put your story together, at least for a few minutes, otherwise you might get in trouble if you don't time yourself on your 'brainstorming'.

Usopp: (grabs the last one) MissChabre.

Ah! It's no problem, I kinda needed that. (laughs) And yes, my story is all nice and fluffy… for now. (smiles like a crazied yaoigirl fan)

Usopp: (looks scared) Scary…

Well! Anyway! (goes back to normal) I have an idea, next to the vampire Luffy fic, for another fic that came up in my head. And shadows-3019, you might wanna read the chat after the fic because I will tell everyone how I came across this idea! And yes, Usopp, you still have to be here.

Usopp: Crap…

Get over it. Now, without further ado… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 50: Pier Festival

"Yay! Pier!" Luffy cheered as he pumps his fists in the air.

"Would you tone down Luffy?" Nami said as everyone, excluding Shanks, Ben, and Makino, went towards the pier, where there seems to be a festival going on. "Just remember not to steal the booths' food!"

"That was only once, Nami!" Luffy whined.

"So this is the 'Sea and Sky Festival'." Zoro said as he looked at all the activity.

The pier's entrance had booths going up and down the sidewalks with food, crafts, and games of all sorts. But the pier itself could fit three cars, side-by-side, and was about fifty yards long, but still looked like it was still being decorated.

"I can't wait for nightfall!" Vivi said.

"What happens?" Zoro asked.

"It's actually part of a tradition here." Kaya said with some excitement. "People come here in the day for the food and fun, then had to go back home to get on their kimonos or yukatas and come back before the sun fully sets over the horizon. Once the sun sets, we have fun playing games."

"And that's when the dancing starts!" Sanji said.

"It's a wonderful event to be in." Robin said.

"I'll pass on the dancing." Zoro said.

"Aw! But Zoro!" Luffy said as he clung onto the other's arm. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Oi! Oi! I'll stick around, but I'm not dancing! Got it!"

"Okay!" Luffy said with that face splitting smile.

Robin giggled as she looked at the two as she looked at Franky, who blushed and scratched at the back of his neck.

"We'll worry about the evening events later." Nami said. "But now, we're shopping!" She did her own cheer as everyone went into the mass of people and booths.

* * *

Throughout the late morning and early afternoon, everyone was spread out in the daytime part of the festival.

Sanji stood close to Nami, since he was being a gentleman and carrying all her purchases. But as Nami noticed, the blonde had yet started to flirt with any of the women so far.

"Is everything alright, Sanji-kun?" She asked as she purchased some small jewelry.

"Of course, my goddess of the sea!" He said as he seemed like the man she knew.

"If you say so."

"Ah! Nami-san is so beautiful when she's concerned!" He said as she shook her head.

'Probably nothing.' She thought.

While Sanji had other thoughts. 'This is great! Nami was worried about me when I didn't flirt with one other beauty here!' He saw a gorgeous woman pass by him, but he resisted and kept looking at Nami, specifically her ass, which helped forget the other women around. 'I can't believe I have to thank that baka Marimo if all goes well.'

"Oh Sanji!"

His attention was brought back up.

"Look at that kimono!" She pointed at something in one of the booths with kimonos. "Wouldn't that look absolutely adorable on Luffy! I just want to dress him up!"

"Nami is so wonderful when she want to dress someone up!"

"But I would have to have a really good reason to get it for Luffy…" She looked downcast at the thought.

Sanji, not wanting to see a beautiful lady look so sad, whispered on what he thought about Zoro and Luffy, thus earning him a squeal of delight and a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" She said as she dragged a love-struck Sanji into the booth to get the kimono.

'Deny all you want, Marimo, but you won't be able to resist when you see Luffy in what Nami puts on him.' He thought.

* * *

Somewhere Else

Both Zoro and Luffy sneezed as well as twitched while they were entering a booth.

"That was weird…" Luffy said as he headed towards an old samurai helmet and held it up.

"Yeah…" Zoro said as he looked at all of the swords from different eras and countries.

They were in a booth that had old weapons and armor. It interested the green-haired man and the energetic young man was enjoying himself and, surprisingly, not getting into trouble.

"Careful with that helmet Luffy."

"Okay…" Luffy said as he looked at the helmet from all angles before putting it on. "Zoro! Look!"

He did look and almost freaked. "Luffy!" He quickly, but carefully, took the helmet off and placed it back on the stand where Luffy picked it up from. "Don't wear things that can easily fall apart." He said.

"Those things are heavy."

"It's supposed to be."

"Why?"

"To deflect swords from trying to chop their heads from behind or on the sides."

"Oh… Then what's this for?" He asked as he held up what looked like a shield.

"Luffy!" He said as he placed the shield down. "That's a shield that was used in the Medieval Times."

"Wow! You know a lot of stuff Zoro!"

"Only some of it, and it's usually about weapons and shields."

"Was this a weapon?" He held up what looked like an old leather belt with rusted, yet sharp-looking spikes on them.

"No… That's what knights wore around their necks."

"Why wear it around their necks?"

"In those times, and probably still do today, in times of war some dogs would be trained to attack and go for the neck. In the time that was made," He pointed to the belt that the other was holding. "they wore those as a defense from the dogs jaws."

Luffy looked at the neck belt and placed it down.

"Scary thought, huh?"

"Do people really teach their dogs to kill people?"

"Upon a specific command and special training, they would."

"That's awful!"

"In times of war, any thing, person, animal or thing, can be made into a weapon."

"It's still awful…"

"Not as bad as dogfights."

"What's that?"

"Dogfights?"

Luffy nodded and looked like a child engrossed in a really good story.

Zoro sighed and thought up a way to explain to the other. "First of all, it's illegal, and it's because dogs get hurt, sometimes killed, all for the pursuit of sick entertainment and money. I've seen my fair share of it."

He said as he thought. 'And that's why I would rather die than bet like that witch.' He was feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Want to walk around?"

"Huh? But there's still so many cool things here I wanna know about!"

"Do I look like Robin to you?"

"A bit, but you know a lot about these kinds of things." He said as he picked up a throwing star.

The older teen took the throwing star from the other and put it down. "I know, but aren't you a bit thirsty?… Or hungry?" He almost regretted saying that last bit.

"Are we gonna get snacks?!" He said a bit too loudly, further annoying the guy in charge of the booth.

"Yeah." He said, completely used to the other's overly happy outbursts, and glared at the man, who took the hint. "What are you in the mood for?" He asked as the two of them walked out of the booth.

* * *

In the late afternoon, everyone gathered at the front and headed back to the Beach Mansion.

"So! Zoro!" Shanks said from where he was sitting on the couch, face flushed from the bottle of rum that was half full. "What did you think of the pier?"

"Crowded." Zoro answered.

Luffy hopped over the couch and sat next to Shanks. "Where's Makino?" He asked.

"Visiting her relatives a few miles out."

"How are they?"

"Last I heard, they were as peachy as the summer breeze." Shanks said as he took another gulp of rum.

"That's good!" He looked around to see one missing person. "Where's Ace?"

"Date." Both Ben and Shanks.

"I swear this person is stalking him!" Nami said.

Both Zoro and Luffy looked at each other and shared a grin of knowing.

"Could've just dropped a hint of where he was going and set up a date." Robin reasoned.

"That means he's more than serious about this one!" Nami said. "I hear wedding bells!"

"Huh?" Luffy said as he cupped his ears. "I don't hear anything."

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Should we try on the kimonos?" Kaya asked.

Nami then had a glint to them as she looked at Luffy. "We, should, since they take so long to put on."

"Do you need help!?" Sanji asked as hearts seem to appear in his vision.

"That's kind of you, Sanji-kun, but it's a woman's thing only."

"Hai! I understand!"

"But you can help Zoro with his outfit!"

"Say what!?" Zoro said. "Why me?"

"'Cause you're the only one out of all of us that doesn't have a traditional outfit."

Zoro growled in his throat.

"Don't give me that attitude! I just happened to be generous enough to get you one, which was on sale." She handed him a brown bag. "But you still owe me with the fifty percent interest rate."

"Burn in hell!"

"That's no way to thank a lady, baka Marimo!"

"You stay out of this, Princess!"

Before an argument erupted, Luffy looked into the bag and held up a hat. "Cool! Zoro! It comes with this cool hat!"

Zoro looked at the wide cone hat before it was placed on his head.

"Cool!" Luffy said as his eyes seemed to shine. "Try the rest on! Zoro! Please! Pretty please!"

"Alright!" Zoro said as he grabbed the bag as he looked at Nami. "You're still going to hell."

"I know." She said with a mocking smile as he stomped away.

"We should probably get ready too." Usopp said.

Luffy was excited to get his on, but then remembered about how damaged his was after the fights. Nami placed a hand on the his shoulder and put on a smile that could be very deceiving.

"Don't worry Luffy! I got you an even better outfit to wear this year."

"Really?! Thanks Nami!" Luffy said, his spirits going up while Nami was mentally crackling to herself.

'All according to plan.' She thought as she continued to talk. "But I'm gonna have to do some fitting changes, so you have to wait a bit."

"Aw!" Luffy whined as Sanji came out in his blue yukata with tight black leggings, black, arm-length bands, and a green string that kept the sleeves up. He had his hair pulled back into a pony-tail and walked out in his sandals, followed by Usopp with his full body olive yukata with black clothing underneath, with small armor accessories on his legs, and has a bandana going across his forehead.

Franky walked out wearing a yukata with ocean waves on it and gray pants that covered his skinny legs. "This feels weird." He said to himself.

Brook had a white yukata top and black pants, Chopper with a dark cream yukata top, a burgundy vest and faded blue pants. Kohzu with a desert looking yukata with sand colored top and earth color tone pants.

"You're not coming Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"Not this year, it seems that work load suddenly doubled up on me."

Luffy looked over at Ben. "You Ben?"

"Helping him." He said as he pointed to Shanks.

"Oh…"

At that moment, Zoro walked in. "This is a monk's outfit." He said. He was wearing a full-length white yukata with a dark green, half-length, sleeveless yukata on top, tied with a kind of rope, a red, monk necklace, and fingerless gloves, plus the hat.

"Wow." Sanji said. "It actually looks good on you."

"Shut up, Crap-Cook!"

"Awesome!" Luffy said as he ran up to the other to have a better look, and see it from all angles. "So cool!"

Zoro was fighting both a grin that was trying to appear on his face and a blush that was making him feel warm. "That's enough Luffy." He said between his teeth.

"But you're so cool!"

The older teen was really glad to be wearing the hat at that moment, because he lost the fight of his blush and his face felt really warm.

"Yohohoho!" Brook said. "We better head out gentlemen!"

"Huh?" Zoro voiced.

"It's tradition that the guys go to the festival first and the ladies later." Franky informed.

"Geez, Marimo, you really need to be quick about the summer festivals."

"Shit Cook."

"Say someth'n?"

"**OUT!**" Nami said as she started shoving the two out the door.

'Bitch…' Zoro thought as Sanji was doing the 'Nami-is-so-beautiful' praise.

"What about Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"He'll join later, I just have to touch up on his outfit." Nami explained.

"Oh, okay!" Chopper said as he joined the other guys.

"Make sure you reserve spots for all of us!" Robin called.

"No problem!" Franky said.

"Can I at least grab my swords?"

"We'll get it!" Nami said.

"I don't trust you with my stuff, you devil woman!

"Don't worry Zoro!" Luffy said. "Once Nami fixes my outfit, I'll grab them and bring them to you! Promise!"

Zoro nodded. "All right, but make sure no one gets close to them, got it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

Once the guys went on their way to the pier, Nami dragged Luffy up the stairs. "Robin! Vivi! Kaya! I need your help with this!"

The girls followed to the room they were going to change in.

"Na? Why am I in your changing room?" Luffy asked when he saw a scary gleam in Nami's eyes.

"Lock the door!"

Robin did, causing the young man to be curious and slightly uncomfortable.

"Kaya, hand me the pink bag."

Kaya looked nervous and unsure as she brought a pink bag to the orange haired girl.

"You might want to wait in a corner."

The girl nodded as she did just that.

"Is that my outfit?" Luffy asked.

Nami nodded as she held it up for the other to see.

He saw what it was and was really lost. "Na? Nami, that's a kimono."

"I know."

"That's for girls."

"Your point?"

"I'm a guy! I can't wear that!"

"Then no pier festival."

He looked downcasted and whined. "You're mean!"

"Get over it." She barked. "Now strip down so we could put this on!"

* * *

Pier: 2 Hours Later

"For crying out loud!" Zoro said. "How long do those girls need to get ready!?"

"Shut it Marimo!" Sanji said. "Beauty is an art that a woman takes pride in, and cannot be rushed. Otherwise they would look like you."

"You asking for a fight!?"

"Come on you two!" Franky said. "This is a festival, we're suppose to have fun."

Both men growled as Zoro grabbed a sake cup, which looks more like a small dish, and took a sip of it.

'Would've been better if I had the damn bottle.' He thought. "Where the hell is Luffy anyway?" He said as he looked around, expecting to pop out any second. "It shouldn't take so long to touch up a yukata."

"Maybe he kept moving too much." Usopp said. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Hey Sanji." Kohzu said. "I just remembered that you and Nami went into a kimono booth earlier."

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, she wanted to see if there were any good deals on any of the ones she liked."

"Oh… Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I heard Luffy's name being mentioned a few times."

Zoro looked at Sanji, for anything that would count as a lie.

"Yeah, we were talking about him."

Zoro glared suspiciously at the blonde when Vivi's voice was heard.

"Kohzu!"

Everyone turned to look at the four girls and another figure that was hiding behind Robin and Nami. Kaya, who was wearing a white kimono with green and olive colored leaves on the bottom with blue butterflies on them as well as a butterfly hair piece, went up to Usopp as Vivi, who wore a white and light blue kimono with a bit more decorative hints of red and silver hints as well as a fancy flower hair pin.

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Nami, who was wearing a pink kimono with white, open center circles around and her hair in a bun behind her head, said. Once she has their attention, she smiled. "I bet you're wondering where Luffy is…" She said as she and Robin, who wore a settle maroon color kimono and her hair was left the way it is, stepped to the side.

* * *

And I'm gonna stop there.

Usopp: (ducks under the table)

(sigh) I should be used to this by now. Well! I know many of you would love to throw something at me right now, but before you go on to the review window, I mentioned about an idea I had.

Usopp: (comes up) Oh yeah…

(sigh) Well! Most of you already know about the vampire Luffy fic, which I still have yet to find a good title but at least it's a working process. But you guys already know about that, but let me explain how I came across the idea!

I was walking my dog when I remembered a book I read back in my freshmen year of my old high school before I had to move. Then I remember a picture of a chibi version of Sanji holding an annoyed Zoro as a dog. Then it hit me. I just may make a fic using the idea from that book when the prince was turned into a lion (the story is like a prequel to Beauty and the Beast… not the Disney version) and the idea of the Zoro as a dog! Put in Luffy, a guy who likes to be around with everyone and not being alone… while Zoro has to find a way to get back to his human self… And Bingo was his name-o!

So, as was explained, I have an idea of what it would be like for Zoro to be forced to be a dog and ends up being Luffy's pet and gets to understand Luffy's social life in private and in public. But I did think about Luffy and realized I was going to make him slightly OOC, but I will keep him much character as I possibly can. What do you think?

At this point, you may comment and give me your cliffhanger dislike rants at me.

Usopp: (hides again)

See you in the next chapter!


	52. Chapter 52

Usopp: Welcome back to 'Reviewer's Reply'! I'm Usopp, the forced co-host until Vivi comes back.

And I'm Cupid, the host and authoress of this fic.

Usopp: Yikes! What happened to you?

Huh? Oh this bruise on my head? I was walking in the dark and ran into the wall.

Usopp: Ow…

It's not that bad. Now get to the reviews!

Usopp: Okay… (picks up a review) Kyo-kun.

Thank you Kyo-kun. (bows)

Usopp: (grabs another one) … setr.

Okay! Chill, it's here, just wait a bit.

Usopp: (grabs another one) Loreto W.

Sorry that you have to tolerate yet another cross-dressing scene, but it could've been worse. From the scale of possible cross-dressings for Luffy, mine is pretty mild. And if you think about it, like you mentioned, yukatas and kimonos are somewhat the same, it's just that the kimono's are made a little better for the ladies because, heck, girls are suppose to be attractive. Jeez… I'm starting to sound like Sanji now.

Usopp: (grabs another one) Ryukai-San. It's a box by the way.

Wow! I haven't heard Ryu-san in a while. Okay! Let's see… (looks at first tiny box) Yeah, I had to be creative on that fight. (opens second box) … (has empty cans hit her face) Ow… I guess I deserved that… (opens a third box) … (get's hit by a giant paper fan) … Owie… (rubs the huge bump as she opens forth box which was a recorder) Yeah, I got a lot of comments on that. (opens fifth box another recorder) (laughs) I know, I'm really proud of that scene. (opens last box) … (has one can thrown at her in warning) Despite that, you're making DA pics for ZoLu! Sweet!

Usopp: Wow… a bruise on the forehead, gets hit by cans and the one can from the last box, and you got hit by a giant paper fan. Aren't you gonna bend?

Why? It's my fic. Besides I've been through worse. It's Zoro I'm scared of.

Usopp: True… (grabs another one) LazyNonUpdater.

Aw! Thanks!

Usopp: (grabs another one) … kamiam714

Oh boy… (grabs disc and listens to it) … (bows) I'm sorry for being a sadist in your eyes and making your demonic personality, or whatever it is, proud for it.

Usopp: (grabs last one) MissChabre.

Yes ma'am! (does a salute) I'm gonna post it up as soon as we close the 'Reviewer's Reply', which is now.

Usopp: I'm co-host Usopp.

And I'm your host Cupid, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter 51: Dance with Me!

"Tada!" Nami called as she and Robin moved to the side to reveal Luffy, in a kimono.

The kimono was blood red with golden thread bamboo on the bottom and jade butterflies scattered around the kimono. The waistband around the kimono was a mix of jade and gold. And to complete the look on him was the red flower with the pink sakura blossoms tearing down from the flower as well as one jade butterfly on the red flower.

Luffy, despite the make up on him, was red in the face from embarrassment and just looked at the ground, and he held the three swords close to his chest, as if they would hide himself from their view.

Zoro, despite the humiliation the other must be feeling, couldn't help but momentarily forgetting to breathe at that moment and felt his chest tighten.

"That's not cool sis!" Franky said.

"But he's cute!" Nami tried to defend herself.

"That's no reason to dress a nice guy like Luffy like that!"

"That's almost as bad as putting him in bunny p.j.'s." Usopp said.

As the guys, excluding Sanji to protect Nami and Zoro who was too shocked for words, talked about the rights and wrong of dressing a guy, Luffy went up to Zoro and handed him the swords.

"Here Zoro!" He said with a forced smile on his face.

Zoro snapped back to reality and noticed the forced smile, he didn't grab his swords as he used one hand to place on the other's shoulder. "Hey, I think there's a booth for yukata's around here. We could find one and exchange that for-"

Luffy shook his head, cutting the other off. "That's okay…" He said

Zoro made eye contact with both Nami and Sanji, who he knows without a doubt was in on it, and glared at them with such intensity that it scared the two of them. When he was slightly satisfied with that, he looked at Luffy and thought up one way to say to cheer the other up.

"Well… I have to admit to one thing though…" He whispered.

"What?" Luffy asked as the looked at the other.

"You look better in a kimono then I would."

Luffy got an image and laughed, causing the other to grin.

With Luffy's laughter clearing the intense, and almost murderous atmosphere, Brook announce the question of who was going to dance, which everyone but Zoro seemed to want to.

* * *

"Please Zoro!"

"I'm not going out there!"

"Come on! Just one dance?"

Zoro was losing the fight with skipping the dance with the whining sounds, the puppy eyes and pout, and the fact that Luffy looked so cute in a kimono wasn't helping much either.

"At least dance with me!"

"What?"

"Dance with me! Everyone, besides you and the others, think I'm a girl anyway! Come on! Please!"

Zoro sighed as he thought. 'Well… the music had been upbeat for a while.' With one more sip of sake he agreed, causing the other to cheer and was dragged to the long dance floor filled with mass of people, jumping and moving like it was some night club.

* * *

By the time they found a spot to dance around in, the song changed from being up beat to calm.

'Someone up there must be pissing themselves from laughter.' Zoro thought as he saw the lost look the other was showing.

Luffy looked at all the people getting together in twos, and knew what kind of dance it was and was gonna say something to the other when two strong arms were around him.

"Don't ask Luffy…" Zoro said as the shadow from the hat hid the embarrassed blush on his face.

Luffy blinked but smiled that the other was going to go through with the dance with him. He wrapped the his arms around the other's back and just moved from an arms distance with the other.

Zoro had to admit, after dancing with Luffy for a minute with the calm song, he was starting to like it a bit.

As the dance went on, so did the decrease of space between the two.

* * *

Nami was getting a drink to drown the scary glare Zoro had given her in one of the booths, when she noticed them. Her eyes seem to have a glint as she grinned like a cat.

Sanji wasn't too far from where she was, and he was going to ask her to dance with him, after he shook off the effects of the green-haired man's glare, when he saw her looking pleased and looked over to see why. He saw the two, exhaled the faint blue smoke from his mouth, and glared his own glare at the older individual of the two. He wanted to be out there with Nami and the other was having the opportunities that should've happened to him first!

Everyone else seemed to be having a great time. Franky and Robin were dancing close and whispering to one another, making Franky blush every now and then. Usopp, Kaya, Kohzu, and Vivi were content with their dance. Brook was helping out with the music people. Even Chopper was having a dance with a young girl of eight, in a tan and black kimono and her brown hair in small, unbraided pigtails, as both laughed at jokes and stories of many kinds.

* * *

Sometime by the middle of the song, Luffy felt a little sleepy and rested his head onto the other's chest, but his feet kept moving.

Zoro looked down and smiled, actually liking this kind of closeness, but the song ended and Luffy was going to help the other out of the crowds, but was stopped. The other looked up at him, which he gave off a smile. "One more song wouldn't hurt."

Luffy smiled as both danced to a soft up beat song.

* * *

Five songs later, both went to a booth for a drink.

"That was so much fun!" Luffy said after he ordered some cider.

"It was. I didn't think I would dance for that long." Zoro admitted after ordering the same thing and put his hat to the side.

"Here you go." Said the woman as she placed down the drinks.

"Thanks." Both said and took a sip.

Zoro looked over to Luffy and saw that the flower hairpiece was loose. "Hold still." He said. "This flower thing looks like it's gonna fall."

Luffy sat perfectly still while the other struggled a little before it looked right.

"That should do." He said as he looked at Luffy.

"Thanks Zoro!" The young man said, making the other stare at him, as if wanting something but couldn't place what.

'Shit!' Zoro thought. 'He looks cute! And that damn kimono really does make him look like a girl. I'm gonna have to kill that witch for this.'

"Zoro?" Luffy said as he patted the other's face. "Zoro! You in there?"

"Very funny…" Zoro said as he finished his drink.

"There you are!" Vivi said as she entered the booth.

"Hey Vivi!" Luffy said.

She giggled. "Oh Luffy, you look so cute!"

Luffy blushed brightly. "Am not!"

Vivi just smiled. "Well, we're about to leave."

"Huh? Why?"

"Nami said something about rain coming in soon."

"Oh, okay."

Vivi smiled. "I'm going to find the others."

"Okay!" With that, Vivi left and the two followed out.

Zoro looked up at the sky. "Doesn't look like it's gonna rain."

"Never doubt Nami, she has a sixth sense when it comes to weather."

"Really?"

"Uh huh!"

* * *

When everyone was gathered, they started to walk back to the mansion when dark clouds covered the night sky. Nami saw this and brought her umbrella out. Some of the others with umbrellas did the same while Luffy walks closer to Zoro, since his hat resembles an umbrella almost. That was of course before the young man fell asleep, causing the older teen to carry him bridal style. Sanji, of course, asked Nami if she would like to be carried when the rain came down. Nami agreed, since she didn't want to feel mud on her shoes.

Once they made it to the mansion, Zoro carefully took off the kimono on Luffy in the young man's room, leaving only the boxers on, and tucked the other in bed. And, without thinking, he kissed the other on the forehead and said 'sweet dreams' before walking out of the room, not seeing a small smile and a small whisper of his name being said when the other sighed.

* * *

How was that!

Usopp: You're a real sappy type.

I like to see you do a ZoLu fic.

Usopp: I'll leave that to you!

That's all the time we have here everyone! Remember, if you didn't see your review in the chat above, I'll catch you in the next chapter. See you in the next chapter!


	53. Chapter 53

Usopp: Damn… (sighs) When's Vivi coming back?

She's sick, so not for a while.

Usopp: You're using that as an excuse.

Maybe, but you still owe me for that vase.

Usopp: I fixed the damn thing!

And the hole in the ceiling?

Usopp: Uh…

Besides! It's time for 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Usopp: (sighs) I'm never getting out of here. (picks up a review) From Demonically Angelic Neko88.

Huh, a new one. Thanks! (adds you to the list of reviewers)

Usopp: (picks up another one) Kyo-kun.

Aw! Thanks.

Usopp: (rolls eyes and picks up another review) Loreto W.

Okay! The make up part was a bit of a throw off, but it's very light make up! Other wise you couldn't see the blush! Right? Well, anyway, thanks again for the review.

Usopp: (grabs another one) FoCu-san!

(laughs) Sorry to burst your bubble, but Luffy was only partly awake when that happened, but yeah it still happened.

Usopp: You girls are really scary when you get excited.

Get over it.

Usopp: (grabs another one) setr.

Thanks again.

Usopp: (grabs two) These are from shadows-3019.

(giggles) I'm glad you enjoyed those two chapters and you're one of the couple people that mentioned my idea of Zoro being turned into a dog was good.

Usopp: Zoro's gonna kill you, you know.

He's still trying, but at least I don't charge him.

Usopp: (grabs another one) Glajo.

Oh! Another new reviewer. Oh thanks! I had some computer issues for a few days, but I'm back and hopefully this chapter would make up for my absence.

Usopp: (grabs a box) From MissChabre…

(opens box) Cookies! (shares some to Usopp) Thankies! (takes a bite of cookie)

Usopp: (munches on his and grabs another review) kamiam714.

Huh? Just a normal review? That's not like kami-san!

Usopp: I thought you're scared of kami-san?

Only a little, but I like kami's scary reviews.

Usopp: You're weird…

And you're often mistaken as Pinocchio, so get over it.

Usopp: Why do you have to be so mean?

You started it.

Usopp: (grabs another review) heartless-angel01.

(giggles) Glad you enjoyed it!

Usopp: (was going to reach for the last review when a cloud appeared) Uh… Cupid…

Hm? (looks up) Ryukai-San? (gets patted) … (watches Ryu-San float away) You're welcome?

Usopp: That doesn't happen everyday.

Yeah… kinda nice… What about that other review?

Usopp: Uh… DarkDreamer2009…

(eyes widen) No way! The same DarkDreamer2009 from YouTube!?

Usopp: How should I know?!

Uh…! Thanks for reviewing! Well! That's all the time we have today folks! I'm your host, Cupid!

Usopp: And I'm the forced of my will co-host Usopp.

Enjoy the new chapter you've been waiting!

* * *

Chapter 52: Like Me?

The next day, Luffy woke up really early that morning before anyone else, and went to take a shower. After doing that and getting dressed in a plain red tee shirt and long faded jeans, he walked around the mansion and found his brother on the couch.

'Looks like he just got home…' He thought as he found a blanket and place it over the elder sibling before walking out onto the back patio.

He inhaled deeply of the ocean air and exhaled to feel the cool air on him.

"Looks like it's going to be a good day."

He turned to see Zoro, shirtless and was wearing black sports shorts. "Zoro? When did you get up?"

"Just when the sun barely raised over the horizon." Zoro answered.

"What were you doing?"

"Running along the shore line." He answered as he leaned towards the wooden rail of the patio that over looks the view of the ocean. "It's nice out here."

Luffy nodded as he looked out at the horizon. "Especially after it rains."

"Everything seems completely new after it rains." The other agreed.

"Let's go down to the beach! Just the two of us!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just 'cause!"

The older teen grinned. "All right, but let me change first."

"We'll be back before everyone wakes up! Let's go!" He said as he dragged the other down the path.

* * *

Once they were there, Luffy declared a two-person game of tag and both were running around. When Zoro finally caught the young man, both were on the sand, panting and laughing at the same time before finally being calm.

They were staring at the sky for a while before Luffy broke the silence. "Do you like me?"

The other looked over with a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

"Do you like me?" He repeated as he continued to look at the sky.

Anyone would say 'yes', but the swordsman knew the other better than that. "Define 'like'." He asked as he watched the other for anything that was off.

"Well…" He started. "Do you like being around me?"

"And…?"

"…And when I hug you…"

"And?"

"And when we're together like this…"

"I'm sensing another '_and_' in there."

Luffy smiled. "And… when we kissed those two times before…" He finished with a blush on his face.

He got up and let his elbows support him. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine." The other nodded. "What brought this up?"

The young man looked from the side opposite from the other and started making designs in the sand with his finger. "The other day when you and Sanji were arguing…"

The other blinked but encouraged the other to continue.

"I was on my way to get you when I walked into the dinning room and head you guys yelling before Ben came in and you guys went quiet for awhile."

"Oh…" He said and he was about to answer the other's question when the young man continued.

"And Nami said something about you liking me in a kimono."

'Oh yeah, I still have to kill her for that…' He thought as he said. "Well… To answer your question, I do like you."

"Even when I was wearing a kimono?"

He sighed. "You did look cute, but I don't ever want to see you in any girly clothes in the near future, forced or not."

He giggled. "Okay!"

They were quiet for a moment, just listening to the waves and the ocean breeze, and the occasional sound of a seagull.

"We should head back." Luffy said as he got up, followed by Zoro.

"So what kind of an adventure are we going to do today?" Zoro asked with a hint of amusement.

Luffy just smiled. "Don't know!" He said. "But that's the best kind!"

"Not knowing?"

He nodded. "It's like a surprise party, you just never know until it pops out and says 'Surprise!'." He laughed while the other grinned.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Once they were back in the mansion, and Zoro took a shower and put on a dark blue top, black shorts and dark blue sandals, everyone else was up including Ace before both siblings collapsed on their eggs. This caused Sanji to whack them behind their heads, getting a response from Luffy and took another whack to wake up Ace.

After a few minutes, the doorbell chimed and Shanks volunteered to go get the door. A minute later he comes back with a police officer.

"Roronoa Zoro." The policeman said.

Zoro got up from his seat with a serious look on his face. "Yeah…?"

Everyone was silent as they looked at Zoro, at the police officer, and back.

"You'll have to come with me."

"On what grounds?"

"Not following your sentence."

Zoro was afraid of this, he knew one of these days they would come and get him. He looked at Luffy and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. You just stay put, alright?" He said as he ruffled the other's hair before walking up towards the officer, and followed him out to the front. He saw another officer, who was telling him his rights while being cuffed.

* * *

He was in the car when he looked up to see Luffy through one of the front porch windows, mouthing his name. That was the last sight he saw as the car drove off from the estate.

Even though he knew he was alone before, he hadn't felt so torn since he was a child. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to curse and spit on anyone that dares cross him. He wanted to cry as well, but he couldn't. He would never allow these officers to see him vulnerable. He also had to appear strong, like Luffy had to be when the others surround him.

'It's probably to answer some dumbass questions…' He thought to himself, which slightly reassured him.

* * *

Once he was at the station, he went into the interrogation room, where he was offered a drink, but didn't touch the cup. He answered every question they asked. Listened to every piece of crap they have heard about him. And now he was in a holding cell, waiting fro what fate had in store for him.

An officer came in at that moment. "You're one lucky bastard." He said as he opened the cell. "You're free to go."

"Thanks…" He said tiredly.

He expected to see Shanks or Ben, or someone in the group, but instead saw Smoker. 'What the…?' He thought but didn't say anything as he followed the man in his car.

* * *

Once in and drove about two blocks away from the station, he said his thanks to the man.

"Ace is the one who told me what happened." Smoker said. "He also told me why you were going in for questioning."

"Seems like I'm going to get my ass back to the hotel, huh?"

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"Turns out you fall into my list of minor criminals I have to watch."

"What?"

Smoker found this amusing and laughed. "I told these bastards that I was in charge of watching you and called the judge on the situation you're on."

"I know! Theft and physical offence to an officer, five accounts!"

"But! You haven't done such a thing for a month now, so the judge gave you a free pass. But on one condition."

"House-arrest, I presume?"

"Bingo!" He said as he held up an ankle band.

"Shit…"

"Hey, it beats being sent back or sent to jail."

"Do I have to put it on now?"

"Not until we get to the mansion."

"And for how long?"

"Until you're back in the hotel."

"Damn…"

"Just deal with it for a few days."

At that moment, they reached to the mansion.

Zoro quickly got out of the car and went into the mansion and went up to Ace. "Where's Luffy?"

"He's out on the beach."

"Thanks." He said as he ran out to the back patio and down the path that lead to the beach.

* * *

He saw Luffy, his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he stared out into the horizon. "Luffy!" He called as he ran up to the other.

"Zoro?" Luffy said as he looked towards the other and didn't have a chance to get up when the other bent down to his eye level and held him tight.

"Sorry I made you worry."

Luffy hugged back and felt relief.

* * *

After both went back into the mansion, Zoro placed the ankle band and Smoker explained to the swordsman about his limits inside the mansion before walking towards his car.

"See you around!" Shanks said. "Thanks for your help again!"

"Wait up!" Ace called as he ran out in a loose island shirt that was left opened, taki shorts, and sandals.

"Where are you going?" Makino asked.

"I have a date tonight!"

"Don't be out too late this time!" Shanks called, sounding like a concerned father.

"Don't worry!"

"Can't help it!"

* * *

Ace hopped into Smoker's car as they drove out of the estate.

"You still didn't tell him, did you?" Smoker said, which was met with silence, and sighed. "Ace… you have to tell him soon."

"I know… It's just…!" Ace said with a sigh. "I don't know what to say to him…"

Smoker sighed as well. "Ace… I do love you even though you're a huge pain in the ass… But if you don't tell your family about us by our next date, I'll never see you again."

"Then I'll find you."

"Do… And I'll kill you…"

"You wouldn't…"

"I will, and I will let it haunt me for the rest of my life."

"You still wouldn't kill me."

"You're right…" He said with a heavy sigh as he stopped at a red light. "Then I will make myself disappear from you."

"You wouldn't!" Ace said alarmingly. "You're too proud to do that!"

"If you're really serious about loving me, you better be a man and tell them about us!"

The light changed to green and they drove pass a hotel and into a bar place.

* * *

Okay! What do you think?

Usopp: Pretty random…

I wasn't talking to you!

Usopp: Sorry… (looks over at the kit) What are you doing?

(looks back) Oh… That's for the next chapter.

Usopp: What happens in the next chapter?

I can't tell you. But what you can do is this… (pulls Usopp into a whispering conversation and 'Zoro' and 'Luffy' were heard in some parts of the conversations)

Usopp: Let me get this straight. You want me to hide them in some place where ZoLu fans won't find them?

Yes.

Usopp: Why?

Because I get the feeling that my next chapter would make the readers crazy.

Usopp: … I don't want to know.

No. You don't. Oh, and don't come in next chapter.

Usopp: Uh… Okay…

Well! That's it for this useless chat. See you in the next chapter! Later!


	54. Chapter 54

(grunts) There! (wipes sweat from her forehead) That's done. (checks time) Aye chiwawa! (runs to the room) Sorry about the wait folks! I was working on my… you know what that's not important. Well! Since I'm the only one here today, I will be doing the 'Reviewer's Reply'. Okay… (grabs basket and takes out a review)

From setr… Thanks and expect a bit more AcexSmoker in the next few chapters! (grabs another chapter)

Loreto W… I'm sorry you don't feel well. Hopefully this chapter would perk you up a bit… (grabs another)

From kamiam714… Well… I hope I don't scare you too much in this chapter. (grabs another one)

From shadows-3019… (giggles) I'm not telling! (grabs another one)

LazyNonUpdater… Haven't heard from you in a while. Thanks for the comment! (grabs the last one)

Hmm… Mizuki Lotus Hime… A new reviewer. (adds to the reviewers list) Thank you for the review and thanks for taking your time (life or not) to read this. And I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Well! That's all the chapters I have to today. (grabs a cooler) I'm your host and authoress, Cupid, and enjoy the chapter! (runs out)

* * *

Chapter 53: An Unexpected Heated Kiss

The next day, Zoro woke up and got out of bed and saw the huge ankle band and sighed heavily as he got dressed into a huge white tank top and black shorts. He lazily walked down two flights of stairs to the kitchen area and saw a note on the fridge.

_'Oi, Marimo,_

_We're at the mall for most of the day. Don't you dare drink any of the wine and rum in the cellar or I'll kick that shitty head right up your ass! And from the goodness of Nami's heart, I made you breakfast and lunch for you, they're in the fridge. –Sanji_

_P.S.: You owe Nami an extra 20 beli.'_

His eye twitched at the last note as he opened the fridge and found the two Tupperware with notes saying 'breakfast' and 'lunch'. He took out the one saying 'breakfast' and threw it in the microwave for thirty seconds. Once that was done, he ate whatever it was and walked around the house.

He found a gym and decided to work out for a few hours.

* * *

About an hour later, everything was silent and still. The only sounds that were heard were in the gym with Zoro breathing hard and the weights making the slight clanking sounds. But the sound of a door banging open was heard along with a voice.

"**ZOROOO!!**"

The man stopped what he was doing and put down the weights to walk out of the gym, only for a familiar raven-haired teen to run pass him. "Luffy?!" He called, which made the other stop in his tracks and run back, which was followed by a jump and tackled him.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out happily.

"Hey Luffy…" The other said, completely used to being tackled to the ground by now. "Weren't you with the others?"

"Yeah, but then I gotten bored and decided to see how you were doing."

"How did you get here?"

"I ran."

"How far was this place you were at?"

"Five miles."

"… You ran five miles, just to see how I was doing?"

"Yep!"

"You could've called…"

"Oh… Oh well!"

Zoro sighed as his eye twitched. "Does anyone know you're here."

Luffy smiled and chuckled. "Nope."

"Don't say it so full hearty!" Zoro said as the phone rang. "I'll get that." He got the other off of him, which he had to try hard to deny to himself of the blush and the feeling of disappointment came and answered the phone. "Beach Mansion residents…"

"**ZORO!**" Nami's shrill voice responded. "**Tell me that idiot is there with you!**"

"Hello to you to…" He responded. "Yeah, he's here."

"Well! Tell him he's not going to have anything if he decides to come back!"

"Will do…" He said as he hung up. He turned to look at the other, who was staring at him. "What?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nothing!"

The older teen raised an eyebrow but didn't press on it. "Well, you can't go back to join up with the others. So you know."

"I know. It's no fun when Zoro isn't there!"

He was slightly touched by this, but the look was more confused and annoyed. "And why would you come here when you could have fun with the others?"

"Cause Zoro is alone…" He said with that child-like sad tone with the hurt puppy-dog look.

(How could you not say no to that face?)

Needless to say, the older teen couldn't help but cave into the other's look. 'Damn…' He thought as he said. "Fine! You can stay, but I'm going to be working out, so… watch T.V. or something for a bit."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be focused when I'm working out and… you could… think of what we could do until everyone come back. Sound good?"

"Okay!" The young man said as he ran down a flight of stairs, leaving the other to work out.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Zoro wiped the sweat off of him as he walked down stairs to find his room, which took a bit of time due to his sense of direction, grabbed some clothes, and headed towards a bathroom to take a shower. Once that was done, he placed his sweat soaked clothes into the dirty clothes bin and walked around with light blue shorts with leaves on the sides and a light blue, button up shirt that he left unbuttoned.

He found Luffy sometime later, on the kitchen bar counter with what was left of his supposed lunch, asleep. He looked at the remaining of the Tupperware and guessed it was some casserole with all the white stuff and noodle remains in it. He placed it in the sink before going up to the other in the attempt to wake him up, but didn't.

He stared at the peaceful look the other had while slightly being amused of the stuff that was still around the other's lips. He was going to wipe the stuff away from his face, but hesitated for a moment as he looked at the other's lips and recalled the first and second time he had contact with those lips.

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Define 'like'."_

_"Well… Do you like being around me?"_

_"And…?"_

He was thinking of that conversation as he leaned forward.

_"…And when I hug you…"_

_"And?"_

_"And when we're together like this…"_

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he inched closer.

_"I'm sensing another 'and' in there."_

_"And… when we kissed those two times before…"_

His lips were on the other's and opened his mouth a bit to lick the stuff off, but he didn't part away nor did he stop the shy licking, deepening the kiss. He suddenly felt a hand on the back of his head and was about to move away, but he felt a tongue brush his and the way the hand was moving seemed to coax him to continue. He did continue as he entered the other's mouth, tasting whatever was left from lunch, while feeling the other's tongue explore his mouth.

Then the need for air became too great and both parted away to breathe.

The older teen opened his eyes to see the other looking at him lazily with a smile. "Sorry…" He managed to say. "There was something on your face… and I didn't want to wake you up…"

Luffy softly giggled as he sighed. "I usually have something on my face though… Does that mean you'll do it again?"

The swordsman didn't know how to answer a question like that and was saved when his stomach started to growl, causing the other to laugh.

"Man, Zoro!"

He blushed lightly as the kiss was suddenly forgotten. "You're the one that ate my lunch!"

"That was yours?"

"Who else is under house arrest!?"

"Just you."

Zoro sighed as he shook his head. "Never mind." He said as he went over to the freezer. 'What the hell came over me?' He thought as he grabbed a small pizza, took the plastic off and put it in the microwave when the phone rang.

"I got it!" The young man said as he disappeared from the kitchen.

He waited until his pizza was done and ate the small, hand-sized deep dish and thought over of what he had done a few moments ago.

At that moment, Luffy came in once the other was done eating, with a pout on his face. "Those guys are so mean!" He said.

"What?"

"They're going to see a movie!" He whined.

The swordsman, not wanting to deal with a complaining monkey, thought up an idea. "Why not have our own movie?"

"Huh?"

"If they're going to see a movie, why not do the same here. You have a theatre-like entertainment center."

"Will we still have popcorn?"

"Sure… You pick the movie and I'll get the snacks."

"Why do you get the snacks?"

"Because I won't eat them once I finish gathering them up, and I don't know where you keep your movies."

"Oh, okay!" He said as he ran out of the kitchen, calling. "You better make a lot of popcorn!"

"Sure." He said as he began his search for any popcorn and other movie snacks.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Luffy was on one of the red theatre seats in the entertainment theatre as he watched a couple trailers before the main menu came up for the movie, but he didn't press play until he saw the other walk in with the biggest bowl of popcorn the other could find, as well as a soda bottle and a beer bottle.

"What are we watching?" Zoro asked as he handed the bowl to the other.

"_**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl!**_" Luffy said excitedly.

(Real original... not...)

"Never seen it."

"You're kidding!"

"I don't watch movies while growing up."

"You'll love this movie then!" He said as the other sat next to him and both watched the movie.

* * *

By the middle of the movie, Luffy grabbed a huge amount of popcorn and some of it fell on Zoro's lap. And Luffy being Luffy, he picked up the fallen popcorn, making the other slightly jump but kept his eyes on the screen, knowing that the other only wanted to get the popcorn. But when he was about to finish off the beer, there was a piece of popcorn between his thighs and Luffy's hand just dived right in, completely startling him and what remains of the beer was both spit out and spilled on his face and ran down to his neck and chest.

(That should be a funny ZoLu scene for you. It made me laugh and blush!)

"Luffy! Would you quit doing that!?" He started. "You don't just dive your hand in other's personal space when y-" He was cut off when he felt the other's hand, with a napkin, go up his chest and followed along the scar.

Luffy, after startling the other, was a bit startled himself and searched for something to wipe the other's chest, since it was his fault the swordsman spilled the beer he was drinking. He found a napkin that the other brought in along with the popcorn, and started to wipe what was left of the beer on the other's chest.

When he did that though, he noticed the other wasn't yelling or pushing him away, and felt the other tremble when his finger, that wasn't on the napkin, touched his scar. He started to look up when he saw droplets of beer on the other's neck, and he had always wondered what beer tastes like. He went up towards the other's neck and started to lick the droplets from the neck and up onto the chin.

Zoro, when he felt the other touch his scar, he couldn't suppress the feeling as he trembled with an unrecognizable excited feeling. He started to mentally curse himself when he felt the other lick his neck and up to his chin. From there his mind was only a little hazy as he felt the other's tongue lick a little on his lips. He opened his mouth, letting the other in, and let out a moan when he felt hands go up and around his chest.

Luffy, with his curiosity of what beer tastes like, licked the other's lips to get a small flavor before the other opened his mouth and he was able to taste the flavor as well as like the feel of the other's chest. When he heard the moan though, he wanted something, but didn't know what. All he knew at that point was to hear that moan again.

But both were brought back to reality when they heard a loud bang of the door opening and yelling. They went back to where they were. Luffy eating small handfuls of popcorn and Zoro buttoning his shirt. They heard Ace and Shanks pass by the theatre doors, followed by the others who came in and asked questions about their day, which both left the kissing parts our completely.

* * *

(has a note saying: Please don't kill me and I will see you in the next chapter. See ya!)


	55. Chapter 55

* * *

Note: Due to the long length of the chapter, there will not be a 'Reviewer's Reply' here. So please enjoy the chapter and we'll see you in the next chapter. –Cupid.

* * *

Chapter 54: What's Love? (Luffy)

The next day there was a thick tension in the atmosphere. Ace had finally told Shanks about his relationship with Smoker and Shanks wanted to get Zoro's ankle band and put it on Ace, but remembered that Smoker was the only one that had the key. And Zoro was contemplating of his 'make out' on Luffy, trying to find out the answer of 'why' he did such a stupid thing and 'why' Luffy could just let him do that.

Shanks and Makino left to talk to Smoker in town, leaving Zoro on guard on the inside of the mansion outside of Ace's door and Franky, Brook, and Sanji to guard outside Ace's window. While Ace was in his room, cursing and mopping about.

Luffy tried talking to his older brother once, but was surprisingly told off by the older sibling and let the other be. And between him and Zoro, they would look at each other for a moment before looking away with an embarrassed look, one for innocent reasons and the other with some regret without knowing why. But they did make small talk, which helped patch things up like usual, before he had to run off to find Usopp and Chopper to play with.

* * *

If anyone noticed the two's embarrassed and hesitant actions, they were doing a good job not showing. But then again, they were having issues of their own. Robin had a small case of food poisoning from the popcorn in the theatre, Nami was complaining about being ripped off with some of her purchases, Kaya caught the summer cold, Vivi and Kohzu started to argue and were not speaking to one another, Usopp was trying to get the two to talk while comforting Kaya at the same time, and Chopper was checking on Robin, who was in her room, and Kaya, who was in her room next door to Robin, while also helping Usopp with the patching up of the two fiancés.

Ben looked at the madness as Luffy came in.

"What's going on?" The young man asked and the elder told him what was going down. When the elder was finished, he had a blank expression on his face as he walked up to the couple. "Hey." He said to the two once Usopp and Chopper left to care for the two ailing women.

"Hey Luffy!" Vivi said.

"Yo, Luffy-san." Kohzu said.

Both looked at each other and looked away.

"So… what's going on?" Luffy said, now looking a little lost of what to do since both didn't reply to him. 'Man! These two are gonna get married! They can't fight like this!' He thought as he remembered how happy these two were and remembered how Robin and Franky seemed happy. He then thought about his brother and Smoker until finally his wondering mind landed on Zoro. His heart seemed to skip at the thought of the man, but he can't focus on him right now, he had to get these two to remember why they were together. Then, as if some miracle inside that simple mind of his, he thought up a complex question that he himself was a bit surprised to ask. "What's love for you guys?"

(Take this moment to gasp)

Both seemed to forget what their fight was about and looked at the young man in a surprised and shocked way. Both also looked at each other and seemed to read each other's mind as they looked at the other.

"Well… love could be a lot of things…" Kohzu started. "But when you like someone, usually your first thought of the person would be cute… hot… smart and so on."

'I thought Zoro was cool when we met.' Luffy thought as he remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_"Oi! Luffy." Usopp said, gaining his attention before he could take a bite of whatever he was about to eat._

_"Yeah Usopp."_

_"This is Zoro, he started to work here."_

_Luffy looked at the older teen with short green hair that he recognized at the Grand Lobby, and looked excited. "You're that really cool guy back in Grand Lobby!" He announced loudly that it could've shattered the windows._

_End of Flashback_

"Then, when you have the chance, get to know that person in small, common facts about then that isn't too personal." Vivi said.

"Like what?"

Then Kohzu continued. "What their favorite thing to do is and what kinds of food they don't like. Small stuff like that."

'Zoro's favorite thing to do is training and he's doesn't like Sanji, but he eats his food…' Luffy thought, naming a couple.

"Then, when you're around this person for awhile, you get to know the person on a more personal level. Like their dreams and childhood." Vivi continued.

'Zoro wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world…' Luffy thought and remembered the time Zoro told him his childhood.

_Flashback_

_"…I was an orphan, didn't know who my parents were at all, and I was in this building for what seems like my whole life up to when I was a kid before the fire." Zoro said._

_"Fire?" Luffy asked._

_"Yeah… Burned the place to the ground… I ran while everyone panicked and ended up at a dojo that was hidden behind some buildings and I checked it out. It was a dojo for swordplay at the time and I thought it was pretty cool. So I went to find the sensei and asked if I could learn._

_He asked a few questions about me and looked unsure when his daughter came up. I didn't think there was a difference whether the student was male or female at that time, all I knew that she knew how to hold a sword, that's good enough for me."_

_"What happened?"_

_"She beat me."_

_"It was your first time against someone, right?"_

_"Yeah… but she kept kicking my ass even when I was there for two years…" He sighed. "Beat me 2001 times to zero."_

_"Wow! You never once won a duel with her!"_

_"Not even once. And I tried everything!"_

_Luffy laughed, but also felt a pang in his chest he couldn't describe but ignored it. "I never thought you would be beaten so many times as a kid!"_

_"Yeah… the thing is, she's a bit older than I was, but I was able to beat even the sensei there. So for a long time I had a hell of a time wondering how I could beat her, at least once!"_

_"You could be a match to her now, right? When was the last time you saw her?"_

_Zoro looked at the katana with the white handle with a sad look. "She died when I was ten…"_

_Luffy's smile disappeared as well as that uncomfortable feeling that was replaced with an even more uncomfortable feeling. "How…?"_

_"She fell down the stairs one night and broke her neck."_

_There was a pausing silence before he continued._

_"It doesn't matter how strong, how fast, or whatever it is… in the end we're just as fragile as glass when life is concerned." He took a deep breath. "The thing is… I was pissed off! The same night earlier we had another duel with real katanas. She beat me just the same. But then I saw her crying! Crying and saying that I was luck to be born a boy!"_

_"Why? Why did she say you were lucky?"_

_"Because there's no such thing as a swordswoman… So I got angry and told her something about it didn't matter that she was a girl. And we made a promise to each other…" He grabbed hold of the white handle of the katana._

_End of Flashback_

'Then the city where Zoro lives became crazy and became what it is today…' He continued on that thought as Kohzu continued.

"Once you're in that point, you start to notice things that you haven't given a second thought for."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Kohzu said as he looked at Vivi from the corner of his eye. "The way their hair shines in the sun… How their eyes sparkle when they're happy… How they seem to radiate and glow under the night sky…"

Vivi looked at Kohzu, with a touched look, as she continued the list. "How they make you nervous every time they look at you… How they make you feel warm and light on the inside… How they make you feel safe, even when there's nothing to worry…" She then started to tear up. "And how much it hurts when the one person you really like hurts you when all you wanted was to talk it out and find out what went wrong!"

Kohzu hugged the blue-haired girl as she cried on his shoulder.

As this scene went on, Luffy thought about how he had change when he was around with Zoro.

_Flashback_

_He was under a rubble of what used to be an old dojo before it collapsed on him. He was hiding from a crazy guy that tried to kill him with a gun, but he was faster than him and everything seemed fine until the guy shot a couple rounds at the old building, which lead to his situation._

_Thankfully there was an air pocket for him to breathe and the debris didn't crush him or hurt him much in any way, a bit uncomfortable but not life threatening._

_'I should've listened to Zoro…' He thought as he remembered the other telling him it was dangerous to be here alone. But he was just so curious and he didn't want to bother anyone… And now he was stuck here, without any food._

_It had been a couple hours since he was trapped and already he's starting to feel the effects of being in one place, with hardly any blood circulating to his entire system, for way too long a period. He thought about how worried everyone was… and how angry Zoro had to be when he realizes where he went._

_As if the answer to his thoughts, he heard the mentioned man's voice calling out to him. He didn't trust his voice for a moment as it tightened, but he did make a sound of a pained groan to let the other know he was here._

_"Luffy! Luffy is that you!"_

_"Z-Zoro?" Came the very soft, pained whimper as a response. He felt lightheaded just saying the other's name. He really was in trouble by being trapped too long._

_"Hang on Luffy!"_

_He heard the other as well as heard sounds of the scraps being moved._

_"Luffy! Are you still with me!?"_

_His did a combination of a cry and whimper as his response, since he could feel the pain in his head at the moment._

_"Keep talking Luffy!"_

_"Zoro… I… I'm…" He started to say when a piece of a fallen ceiling was lifted from above his head and he could see the man above him._

_"Luffy!" Zoro said as he tossed the debris away and worked on getting the other out. When he did he got the other to an open area and looked the other over. "You're going to have to see Chopper." He said when he could guess that there were small damage done internally, bruises, some scratches, and a graze mark where the bullet no doubt left from a failed attempt to kill the young man._

_The older teen then looked at the other with a stern look. "Do you have any idea what you're doing here? You could've been killed out here!"_

_He was afraid of this; he knew the other was going to be mad at him._

_"I told you yesterday that you can't be alone in place like this! And what did you do?! You go off without telling anyone! Did you think you would come back unharmed? Look at me Luffy!"_

_"**I WAS STUPID! I'M SORRY ZORO!**" He screamed as tears fell freely out of his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He repeated the words over and over until he couldn't say anything due to sobbing so much._

_For a time, he felt like he was going to get a harsh lecture like his teachers would when he done something that was supposed to be funny or helpful. But instead he felt the other held him to the strong chest, he tried to move away but was firmly placed there._

_"Just don't do this again, promise?"_

_He didn't respond and begun sniffling, his tears soaking through the soft material of the shirt and his snot begun to stick on his face and the slow rate soaking shirt._

_"Unless you let me come along."_

_He looked up a little and nodded. "Zoro still angry?" He asked, as he seemed to calm a little._

_"A little…"_

_He looked downcasted as he looked at the ground before feeling a hand go under his chin and lifted his head up to meet the other's green eyes._

_"But very relieved that you're alive."_

_He start to tear up again and the other held him as another round of tears and snot was present._

* * *

_Next Day_

_"ZOROOOO!!" He called out as he ran and glomped the other._

_"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zoro called as he grabbed the other by the front of his shirt._

_He only chuckled and grinned. "Sorry Zoro!"_

_The older teen's eye twitched. "Yeah… Sure you are."_

_"Brother Luffy!" Said Johnny. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Great!" Luffy said as he punched one arm into the air. He then grabbed his hat and placed it almost close to the older teen's face. "Look Zoro! No more hole! Nami fixed it!"_

_"That's nice Luffy…" He said as he, as gentle as he could, shove the other off of him so he could get up._

_Luffy put the hat on his head and got up. He looked at Zoro, but there wasn't a smile of any form on his face._

_"What?" Zoro said, a little bit too harsh then needed, but he couldn't forget what happened yesterday._

_"Thank you for finding me…" Luffy said quietly as he walked away from the room._

_He didn't say anything when the other disappeared. As he walked down to the elevator, he knew why the other was acting the way he was, and he knew it was his fault. He didn't want to cause trouble for the other, but then again he did by not letting him know so he could come along. He had felt so stupid! He just hoped it didn't mess up his practice for the day._

* * *

_An Hour and a Half Later_

_"That's all for today class, you're dismissed." Said the sensei._

_Everyone scrambled out of the room as he and Coby became the last ones out._

_"See you later Luffy!" Coby said as he ran off._

_"See ya!" He said as he headed to where he thought his brother was waiting for him, only to see Zoro instead. "Hey Zoro." He said, slightly confused as he looked around._

_"You're brother just left a few moments ago." Zoro informed._

_"Oh…" He said as he shifted his weight on one side. "Did he say where?"_

_The other shook his head. "Luffy… Umm…" He scratched the back of his head._

_He didn't want to wait for what the other had to say, so he started to turn towards the showers. "I guess I'll see you around." He said, thinking that it wasn't possible for a moment._

_"Wait!"_

_He stopped and looked at the older teen. "What?"_

_"Would you like to go anywhere with me, after you're done?" He said._

_He looked slightly surprised. "Where?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know… You know this city better than me."_

_He smiled a genuine smile as he nodded. "Yosh!" He said as he ran to the shower room. "Wait up for me okay!" He called before disappearing behind the door. He was so relieved that the other forgave him from yesterday and he was still his friend after all!_

* * *

_The Next Day_

_"**I CAN'T BREATHE WITH THIS THING ON!**" He called out as he struggled with the tie._

_"Hold still!" Nami said as she undid the tie. "There! Now! That meeting wasn't so bad, I thought you did really well."_

_"I felt like I was going to die from boredom!" He whined._

_"Oh you!"_

_"Luffy? That really you?" Zoro said as he came up with a small laugh._

_He seemed to smile at the other with the same goofy smile he was known for. "Hey Zoro!"_

_When he got close enough, he looked as though he was studying him. "This is new."_

_"I have to fill in for Shanks while he and the rest of my family are out for the week." He explained feeling rather silly._

_"So I heard…Where's your hat? And what's with the gel?"_

_He pouted. "Nami told me not to wear it and put this goop on my head and I got this!" He pointed to his hair._

_"Because businessmen don't wear straw hats." Nami said. "And you have to look clean and proper when you attend to meetings, I had to get your hair down somehow."_

_"Couldn't I just hold Hat while I'm in a meeting?"_

_"Absolutely not!"_

_He whined in his throat as he fingered his collar, which still feels like it was choking him._

_"Still having trouble with the collar?" Zoro asked_

_He nodded as the other started to take the tie off completely and undid the top two buttons, which he could finally breathe. "Thanks Zoro!"_

_He shrugged. "No problem."_

* * *

_Next Day_

_"Having trouble there?" Zoro asked when he was having trouble with his ice cream treat._

_"I got it!" He replied as he now faced with balancing the quickly melting stacked ice cream and a soggy cone that looked it was going to break any moment. He attempted to get a mouthful from the top, which only made him make a face and tried to swallow, which resulted to look like he was in pain. He exhaled a held breath and looked at the other who looked cool and collected, until the other looked like he was going to burst. "Well?"_

_The older teen seemed like he got it together until he pointed to the ice cream. "It's tipping."_

_He looked and his eyes became wide when he saw his cold treat tipping towards the ground. He did the same thing by getting a mouthful and the process repeated._

_This time the older teen did crack up and he couldn't stop even when his sides started to hurt and had a hard time breathing._

_The young man finished his cone when the other finally stopped when he got into a coughing fit. "You done?"_

_"S…Sorry…!" Zoro said as he tried to catch his breath._

_The other pouted, with his cheeks puffed out, and his face was covered in the ice cream._

_"I'm sorry Luffy, but that was too funny!" He was holding his side as he took a deep breath and his other hand over his eyes. "I don't think I laughed that hard in my life."_

_For that moment, time seemed to go slow, except for the people what were walking past them._

_"You know… When I first heard about coming here, I started to think that jail didn't sound so bad. But now…" He chuckled lightly. "I'm glad that I did come here."_

_End of Flashbacks_

'He did have a great laugh now that I think of it…' He thought as he looked for Usopp. When he found him, the storyteller was with Kaya trying to cheer her up and succeeding.

She laughed before coughing a bit from one of his crazy stories. "I'm sorry Usopp." She said quietly.

"Don't worry Kaya." Usopp said happily. "Laughing is actually a best way to get better faster, and you look great when you smile."

"R-Really?" She said with a blush.

"Of course! When I first saw you, I thought I didn't have a chance to be your friend, let alone your boyfriend. But when you smiled that smile and laughed that pretty laugh of yours, I was sold!"

Kaya blushed as she giggled.

"You're truly and honestly the prettiest girl I know."

"And you're the greatest story teller and boyfriend I ever know." She said as she held his hand.

Usopp blushed and both laughed.

'She does look a lot better…' Luffy thought as he left the two alone. He remembered his time being sick as well.

_Flashback (You're probably tired of this by now…)_

_"Zoro…" He said, slightly weak as he felt his head being cooled by the cloth the other placed._

_"Morning." He said. "How do you feel?"_

_"Like crap…"_

_"How?"_

_"I'm really warm, and cold at the same time. A bit dizzy, which is making my head hurt so much…"_

_"You have a bit of a fever." He said softly. "I'll call for Chopper and let him look at you, okay?"_

_He nodded slowly, since even moving his head is painful, as the cloth on his forehead was flipped over to a cooler side and the other called for Chopper._

* * *

_Few Minutes Later_

_Chopper came in with a black bag and went up to where he was resting. The young doctor did the small check up: heart beat, blood pressure, etc. Then went through with the temperature and looked worried._

_"Bad fever?" Zoro asked._

_Chopper nodded. "It's not really bad, since this was caused by stress, but he would have to stay in bed for one or two days. I better tell Sanji that he has to make soup from now until he gets better."_

_Zoro nodded. "Okay."_

_Chopper took out a bottle and informed the older teen that it was medicine and that he should take a spoonful every eight hours._

_Once the small doctor was gone, Zoro went into the bathroom, for a moment, and headed back out to sit next to him. "Luffy…" He said as he shook the other a little, causing him to groan. "Sorry, but you have to take your medicine." He started to pour the red liquid into a small cup with measurements._

_He made a whining sound but did try to move up into a sitting position._

_"Oi!" Zoro said as he wrapped an arm around him. "Don't move around too much." He said as he slightly moved him upwards and placed the medicine cup to his lips and the liquid went down._

_He swallowed while making a face and the other gave him a cup of water. It didn't help much, but at least got rid of most of the taste._

_"The Ero-Cook will be up with some soup for you in a bit."_

_He nodded as the other laid him back down on the bed._

* * *

_Another Few Minutes Later_

_He was sleeping when the other started to wake him up a bit. He groaned and looked to see the other going to a tray and lifted the lid, where he could smell something really good. He went up against the headboard and the other started to spoon-feed him. After he was done with the whole soup, he said he was still hungry, which the other gave him a relieved look._

_"Get some sleep." He said as he placed the empty bowl onto the tray and placed it outside the door in the hall. When he came back, he wasn't asleep._

_"Zoro…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_He looked at Zoro for a moment before shaking his head. "It's nothing… forget it…"_

_Zoro blinked and sighed. "Whatever it is, Luffy, you can tell me." He said as he walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down._

_Luffy looked at the older teen with those child-like wide eyes. "Stay…"_

_The other didn't hear it at first and asked to repeat it._

_"Can you stay with me?"_

_He didn't answer, but he move further onto the bed, but left room for the other to be comfortable._

_He moved a little on his side and draped an arm across the other's waist and holding the plushie close to him. "Thank you…" He whispered as he fell asleep peacefully._

_Throughout the whole day the other hasn't left his side or let him out of his sight. He had to admit, he liked having this kind of attention from the other. He liked the feeling when he held him and the other holding him. The way his voice seems to soothe him as well as hearing the heartbeat while the other was telling a story from the book Robin gave him. Just having the swordsman around seems to make him feel safe._

* * *

_Next Day: Evening_

_He just finished getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door._

_"Oi! Luffy! You in there!?"_

_He opened the door. "What took you so long!?" He said as he opened the door for the other to walk in._

_"I had to be cunning to get this stuff and not get caught by the Stupid Chef." Zoro said as he placed the bags on the nightstand. "Why is your face pink by the way?"_

_"Huh?" He put his hand up to his face to feel that it was kinda warm._

_Zoro walked to the small thermometer. "Come here." He mentioned him to sit on the bed, which he did, and placed the thermometer in his mouth._

_There was silence in the room for five minutes when Zoro took the thermometer out and waited as a small beeping sound was heard._

_He sighed when he saw the thermometer. "You're still sick."_

_"Huh? But I feel fine! Just a little warm."_

_Zoro looked at him. "Did you feel warm since you woke up?"_

_"Just a little…" He said when the look of realization seemed to hit. He groaned and fell backward onto the bed. "Don't tell me!"_

_Zoro didn't need to, and brought out the first tin box and gave it to him. "Might as well eat up, you're body is going to need it."_

_He nodded and took the box as well as the fork that the other also swiped. "Zoro…"_

_"Yeah?" He said as he grabbed a tin box of his own._

_"Thanks for taking care of me, you didn't have to ya know."_

_Zoro looked at the other with a look of confusion. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well… You could've let Chopper look after me in the hotel's hospital clinic and you wouldn't have to worry about me so often."_

_Zoro blinked as well as a sigh. "I would've ended up worrying about you anyway and visit you… even if it takes me a few tries to find the clinic."_

_He laughed as he took a forkful of spaghetti and slurped it up until the last noodle of the group was in his mouth, making him look like a chipmunk._

_Zoro smiled as he tried to keep his laugher in._

_"Thanks though." He said very calmly, almost somber._

_"No problem pal."_

* * *

_The Next Day_

_He was only partially asleep when he felt a hand on his head._

_"Luffy?" Zoro said as he lightly ruffled the black mop of hair._

_He a small sound and his eyes slightly opened._

_"How do you feel?" Zoro kept talking._

_"Like crap… and I'm hungry…" He responded weakly._

_Zoro kept petting the other's head as he thought of something to talk about._

_"I just got out of this meeting that you were suppose to be in, and I almost died form listening to those drones."_

_He giggled at the thought of the other sitting in his place._

_"Seriously!" He continued with a smile on his face. "How the hell do you put up with a bunch of dry stiffs?"_

_He did some form of a small laugh, which made the older teen laugh as well. Once he was calm down from laughing, the he looked a bit more awake._

_"You don't look good in a gray suit." He said._

_"You're telling me." Zoro said as he started to undo the tie. "That witch said it was the only thing she could find at the last minute."_

_He chuckled and shook his head. "You need a better suit then."_

_"What the hell am I going to need a suit for? I'm doing this until you get better."_

_He shrugged. "Just something to have when the moment calls for it."_

_Zoro sighed. "And once again you're surprisingly right." He said as he got the tie off and the jacket as well._

_He stared at the other as the older teen started to unbutton the white shirt, finding it interesting and feeling anxious._

_"Damn it!" Zoro said. "That bitch still has my earrings!"_

_"Those cool ones?"_

_"Yeah…" Zoro said as he went to the phone and found the contact to Nami._

_As the swordsman cursed out the woman through the phone, and no doubt be getting a visit from the blonde chef, he smiled as he fell asleep again all the while listening the other's voice._

* * *

_The Next Day_

_"You're still having problems in your stomach?" Zoro asked when he helped him back onto the bed, after a trip to the bathroom to empty what he just ate._

_"Yeah…" He said quietly and depressed. "It doesn't hurt too much, but still hurts at the same time…" He was lying on his side, monkey plushie and snake plushie held close to his chest._

_Zoro sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back. "It will go away, and then you'll be well enough to see Shanks, Ace, and the others when they come back."_

_He smiled and nodded before looking green. "Zoro…"_

_The said man didn't need an explanation as he threw the covers off, grabbed him, and ran to the bathroom, where he set him down in front of the toilet where he threw up a little. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water before giving the cup to him to rinse out._

_"Tell me this'll be over tomorrow!" He whined painfully, nearly close to tears._

_"Want me to call Chopper?" He asked as he rubbed his back._

_He nodded weakly as he felt two strong arms lifting him up from the ground. He liked the feeling of being held and managed to fist some of the black material of the other's shirt, giving the older teen the message that he didn't want to be placed in bed._

_Zoro got the message and sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard, and moved him so that his head was at the curve of where the neck meets the shoulder. He reached for the phone and called up Chopper while his other hand stroked his head, lulling him to sleep._

* * *

_An Hour Later_

_He woke up in a slight daze as he felt really warm, but in a good way, and he heard water running. He blinked a couple of times before he saw green grass and trees as well as a huge window surrounding the area._

_"Na?" He said quietly as he looked around._

_He was on some hardwood floor, but there was a mattress here as well, he saw the wooden ceiling with banners._

_It was then he heard grunts and looked to see Zoro, shirtless, lifting a rod with many weights on it._

_'A dojo?' He thought as he watched the other until he was done._

_Zoro put down the weights he was using and wiped the sweat off from his brow. He looked to see him._

_"Hey." He said as he grabbed his towel._

_"Hey." He said as the other walked over and sat down next to him._

_"How do you feel?" He asked._

_"A little better." He responded as he looked around before refacing the man again. "Why are we in a dojo?"_

_"Didn't feel like being stuffed in that room again for one more day and thought this would be a nice change of scenery. Hope you don't mind."_

_He shook his head. "I like it. I never liked being in one place too long either." He looked around at the dojo's garden retreat. "It's nice here." He said as he fell asleep again._

_End of Flashbacks_

"Oi! Luffy!"

He turned to see Franky. "Hey Franky! What's going on?"

"Well, I'm gonna check on Robin and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking my place for a bit."

"No problem!" He said as he went out to where the man stood moment before.

It was only a minute before Franky came out with Robin in his arms, followed by Chopper with a fold out chair. Once the chair was folded out and set down on the ground next to the flowers, Chopper ran back to get the umbrella while the man set the woman down on the chair.

He saw the slight lost of color Robin had and looked slightly weak, but he also saw how she smiled at Franky as he talked to her and made her laugh a little when he did his crazy poses.

Once the umbrella was up and a book was given to her, she thanked the young doctor and he did his little dance before he went back inside. She looked at Franky and was going to say her thanks to him, but was cut off with a kiss.

After about a minute of kissing, Franky parted and both smiled.

'Robin seems to look better now…' He thought as Franky went over and dismissed him. He was about to head inside when he recognized Makino's car coming up.

When the car was parked, Shanks came out and started marching up into the mansion with a straight poker face, while Makino looked slightly worried.

Luffy went up to Makino. "Makino? What happened?"

The woman looked at the young man and ruffled his hair. "Shanks had a chat with Smoker and settled something."

"What did they settle?" He asked when a loud bang, followed by a crash, sound was heard within the mansion.

"**Come back here Ace!**" Shanks yelled.

"**Make me!**" Ace yelled back as he stomped out of the mansion and went towards the steps.

"**I'm not done talking to you!**"

"**Well I'm through listening!**"

Ben came out as well, with a rifle he was cleaning, to see what the hell was going on. Followed by Zoro, who sported a bloody nose from being banged by the door.

"**Well fine! I guess you're gonna miss the time and place to meet Smoker for your date!**"

There was a moment of silence.

"**WHA?!**" Everyone said as Shanks laughed.

"I was talking with Smoker to see if he truly loves you, and I don't have to talk with you to know how you feel."

Ben hit Shanks at the back of his head with the butt of his rifle.

"Ow! What the hell Ben!?" He said as he rubbed the bump on his head with his one hand.

"For being a baka."

Everyone sighed in both annoyance and relief.

Ace smiled. "You don't mind?"

"Why should I? Love is love. No matter who you fall for, just as long as that person treats you well." Shanks said.

Luffy stole a glance to Zoro, who looked really annoyed with the bloody and sore nose. 'Love is love…' He thought in slight wonder.

"Sorry about the door, Zoro!" Ace said as he started to run off.

"Don't worry about it!" Zoro called, his bleeding stopped sometime ago.

"I want you back by nine!" Shanks called. "I'm serious Ace! It may be summer, but that doesn't give you the right to start sleeping without protection!"

'He just has to say that!' Everyone thought as Ben hit the man at the back of the head again.

* * *

R&R


	56. Chapter 56

(comes out from shelter) Air! (gasps) Damn that Zoro for taking the oxygen tank! (looks at basket) Oh! Reviews! (runs to studio) Hey everyone! Cupid here! Sorry I wasn't able to be here last chapter, but I was kinda trapped in the shelter for sometime and nearly suffocated… But besides all that. It's time for 'Reviewer's Reply'! Okay! I'll do the reviews from the chapter before last and if you reply both chapters, I'll chat shortly about the early review and reply the recent. Let's get started! (grabs a review and looks around for a second one)

Loreto W… Okay, your first one from chapter 53, or 54 if that's how you see it, mentioned about how the kisses didn't have meaning. Yeah… there wasn't any 'love' in it yet, but how many people fall in love after the first or second kiss? So, sorry that you're sick and tired of it, but that's how I put it together and I'm going to stay with it. I can't please everyone, and I don't expect to. Now! With your second review, I'm glad that I was able to brighten your day, even if it's just a glimmer out in the distance. And I'm gonna say sorry for the fault of you liking a new pairing, even though it's one of many of the side pairings of this fic. (smiles and winks). And what's a 'Ofiuco'? and why would you be upset about it? (looks for another review and check for a second one)

Only one from kamiam714… (looks at DVD disc) … Oh boy… (puts it in and looks at review) … (shivers) Thanks and don't worry about the lemon, it will be sooner than you think. But it's not in this chapter! But still, keep a box of tissues handy in case. (searches for another review or two)

One from Tokimaru…Yeah! I had a lot of fun with that scene. (search for reviews)

Two from shadows-3019… (blushes and giggles modestly) Yeah… I really liked working on that scene, it made me laugh just trying to figure out what to do with it while writing it out. (looks at second review and giggles) Don't hug a snake! Especially a full-grown boa constrictor, they literally squeeze you to death! (looks for reviews)

(looks at the signature through the dried blood) Ryukai-San… Well… I don't need to guess what happened to this… (grabs last review from the basket)

From setr… I loved doing that part. I nearly cracked up when I was writing it out, and again when I was typing it.

Well! That's the last of it, but before I go and return to my little shelter area, let me point out one thing… **HAVE A TISSUE BOX IN HANDY BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!! IT'S NOT A LEMON! (yet…) BUT IT WILL LEAVE YOU FEELING FAINT… ALSO PUT LOTS OF PILLOWS INCASE YOU DO FAINT! **Okay… That's all for 'Reviewer's Reply' and… enjoy! (runs to her shelter)

* * *

Chapter 55: Zoro's Guilt

The next day, Zoro was once again in the mansion, working out in the gym. Luffy and the others went to the beach just down the path. Once in a while the young man would come in to let the other know about what was going on before running back. Of those times he come back in only his red swim trunks and Hat.

"Zoro!" Luffy called when the said other was in the middle of a cool down stretch.

"Yeah?" Zoro said as he straightened himself and had one arm across his chest.

"Guess what we did!"

"Volleyball…" He said, not really in the mood to guess outdoor activities.

"Nope! We did sand castles!"

Zoro could picture the monkey with a huge pile of sand, some shells and a twig and calls it a sand castle. "And?"

"Usopp made the best one!" Luffy said with a pout on his face.

"He is good with that artsy stuff." The swordsman pointed out. Luffy made a groaning sound at the back of his throat that made him stop in mid-stretch and look at him. He had tried to avoid looking at the other for the simple fact that the other was half naked. 'Damn you Shanks!' He thought when he remembered what the mentioned man said to Ace.

(I'm gonna die. (smiles))

He couldn't help the fact that his face, was no doubt, turning red and put his hand under his nose to see if he started another nosebleed. But he also has a new addition to the growing problem in his lower regions.

(Down you pervs!)

Just this morning he had to sneak around to find the laundry room to clean his sheets in the middle of the night. Seeing Luffy walking out in boxers towards the kitchen for a midnight snack didn't help much either after he tried sneaking back to his room. And the sleepy dazed look, as he surprisingly found, was quite sexy for his liking.

(I've tortured Luffy enough, now it's Zoro's turn!)

But seeing the man before him now, only wearing swim trunks and Hat, talking so excitedly like a child… acting like a child for that matter, just made him feel guilty and perverted for thinking those things about the young man.

"I'm gonna head back!" Luffy announced.

"Don't fall in."

"I won't!" Luffy laughed as he ran back out towards the path for the beach. 'Damn! Zoro looks really hot!' He thought as the thought of the man, shirtless and sweating made him feel both excited and awkward. He was tempted so much to just touch the tense muscles. 'And I hugged him so many times before too! Damn! Does this love thing have to make things so hard now?'

* * *

Later: After Dinner

Everyone decided to watch a movie after dinner and Sanji placed dish duty on Zoro, who reluctantly replied due to the fact that the movie was more or less a high school chick flick.

About halfway in the movie, Luffy noticed that his brother was missing and quietly got up from one of the couches and headed towards his brother's room, thinking he might've gone to bed but wanted to make sure. Once there, he heard strange noises and cracked the door wide enough to see what was going on. What he saw though wasn't one he expected or wanted to see.

There was his brother and Smoker… on the bed… completely in the nude… And he saw Smoker going in and out of Ace as his brother was making muffled sounds through the cloth in his mouth before a muffled scream and his release came next.

He quietly and quickly closed the door and went into the farthest bathroom he could find. He didn't hear the water turning off as he entered the bathroom and was catching his breath when he saw his pants becoming tighter. "Aw… damn…" He said.

"Luffy?"

* * *

Before Luffy Left to Find His Brother

Zoro just finished with the dishes and headed out of the kitchen and decided to go take a shower, since he didn't like the choice of movie.

It took sometime to find his room to grab his p.j.s and find the bathroom, only to pass by Ace's room where he heard moans, and quickly passed it to find another bathroom farther away. Once he found one, he went in, took a short shower, and turned off the water and grabbed a towel when he heard the door opening and closing.

He heard panting, as if the intruder was running from something, but was able to recognize who the person is when he heard the familiar tone. "Luffy?" He said as he got out, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Both looked at each other in both shock and surprise. Luffy for thinking he was alone in the bathroom and seeing the other fresh from the shower and looking hot with just a towel around his waist. Zoro for seeing the other so flushed, panting, and being so… turned on.

"H-Hey… Zoro…" Luffy said, his face burning and his heart beating hard. "S-Sorry… I didn't know… didn't think…"

Zoro, without thinking anything thing whatsoever, went up to the other as he started to speak and placed both his hands on the other's shoulders, pinning the young man to the door.

"Zoro…?" He said, his mind going a hundred thoughts per second as he felt the body heat even from arms length. But that heat became warmer when the older teen leaned forward and breathed heatedly at his breath, as well as feeling a hand on his stomach, lifting his shirt slightly. He shivered at the warm contact of the calloused hand when he felt lips on him and his pants being undone, letting this erection free from it's confines before the other closed the space, putting pressure on him. He moaned in the kiss when he felt the other grinding him, making him lift his hands up to hold the other's shoulders and returned the deep kiss.

Zoro then broke the kiss, only to trail it down the neck and found a tender spot under the jaw line.

Luffy's mind was in a whirl of emotions and sensations as he made mewling sounds at the back of this throat, which seemed to make the other growl in his throat, as if agreeing along the lines. He felt dizzy and faint, and the knots in his stomach felt like it was going to burst. He lifted his hands up to the other's hair as he did a combination of a gasp and a yell as he released, as he heard the other growl under his breath when he done his release.

Both stayed where they were as they were cooling down for a moment before Zoro backed away and faced away from the other.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"I-It's okay…" Luffy said, feeling very content until the other spoke.

"No, Luffy… It's not okay…" Zoro said, still not looking at the other. "I shouldn't have done that! …I don't know what came over me…" He felt ashamed for what he did, and hated himself more for the fact the enjoyed it.

Luffy went up and grabbed the other's hand. "No one got hurt, Zoro. You haven't done anything wrong at all."

"Yes, Luffy! I have!" Zoro said as he shook the comforting hand away and looked at the other from the corner of his eye. "I took advantage of you when you were obviously trying to have a moment to yourself to handle your 'problem'." He looked down at the tiled floor. "You're the first person to know me for what I am and accepted it!" His hands became fists and shook. "I owe you so much for being your friend… But this…! This isn't what friends do! Friends don't make out and do things we did just a moment ago to their friends!"

There was a moment of silence before Luffy looked down at the ground as well. "I know that…" He started. "But… what if we stopped being friends a long time ago…?"

Zoro looked confused as he slowly raised his head to look at the other.

"And… we've become something more than being friends…?"

"Luffy?"

The mentioned young man didn't look up, but his sad smile could be seen. "But if that's the way you feel… Then I'm the one that's suppose to say sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Where are you getting at?"

He looked up at the other's confused look and walked up to give the other one quick kiss on the lips. "For saying 'I love you'." He said as he fixed himself to look presentable and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the other in both a state of shock and confusion.

* * *

Note: R&R please and I'll see you in the next chapter. And… don't kill me… yet… I promised Zoro that he would do the honors when he gets back…


	57. Chapter 57

Due to the chapter being long, again, you guys would have to wait until the next chapter for your replies. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 56: What's Love? (Zoro)

The next morning everyone was on the train heading back to the city where their hotel is.

"Summer is going way too fast!" Usopp and Chopper whined.

"We'll still see each other over the winter vacation over on Chopper's island." Vivi assured.

"But it won't be the same!" The two said as Shanks sighed.

"Yet another interesting summer, gone away as quickly as the ocean breeze."

"If you're going to be a poet, you might want to consider being a bum for a while." Ben said as he took a swing of rum.

"Am I not a bum already?"

"Tch. A rich bum maybe."

"Why are you so mean!?"

Ben sighed as he took another swing of rum.

Everyone was in the media cart, talking, whining, laughing, reading, fixing, and joking around. But Zoro didn't join in with the others, instead he went to a secluded corner to think.

Yesterday's event kept repeating in his mind every time he heard and saw Luffy.

'I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…' Those words were starting to bug him but he wouldn't know what to think if he didn't have those words to occupy his mind. Except that small heated moment, but he wasn't up to thinking that. 'He loves me…' He thought to himself for the, who knows how many times that day. 'But what do I feel?' He had to be somewhere private for a while. He got up and headed to the resting cart.

Once there, he laid down on his bunk and thought about his feelings towards Luffy from the very beginning.

* * *

_Flashback: __**Zoro's POV**_

"_Oi! Luffy." Usopp said, gaining the other's attention before he could take a bite of whatever he was about to eat._

"_Yeah Usopp."_

_I got a good look at the boy's face. 'So this is Luffy?' I thought._

"_This is Zoro, he started to work here."_

'_I started yesterday.' I corrected in my mind._

_The guy, Luffy, looked at me and looked excited. "You're that really cool guy back in Grand Lobby!" He announced loudly that it could've shattered the windows._

'_Cool?' Was the only thought I had when he looked at me with such a child-like manner._

"_Luffy, can't you be a little quieter?" Nami said._

"_But don't you think he's cool?"_

"_No." Sanji said. "What's so cool about him?"_

'_Bastard.' I thought._

"_He has green hair."_

_I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Never in my life was I told that I looked 'cool' because of my unnaturally colored hair._

"_Is it real?" Chopper asked._

"_Yeah… It's real." I answered when I felt someone rubbing my head. "What the hell!?" I snapped and looked to see Luffy, who grinned like an idiot._

"_Your hair is spiky." He said._

_I could feel my eye twitching. 'What's with this guy?'_

"_Roronoa!"_

'_Shit…' I looked to see that dumbass head manager. "What is it?!"_

"_You have duty in the top floor!"_

_I was about to leave when Luffy wrapped his arms around my arm. "Luf-"_

"_But he's eating lunch with us!"_

_I thought I was going to get in trouble for this. I looked at the dumbass, who sighed and shouted at someone else to do my job. 'What the hell…?' I thought as the guy did a small laugh and started to tug at my arm._

"_Come sit with us Zoro!" He said as I found myself sitting next to him and Chopper._

"_Roronoa Zoro…" Robin said. "I've never heard that name around before."_

"_I don't get out to 'this side'."_

" '_This side' ?" Nami asked._

"_Well… you see…" Usopp was about to explain, but I'm not going to allow him. He tends to sugar coat stories._

"_I live at what you call 'Thief Street'. I'm working here as community service by the Judge himself." I got up. "Sorry to be rude, but I believe I'm just ruining your meal by being here." I reluctantly bowed. "Excuse_ _me." I said, since these are people of fortune, except for Usopp, and was about to walk away when Luffy grabbed my arm again._

_I looked at him and I noticed that everyone in the room was dead silent. "What?" I said as that intense gaze made me feel a little uncomfortable._

"_So what?" He said as he arranged his hat, which made him less intense then before, then he smiled. "We don't care if you came from Hell."_

_Ace chuckled at this point. "What my little brother is saying that we're all pretty much like outcasts in a place of aristocrats."_

_That much was true, besides that bastard Sanji and Brooke, everyone seemed to be dressed like any beach or town goer would wear._

"_Besides," Ace continued. "Luffy decided to be your friend." He laughed._

_Luffy just smiled._

* * *

_Next Day_

_I finished talking to Robin when a beach ball hit my head._

"_Zoro!" Luffy called. "Could you throw it over here!"_

_I did and he jumped to catch it, which he landed in the water._

"_LUFFY!" Usopp, Chopper and Brooke called out, but he came out with a grin on his face._

"_It's all good!" He said with a laugh as the three sighed in relief._

"_Dumbass!" Sanji said as he came up and kicked the other at the back of the head. "Don't fucking scare us like that again!"_

"_Ow! That hurt!"_

_As the argument continued, I wondered what would've happened if he did fell into deep water. Would he sink like a rock and drown like Robin said? If that's so, then shouldn't he be more careful about where he is at all times?_

"_What are you thinking?" Robin asked._

"_Nothing." I lied._

"_Don't worry about Luffy, he's stronger than he looks."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

_She giggled and read her foreign book._

_That's when Franky came in. "Oi! Anyone up for lunch?"_

"_FOOD!!" Luffy cheered as he ran to the shore, only to look at me and run up to me. "Come on Zoro!"_

"_O-Oi!" I said, since I nearly tripped over my own feet when he tugged at my arm._

_Then the hat on his head had come off and hit me in the face._

"_Hat!" He said as he stopped to grab it. "Thanks for catching my hat."_

"_You're weird." My response was a chuckle and continuing tug as we made it to a fold out table to have lunch._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'He was a crazy, happy-go-lucky monkey who wouldn't let me be for those couple of days.' I thought as I grinned. 'And then there was that time he helped me out…

* * *

_Flashback: City (Some Weeks Ago)_

"_So cool!" Luffy said as his eyes sparkled when he looked into the window display case of a toy._

"_Come on!" I said as I grabbed the other by the back of the other's shirt. 'How did I get into this mess?' I thought with a sigh as the other hummed as he walked in time with my steps. Then a loud tap sound was heard along with a voice saying 'Sold' was heard. I looked over to see a huge crowd of people. Then I looked horrified by what I saw. "Those bastards…" I said as I ran across the street._

"_Zoro?" Luffy said as he followed. When he found me, I was looking at a display case of three swords. It was a bidding auction and the swords were next. "What's up?" He asked._

"_Those are my swords!" I said as I shook with anger. "Those bastards think they could sell it off like it was nothing!"_

"_Do I hear 250,000 beli?"_

_I was shocked to hear that amount. 'Damn it!'_

"_250,000 beli going once!" The bidder rambled."250,000 beli from number 11! 250,000 beli going once…"_

_As the bidder rambled, I looked over to see Luffy holding the number 11 paddle. "Luffy…" I whispered to myself._

"_250,500 beli!" Someone called holding up a number14 paddle_

"_300,000 beli!" Luffy called._

* * *

_This went on for a good fifteen minutes until the bidder announced the final bid. "Sold! 857,900 beli to number 11!"_

_Luffy smiled in triumph as he went up and wrote a check in exchange for the swords. He then went up to me. "Here Zoro!" He said as he handed the swords to me._

_I was speechless as I was able to hold my swords again._

"_Come on." Luffy said. "Let's get out of here."_

* * *

_We were able to get away from the crowds and made it to a park area, which surprisingly does exist._

_I looked at the blades and was relieved that they were the same condition when I last saw them._

"_You use three swords?" Luffy asked as he looked at the blade of one sword that was being held for examination._

"_Yeah…" I said. "I use the three sword style, santoryu."_

"_Cool!" Luffy said as stars appeared in his eyes. "How come you didn't tell me you're a swordsman, you bastard!"_

"_You never asked idiot!"_

"_Because you didn't seem to be the type."_

_I chuckled. "And what did you think I was?"_

_Luffy shrugged. "Some kind of boxer or another kind of fighter."_

_I couldn't help but smirk._

"_But I'm glad you're not! Otherwise you'd be kinda dull."_

"_Be quiet." I said as I hit the handle of the sword to his forehead, which only caused him to laugh. I had to admit, I was glad that I was dragged out here with him._

"_You know…" Luffy said as he pointed to my face. "You look good when you smile!" He smiled and giggled when I looked a little taken aback._

"_Shut up!" I said as I wrapped my arm around his neck and gave him a noggie._

"_Zoro! Let go!"_

_I did as I laughed._

"_That was not funny!" He said with a pout._

_I was reduced to chuckling as I ruffled his hair. "Sorry Luffy, but you asked for it!"_

"_Bastard!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'_You know… You look good when you smile!'_ I thought what Luffy said and looked at my transparent reflection in the porthole window and smiled. But it didn't seem… happy. I frowned and I couldn't recognize myself. I turned away from the window and tried to sleep as I remembered other times when I was with Luffy that could've lead to this.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Luffy! Stop bouncing on the beds!"_

"_C'mon Zoro! It's fun!"_

"_I just made that bed, baka!"_

_He did stop with a pout. "You're no fun!"_

_I rolled my eyes, not caring. "Luffy! Can you help me with this!" I said mentioning the windowed doors._

"_What?"_

"_Cleaning." I said simply._

"_Okay!"_

_I learned that he responds well with simple things. Anything complex would prove fatal to him._

"_Luffy! Don't spray too much of that stuff!"_

"_Na?"_

"_Geez…" I looked at the many trails of cleaning fluid. 'That will take awhile.' I thought._

"_Geez Zoro, you're serious about cleaning?"_

_I sighed. "I rather say screw this, but then that dumbass head manager would report to the judge and I would have to be sent to jail."_

_It was slightly complex for the guy, but oh well._

_Luffy started to wipe down the liquid cleaner from the window and looked from all angles._

"_What are you doing now?"_

_"Making sure there's no streaks."_

_I blinked. 'Did he understand what I said?' I thought. "Why?"_

"_You have to have an almost perfect job to stay right?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I don't want you to go anywhere but here."_

_This is a bit unexpected._

"_You don't know me, yet you talk to me like we've been together forever."_

"_You're a good guy Zoro." He said with a normal smile, not a wide or goofy smile, just a normal smile. "You're cool and have three swords! Why would anyone not like you?"_

_This guy hardly made sense, but it made me feel a little better oddly enough._

* * *

_Later_

"_What's it like where you live?"_

_I looked at him as I started to put away the vacuum. "No different than what you've heard." I said._

_He just continued to look at me._

"_What?"_

"_I've never heard stories from where you live, not even from Usopp."_

"_Are you saying you never heard of 'Downtown', 'Thief Street', 'Poverty Central'…?"_

_He was looking at his feet, a sure sign that he was letting me know that he doesn't have a clue about it outside from the nicknames. I sighed as I started to explain._

"_It's a dump." I said simply. "Just rotting away and waiting for it to collapse."_

"_Then why live there?"_

"_Where else do unwanted outsiders go?" I said, feeling slightly irritated that I leaked personal information. "It's definitely not a place to go around alone."_

_He was unusually quiet until he broke out into a wide grin. "Are we done now?!"_

"_Yeah…" I said, a little taken aback of the sudden change._

"_Yay! Food!" He ran out of the room and bounced out into the hall. "C'mon Zoro! C'mon!"_

"_Would you wait a minute!"_

* * *

_Next Day: Deserted Park_

_I checked every part of the buildings, which I had to beat the owners if I was confronted, and the ones I didn't check I left for Johnny and Yosaku to look._

_I found myself facing the park that looked like a dump heap with so much trash on the ground, bushes, even on the branches of trees. "__**Luffy!**__" I called out. "__**LUFFY!!**__" I tried louder._

_When no response was heard, I looked around the park for any physical signs of that monkey. I kept calling as I moved large trash, looked in bushes and around every dead tree._

"_Luf-" My voice was caught in my throat as I coughed. 'Damn…' I rubbed my throat. 'It's starting to raw.' I growled and continued to call out, despite my rawing throat._

* * *

_My feet lead me to a small playground, which was now cracked, rusted, and tagged. "__**LUFFY!!**__" I called as I looked all over the playground, but still no sign._

_When a small amount of wind blew in, it brought along a straw hat from under a slide. I saw this and went up to look at the hat and see if he was there as well, but no. "Damn it Luffy…" I whispered as I examined the hat. My breathing hitched when I saw a bullet hole on the flap of the hat. "Shit!" I said as I looked around for any sign that he may have left._

_I saw footprints on the sand that looked like it was upturned from someone running. I followed the foot prints to the grass, where I saw some trash being up turned, revealing the dead, brown grass underneath._

* * *

'_Strange… this looks familiar.' I thought when I looked at the area around me as I ran to where the tracks left off. I kept calling out his name when I saw the dojo I was living, only it looked as though the place had finally collapsed. 'He better not be…' I thought when I called out._

"_LUFFY!"_

_I ran into the, now, rubble of what was once a dojo. I started to move the debris as I called out the his name. "Luffy! You better be alive damn it!" I called out as I moved huge amounts of rocks and wood pillars._

_Then I heard a sound of a pained groan._

"_Luffy! Luffy is that you!" I strained my hearing so I could catch even the smallest of sound._

"_Z-Zoro?" Came the very soft, pained whimper._

"_Hang on Luffy!" I said as I moved more of the debris. "Luffy! Are you still with me!?" His response was a combination of a cry and whimper. I was getting close. "Keep talking Luffy!"_

"_Zoro… I… I'm…" He started to say when I lifted a piece of a fallen ceiling and saw his head._

"_Luffy!" I said as I tossed the debris away and worked on getting him out. When I did I got him to an open area and looked him over. "You're going to have to see Chopper." I said when I could guess that there were small damage done internally, bruises, some scratches, and a graze mark where the bullet no doubt left from a failed attempt to kill him._

_I then looked at him with a stern look. "Do you have any idea what you're doing here? You could've been killed out here!" I said. "I told you yesterday that you can't be alone in place like this! And what did you do?! You go off without telling anyone! Did you think you would come back unharmed? Look at me Luffy!"_

"_**I WAS STUPID! I'M SORRY ZORO!**__" Luffy screamed as tears fell freely out of his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He repeated the words over and over until he couldn't say anything due to sobbing so much._

_I sighed as I did the only thing I know how to comfort him at a time like this. I held him to my chest and held him there when he tried to get away. "Just don't do this again, promise?" I said, knowing he keeps his promise like I keep my word._

_He seemed to not respond and sniffling was heard. I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt, and no doubt snot but who cares about that at a time like this? "Unless you let me come along." I added, which seemed to work because he started to look up a little and nodded._

"_Zoro still angry?" Luffy asked as he seemed to calm a little._

"_A little…" I said as I saw the down casted look he had. I moved my hand to make him look at me. "But very relieved that you're alive."_

_Luffy start to tear up again and I held him as another round of tears and snot was present._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'I was really scared that day…' I thought as I opened my eyes, not feeling sleepy but still worn out. It was really starting to irritate me.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_ZOROOOO!!"_

_I turned only to feel the glomp from the front and was knocked down to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I called as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt._

_Luffy only chuckled and grinned. "Sorry Zoro!"_

_My eye twitched as I said. "Yeah… Sure you are."_

"_Brother Luffy!" Said Johnny. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Great!" Luffy said as he punched one arm into the air. He then grabbed his hat and placed it almost close to my face. "Look Zoro! No more hole! Nami fixed it!"_

"_That's nice Luffy…" I said as I, as gently as I could, shove him off of me so I could get up._

_Luffy put the hat on his head and got up. He looked at me, but there wasn't a smile of any form on his face._

"_What?" I said, a little bit too harsh then needed, but I couldn't forget what happened yesterday._

"_Thank you for finding me…" Luffy said quietly as he walked away from the room._

_I didn't say anything when he disappeared.I probably should've, but I wouldn't know what to say without getting angry._

"_Oi… Bro…" Yosaku boldly said. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh, giving him the cold shoulder like that?"_

"_He went into a place where he could've been killed, by himself." I said as I walked out of the room. "He shouldn't even bounce back like this! He should be recovering!" I felt really ticked off. 'Especially with all that rubble from the dojo, he could've died from the weight!'_

* * *

_Later_

"_Luffy lesson?"_

_Ace nodded. "You know that my brother is energetic and hard to keep still, right?"_

_I nodded._

"_It's the same with his curiosity." Ace looked into the dojo. "He's very much like a monkey when it comes to curiosity. And it's that curiosity that always gets him into trouble."_

"_Like what happened yesterday."_

_Ace nodded. "This isn't the first time he done something that could've killed him."_

"_It isn't?" I was a little surprised to tell you the truth._

_Ace shook his head. "But he never looked like he lost something until now." He looked at me. "Besides that hat he always carries around, friends are like precious treasures that can't be bought or replaced. And right now, he feels like he lost you as a friend, and that hurts him." He sighed. "He doesn't show it, but he's crying on the inside."_

_I looked at the dojo where I saw Luffy was dodging one guy's punches and grab the guy's wrist to flip him over his shoulder._

"_Luffy is really stubborn when it comes to his feelings." Ace continued. "He doesn't want anyone know that he's sad or having trouble with something, because if he did, then anyone outside the group would know and use that to hurt him."_

_I remembered how he looked when I got him out of the rubble that was known as a dojo, my home…_

"_It's the same with his friends. He wants to be seen like he's got it all together and nothing really bothers him too much, but all of us know that isn't true." _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I stared out into nothing as I remembered the little 'Luffy Lesson'. 'He's just like everyone else.' I thought. 'He can be hurt emotionally when something doesn't go right… He has dreams and fears like everyone else, but still be able to fool anyone who doesn't know him all too well with a smile, even though deep down he's really crying.' I sighed. 'He's expressive and just as secretive, but he seeks out the truth within the rumors when everyone just judged from what they see or heard… I never had that kind of patience and understanding he does… I didn't give a damn then…' I sighed again as I turned on my side to look out of the window, it's the afternoon now and I heard Chopper come in, and leave just as he saw my back. Probably thought I was asleep.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So… This is the place?"_

"_Yep!" He said as he spinned to face me with a huge grin. "This is Blinking Tower!"_

"_Blinking Tower?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah! These things make sure ships don't crash into rocks!"_

"_Don't you mean lighthouse?"_

_He looked lost. "Is that what they're called?" He looked like he was deciding on something. "Blinking Tower sounds better."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Let's go up!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Go up the Blinking Tower!"_

"_Wouldn't we be trespassing?"_

_He looked at me and tilted his head. "Boy Zoro, you don't get informed on a lot of things."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Blinking Tower is haunted." He said it so calmly._

"_Haunted?" I said, not really believing._

"_Yeah!" He said a little excitedly. "Every night, a little before sunset, the light comes on without anyone to turn it on!"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Did Usopp tell you this?"_

_He shook his head. "Nah uh! Ace did."_

"_Oh…"_

"_C'mon!" He said as he dragged me into the lighthouse._

"_Luffy!" I said as we went through a doorway and found the spiral staircase up to the top, where there was a latch to open the way to go into the light source of the lighthouse._

_There was a huge light bulb that looks like it can rotate around and protecting the light bulb were these glass walls._

_Luffy went up to one glass wall that actually was a door. "C'mon!" He said as he opened the door._

_I followed and the sight of both land and sea were incredible. "Damn…" I said as I looked at the area._

_The lighthouse overlooked the ocean from the cliff and the waves below crashed against the side of the cliff. The grass seem to go in time with eh ocean as the sun slowly starts to set. At that moment the light from the lighthouse came on, surprising me a bit, thus making him laugh._

"_Told you!" He said, but then the wind came up and his hat went off his head. "__**HAT!**__" He called as he tried to grab it, but slipped through his fingertips._

_It would've been lost forever if I didn't grab it. "That was close." I said as I could feel Luffy have a hold on my shirt, since I was leaning over the rail and if he lets go, I'm a goner. I looked down to see the menacing sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff._

_I rebalanced myself with Luffy's help and gave him back his hat._

"_Thanks a million Zoro!" He said as he looked teary._

"_Just be careful alright." I said then added. "Maybe you should put a string around it so it won't do that again."_

"_Good idea!" He said as he looked out of the horizon._

_I looked at the horizon as well and watched the sun setting completely. "We should head back."_

"_Yeah…" Luffy said as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry!"_

"_Is that all you think about?"_

_Luffy chuckled. "Most of the time!" He admitted._

* * *

_Next Day: After Mihawk's First Lesson_

"_How was your first day?"_

"_Intense." I answered._

"_Glad to hear it!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Most would lie and say it was 'good' or 'great', but you're honest. That means you take things seriously." Luffy said with a normal, honest looking smile before it split into a grin. "Like Sanji when he's cooking!"_

"_Don't level me with that love cook!"_

_He just laughed._

_I sighed and crossed my arms. "Well… besides greeting me, which you could've done outside of the room, why are you 'in' here?"_

"_Hiding."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_I'm hiding so I don't have to do my math lesson." Luffy said as he bounced backward to the unused bed. "Besides, weren't you going to tell me about your duel with Mihawk? I bet he whipped you big time, huh?"_

"_He's tough, I'll tell you that."_

"_Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Luffy said as he bounced on the corner of the bed._

"_Alright! Just shut up!"_

_He sat up right and crossed his legs and looked very excited about listening to me._

"_Well, after you left, we started with some small conversation before he brought out a knife."_

"_Knife?"_

"_That's what I thought to, but when I charged with my strongest move that I knew of he blocked it with that knife. I tried other ways to try to get a hit on him, but it was the same thing over and over. He wasn't just blocking though, he was also doing some moves with the knife that would've left me with a huge wound." I explained how it went down to the point where I was beaten. "He beat me, but there wasn't any hard feelings."_

"_He must really like you then! He doesn't really do that with other people." Luffy said with a big smile. "I bet he might consider adopting you!"_

"_Dumbass! I'm already a legal adult!"_

"_So?"_

_I sighed as I laid back on the bed. "I'm tired."_

_Luffy shifted from the corner of the bed to the center of the bed. "Mind if I hid out here a little longer?"_

"_Just as long as you're quiet."_

"_Thanks Zoro!"_

* * *

_Couple Days Later_

_I was watching Luffy having trouble with his ice cream, of course anyone would when you ask for five scoops on a waffle cone._

"_Having trouble there?" I just had to ask!_

"_I got it!" Luffy replied as he now faced with balancing the quickly melting stacked ice cream and a soggy cone that looked it was going to break any moment._

_Then he attempted to get a mouthful from the top, which only made him make a face and tried to swallow, which resulted to look like he was in pain._

_The more I watched the more I felt like arguing and laughing at the same time._

_He exhaled a held breath and looked at me which I tried to look cool and collected, but I was getting close to bursting. "Well?"_

_I finally got it together until I pointed to the ice cream. "It's tipping."_

_He looked and his eyes became wide when he saw his cold treat tipping towards the ground. He did the same thing by getting a mouthful and the process repeated._

_This time I did crack up and I couldn't stop even when my sides started to hurt and had a hard time breathing._

_He finished his cone when I finally stopped when I got into a coughing fit. "You done?"_

"_S…Sorry…!" I said as I tried to catch my breath._

_He pouted, with his cheeks puffed out, and his face was covered in the ice cream._

'_He looks like a kid.' I thought as I chuckled. "I'm sorry Luffy, but that was too funny!" I was holding my side as I took a deep breath and place my other hand over my eyes."I don't think I laughed that hard in my life."_

"_You know… When I first heard about coming here, I started to think that jail didn't sound so bad. But now…" I chuckled lightly. "I'm glad that I did come here."_

"_Zoro?"_

_I lifted my hand to look at the still guy. "Oi, that stuff is going to be difficult to get off if you don't wash it."_

"_Huh? What stuff?"_

_I shook my head. "Come on, let's get you cleaned."_

_Luffy looked around the square and looked back at me. "Where?"_

_I looked around and indeed there wasn't a public restroom around. But I did see a vending machine for water, which was only a few steps away. I barrowed two dollars and came back with two water bottles and a napkin that I snatched from a hotdog stand._

_I opened one bottle and poured the water onto the napkin before rubbing it on Luffy's hands and arms, then came to the neck. But when I came to the face, I could sense eyes on me as one hand was on his neck and wiping the face with the wet napkin._

_I was, for whatever reason, was really focused on his face. I continued wiping the his face long before there were no traces of the sweet, sticky substance. How the his face seemed soft and how the lips were slightly pink._

"_Zoro?" Luffy said. "Are you done yet?"_

_I blinked and saw that the face was clean and slightly raw from repeating. "Yeah…" I said as I shook my head from any thoughts and did a basketball throw with the napkin to the trash can, which went in._

"_Nice." Luffy said._

_I shrugged and got up. "Where to… boss." I teased, making him pout and puff out his cheeks._

"_That's not funny!"_

_But I chuckled as we got up and started to walk around the city._

* * *

_On Paulie's Boat: Weeks Ago_

_I woke up, slightly dazed, and blinked a few times. I was on the floor looking at the ceiling as my fuzzy mind started to clear. 'I brought Luffy to SCUBA dive… met up with Paulie… We dived… Luffy fell asleep…' I blinked and got up to see Luffy wasn't there. I looked around and noticed that it was getting dark and I was still on the boat. "What the…?" I said as I got up and walked out of the cabin and found Luffy with the life jacket on. "Luffy?"_

_He looked at me with a wide smile. "Hey Zoro! Just got up?"_

"_Yeah…" I said as I looked around. "What time is it?"_

"_About five o' clock."_

_I blinked. "Why are we still on the boat?"_

"_Because Paulie is giving us a lift, since we're here."_

_I knew the real reason, but shrugged and went up to him and sat down next to him. "When did you get up?"_

"_About two hours ago." Luffy answered. "Thanks by the way!" He looked at me with a bright smile._

_I smiled as well, knowing why I was being thanked and because his smiles were contagious. "It was no problem."_

"_But Nami will give you a lot of hell when we get back at the hotel."_

_I made a sound at the back of my throat. "Let her…" I said as I crossed my arms. "It won't change the fact that I enjoy my time with you." I froze. 'Did I really just say that!?' I thought._

_Luffy blushed a little and giggled. "That's good! I like spending time with Zoro too!"_

_I could feel my face heating up and in order to hide it from him, I gave him a noggie. "C'mere you!" I said as he struggled to get out, but laughed._

"_Zoro!"_

* * *

_Next Day: After Luffy Came Back from His Lesson_

_I, since I was drying my hair with a second towel, grabbed whoever jumped on me and slammed the other person to the wall of the shower. "Luffy!?" I said as I got a look who it was._

"_Owie…" Luffy said as he rubbed his head. "That hurts!"_

"_Don't do that!" I said as my adrenaline was going down. "Damn near gave me a fucking heart attack! What the hell did you do that for!?"_

"_I just wanted to surprise you." Luffy said. "I thought it would be funny."_

"_Is it?" I said, clearly not amused._

_Luffy put his head down in shame. "No… Sorry…"_

_I sighed heavily and patted his head. "You're forgiven… but…" I moved the his head up and leaned in so our noses almost touched and putting up my best imitating face. "If you ever try that shit again, I'm going to slice and dice your ass. Got it."_

"_Got it!" Luffy said with a carefree smile, as if not registering the small threat._

'_A normal person would be pissing their pants.' I thought as I ruffled the black mop. "Okay then…" I said, but I looked at his eyes, felt his breathing against my face, the feeling of hair in-between my fingers._

"_Oi! Zoro!" Luffy said as he patted the side of my face. "You stupid or something?"_

"_Sorry, lost in thought for a moment."_

"_With what?"_

"_I don't know! I forgot!"_

_Luffy pouted, but let it go. "Whatever." He said. "Can I have my shower?"_

"_Oh, yeah…" I said as I gathered my sweat-soaked clothes and walked out of the bathroom._

* * *

_Next Day_

_I was still dead asleep when I felt someone jump on top of me, and called out my name. "What!" I said as I got up._

"_The Compass Street Festival is today!"_

"_The what?" I said groggily._

"_Compass Street Festival!"_

"_What's that?" I asked as I yawned._

"_It's a huge festival that goes to four different ways: North street, South street, West street, and East street. And everyone gets together and have fun!"_

_I was still half asleep._

"_There's games, food, music, food, cool rides, food, tons of stuff to win, and food!"_

"_Oh…" I said as I yawned again._

"_Hurry up and get ready!" Luffy said with a face of an impatient child as he bounced on my bed, with him still being on top of me._

"_Okay! Okay!" I said, fully awake now. "Just stop with the bouncing!"_

_Luffy smiled as he hopped off of me and the bed and was about to grab his clothes when the sound of someone knocking was heard._

"_Luffy!" Nami's voice was heard behind the door._

_Luffy went up to the door and opened it with a bright smile on his face. "Hey Nami!"_

_I sighed and rubbed my temples. 'That was… awkward…'_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I blushed at that small memory. 'If I was in the state I'm in now back then, I probably would've…' But I shook my head from that dirty thought. But then I remembered the time he was sick.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I woke up and looked at the time of nine o' clock in the morning. I noticed the light was on and saw Luffy, still asleep, with the book on the side of the bed. I stretched a bit and got out of bed. I went over to the closed curtains and was going to push the things all the way open, but when I lifted one curtain, my vision was greeted with a bright stream of light followed by a low rumble, and lots of rain_ _hitting the window. I kept the curtains closed as I walked over to Luffy's bed to close the book and place it on the nightstand. I looked at him and saw something that was slightly off._

_Luffy's face was really flushed and there were a couple of beads of sweat on his forehead._

_I placed my hand over his forehead and felt it was really warm, almost hot. 'Fever.' Was my only thought as I carefully moved him to a comfortable position before going to the bathroom to soak up a washcloth to place it on his forehead._

"_Zoro…" Luffy said, slightly weak._

"_Morning." I said. "How do you feel?"_

"_Like crap…"_

"_How?"_

"_I'm really warm, and cold at the same time. A bit dizzy, which is making my head hurt so much…"_

"_You have a bit of a fever." I said softly. "I'll call for Chopper and let him look at you, okay?"_

_Luffy nodded slowly, since even moving his head is painful, and I moved the cloth on his forehead to a cooler side as I called for Chopper._

* * *

_Few Minutes Later_

_Chopper came in with a black bag and went up to where Luffy was resting. He did the small check up: heart beat, blood pressure, etc. He went through with the temperature and looked worried._

"_Bad fever?" I asked._

_Chopper nodded. "It's not really bad, since this was caused by stress, but he would have to stay in bed for one or two days. I better tell Sanji that he has to make soup from now until he gets better."_

_I nodded. "Okay."_

_Chopper took out a bottle and informed me that it was medicine and that Luffy should take a spoonful every eight hours._

_Once the small doctor was gone, I went into the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water and headed back out to sit next to him. "Luffy…" I said as I shook him a little, causing him to groan. "Sorry, but you have to take your medicine." I started to pour the red liquid into a small cup with measurements._

_Luffy made a whining sound but did try to move up into a sitting position._

"_Oi!" I said as I wrapped an arm around him. "Don't move around too much." I said as I slightly moved him upwards and placed the medicine cup to his lips and the liquid went down._

_Luffy swallowed while making a face and I gave him the cup of water. _

"_The Ero-Cook will be up with some soup for you in a bit."_

_Luffy nodded asI laid him back down on the bed._

_I went over to my bed and laid down as well, but didn't sleep. How could I? I have someone that's really ill that gave me any reason to put up with the rich snobs around the hotel._

* * *

_Later: After Sanji Delivered the Soup_

_I got up from the bed and got him to wake up a bit. I then went over to the tray and took off the lid before bringing the bowl of soup over._

_Luffy was against the headboard and I spoon fed him._

_Seeing him like this slightly disturbedme. Much more did it bother me when he was being business-like. But was a little relieved when he said he was still hungry from finishing the soup. "Get some sleep." I said as I placed the empty bowl onto the tray and placed it outside my door in the hall. When I came back, he wasn't asleep._

"_Zoro…"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Luffy looked at me for a moment before shaking his head. "It's nothing… forget it…"_

_I blinked and sighed. "Whatever it is, Luffy, you can tell me." I said as I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down._

_Luffy looked at me with those child-like wide eyes. "Stay…"_

_I didn't hear it at first and asked to repeat it._

"_Can you stay with me?"_

_I didn't answer, but I moved further onto the bed, but left room for him to be comfortable._

_Luffy moved a little on his side and draped an arm across my waist and holding the plushie close to him._

_I was a taken aback a bit about his arm across my waist but I heard a soft 'Thank you' and just let the arm alone before drifting off to sleep as well._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'I really didn't mind being close then…' I thought as I saw the landscape turn from boring flat plains to the beginning of going into some kind of forest of some sorts. I licked my lips, since they were dry, and I remembered the very first kiss both of us experienced.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Luffy got up to stand and look at the other with a mad expression. "__**BAKA!!**__" He called. "You could've got yourself killed! Do you have any idea what you were doing?! I mean…! What were you thinking!?"_

_I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath, and manage to push myself up and sat upward, with the_ _headboard of the bed to support me. "Sorry Luffy…" I started out. "But I would rather die than just simply admit defeat." I could see he may look angry, but I could also tell he understood my reasons; he just wanted to hear it from me._

"_Just don't scare me like that again, okay? You really had me worried…"_

_I mentioned him to come over and sit next to me, which he did, and petted his head. "Sorry about that… I didn't mean too…"_

_Luffy smiled. "I know!"_

"_And thank you…"_

_He blinked. "For what?"_

"_For allowing me to be who I am without questioning me."_

_Luffy blushed as my hand cupped the side of his face._

_We were in a stilled silence as we looked at each other._

_Luffy started to move and lean foreword a little, as if getting a better look at me and stayed just a few inches away. I went foreword and closed my eyes as our lips touched. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I blushed at that memory when I remembered the second time we kissed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Zoro…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm going to face that Lucci guy tomorrow."_

"_I know."_

"_I could tell he's really strong."_

"_Don't tell me you're being self-conscious of yourself as a fighter?" I said as I hit him at the back of the head. "The fighter I know takes on any challenge and overcome any hardship. So tell me, where's that fighter?"_

_Luffy blinked for a moment before smiling and jumped out of the tub to tackle hug me._

_As for me, not expecting the hug, fell backwards and brought Luffy down the floor with me._

_Once the both of us were on the floor, I could feel my face going to a boiling red._

"_Whoops!" He said. "Sorry Zoro."_

"_Don't mention it. Really…" I said between my teeth as I fought the urge to look. 'If I did a nosebleed while he was wearing clothes, there's no way I could handle him being-' I stopped mid thought when a mental image tried to appear. 'Swords! Weights! Training! Beating the crap out of that damned Ero-cook!' I thought so the image doesn't appear._

"_Zoro?" He asked as was face to face with me. "Are you okay?"_

_When I noticed him above me, dripping wet and the lighting in the bathroom seemed to make him shine. "GET BACK IN THE TUB!" I called out._

_He blinked, but went back in the tub._

_I didn't dare look up until I heard the slight sound of water before getting up. "Rinse…" I said as he ducked his head in before coming back up. When I sat back on the edge of the tub, I noticed that the bubbles are fading. "I think you're done."_

"_Really?" Luffy said as I nodded. But something caught his attention on my face. He went up only far enough that his hips were covered by the water and the fading bubbles. "Zoro, what's with you and nosebleeds." He said as he started to wipe the red liquid off._

_I found myself frozen in place as he wiped the blood off, but then he looked at my lips in a deep thought curiosity as he leaned forward. The only sounds I could hear was my shallow breathing and my heartbeat pounding in my eardrums. When lips touched, everything saw silenced, just like what happened some time ago. I closed my eyes and hesitantly lifted my hand up to his hair._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I felt slightly turned on from that memory, but I calmed down before it gets too awkward for anyone's liking. I looked at my transparent reflection again and decided that I needed air.

I got up, head down to the dinning cart then to the kitchen cart, where that shit cook was too busy making dinner I guess to notice that I'm trespassing on his territory, and went to the public carts just beyond the kitchen.

* * *

I kept walking straight until I was outside on the last cart, where I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It was quickly becoming night, hell it was only six, but I couldn't feel the bitter cold air because I felt more like a wreak to worry about temperature. With everything that happened, from what Luffy said yesterday, to the memories that could've lead up to that point, and my own confused, mixed up feelings… I just couldn't stay inside with the others with all these things going around in my head.

* * *

I was unable to talk to Luffy since that night, when I did feel like talking the others were always around. Every disguised smile, every covered up laugh he made to fool everyone was too hard for me to watch and listen. I couldn't help but feel responsible for it, and knew he was going to face the wrath of this family and friends once they found out. They'll kick his ass and sent him back to the city he grew up in to rot along with it.

I sighed as I continued to think about him. I even thought about how I changed since spending time with him.

How I begun feeling truly happy about something, being a little easy going, enjoyed some simpler things in life that's always overlooked. I admit, I enjoyed those times when we hold each other close, when we hug from simple play or just to know we're there, even the times when we kissed.

That strange feeling of being drawn to him in such an unexplainable and unspoken trust towards me… And the times when we have touched, uncertain and curious as well as unknowing why we do that, it just felt right to do.

And I craved it… I craved the attention he was giving me, but what did I give in return? The only thing I thought I could give to him was friendship… But now I know it's not enough… And quite frankly, I knew it wasn't enough from the get go.

'What the hell does he see in me?' I thought as I sighed.

Of course it wasn't enough for the one who tugged at his arm in order for him to sit next to him the first time they met, the one who I showed my weakness and vulnerability to without fear or regret, the one who praised me and cheered for me when no one else would, the one who accepted me and my dreams without judging… And the only one who could make him smile, truly smile, and be really happy as well as…

My throat was starting to tighten with the lump coming up. I tried to swallow because it was annoying, but at the same time my chest tightened and my eyes started to sting. I took a deep breath only for the tears to come down. I was a bit shocked to see tears coming down. The last time I cried was when Kurina died, but this was different… That's when it all of the pieces start falling into place.

"I love him…" As I said this and my mind registered that realization, my whole body seemed to go into shock and my tears fell freely with out interruption. I must've looked like a shocked idiot, but I didn't care.

* * *

Once I shook off the shocked system in my body, I started to run back into the cart and I was close to opening the cart door that lead to the other cart when all of a sudden the train jerked, causing me to slightly loose balance. But then the cart completely went to the side and the lights went on and off as everyone screamed. I was holding onto one of the seats when I saw a kid loose her grip and I quickly caught her before my vision became black and there was silence…

* * *

R&R…


	58. Chapter 58

(gets out from her shelter and breathes) Damn you Zoro! (gasps for a bit and looks up to see another person there) Do I know you?

Kyubi: I'm Kyubi, I'm kamiam714… friend.

Oh yeah! I remember you now! Why you here?

Kyubi: To protect you from Zoro, or at least I was ordered to…

Oh… Okay! Mind doing the reviews with me?

Kyubi: No…

Didn't think so, oh well! (looks at basket) Wow… I've got a few to answer.

Kyubi: You've been stuck in that shelter.

Why didn't you help me out?

Kybui: Didn't think you need it.

… 'Reviewer's Reply'! First, and possibly second, review to be replied is… (digs in for recent date and another with the same name) setr!

First review: Thanks! I nearly fainted on that scene. Second review: Yeah… and the scary thing is… I was on a train not too long ago… (looks for next review or two) FoCu-san!

(looks at the bloody recorder) … (sighs and plays it, almost being knocked over) … Sorry… (digs for another review or two) MissChabre!

First review: (video disc form and a box) Hm? (plays it) … (twitches when she sees Luffy and Zoro being hit) I'm so dead… But I got you to protect me Kybui. (box springs open and gets hit by a pillow)

Kybui: I'm doing this by force, so don't get comfy. Besides, it seems you're getting your ass kicked by your own reviewers.

… Second review: Yeah, the flashback took forever! But I'm glad you liked it! (digs for another review or two) Mizuki Lotus Hime!

(blushes) It was a hand job… (covers nose from bleeding)

Kyubi: (snickers)

Shut up! (digs for another review or two) Loreto W!

Okay! Sorry for misunderstanding you some chapters ago and don't worry about it, I've completely calmed down afterwards. And you have completely misunderstood me! When I mentioned that it was my fault that you like AcexSmoker pairing, I was being sarcastic! I was glad that you like AcexSmoker. So I guess we're even now huh? So no hard feelings?

Kyubi: (sighs and digs for another review and searches for another one, if it existed) Huh? It's from kamiam714!

(grabs) Thank you Kyubi. (looks at recorder and listens to it) (giggles) Thanks kami-san! Kyubi is doing a wonderful job.

Kyubi: (grumbles to self)

(digs around for a review) Bebepolarbear! Thanks! (digs for another review or two) shadows-3019.

First review: (recorder) … (listens and nearly became deaf) Glad you liked it. Second review: Okay! Okay! Chill… it's coming up. (looks for more reviews) Kyo-san!

First review: (sees empty tissue box) Kyubi! There should be a mountain of tissue boxes in my closet! Could you grab me five of them?

Kyubi: What am I? A servant?!

I just asked you one thing… Jeez…

Kyubi: Fine! (grumbles while walking away to grab a the tissue boxes and comes back) There! Happy?

Much! (packs them into another box and sends) Second review: Thanks! (digs for another review) DarkDreamer2009!

(blushes) Oh! Thank you! It wasn't easy but thank you!

Kyubi: Can I go home now?

Sure, but you have to say good-bye to everyone first.

Kyubi: Do I have to?

(grabs Kyubi) I'm your host Cupid!

Kyubi: And I'm Kyubi, temporarily protecting Cupid.

And now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 57: Wreck!

It was a bit passed six in the evening, but it was anything but peaceful in the forest when the sound of screeching metal on metal was heard before the thunderous sounds of metal to earth along with the moments of screams faintly heard. Then the terrifying sound of the thunder clap crash as trees of the forest were mauled down by the train, which was on it's side, as it rolled once and a half before completely stopping. There was only one explosion at the engine, knocking back a few carts and half destroying the cart behind it. For those moments afterward, it became silent save for the light crackling of small fires, as it seemed that no moving life was seen in the mess of the crash.

* * *

Then a pile of rubble was slightly moved before Luffy emerged and moved away the debris around him. He got onto hard ground as he tried to clear his foggy and throbbing mind. He had a cut on the side of his temple and another across his forehead as streams came down his face. He was also covered in bruises on his right cheek, his shoulders, arms, and legs. His clothes were slightly torn but his hat is still in tacked. Once his mind was clear and looked at the damage of the train wreck, the first thing he did was look around to see if anyone was around before starting to call out.

"**OI! Anyone okay!?**" His voice echoed for a little bit before getting his body moving, which he hissed as he felt a sharp jolt of pain followed by soreness in all of his limbs. He took a couple of breaths before slowly starting to move a bit. "**Shanks! Ben! Makino! Ace!**" He called as he started to move some of the debris that he was able to lift, despite his aching body. "**Nami! Sanji! Usopp! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook!**" He continued as he came up with nothing. "**Kaya! Vivi! Kohzu!**" He was breathing heavily as he looked at the area where he was in and found nothing of his family and friends. "**ZORO!!**" He yelled. "**ANYBODY!!**" He was panicking as he went to another area, only to meet dead and half-dead passengers spread out.

He went over to those who still looked alive and breathing, only to see a lot of blood spots where some of their limbs should be. He was scared and panicking, but was able to look for a spot to bring those who are still alive to rest somewhere quiet and a bit away from the wreck site.

* * *

On his fifth body round, he heard someone crying. He went to where the sound was and saw a pile of twisted metal and tree splinters. "Oi! You okay?" He called.

"L-Luffy?"

He recognized the child-like sound. "Chopper!?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Hold on Chopper!" He said as he moved the debris away and looked for any sign of the young doctor. When he lifted a scrap of metal he found Chopper, who only had small scratches and huge bruises all around his body, but he looked okay never the less.

"Luffy!" He said as fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

The young man lifted the huge wood scrap, allowing the other to move a little. "How do you feel Chopper?" He asked as he helped lift the other up.

"Really sore, but amazingly okay." He responded. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Luffy said as he looked at their surrounding area. "But whatever it is, we better find everyone!"

"But how!? It's a huge train! They could be anywhere!"

"I'll handle the search!" He said, sounding serious. "You go to that clearing over there and see what you can do to help those who are still alive. If they're fit to walk around and help, let them."

Chopper nodded, knowing what he needs to do. "If you find aid-kits around, that would be good too!"

Luffy nodded as both separated.

* * *

It wasn't long until he found Brook and Usopp, who was holding a barely conscious Kaya. All three, including two unconscious bodies, went up to Chopper who took an examination on Brook and Kaya before the elder of the five joined him in the search and rescue.

* * *

Luffy brought in five bodies before he saw Brook with Franky, who was holding an unconscious Robin in his arms. He continued to look around as well as Brook and Franky, after he got an okay and knowing that Robin was going to be fine.

* * *

He was pulling at this one piece of scrap metal and found his brother, covered in blood. "ACE!!" He went to his knees and started to move the debris away. Once he got all the stuff out of the way he gently lifted his brother up. "Ace! Ace! ACE!!" He called out, panic and fear rising in his chest before he heard a snore. He dropped his brother, causing the other to wake up.

"Huh? Wha? Did I fall asleep again?"

"You fell asleep alright…" Luffy said as he sighed in relief.

"Luffy!" Ace said as he held his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"A little busted up, but I'll live."

"Can you get up?"

Ace got on his feet slowly and only got five steps in before he tumbled a bit.

Luffy helped his brother up to Chopper, where he was working with fifty bodies so far.

Kaya was up and was helping with tending with the wounded.

So far there were another five persons in the search and rescue.

Ace joined in the search a half an hour later once he gets movement in his legs back.

* * *

Within three hours there was a total of thirty people in the search and a hundred some bodies for Chopper and Kaya to look after.

"**Shanks! Ben! Makino!**" Luffy called. "**Sanji! Nami! Vivi! Kohzu! ZORO!!**"

"**Mom! Dad! Uncle Ben!**" Ace called as they searched for the still missing members of their group.

* * *

Luffy heard a moan and went up to the sound to find Kohzu and Vivi.

The girl looked fine despite the small cuts, but it was Kohzu who looked worse for wear. He was on top of his fiancé, clearly showing that he was using himself as a shield when the wreck was happening.

He was able to lift the two up and started to drag himself towards the opening when Franky appeared and took Kohzu.

* * *

Once they arrived, Luffy saw Shanks, Ben, Makino, Sanji, and Nami.

Shanks had a brace on his only arm and his right leg, Ben had a brace on his left arm and was smoking one of Sanji's cigarettes, Sanji was sporting a lot of bandages and a huge bruise on his face while sitting next to Nami, who was unconscious at the moment.

"How many are here?" Franky asked as he set Kohzu down.

"Almost five hundred." Kaya said.

"How many dead?" Ben asked.

"Close to thousand as far as I can tell." Usopp said as he was looking through the binoculars.

Luffy looked at the growing number of survivors, but didn't see the green-haired swordsman. "Zoro hasn't been found yet?" He said, which was responded with everyone falling silent and looked at each other.

"I didn't see him in the resting cart." Ben said.

"I thought I heard someone going through the kitchen and exiting to the public carts…" Sanji said.

"Damn it!" Luffy said. "He could be in any of those carts!"

"Calm down, Anchor…" Shanks said. "Yes he could be anywhere, but we have a lot of people here looking

for loved ones as well. So be patient and hope he is among the living."

"He's alive…" Luffy said, very serious. "He wouldn't back down from a promise he made and die like this."

"Luffy…" Makino said as Chopper finished checking on her.

The young man left as he headed back to the wreck site.

* * *

As he walked around to what was used to be the baggage cart and looked around to see if anyone attempted to steal any of their stuff. He found one of Zoro's swords, the white one, and picked up, found some string to carry it on his back before searching for any of the two. He did find them, but both were destroyed and are nothing but shatters of metal. He continued on his way to find Chopper's medical bag.

That's when he heard a woman's voice, crying for help, and went to find the source of the voice. He found a woman, trying fruitlessly to lift a heavy piece of metal. "Oi! You okay?"

"Yes! But my daughter and another man are underneath this! I've been calling for hours but no one hear me!"

He immediately helped the woman as they managed to lift the heavy metal just a little as two more people came around and joined in, completely lifting the metal away from the spot.

"**Rika!**" The mother said as she and Luffy saw a young girl, unconscious, being protected by a man covered in cuts that seemed really deep and blood completely covered everywhere, bruises that made it hard to recognize the man, if not for some of the green hair poking out of the dried blood.

"**ZORO!!**" He called out as the mother took the little girl.

The mentioned other's breathing was a bit labored, as if he had kept the heavy piece of metal from crashing down on him and the girl. "_L… Luffy?_" He said in a voice so quiet that it was barely audible.

He went on his knees next to the battered man. "Zoro…" He didn't know what else to say as he placed a hand on the other's face, careful of the cuts.

Zoro managed a painful smile when he felt the hand. "_You okay?_" He said.

Luffy felt like crying. "Baka… I should be asking you."

He tried to chuckle, but ended up coughing and blood came out.

"**Don't try laughing!**" Luffy said as he hovered over the other. "**Or talking either for a while!**"

Zoro opened his eyes a little, but enough to make out the other's form.

"**Go get Chopper! And anything to carry him!**" He said to the two guys that were there. "Lady! You go with them! There's someone there to help you and your daughter!" The woman nodded as she and the two men ran out of the area to get Chopper. He stayed with the other, wondering what to do. He looked at the rest of the other's body and saw a huge gash on some areas, clothes ripped and torn, and saw a sharp looking piece of metal where the ankles should be. He was going to check when he felt a tug on his shirt and looked to see the other.

"_Wait for Chopper…_" He said, each word giving him pain.

Luffy grabbed the hand that was gripping the material of his shirt. "Everything is going to be okay." He said, more to himself than the other. "Zoro's too stubborn to give up now…"

Zoro managed another painful smile as sounds of running feet were heard and headed their way.

* * *

Chopper and other able body people arrived with blankets, bandages, water, and a man-made stretcher. He went to work as he checked everywhere until he came to the ankles. "Everyone! Get this out of the way now!" He said as he pointed to the metal. Everyone jumped in and carefully removed the piece of metal. Once that was out the young doctor looked at it with a surprised look. "Get me warm water, towels, soap or any anti-bacterial item, needle, and lots of threads!"

* * *

For the next hour, Chopper worked on the swordsman's ankles and when he was done, he bandaged them and checked the other over once more. "Carefully put him on the stretcher and bring him up the hill." Everyone did and Luffy had yet to let go of the other's hand.

By this time Zoro had fallen asleep, but to Luffy, he looked as though he was very close to Death's Door. No way was he going to leave the other's side like this.

* * *

Well! That's it for now. Vivi's coming back next chapter, so you know. And… well! See you in the next chapter! Bye now!


	59. Chapter 59

Vivi: Hey everyone!

She's back! And ready to take on the 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Vivi: Well… I just pick up the reviews, you're the one who has to take on the reviewers.

You just have to be smart with me, don't you?

Vivi: I'm just saying the truth. (picks up a review) FoCu-san!

Okay! (looks at a DVD disc) Uh… I really don't mind the language, but… uh… I'm sorry for you being in a neck brace…

Vivi: …(grabs another review) Oh! You got a new reviewer: 'I-wanna-go-to-a-place'.

Oh? Let's see! (looks over review) Hmm… Well, description is pretty difficult to do, and for the humor part, it's at a point where it gets serious but it will have its lightness back in the next couple chapters. As for the lemon part, don't worry, I do warnings so you can skip the graphic stuff and just get the aftermath at the end of the lemon. But, to be honest, when I started getting into the yaoi coupling on Yami(Atemu)xYugi from Yu-Gi-Oh, I wasn't used to the idea of lemon either because I wasn't used to knowing what sex was at the time. But now I'm used to it, at least reading about it. So… Sorry if my fic didn't catch your interest the first time, but that's okay, people just have different tastes when it comes to the fics they read, like everything else in life.

Vivi: Wow… You were being a little personal there.

Reviews, Vivi…

Vivi: Oh… (grabs another) setr.

Cool your jets, I'm not planning on killing anyone in this fic. I'm not good with tragic stuff.

Vivi: (grabs another) kamiam714… Cupid?

Hmm?

Vivi: Were you expecting company?

No, why?

Kyubi: Yo.

Kyubi? Why are you here?

Vivi: Kyubi?

My bodyguard from Zoro by kami-san.

Kyubi: Apparently I have to stay here until this fic is done.

Hmm… Well, you're gonna be here for a bit, huh?

Kyubi: That's what it looks like.

Well! Take a seat and make yourself at home… only respectfully in someone else's house.

Vivi: Okay… (grabs another) shadows-3019.

(looks at DVD disc) Wow… A lot of my reviewers are doing DVD's now… (looks at review) No… No I would not like to see brains coming out… Too messy to watch.

Kyubi: (snickers)

As for Zoro, I don't plan on killing any of the characters in this, or any, fic.

Vivi: (grabs last review) This is from a new reviwer, seamy.

Welcome seamy! (adds to list of reviewers), and don't worry everyone is gonna be okay.

Vivi: That's all for today!

And if I didn't get your review up here, then I'll get it next time!

Both: Now enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 58: After the Wreck

It had been five days since that incident and Luffy was in the hospital, just some blocks from the hotel, on a chair next to Zoro, who was in a coma-like sleep on a hospital bed.

**Luffy's POV**

"Hey Zoro… It's me again…" I said. "I know you already heard this before, but I think you didn't hear me the last few times…" It was tough looking at him while talking to him, but I heard that if you talk to someone in a coma or something, they get better faster.

"Well… after Chopper told the other survivors who were helping out to bring you to the hill, he and Kaya did more check-ups on you before they had to look at the others. I didn't leave your side, even the rescue team finally came an hour later and put you in one of those things in the helicopter."

_Flashback_

_"Kid! You have to let go of him!" Said one guy of the team._

_"**NO! I CAN'T! AS LONG AS HE WON'T LET GO, I WON'T LET GO!**" I shouted at the guy as I pointed out his grip on my shirt._

_He sighed and let me on. "Okay kid! But you have to be as still as possible! We don't know how damaged his insides are!"_

_"Okay!" I said as I laid right next to Zoro, who looked a bit better once the blood was carefully washed away, but still didn't move or say anything since Chopper arrived to look at him._

_End of Flashback_

"Everyone was worried about me for awhile, but… I told them why I wanted to stay with you… About me being in love with you…" I looked at him as I saw he was covered in bandages. I looked down to the foot of the bed and saw the heavy casts on his feet. "You were close to losing your ankles…"

(And that's how Zoro got his scars on his feet! And if any of you didn't know that he has scars there, you better look back on Little Garden Arc.)

"Chopper said another inch and you would've lost both your feet. They'll leave scars, much like your scar across your chest…" I remembered that day when he got that scar… Man I was scared that day… I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb over this knuckles, which was still warm… And that's really good.

"Chopper and Kaya were awarded for being the health relief in times of need, the rest of us who were searching other survivors were awarded for being dedicated persons for times of crisis…" I sighed as I remembered that day they were handing out the rewards. "But I didn't stay there to get the metal… As soon as I heard that you were going to be okay, I ran out of there to see you… Because you're more important than some piece of metal." I smiled when I looked at him, even though I know he won't change from his coma-like expression, but if he wasn't asleep he would've looked like I was out of my mind. I sighed when I told him the next thing I was telling him for five days straight now.

"There were about 2,380 survivors and 5,023 who didn't make it… And you've been in this hospital ever since." I sighed again as that annoying beeping sound of the heart monitor was heard in this small, quiet, and clean white room.

"But, two days ago, Sanji finally proposed to Nami! It gave some of us a surprise, but some of us said 'Finally!' when they announced that they were engaged. And yesterday, Franky proposed to Robin! So it looks like we're going to three weddings with Vivi and Kohzu getting married pretty soon and now four of my friends are planning their wedding arrangements" I chuckled at the thought. "You know what I think? I think the next couple to get married is Ace and Smoker." I laughed at just the thought of Smoker going down on one knee and Ace acting like a giddy school girl, but I would never admit that to either of them. "Or… Maybe Usopp and Kaya… Since they're almost to that age anyway… Oh well!" I looked at the limp hand I had been holding for awhile.

"I wonder if I'll be married?" I looked at him, as if expecting an answer… or for him to spring up and look at me as if I really have lost my mind, either way it would be funny. "Do you ever think about that?" I thought about what he would probably reply and smiled. "Probably not! You have other things to focus on than that!" I sighed. "But still… I don't really know what the whole marriage thing is about. I know Shanks and Makino are what people call 'happily married'… Does that mean that they were happy about being married or that they're happy at being married?" I was met with silence as I thought about this over. "And is there such a thing as a 'bad marriage'? Cause if there were, there's way too many in other rich families, with whispering about affairs with other women and men…" I hummed as I placed my elbow on the bed and rested my head on my hand. "It's really awful to hear such things, but Shanks said it was their business and it's best to ignore them…" I sighed as I looked out of the window to see that the sun is slowly starting to set.

"I'm going to have to leave soon… I really don't like the idea of leaving you here, but Chopper can't care for you because there are rules about caring for people you know… Which is stupid because you would wake up by now and be better too…" I rested my head on his chest to hear the heart beating.

"I miss you… I miss having you around, especially when I need to be held…" That's when the nurse came in to tell me that time was up.

**Normal POV**

Luffy acknowledged the warning, got up from his chair, and pecked the other on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow… Think about getting better, okay? … I still love you, even if you don't like me like that…" He whispered that last part as he started to walk out of the room, looked back once more, and left the room.

Just a second after leaving the room, Zoro's limp hand began to twitch and whispered 'Luffy' before falling still once more. The only sound in the room was the heart monitor still making beeping sounds.

* * *

How was that?

Vivi: That seems sad to me, but I'm glad that Zoro is gonna make it.

I'm sure everyone else is relieved as well. Well! It's about that time to go.

Vivi: Even though I still think you're crazy, I'm glad to be here.

It's great to have you back. I'm Cupid!

Vivi: And I'm Vivi!

Both: And we'll see you in the next chapter! See ya!

Kyubi: (snores) Zzz...


	60. Chapter 60

Vivi: Hey everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter and another 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Let's start!

Vivi: (grabs a review) setr.

(giggles) Yeah, I had fun with that small mention of the side pairing.

Vivi: (grabs another) I-wanna-go-to-a-place.

(looks at the video tape) You seem to find both Luffy and Zoro. (sees you being smacked by Zoro) Ow… (sends in ice pack) Don't worry about it. And glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Vivi: (grabs another) Ryukai-San.

Been awhile… (sees a box and opens the first one and giggles) Yeah, I liked that last part too! (opens the second one and giggles) Sorry about that.

Kyubi: No you're not.

Shut up. (opens the third one) Again, sorry.

Kyubi: Again, you're not.

Again, shut up. (opens the fourth one) I do too! Except if it's a really good one, but otherwise I don't like death fics. (opens last one) I know… (gets patted by the hand from the box) And thanks!

Kyubi: You have weird reviews…

Vivi: Get over it. (grabs another) seamy.

I know! I know! Just hold on a sec!

Vivi: (grabs another) kamiam714.

(looks at DVD) …(looks scared now)… Evil tone… scary…

Kyubi: Oh boy…

Vivi: (grabs another) Kyo-kun.

I know… but that's what people are suppose to feel when they're in hospitals, right?

Vivi: (grabs last review) shadows-3019.

(sees party supplies) Yay! We get to party!

Vivi: Yay!

Kyubi: Eh?

Vivi and Me: (grabs Kyubi) Enjoy!

Kyubi: I hate my life…

* * *

Chapter 59: Zoro's Back!

The next day in the afternoon, Luffy was about to head out when one of the desk clerks stopped him.

"Monkey-sama! There's a call for you!"

"Na? From who?"

"From the hospital!"

He went up in a second flat and grabbed the phone. "Hello!?"

"Monkey D. Luffy?"

"That's me!"

"Your friend Zoro is showing some remarkable process in the charts."

"That a good thing?"

"Health-wise in his case, it is."

"Is he gonna wake up?"

"He's still asleep, but by the looks of things, he would be able to in a few days."

"That's great!"

"And since he's out of harms way, he will be sent home today if you like."

"So I can pick him up?!"

"Yes sir. Just make sure you have another driver with you for transportation."

"Okay! I'll be there in a bit!"

"I'll meet you then."

With that the line was disconnected and Luffy ran to find anyone of his friends or family who can volunteer to drive. He found Ben, who was in the bar having a beer, and told him at a hundred words per second, it seemed, about what happened.

Ben, being used to this excited throws the young man made, understood the favor and agreed.

They headed to the family garage where Ben owns many of the cars and vans and picked one that was more like a mini limo.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, both the doctor and the nurse were waiting by the curb with a wheelchair with a still comatose swordsman. Once they arranged Zoro on the full-length, couch-like seat that was on the left side of the mini-limo, Luffy went in and lifted the other's head up gently, sat down on the cushion, and placed the other's head back on his lap while Ben talked with the doctor.

* * *

Then they headed back to the hotel, where Luffy declared that he was going to take Zoro back to the assigned room and did without too much fuss.

After everything was settled, Chopper came in for a check-up and said everything was perfectly fine and left the room with the young man looking after the other.

* * *

For the next two days, Luffy spent his time with the other with his family and friends dropping by now and then to see if everything was okay. And of those two days since Zoro came back, Luffy slept next to him with his arms across the other's chest and moved the other's arm, so that it would appear that he was being held, and talked about this and that, and stories he remembers as a kid before fading out to sleep.

* * *

On the third day since the swordsman came back, he finally woke up. He felt like crap, but he was awake.

There was a party thrown that day in the room, much to his dismay, but he let them go at it for making them worried. He even took the opportunity to innocently make-out with Luffy in front of everyone after he told him that he loved him as well.

"It's a good thing you're still recovering." Ace said. "Otherwise I would've kicked your ass for kissing my little brother with out my permission."

"Now that doesn't seem fair." Shanks said. "After all, you're the one who was secretly dating an older man behind my back and lying to my face about it."

"But that's different Dad!"

"Not entirely Acey."

Ace blushed at his nickname as a kid. "Don't call me that! You make me sound like a kid!"

"That's because you sometimes do when you know Luffy is safe."

Zoro drowned the two out as he held Luffy's hand.

"You really are a pervert, Marimo." Sanji said.

"Says you! You tried to sneak a peek at Nami when she was taking a shower back at the mansion!"

Nami glared at the blonde as he gulped.

"It was only once my beautiful dove!"

"Once? Last time I counted it was three times, and two times when she was changing into her swimsuit." Zoro said as a murderous aura was in the air as Nami went up to the blonde, grabbed his tie, and grinned evilly as she whispered in his ear, which caused him to have a nosebleed and his face turning red. 'I don't want to know…' He thought as the two left. "And he calls me a pervert?"

Some laughed at this as Luffy nuzzled his face against the junction of the other's neck and shoulder, causing the older teen to grin and wrap his arm around the young man.

"OI! What have I told you about making-out without my permission?!"

"We're not making out!" Zoro defended.

"We're cuddling!" Luffy said with a giggle while the other slightly blushed at the word.

"Oh… Okay… Just make sure your hand is above the waist with clothes on and on the shoulders without!" He eyed Zoro.

'Ace is scary when he's being the protective brother.' The swordsman thought as everyone else just joked around and had a good time before everyone called it a night.

Chopper stayed a bit longer to do a check-up on the swordsman. "You'll probably have to do some physical therapy soon so your body knows how it moves again."

The older teen nodded as the small doctor left.

Luffy was the only occupant left in the room as the swordsman attempted to get out of bed. He stayed put where he was while the other moved his body to get him at least to the bathroom without help. But he felt his heart pound in his chest as he wanted something that only his now boyfriend could give, but knew this wasn't the time for that!

"Oi." Zoro said as he managed to get up and stand. "Maybe you should head back to O' Grand as well. You know, so your brother won't try to plot a way to kill me."

Luffy laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Since you and I are more than just friends now!" He got up and walked up to the other. "Will you be okay? I know you're able to get around, but-"

"I know, Luffy." He cut in as he held his boyfriend's hand. "I'll be okay from here."

He smiled as he placed a quick kiss on the other's lips. "Good night, Zoro! I love you!"

The swordsman chuckled. "Good night, Luffy. I love you too."

With one more quick kiss, Luffy ran out of the room with saying: "See you in the morning!"

"See ya!" He called out as the other left the room.

* * *

Thanks shadow-san for the party supplies!

Vivi: (laughs as she forces Kyubi to dance)

Kyubi: (tries to get out of the dance)

See you in the next chapter everyone! (dances around)


	61. Chapter 61

(looks at her book in deep concentration and has a tissue box in handy)

Kyubi: What the hell is she doing?

Vivi: She's working on the next few chapters.

Kyubi: How long is this damn thing?

Vivi: She says she's working out the lemon scene right now.

(blushes red and takes a deep breath)

Kyubi: Jeez… What is it with yoai fangirls anyway?

Vivi: … Well! We better do the 'Reviewer's Reply'

Kyubi: What do you mean 'we'?

Vivi: (takes out a review with a note attached to it) From seamy and the note says: 'Yes, that's Ace and I'm glad your birds like this story too.'

Kyubi: What? Birds?

Vivi: Be quiet. (takes out another review with note) kamiam714… 'You scare me…'

Kyubi: Who wouldn't…

Vivi: (another review with note) setr… 'Yes, Ace will always be the protective brother no matter what and yes Sanji will always be somewhat of a perv, and yes Zoro's scars make him look hot.'

Kyubi: … I'm not even going to comment that…

Vivi: (was going to reach for another review when MissChabre danced in and grabs her and Kyubi)

Kyubi: What the fuck!? How the hell did you get in!? (MissChabre left the building)

Vivi: We get that sometimes.

Kyubi: You're all insane! I like it.

Vivi: (grabs review with a note) Oh! A new reviewer: animefreak312… 'I'm glad you liked the fic and the chapter so far, you have no idea how much headaches I've had to get this far.'

Kyubi: Well she's going to be loosing blood at the end of this as well… (looks over to see Cupid grab a tissue and looks away from her book so blood won't get on it)

Vivi: (grabs another with note) ChishinoShakun, wow… been awhile… 'Well, sorry if it appeared dry to you, but I did do this chapter without much thought to be honest. I was focused a bit of the over protect ness of Ace towards Luffy. But again, I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I do have my blowout moments that appears in my chapters.'

Kyubi: She takes things to heart, doesn't she?

Vivi: Most writers do, that's how they improve.

Kyubi: But she's working on the chapters before having time to read the reviews.

Vivi: She sticks to what she had planned and can change it whenever needed when it comes to posting.

Kyubi: It's tough being her, huh?

Vivi: Tough for all writers, even though she's still in high school.

Kyubi: (shakes head) Crazy bitch…

Vivi: (grabs another with note) shadows-3019… 'We thank you for the party supplies and I don't have to worry about hiding from Zoro anymore, because I now have Kyubi, my forced protector from kami-san. And everyone, shadows-san has a fic up called 'Stormy Weather' a wild west OP AU! It only has one chapter so far, so give shadows-san some support!'

Kyubi: She just has to mention about my position…

Vivi: Well… That's all we have for today. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Kyubi: Yeah… enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 60: Another Random Day, with Quirks

It took Zoro two days to finally be able to walk and move normally and everyone was at the Beach Pool for the last days of summer bash party.

"Oi! Zoro!" Franky called. "C'mere a minute!"

Zoro went over where the man was at the table as he saw a blueprint being laid out. "What you have there?"

"The blue-prints to restore your city."

He looked shocked to hear this. "What?"

"Your city is gonna be repaired and built from the ground up."

"What made you decide this?"

"Well… While you were being in a coma and all, I asked Luffy if he would show me this rotting city of yours. When I saw the condition, the first thing that came to mind was: 'Ah! Shit! That neat guy had to live in this hell pit since he was a kid!?' But of course Luffy told me what you told him about the history of the city and I was moved. But I didn't cry damn it!"

"I know." Zoro said, knowing full well the other did.

"Anyway, I went up to the judge, the one who sentenced you here, to have the old blue-print or document of the place, which I found out was useless. So I asked permission and he agreed that I would do this project. He asked about you too."

"And?"

"I told him what happened and he told me to tell you that your records are clear from minor charges."

"Huh?"

"Apparently the little girl and mother you saved are his daughter and granddaughter."

"Seriously?"

"Yep! So? What do you think of the plans?"

"After knowing you and how you like to make things, you do whatever you want."

Franky laughed. "You don't care as long as it doesn't look like a hell hole, huh?"

"Basically." Zoro said as he spotted Robin. "I have to ask Robin about something."

"Alright." Franky said as he gathered the blueprints.

He went up to Robin, who was enjoying a book before he came up.

"Yes, Swordsman-san?"

"Do you have a good book inventory?"

She looked a little confused before she smiled. "Why yes, depending on what you're looking for."

He blushed and looked around to make sure everyone was out of hearing range. "I'm looking for a book that has very good information about…" He looked over to Luffy, who was playing volleyball with Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Sanji.

She knew what he was talking about and smiled even more. "I do believe there's one I know. But what about Ace?"

"Why do you think I wanted a book on… that kind of thing…"

"Is it your first then?"

"If you mean overall… yeah…" He blushed to the point it would've resembled a streetlight. "I was too focused on getting better to worry something that complicated, and where I live isn't a great place to know a 'first experience' on any level."

"I understand…" She said as she closed her book. "Do you plan on something special then after the party?"

"No… I was going to wait until I get his okay to 'do it'." He was blushing so much and he was glad that neither Ace nor Sanji had to see him like this.

She nodded. "Just let me tell Franky where I'm going and I'll get the book for you. And don't worry, I'll leave it under your pillow."

"Thanks…" He said, feeling really embarrassed by the whole thing, but still grateful for the help.

Once he shook off his embarrassment, he joined Luffy and the others in the game, which Ace jumped in and forcing him to go to the opposite team from Luffy. 'I hope he doesn't try to kill me…' He thought as he would've sworn that the volleyball strike was aimed at his head.

(Don't get Ace angry…)

* * *

2 Hours Later

Everyone cooled the games to have lunch, which everyone had to defend their plates from Luffy. Zoro's strategy was to get two of the biggest pieces he could grab and an extra slice or piece for himself as his crazy and hungry boyfriend could have his share without much of a fuss.

"Oi! Marimo!" Sanji called. "Run down to the kitchen and grab that pig from the freezer!"

"Why not you, Crap-Cook!?"

"Just do it Zoro!" Nami said. "Or it's another thousand beli in your debt!"

"Damn it!" He said as he got up, but not before Luffy gave him a sloppy, bar-b-cue covered kiss to the cheek. He returned with a peck on the forehead and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Once he grabbed the pig and the other chefs helped him with putting it in a bag that would keep it cool and doesn't scare the guests of the hotel. On his way out he saw a guy, no older than eighteen with blonde hair and an ugly face form, stomping on something on the ground and there was a little girl there.

'It's that girl from the train…' He thought as he recognize the girl from the wreck. "Oi!" He said as he went up to the guy. "You shouldn't pick on little kids. That's a cowards way."

"Why you! Do you know who you're talking too!?"

"Like I care." He said as he looked at the little girl. "Rika, right? Are you okay?"

Rika looked up and nodded while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"You're annoying…" He said as he shoved the guy out of the way. He got a good look at what the guy was stomping on.

"It was for you…" Rika said sadly. "To thank you for saving my life."

"Was it a rice ball?"

She nodded. "I worked hard on it too…"

He looked at the ruined rice ball, covered in dirt and what not.

"Those things were too sweet!" Said the guy. "They're supposed to be made with salt! And you!" He pointed to the swordsman. "You're gonna hear form my father!"

"Go ahead." He said as he gathered up the remains of the ruined rice ball. "Go and tell him like the coward you are." He ate the rice ball and coughed a bit but smiled. "As for these rice balls, they're perfect." He smiled at the little girl, who looked really surprised but smiled brightly. "Thank you, that was really kind of you."

"You're welcome!" Rika said.

"You should head back to your folks, they're probably worried about you. Otherwise you're gonna run into idiots like him" He stuck his thumb out to the guy.

"Yeah!" She said as she got up.

"Why you!" The guy said.

"Bye Mr. Zoro!" She said as she ran towards the direction of the games, where three guys around her age were waiting for her.

"You…!" The weird guy said. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Don't care…" He said as he headed on his way towards the elevator.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you."

"Wow. You're really annoying." He said as he entered the elevator. "Give your pops my regards." He flipped the other off as the doors closed.

The weird guy took out his cell phone and was about to dial a number when it was snatched out of his hand. "Hey! Give- A-ACE!!" He freaked out when he saw the man there.

"What's up, Helmeppo?" He said casually. "What were you doing?"

"I was going to report that jerk to one of my father's friends! That's what!"

"Who? Zoro? I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"AND WHY NOT!?"

"I actually have a few… One, he saved the daughter and granddaughter, which was the little girl you met, of a judge who's buddies with your pop, from a train wreck not too long ago… Two, he's an advanced swordsman, about up to Mihawk's ally… And the most important fact you need to know is, that 'jerk' happens to be my little brother's boyfriend. Still want to report him?"

"I'm going to my room and forget this."

"You do that." He said as he patted the other's back and handed him back the phone. "Say… isn't your dad in jail or something?"

"SHUT UP!"

He just chuckled as he walked up to the elevator. 'Well, at least I know my brother is in good hands. After all, why else would he ask Robin for a book on guy on guy: safe sex 101.' He chuckled at his own joke when the elevator, next to the one he was waiting on, opened and Luffy came out. "Huh? Luffy? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Oh? What for?"

"To ask you a personal question."

"Hm? How personal?"

"How do guys have sex?" He said it innocently enough that it shocked the living hell out of his older sibling.

'This is the day I feared…' He thought as he mentioned his younger brother to follow him. "Walk with me and I'll tell you all you need to know."

Luffy seemed excited to hear that and followed his brother out of the hotel and started to walk the long blocks around the hotel.

* * *

Vivi: Well… See you in the next chapter!

Kyubi: Oi! Kamiam! Can I come back now!?

Vivi: Probably not until the fic is done with.

Kyubi: I didn't ask you!


	62. Chapter 62

(still in the corner… growling) Damn it!

Kyubi: What's her deal?

Vivi: Just a minor set back on the lemon scene. She gets an idea on how it goes, but once she writes it down, it sometimes doesn't work out that way…

Kyubi: Jeez… Doesn't she take a break?

Vivi: Her vacation is almost over, so she has to try to get everything done before school starts for her.

Kyubi: In other words she's making herself insane.

Vivi: … Let's move on to 'Reviewer's Reply'!

Kyubi: Oh no…

Vivi: (grabs first review with note) Loreto W… 'I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, I had a lot of fun doing that part.'

Kyubi: Well duh! You're the writer!

(is completely focused)

Vivi: (grabs another with note) kamiam714… (puts in DVD) … 'Yeah, I noticed that too, but it's so fun to say it! And what did you mean about Luffy getting the birds and the birds talking? Are you referring to the 'birds and the bees'?

Kyubi: You are so cruel to me! (sulks to a corner with Cupid, where she started to listen to music and staring at the wall)

Vivi: Okay… (grabs another with note) shadows-3019… 'I loved that part of the manga! The way he acts like a tough guy but still cares for her well being, even when all odds are against him. But yeah, I'm proud how that turned out. And don't worry, once I get comfortable with the classes and work some time into a bit of writing. I do plan on getting the vampire fic first! But I think I'll also work the Zoro as a dog fic as a side as well, in case if I hit a writers block on one.'

Vivi: (grabs another with note) setr… 'Yeah, I just liked the idea that both are now committed to being boyfriends, and both are, more or less, ready for the next step but have no idea about how to go about it. And it seems everyone has this thing for Robin helping out Zoro or Luffy, and I just loved the idea of having Ace explain to innocent Luffy about the adult reality of sex.'

Kyubi: (looks at Cupid) You're slightly perverted, you know that?

(doesn't hear it)

Vivi: (grabs another with note) MissChabre… 'Hold your popcorn for the next chapter, but if you're an Ace fan, you might want to get tissue boxes instead.'

Kyubi: That doesn't sound good…

Vivi: Get over it. (grabs another with note) animefreak312… 'No hard feelings, and yeah, I just thought of what he would think at a time like that and bam! There it is!'

Kyubi: I'm growing more insane the more I listen to these crazy reviews…

Vivi: (grabs another with note) FoCu-san… 'Like I told MissChabre, hold your camera but you're gonna, and I will warn you again, place a lot of pillows, cushions, anything soft and have lots of tissues. It's not lemon, that's in the next chapter, but it's still enough to give you a nosebleed.'

Kyubi: You really worry about your readers, huh?

(glares at the wall like it was its fault)

Vivi: (picks up last review with note) Kyo-kun… 'Thanks! I'm gonna try to get this up after this chapter, or maybe a day after this… depending when I get it up.'

Kyubi: That's all?

Vivi: That's all! Now enjoy this chapter!

(looks at her book and re-reads a few lines before starting to write with deep breaths)

* * *

Chapter 61: Ace's Sex with Food 101

Zoro walked out of Chopper's clinic office and went up to his room. 'That was embarrassing…' He thought as he sat on the bed and grabbed the book from under the pillow. 'But I don't want to hurt Luffy if there is something wrong with me…' He looked at the first part of the information in the book about checking to see if you do not have a history of health issues and viruses like HIV and AIDS. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a bottle of what looks like lotion and a small box of condoms. 'Now Chopper is scarred for life thanks to me.' He sighed as he read what he was going to need these items for, especially the condoms. 'Why the hell do I need these if Luffy is a guy?' He read about the health benefits incase he does have something that would make Luffy sick, even for a first time.

'_To prevent any sexual diseases and/or viruses that may occur in your 'activity', even if it's your first time and both partners are healthy, protection is needed to reduce any future harm to one or both of you._'

He nodded. 'Makes sense…' He thought with a sigh as he read about how to go about with the condoms. 'I hope I'm not jumping into this too fast…' He then heard a knock on the door and quickly hid the book and items under his pillow. "Who is it?"

"Luffy!"

"Come in!" He watched the other come in, slightly feeling guilty with the thought of sex with the other, who acted more like a child then anyone. "Hey Luffy, where were you? I looked almost everywhere."

"I was with Ace."

"Oh? What were you two doing?"

"I asked him about guy sex."

Zoro, more or less, looked shocked to hear this. 'A bit too comfortable being honest, aren't you?' He thought.

"Ace told me that he saw what you did to Helmeppo."

"Who?"

"The weird guy who was being mean to the little girl you helped out today."

"Oh, yeah… Wait! He saw that?"

Luffy just laughed as he sat next to the other. "Yeah, and I thought that was really cool and really nice of you to do that."

He blushed as he looked away. "Well, she did come here to thank me, and I wanted to teach that guy a lesson…"

The young man smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the other on the cheek. "Just another reason to love you more."

The swordsman tugged a grin on his face as he held the other's hand. "Oh really now?"

Luffy giggled as he rubbed his nose on the other's nose.

He chuckled as he followed along with it.

"Hey Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if we camped out on Blinking Tower? Just the two of us? Tomorrow?"

"Hm? How come?"

"Just because!" He said cheerfully.

Zoro could see a reason in those eyes, but he was too tired to question it. "Well, okay, I don't see any harm to it."

"… Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Can I stay with you?" He asked as he put on his best weapon: the pouting puppy look.

'Oh that little bastard…' Zoro thought as he sighed and nodded, causing the other to cheer and tackle him on the bed to kiss him. 'Well… if a no win situation lead to this, I wouldn't mind losing a little once in a while.' He kissed back with as much playfulness as the other.

"Oi, oi…" Sanji said from the doorway. "If you're going to screw each other now, make sure the door is closed."

"Shut up, Crap-Cook!"

"Ahh! Sanji you completely killed it!" Luffy whined.

Sanji's visible eye twitched a couple of times as he walked away. "Just thought I should let you know your door is open, you shit heads!"

"Well knock the next time that happens! You pervert!" Zoro called, but the blonde ignored him. "Damn that bastard…" He looked at the other, who was already asleep. He smiled as he moved them both to a comfortable position before wrapping his arms around the other as he fell asleep as well after kissing the other's forehead.

* * *

Next Day

Zoro looked at his small pile of items on his bed to put in his bag. "Okay, since we're only going to be there for one night… mouth wash, change of clothes, and…" He looked at the lubricant and condoms. He blushed as he put them in the small pocket of his bag. 'I may not even used these things, but what the hell…' He thought as he packed the other items in when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yo! It's Ace! Can I come in?"

"Hold on!" He said as he went up to the door to see Ace. "Hey Ace, what's going on?"

"Ah nothing! Just thought I drop by."

"You're going to give me a lecture regarding Luffy." He said as he mentioned the other to come in.

The elder sibling did come in and saw a bag. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Luffy came up with the idea of camping out in that one hunted lighthouse. Just the two of us."

"Just you two?"

"I thought it was strange too, but after knowing him this far, he could have a reason or another one of his quirks."

Ace laughed. "That's him alright!" He then patted the swordsman on the shoulder. "You're good for my brother… take care of him, okay?"

"… Of course…" He said, feeling a little awkward with the other being… like this when that same person tried to knock you out in volleyball.

Ace, seeing the very '_very_' rare display of innocent ignorance from the elder teen, smiled. "You should pack a few blankets and pillows while you're at it."

"…Right…" He said as the other walked out of the room. 'That was strange, even from him.' He thought.

As Ace closed the door, he sighed. 'Who would've thought my brother had a mind that cleaver?' He thought as he walked away from the door and towards the elevator when his cell buzzed and looked to see Smoker's number. 'I guess it's my fault…' He grinned. 'But he's not going to be the only one having fun tonight.'

* * *

O' Grand

Luffy looked at his pile of items he was going to take with him. 'Let's see… mouthwash, since there's no working water to brush teeth with… a change of clothes so I don't smell when I come back… extra blankets and pillows to make a bed with…' He hummed as he thought about his plan. 'What if he doesn't want to 'do it' yet? He and I are boyfriends for a couple days now? But I loved him for a while…' He scratched his head. 'I don't even know if I want this! Is this a good idea or not?' He took a deep breath and looked serious. 'Get it together idiot! Zoro loves me and I love him, if this isn't what either of us want then we can still have fun!' He nodded, liking the alternative plan. "Right! What ever happens, happens!" He declared. "Now to figure out about the food." He went out of his room, with the bag in hand, and went into the ship's kitchen, where Ace was about to eat an apple.

"All packed?" He asked.

"I think so… Ace?"

"Hm?"

"Uh… it there… special treats to eat when you and Smoker do… that?"

Ace nearly dropped his apple, but regained his composure and when around the kitchen to take out the various food items as he talked. "Well, there's no specific rule about it, but there is some items that is used for 'any' type of relationship."

"Like what?"

Ace placed the items on the table, which were chocolate in solid and liquid form, fruits, whipped cream, ice cream, honey, and water. "Well… chocolate is a popular one… strawberries would be the next bet… whipped cream is a fun one… and ice cream is a good choice as well…"

"But what if Zoro doesn't like that stuff?"

"I don't see how he could, but he does seem to be less of a romantic type…" He thought about this. "Well, you can't really go wrong with chocolate… or ice cream… in fact honey is good too…"

"What does all of that have to do with sex?"

Ace sighed. "Methods of Sex 101: Turning Your Lover On."

"Huh? But Zoro isn't a robot…"

Ace laughed. 'No, Luf, 'turning on' just means to get the person in the mood for sex."

"Oh… but does food have to do with it?"

Ace grinned as he showed the apple he was about to eat. "See this? Just your regular apple, right?" He said as he bites into it like any normal person would. "In any given time, that wouldn't really turn anyone on, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Now, watch…" He said as he looked as though he was going in for a bite, but instead of normally biting it, he licked the skin of the apple before tilting his head back as he slowly bit the apple, allowing the juice to come down his jaw and neck.

Luffy didn't get it.

"Now," He said, as he wiped the juice trail from his neck. "What you saw was a seductive way to get his attention."

"Huh?"

"When I was biting this apple here, I made sure the juice runs down my neck, making someone like Smokey, for example, feel egar to lick my neck."

"Oh!" Luffy said, getting it now. "What about food that isn't fruit?"

Ace took out a bowl and started to make a sundae. "These are some of the things you need to know about turning your lover on with all kinds of food, not just fruits because not all of them can juice out easily. And it's gonna be easy for you because you like to eat and sometimes you're messy when you eat." He handed the sundae to Luffy. "When you eat ice cream, you get it all over your face." He started making his, only he smeared a small amount of ice cream on his mouth. "And those times your lover would want to lick it right off right away, or if you have a huge chunk of ice cream on the corner of your lips and it starts melting and goes down your neck, making them feel the anticipation by watching the melting ice cream go down." He licked the ice cream from his mouth as he applied the chocolate sauce and some crushed up bits.

"Now, most foods that can drip from the corner of your mouth is all well and good, but here's another way…" He dipped his fingers in the sundae. "This is my favorite tactic on Smokey…" He added as he got his fingers out and started to lick each individual digit in a slow, licking motion. When he was done, added whipped cream on his sundae. "That would get any guy on edge, but if your lover has some on his fingers and you licked those fingers, you just hit gold with them." He added some pineapple bits on top of his sundae.

"And sundaes and popsicles are great winners for any type of couple or lovers. Sundaes because you could make a mess of yourself, and popsicles because… well, I'll show you." He put down his sundae, which was stolen by Luffy, as he took out an orange popsicle. "On hot days you see practically everyone having these, but to those with lovers, it's a perfect teasing weapon." He licked the top part before licking the length of it slowly and putting almost the whole thing in his mouth and bobbing it up and down.

Luffy got that immediately and blushed. "And the water? What does that do? It's not really food at all!"

Ace, finished with his popsicle, took the water bottle and opened the cap. "Another popular thing in the summer if neither one of you is up for something sweet or hungry." He tilted his head and the bottle and seemed to be drinking it, but then some of the water dripped out of his mouth and created a trail, much like the apple and ice cream. But he also cupped one hand to pour some water in it and quickly covered his neck and rubbed it around, making him look glossy. "So?" He said returning to normal. "What do you think?"

"I think you whooped Smoker's ass too many times…" Luffy said, a bit shocked to say the least.

Ace laughed. "You bet I did! But it took a lot of practice and a few tries to see what gets them panting. You see, everyone gets turned on differently. I turn Smokey on when I lick my fingers or when I take the Popsicle whole. But Zoro could be different."

Luffy nodded as he placed the empty bowls in the sink. "Thanks Ace!" He said as he ran out of the kitchen.

"No problem!" He called out before sighing at the sight of the mess he has to clean up now. "Oh well… At he learned something today." He sighed. "That guy doesn't have the chance against my brother now."

* * *

In the Hotel's Kitchen

"You want me to what?" Sanji said over a boiling pot and steaming pan.

"I want you to make something for me and Zoro that would last a day!" Luffy called out, even though he was standing next to the chef.

"Why?"

"Cause we're gonna be gone for a day!"

He grinned as he thought that it was Zoro's idea. "So Marimo has something planned, huh?"

"No! The other way around!"

He looked at the other with a shocked look. "Say what?"

"Yeah! It was my idea!"

He couldn't believe it as he looked back on his cooking. "I'll cook up something…"

"Thanks Sanji!" He said as he went out of the kitchen.

"I'll be damned." The blonde chef said. "Luffy calling the shots, huh? That's new…"

* * *

Vivi: The Lemon is next chapter everyone! So be prepared!

Kyubi: Yeah, especially if it really sucks.

Vivi: (hits Kyubi) Bad Kyubi!

Kyubi: Don't hit me! You bitch!

(punches Kyubi) Apologize… Now… (uses evil tone and scary, pissed off look)

Kyubi: Oh shit…

Vivi: Uh… See you next chapter!


	63. Chapter 63

(on the couch recovering) Ugh…

Vivi: Poor Cupid.

Kyubi: What's the bitch's problem now?

Vivi: She finished with her lemon scene, but she thinks she did an awful job. And she wrote lemon scenes before…

Kyubi: I don't care, if it stinks, it stinks. Simple as that.

Vivi: (hits Kyubi) You have no right to be mean.

Kyubi: And you don't have the right to hit me!

Vivi: Actually, I do. Cupid appointed me to discipline you.

Kyubi: I'll kill her!

Vivi: And you're appointed to protect her by kami-san!

Kyubi: She's not God, damn it!

Vivi: So? Let's start the 'Reviewer's Reply'! (grabs first review with note) setr… '(giggles) Yeah, I had some time with that but it was fun at the same time.' (grabs another with note) FoCu-San… (has a box out and opens it, which a hand pops out and pats Kyubi before hitting) 'Hail to the Yoai Fist!'

Kyubi: Crazy bitches of yoai…

Vivi: (laughs nervously as she grabs another with note) MissChabre… (has a box as well and hits Kyubi) 'I nearly fainted trying to explain that lesson, after all the fics and movies I've seen that has food done in that way and put them in this fic. How many authoresses do that?'

Kyubi: Shit… (rubs second bump on head and hand impression on face)

Vivi: (grabs another with note) blacksinger… Is that a new reviewer? She left her list somewhere around here. Oh well… '(laughs) I had a lot of fun making that scene, although it almost made me faint too…'

Kyubi: You're faint now… (glares at Cupid, who's passed out now)

Vivi: (grabs another with note) kamiam714… 'Oh! I see. Be patient, I'm trying to make this as good as possible.'

Kyubi: (looks shocked) I hate you kamiam! Why did you give her permission to hurt me!?

Vivi: Just behave and you won't get hurt! (grabs last review with note) Loreto W… 'Yeah! I loved that line when I think about the word and Luffy's understanding, it just makes a priceless line right there! I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

Kyubi: Are we done?

Vivi: We are! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Kyubi: And I will redeem my pride!

Vivi: (hits Kyubi) Stay down!

* * *

Chapter 62: Hot Night in the Blinking Tower

Later that afternoon, Zoro and Luffy hopped on the train and headed towards where Blinking Tower was, and ran away from the same officer they met a while back.

* * *

Once they arrived to the lighthouse, they set up the blankets first, creating a makeshift bed. Once that was done, they decided to play a couple games of chasing tag, which would sometimes end with making out when both were knocked to the ground.

* * *

Once the sky started to get dark, they went back up to the glass room where they left their stuff and ate dinner, which was fish, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and for dessert it was a chocolate cake with strawberry filling. When they were eating dinner and Zoro, being the neat one when he eats, looks over at the other once in a while to see the young man having bits of mashed potatoes, vegetables and fish on his face, which was no surprise to the swordsman. Once they were done, Luffy used his fingers to get the stuff off of his face and lick them off his fingers.

The young man stole a glance to see the swordsman and noticed that the other blushed when he was licking his fingers. 'Does that turn him on?' He thought as he saved that thought for dessert.

* * *

Once the sun settled in the horizon and the sky darkened so the stars appeared. The light of the lighthouse went on, giving off an odd lighting as it went it's usual cycle. They were eating the cake as they were watching the stars becoming brighter as the sky became darker.

Zoro would look back to see the other, face covered in chocolate and strawberry jam, as well as the said jam oozing it's way down the neck and gathered at the hollow part of the collar bone. In a way it was slightly twisted, since the jam was red like blood, but it made him want the young man. And the way the other was licking his fingers wasn't helping much either.

Luffy on the other hand was waiting for the other to pounce. 'Maybe he doesn't get it…' Was his thought as he tried to clean the jam off of him, only to realize it slightly dried and became really sticky. He whined in his throat as he looked at the other, and an idea came to mind, and gave the other a pleading look.

Zoro caved and wordlessly started to lick away the sticky substance. As he did that though, he heard the other moan, much like what happened back at the mansion. He was about to stop when he heard the other whisper.

"Don't stop Zoro… It feels good…"

He did continue, licking the jaw and neck, and had had to move the shirt to get to the rest, which went down to the chest. Without thinking, he started to unbutton the shirt to get more access to the hidden part of the upper body.

**#!Lemon!#**

Luffy moaned as his hands found the other's shoulders and squeezed to keep himself from doing something too early.

Zoro, on the other hand, was almost in an instinctive trance as he licked, sucked and lightly bit down on practically everywhere on the torso, causing the other to make different sounds that slightly made him go close to the edge. His hands removed and discarded the young man's shirt and proceed by letting him hands move on their own as they traveled up and down along the back.

Luffy started to make a sound that was a combination of a whimper and whine, causing the other to stop.

"Luffy?"

He didn't need to say anything as he closed the space between him and the other in an embrace.

The elder teen didn't know if he did something wrong, but then he felt something on hard on his stomach and knew what the other was asking. He laid the other down on their makeshift bed and his hands started to work on the other's pants as he kissed the other's neck and discovered some sensitive spots that made the young man loosen his grip, allowing more access.

Once he undid the pants, he started licking and kissing his way down, causing the other to squirm. He then started on the erected length as he licked the top, where the pre-cum was licked clean, and blew air on the wet tip.

Luffy slightly gasped at that action and whimpered more.

He gave the young man mercy as he engulfed the whole shaft in his mouth and started to suck.

The young man felt the sudden warmth on his length and felt the knots exploded as he called out and released.

It took the swordsman by surprise but he managed to swallow all that the other released before coming up to look at the other in both the moonlight and the rotating light bulb.

The young man was panting, face completely blushed from bliss, some sweat covered his body making him shine, and managed to open his eyes halfway… all naked and bare, and all for the swordsman's eyes only.

"Beautiful…" A word very foreign and rarely used to him escaped his lips as the other seemed to blush more.

"But Zoro's not being fair though…" He said.

"Why's that?"

"Zoro isn't naked!" He pouted, making him both adorable and sexy at the same time as he tugged on the other's shirt, as if emphasizing his point.

Zoro grinned like a chasseur cat. "Sorry about that…" He said as he sat down and leaned his back against the glass wall. "Would you like to try?"

Luffy blushed, but noticed a hint of a challenge in that tone and grinned himself. 'A game huh? Sounds fun!' He thought as he went on his hands and knees and went up to the other like a cat before placing both hands under the material of the shirt to feel the warm skin.

The swordsman waited patiently while the other started to get comfortable with touching him in both a different way and level. He was a bit caught off guard when the other's head went under his shirt and started to lick and suck, making him moan and growl. When he felt the tongue go along with his scar, he tilted his head back and a sound escaped his lips.

The young man, as the other started to experience ecstasy, managed to get the shirt off and started undoing the pants while he found sensitive spots around the neck. Once the pants were off and discarded, he was about to do what the other did when the swordsman stopped him. "Na? What is it Zoro?"

"I need to get something." He said as he went over to his bag to get the lubricant and the condoms. While he was doing that the young man blushed as red as a tomato when he was staring at his rear. When he came back and saw the other stare at him, he grinned. "See something you like?" He asked teasingly.

The young man looked at the ground and made random designs on the blankets with his finger. "Yeah…"

The older teen went down to eye level and mentioned the other to lie down. The young man did, remembering what his older brother told him. "Relax, okay?" He whispered into the other's ear.

He nodded as he took deep breaths and found a rhythm to fully relax.

He put in three fingers in the lubricant and used his other hand to lift one of the young man's leg over his shoulder before having one finger intrude the opening.

He gasped and hissed at the digit that intruded, but he took another couple breaths to try and relax as well as adjust to the intruding finger.

Zoro used his free hand to rub the leg and thigh in order to further get the other to relax before he placed in the second finger in and then the third one, at which point he started to stretch the other out.

Luffy whimpered and squirmed a bit as he felt being stretched.

The swordsman decided that was enough preparation and took the fingers out and started to apply the condom on.

The young man, despite being uncomfortable with the fingers stretching him, he missed the feeling as he could feel the knots in his stomach again.

The elder teen positioned himself at the prepared entrance and leaned forward to whisper to the other. "Try to relax as much as possible, and let me know you're ready, okay?"

He nodded, mind a little hazy due to anticipation and relaxed with a sigh as he looked at the other with trust and love and smiled, his cue that he was ready.

He nodded as he thrusted himself into him in one go, causing the other to sharply gasp at the sudden pain.

He grabbed the other by the shoulders and digged his nails into the skin.

The elder teen kissed the sensitive spots on the other's neck as he went in and out of the young man.

Luffy groaned, whimpered and moaned before suddenly seeing white when the other hit a spot that, to him, felt really good.

'Found it.' Zoro thought with some relief as he hit that spot over and over, causing the other to gasp and moan as well as saying his name with the order of going faster and harder which he complied to without question and threw caution to the wind.

Then both yelled out their names as they released.

**#!End of Lemon!#**

Luffy was drenched in sweat and panting as if he gone through a triathlon.

Zoro went out of the young man, now lover, and took the condom off and placed it far away from them. He laid down next to the other, equally panting and sweating, and held the other in an embrace. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be sore in the morning… But I don't regret it." He said as he embraced the other back and both fell asleep.

* * *

(looks nervous) Well… What do you guys think? And… uh… I'll see you in the next, and last chapter…


	64. Chapter 64

I'm sorry to say welcome to the last chapter of this amazing fic, which reached to 249 reviews. A lot more than what my first fic made, but that doesn't matter.

Vivi: (pouts) Now we won't be able to hear from you in the next few months!

You don't know that, besides, I started working on the next fic, but it will be awhile until I do come back here and post up some goodies.

Kyubi: And I'm still here, but soon being let out after this chapter.

Well… Let's do the last 'Reviewer's Reply' and get the chapter going, eh?

Vivi: (takes out the first one) setr…

I know it was short, but I'm still fairly new with this pairing, and I didn't find a lot of ZoLu fics with good lemon in it to help me out, though it would result in me passing out from blood loss. (giggles)

Vivi: (grabs another) Loreto W…

I know, but shadows-san just has a fic up that's really good so far, I think she (I think shadows-san is a girl) is a bit better than me. So I highly recommend checking it out! Oh! And before I forget, I do believe you come a long way with the translating thing! I noticed it a lot from the reviews when I was looking back on them (and yes, I do look back on my reviews now and then). Great job! Keep it up!

Vivi: (grabs another one) kami-san… (puts in DVD)

Oh! Of course you would, you just have to read a lot of lemon to get an idea and understand the characters and try to picture how it's going to go down… which leads to blood loss…

Kyubi: Yes! Finally! I have something to look forward when I get out of here!

Vivi: … (sighs and grabs another one) FoCu-san…

No… Chopper went over for a check-up you forgot to go to and was concerned about you. And I really don't see a sequel to this, unfortunately… Maybe because I never thought of it and I'm already set on that other fic I kept mentioning over and over about… Either way I'm sad this is the last chapter.

Vivi: So am I… (grabs another) MissChabre…

Thank you! (bows)

Vivi: (grabs another) Uh… (picks up piece of paper that's covered in blood)

I'm gonna say that's self explanatory…

Vivi: Looks like it… (grabs another) I-wanna-go-to-a-place…

Aw! Thanks! And sorry that the fic seemed really fast for you, but that's how it goes I'm afraid.

Vivi: (nods and grabs the last review) shadows-3019…

(bows) Thank you! Thank you! And great job of your fic! Chapter three was amazing! And don't bow to me! Bow to Oda-sama! He pwns us like he pwns everyone. (bows to Oda-sama picture) I'm not worthy!

Kyubi: This is embarrassing.

Well… After this chapter, it's done…

* * *

Chapter 63: Summer's End

The next morning, both woke up to see the sunrise and were going to get dressed when Luffy hissed loudly.

"Damn!" He said as he laid back down.

Zoro, feeling slightly guilty about the how he caused the other's discomfort, went up and told the other to lie on his stomach.

He did and wondered if it was another sex thing until he felt calloused hands rubbing where the soreness was.

He, from his experience with sore muscles from training too much, knew a bit about massaging away the soreness.

The young man hummed contently as he was getting massaged, he noticed that the soreness didn't hurt so much. "So good…" He said, causing the other to chuckle.

"Don't get too excited though, this is so you won't have much pain to deal with."

"Still feels good though…" He said as he turned his head so he could see the other from the corner of his eye. "You know, you have a great ass."

Zoro blushed red in the face. "Well your ass isn't so bad either." He said as he grabbed the said rear, causing the other to jump a bit, and laughed.

"That's not funny!" He said as he turned and sat up straight.

"Course it is. And you look like you feel better."

He blinked and realized he didn't feel sore. "Wow! You have magic hands, Zoro!"

The swordsman blushed, since if it was said anywhere else it would've been… well, true. "No! It's because of years of having a sore body after training!"

"Whatever." He said as he grabbed his change of clothes. "I wonder if there's anything to eat at the train station?"

"Probably won't have a chance because of that station officer." He said as he packed his stuff after getting dressed.

"Oh yeah… I'm hungry…"

"Just tell that Crap-Cook to make you a huge brunch when you get there."

"Good idea!"

* * *

Once everything is packed and they managed to once again get away from the officer, they headed back on the train heading back to the hotel.

"I'm going to miss you." Luffy said as he hugged the other close.

"Yeah, me too…" Zoro said as he wrapped his arms around the other.

"Christmas seems too far…"

"It'll be here before you know it." He said as he moved the hat back to kiss the top of the raven hair.

Luffy giggled. "Yeah! You're right!"

* * *

Hotel: Evening

Everyone was at the docks outside the Grand Lobby, saying 'good byes', 'good lucks', and 'see you laters' to one another.

Luffy and Zoro hugged and kissed for the longest time before the young man went aboard O' Grand and all four ships headed out.

"See you on Chopper's island, Zoro! I love you!"

"I love you too, Luffy!" Zoro called out.

Franky and Brook cried at the emotional sight as Usopp and Kaya were waving good-byes to the others.

"Be sure you don't do anything stupid, Marimo!" Sanji called out.

"Can it, Crap-Cook! You should be the one not doing anything stupid! Now that you're engaged to that she devil!"

"Turn the ship around! I'm gonna kick some manners into this shithead!"

"As if you could, Princess!"

Luffy just laughed as everyone sighed the whole time as the two argued before they couldn't hear each other, and thus the closing of the summer.

* * *

Four Months Later (very early Christmas scene for you guys, no lemon though, sorry)

Luffy, his family, Smoker, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and his mother, Dr. K, were decorating the castle like home that Chopper lived upon a snowy mountain, while they were waiting for the others to arrive.

Luffy had been waiting for months and now he was more than egar to see Zoro again. He took out an open envelope from his pocket and read the letter inside it.

'_Dear Luffy,_

_I will be there with Franky and the others on his ship, Thousand Sunny. So don't start the party without us._

_Zoro_'

He held the letter to his chest as he ran around the castle to a window to see if he could find any form of life out in the snow. He did, but it was Robin, Vivi, and Kohzu, and he ran up to meet them and helped out with the decorating.

* * *

A few hours later, all the decorations were up and ready for the holiday when the door knocked.

He was the first to get to the doors and saw Franky, Brook, Usopp, Kaya, and Zoro! "Hey guys!" He called as he let everyone in before tackling the swordsman to a hug.

"I missed you too Luffy!" He said as he spun them around in one place.

"So the Marimo made it without straying."

"Can it Crap-Cook, I just got here."

"I know."

Zoro was too tired to waste his breath on a blonde idiot and focused on the crazy monkey in his arms. "How's school?"

"Like schools are." He said. "Speaking of which, how's your teaching been doing?"

"It's great! Rika and those three boys seemed really into learning about swordsmanship."

"That's great! And the city? How's that going?"

"It's going up pretty fast and looking good."

Both of them were heading towards the kitchen when someone pointed out the mistletoe above them.

"You have to kiss each other now." Robin said as she held Franky's hand.

The two just smiled and didn't hesitate to passionately kiss in front of everyone, which would've been broken off by Ace if not for Smoker kissing him. Once they were done, they looked at each other and the young man whispered.

"If you think that's good, wait until Christmas comes around."

The swordsman grinned. "Good thing I've been a good boy then."

Both chuckled as everyone did they're own thing.

* * *

That's it! I know it's lame, but that's the last chapter! Wow! I've been doing this fic all summer! And the fic is about the beginning to end of summer. I did pretty damn good if you asked me.

Vivi: You did start not too long ago with this.

(collapses) Now I need to reboot for the next fic, with Luffy being a vampire…

Kyubi: Am I excused from being of service?

Yes, Kyubi, you're free to go, but before you do… Here… (hands box with shock collar and controller) Give this to kami-san for me.

Kyubi: What the hell. (takes box and leaves)

Vivi: You sure Kyubi won't open the box?

I have a trigger on it if anyone but kami-san would open it.

Vivi: Oh… Well, I guess that's it.

Yep…

Both: The End!

I'll see you in the next fic, which I don't know when I'll post that up, but I'll think of you guys! See ya!


End file.
